Le Chemin de Traverse
by haniPyanfar
Summary: Que fait Draco Malfoy sur le Chemin de Traverse après la guerre ? Et pourquoi Harry Potter est-il à Sainte Mangouste ?
1. Chapter 1

**Le Chemin de Traverse. **

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Déclaration : Les lieux et personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame Joanne K. Rowling. L'action se déroule quelques mois après la bataille finale. Je posterai un chapitre tous les mardis. Si tout va bien.

Merci à la grande Artoung. Sans ses encouragements, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de me remettre à écrire. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Le Chaudron Baveur.

Tom, le propriétaire du pub « Le Chaudron Baveur », ouvrit la porte numéro 11, il s'effaça pour laisser passer le jeune homme blond qui l'accompagnait et dit :

« Voici votre chambre. La fenêtre donne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous serez plus tranquille que si elle surplombait Charing Cross. Le quartier moldu est assez bruyant la nuit. C'est notre seule chambre avec une petite salle de bain privée J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra. Je vous laisse vous installer. Mon épouse viendra vous voir tout à l'heure pour ... les autres arrangements. »

Draco Malfoy murmura un merci. Il posa à ses pieds son unique bagage et fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. C'était clair et accueillant, ça sentait bon la lavande et la cire d'abeille, la température était agréable, si tiède, si douce ... et c'était merveilleusement propre. Par rapport à l'Enfer d'où il sortait, c'était le Paradis.

L'armoire rustique luisait faiblement. Il y avait un vase de fleurs fraîches sur le bureau. Le feu couvait dans le poêle de faïence. Le lit était recouvert d'une courtepointe verte et semblait si confortable ! Pas un grain de poussière sur la commode, pas la plus petite toile d'araignée accrochée aux poutres ... Un havre de paix comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis ... combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus. Quatre mois ? Cinq peut-être ?

Il tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit. Ni cris, ni gémissements. Pas de frôlements ou de râles derrière la porte. C'était étrange. Il n'était plus habitué au silence. Il perçut juste la rumeur montant de la rue, un bruit rassurant, celui de gens qui parlent, qui rient et qui s'interpellent joyeusement, le bruit d'une foule ordinaire se pressant dans les boutiques pour faire ses courses.

Un petit éclat de lumière lui fit tourner la tête vers un miroir rectangulaire accroché au dessus de la commode. Un miroir magique sans doute. Le cadre de bois s'ornait en haut d'un visage animé. Les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, la bouche s'ouvrit et une petite voix demanda :

« Approche-toi, que je te vois mieux. Je ne te connais pas. Tu n'es jamais venu ici, n'est-ce pas ? Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Devait-il donner son nom ? Il allait se faire agonir d'injures, comme chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Malfoy. Il s'avança et son visage se refléta dans la glace. Joues creuses. Yeux gris cernés de mauve. Cheveux d'un blond très clair, ternes et sans apprêt. Il dit seulement :

--Je m'appelle Draco.

--Draco ? Quel beau prénom ! C'est la première fois que je l'entends. Tu restes longtemps ou tu es juste de passage ?

Draco soupira ... _Assigné à résidence ... _

_--_ Je vais rester quelque temps, je pense.

--Tant mieux ! Tu verras, tu te plairas ici, la patronne est charmante et je suis content d'avoir de la compagnie. Tu viens de loin ?

Le visage aux traits fins et au teint blanc devint plus pâle encore. _De loin ... De très loin ... Ne pas y penser ..._

--Je suis du Wiltshire. Mais je connais bien Londres. Je viens souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

--Tu es donc sorcier. J'en suis content. Je n'aime ni les vampires, ni les harpies, ni les elfes des bois. Ils refusent de parler avec moi. Où est ta baguette magique ?

--Je ...Je l'ai ... perdue.

--Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en trouveras une autre chez Ollivander. Il est enfin revenu dans sa boutique. Florian Fortarôme aussi est de retour. Tu aimes les glaces ? J'en connais un qui aimait bien ça. Il est resté dans cette chambre pendant une semaine et il allait en manger tous les jours. Mais tu le connais certainement. Hé oui ! Je suis fier de le dire. Harry Potter a dormi dans ce lit et il a discuté avec moi. Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

Le blond jeune homme vacilla, s'appuya des deux mains sur la commode et ferma les yeux.

_Potter ! Encore lui ! Toujours lui ! Son souvenir_ _le brûlait encore. Potter lui sauvant la vie dans la salle sur demande ... Potter inanimé dans les bras du demi-géant ... Potter qu'il croyait mort et qui réapparaissait soudain pour se battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Potter, épuisé après la bataille ... dévasté par la mort de ses amis ... Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde ... _

_--_ Hé ! reprit le miroir, ne tombe pas dans les pommes ! Ce n'est tout de même pas Merlin en personne ! C'est un homme comme les autres ! D'ailleurs, c'était un gamin à l'époque où je l'ai connu ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles. Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? »

Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte évitèrent au jeune homme de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien. Une petite dame entra dans la chambre et Draco comprit aussitôt pourquoi le miroir la trouvait charmante. Elle avait un visage poupin, des cheveux châtains frisés en ondulations serrées, retenus par un petit bonnet blanc coquet, un grand tablier d'une propreté éclatante qui couvrait presque entièrement sa robe de sorcière et un sourire aimable.

Sa baguette magique dépassait un peu de sa poche posée sur son ventre rond et ses pieds étaient chaussés de grosses pantoufles de laine, des charentaises à carreaux. Elle était avenante comme toute bonne commerçante bien installée dans son métier. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Sa façon d'avoir l'œil à tout la désignait comme la véritable patronne du Chaudron Baveur. Elle remarqua aussitôt le bagage non défait posé à terre.

« Cette chambre ne vous plaît pas, Monsieur Malfoy ? dit-elle. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore installé ... Oh je vois ! Ce bavard de miroir vous a fait la causette ! S'il vous ennuie, jetez-lui un Silencio ... J'oubliais, vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie. Je peux le rendre muet si vous voulez.

--Non non. Je vous en prie, n'en faites rien. Sa compagnie est agréable.

--Entendu mais s'il exagère, dites-le moi ...Bien. Revenons à ce qui nous occupe. Nous avons reçu ce matin du Ministère un lettre nous demandant de vous héberger pendant le temps de votre peine. Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes prisonnier sur parole. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'enclave sorcière de Londres, et vous devez chercher un emploi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour payer toutes vos dépenses.

--Oui, Madame, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur ses mains crispées l'une sur l'autre.

--Vos employeurs pourront vous imposer n'importe quel travail, même le plus pénible, et ils vous payeront selon leur bon plaisir. C'est bien ce qui ressort de la lettre que nous avons tous reçue ?

--Oui, Madame, murmura-t-il.

--Hé bien laissez-moi vous dire que je trouve cela honteux. Nous ne sommes pas des esclavagistes. Ces gens du Ministère et ces juges du Tribunal d'exception se croient les Maîtres du monde depuis que Vous-savez-Qui est mort. Déjà, je me demande bien ce que vous faisiez en prison. Vous n'avez tué personne, que je sache. Il n'y a pas de charges criminelles contre vous.

--Je porte la Marque des Ténèbres, Madame, autant vous le dire tout de suite. C'est suffisant pour la Justice Magique.

--Pas pour moi. Je ne juge pas les gens sur les on-dit ou sur ce qu'ont fait leurs pères. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Vous ne possédez que ce que contient votre bagage, ce n'est pas lourd. Votre fortune est confisquée, votre château est sous séquestre. Vous n'avez même pas une noise pour vous payer un morceau de pain. C'est bien ça ?

--Oui, Madame, dit pour la troisième fois le jeune homme au supplice

--Nous allons remédier à ça. D'abord, nous avons besoin de quelqu'un au pub. Non non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous n'aurez pas à servir les clients. Certains d'entre eux vous jetteraient des pierres ! Et croyez-moi, ce ne sont pas ceux qui se sont le mieux conduits pendant la guerre. Tout le monde avait peur mais de là à dénoncer des voisins qui avaient des ancêtres moldus pour se faire bien voir par la clique de Dolorès Ombrage, il y a de la marge !

--Bien dit, lança le miroir.

--En fait, continua-t-elle sans prendre garde à la petite voix qui venait de l'interrompre, mon mari se fait vieux. Il tient le bar toute la journée. Et quand il ferme le soir, il reste le rangement et le nettoyage de la salle, les verres à laver, la bièraubeurre à monter de la cave. Sa journée est loin d'être terminée. Tom a des rhumatismes. Maintenant, il rechigne à faire ce travail supplémentaire. C'est là que vous pourriez l'aider. Cela vous prendrait environ une heure le soir et une demi-heure le matin. Ce serait un bon début, qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy ?

--En effet, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

--En échange, vous n'aurez rien à payer pour la chambre, et vous pourrez prendre votre petit déjeuner et votre dîner ici. La partie auberge du Chaudron est mon domaine. Pour midi, tout dépend du travail que vous trouverez. Mais il y a un « Fish and chips » juste à côté de la Ménagerie Magique. Votre salaire sera de trois gallions par semaine et vous aurez congé le mercredi soir et le jeudi matin. Cela vous convient-il ?

Pendant tout le discours de l'énergique petite dame, Draco Malfoy était allé de surprise en surprise. Ce n'était pas la proposition de travail qui coinçait une drôle de boule dans sa gorge. A vrai dire, il n'en espérait pas tant. C'était la simplicité avec laquelle on l'accueillait, la bonté qui se lisait sur le visage de l'aubergiste, cette façon de le mettre à l'aise alors qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Chaudron Baveur et que ses parents méprisaient sans doute ce genre de petites gens du temps de leur splendeur.

L'orgueilleux Draco Malfoy n'existait plus. Les dures épreuves avaient laminé sa fierté. Il avait eu trop peur et trop mal pour se permettre des airs de mépris ou de dédain. Depuis son arrestation et celle de ses parents par les Aurors, au lendemain de la Grande Bataille, sa vie n'avait été que tourments et ténèbres. C'était la première petite lueur d'espoir qu'il pouvait entrevoir et il sentait ses yeux se piquer de larmes.

Il se reprit d'un violent effort et répondit avec une voix à peine tremblante :

« Cela me convient tout à fait, merci Madame. Excusez-moi, comment dois-je vous appeler, vous et votre époux ?

--Mon nom est Harriett, dit-elle en riant. Et pour mon mari, tout le monde l'appelle Tom. Faites de même. Il ne saurait pas où se mettre si vous l'appeliez Sir. Heu ... Nous vous appellerons par votre prénom si vous voulez bien. Votre nom ...

--Oui, je comprends, reprit-il vivement. Draco, ce sera très bien.

--Parfait ! Je suis contente que nous nous soyons mis d'accord. Je vais préparer le dîner. Vous avez besoin de vous remplumer, mon garçon. Vous êtes bien maigre et vous avez une mine à faire peur. Installez-vous et reposez-vous un peu. A tout à l'heure.

Au moment de partir, elle se retourna et chuchota avec un sourire :

--Nous étions à Serpentard, Tom et moi, dans notre jeunesse. »

Puis elle sortit, ses cheveux ondulés et les rubans de son bonnet flottant un instant derrière elle. Le silence revint. Draco se tourna lentement vers le miroir.

--Malfoy, hein ? dit celui-ci au bout d'un moment. Votre père faisait partie des douze Grands Mangemorts, les âmes damnées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comme le dit la patronne, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses crimes. Je veux bien parler avec vous et aussi me taire si vous prononcez le Silencio. Même si vous n'avez plus de baguette magique. Bienvenue au Chaudron, Draco ! »

Alors, le jeune homme blond se jeta sur le lit, la tête cachée dans ses bras repliés. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il pleura sans que ses larmes soient provoquées par la douleur ou par la terreur. Les sanglots secouaient ses épaules minces mais la boule qui bloquait sa gorge s'effaçait peu à peu. Et quand il eut vidé son sac de larmes, il se leva, sécha ses yeux et entreprit de ranger le peu d'objets que les Aurors lui avaient permis d'emporter quand ils l'avaient conduit le matin même au manoir. de sa famille.

-- -- -- -- --

_Draco n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui s'était passé à la fin de son procès. Son père Lucius, sa mère Narcissa et lui comparaissaient ensemble devant le Tribunal chargé de punir les Mangemorts capturés après le bataille. Ils étaient parmi les derniers à être jugés. _

_Condamnés par avance était plus exact. La Justice Magique était expéditive. La Marque des Ténèbres servait de preuve absolue. Certains accusés avaient beau clamer qu'ils étaient sous Imperium, personne ne les croyait. C'était pourtant le cas de Stan Rocade, le poinçonneur de billets du Magicobus. Mais il avait tout de même écopé de dix ans d'emprisonnement. C'était la peine minimale. _

_Les Juges avaient commencé par les comparses, le menu fretin. Les condamnations pleuvaient, La Gazette en remplissait ses pages. Le bon peuple sorcier applaudissait. Chacun exorcisait la guerre comme il pouvait et ce n'était pas toujours beau à voir. _

_La moitié d' Azkaban était occupée par des Mangemorts condamnés à la prison à vie. Le Ministère avait repris le contrôle des Détraqueurs et ceux-ci faisaient régner la terreur parmi les prisonniers. Ils avaient de nouveau des âmes à aspirer car pour les plus fidèles partisans de Voldemort, les Juges avaient remis en vogue le baiser du Détraqueur. _

_Ceux qu'on appelait les Grands Mangemorts, Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Yaxley par exemple, avaient déjà subi ce supplice. Et les exécutions avaient lieu en public, devant les autres Mangemorts, rassemblés pour cela dans la cour de la prison. C'était horrible à voir et au bout de quelque temps, beaucoup de prisonniers devenaient fous. Certains se suicidaient ou se laissaient mourir de faim._

_Draco avait assisté à ces exécutions et à chaque fois, il en avait été malade à mourir. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il fallait la poigne de son père posté à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Une fois, il s'était complètement écroulé et il avait vomi d'horreur, sous les rires et les moqueries des Aurors qui assistaient à la scène. _

_Sa seule consolation était que les femmes n'étaient pas obligées d'être présentes et que sa mère n'avait jamais vu cet affreux spectacle. Mais Hortensia Mulciber avait tenu à assister au supplice de son mari et à la fin, dans un grand silence, elle l'avait encouragé à tenir bon et à ne pas se débattre comme l'avaient fait Dolohov et Macnair. _

_Les pères de Nott, de Goyle et de Crabbe étaient passés par là eux aussi. Mais leurs fils n'étaient pas à Azkaban. Vincent avait péri par le Feu Daemon dans la salle sur demande. Les deux autres avaient disparu, cachés par leur famille ou partis à l'étranger. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode qui ne portaient pas la Marque des Ténèbres n'avaient pas été trop inquiétés. _

_Les Aurors les avaient interrogés, assez rudement parfois, mais n'avaient pas trouvé contre eux de charges suffisantes. Ils étaient donc libres. Draco était en fait le seul jeune Mangemort à être emprisonné. Ses années de lutte contre Harry Potter à Poudlard y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose._

_La veille du procès, on les avait fait transplaner d'Azkaban au Ministère, bâillonnés et enchaînés, et ils avaient dû traverser le Grand Hall sous les cris de haine et les injures des sorciers venus les attendre. Heureusement, les procès se déroulaient à huis clos. Seuls, quelques journalistes, dont l'inévitable Rita Skeeter, assistaient aux séances. _

_Après une nuit passée en cellule, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois, assis chacun sur un siège de bois dur, les mains liées, les pieds entravés, la poitrine ligotée au dossier, devant une assemblée de Juges en robe rouge. Puis avait commencé l'énoncé interminable de leurs crimes. _

_Ceux de Lucius Malfoy étaient nombreux et certains étaient particulièrement atroces. Le Mangemort était un fidèle parmi les dévoués disciples de Voldemort. Il faisait partie des Douze, comme on les appelait. Comme Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule femme du groupe, foudroyée par Molly Weasley le jour de la bataille. Comme Severus Snape, l'espion, le traitre, que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, avait tué sur l'ordre de son Maître._

_Les accusations contre Narcissa étaient minimes. On lui reprochait d'avoir accueilli Voldemort au château Malfoy, de s'être mise à son service et surtout de porter la Marque. Qu'elle ait agi sur l'ordre express de son mari n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. _

_La veille du procès, à sa plus grande joie, elle avait pu s'entretenir quelques minutes avec son fils et elle avait tenté de le réconforter. Mais Draco était désespéré. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait échapper à Azkaban et il en était terrorisé. Les mois qu'il y avait passés l'avait brisé. _

_Le plus grand crime dont il était accusé était d'avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard grâce à l'armoire à disparaître de la salle sur demande. Par contre, personne ne parlait de ses vaines tentatives pour tuer Dumbledore. Surtout la dernière, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Mais il avait bien sûr été question de son aversion pour l'Elu du monde sorcier, le Survivant, le Balafré, Harry Potter lui-même. De toutes façons, il avait la Marque. _

_Et sa mère ne connaissait pas le plus horrible. Que ferait-il quand son père ne serait plus là pour le protéger ? Il avait bien vu certains regards que les prisonniers posaient sur lui. Les femmes de la prison étaient inaccessibles. Lui était jeune et beau, même si les privations l'avaient marqué sur son corps et sur son visage. _

_Il était en danger et il le savait. Il envisageait sérieusement de se suicider lui aussi mais il voulait profiter une dernière fois de la présence de sa mère. Il l'aimait et elle l'adorait. Son père par contre s'était toujours montré froid envers lui. Il exigeait qu'il fasse honneur à la famille Malfoy en toute circonstance. Mais toute marque d'affection était bannie entre lui et son fils. _

_Le procès avait duré toute la journée. En fin d'après-midi, les Juges s'étaient retirés pour délibérer. D'habitude, cela ne prenait que quelques minutes mais pour une fois, ils mirent plus d'une heure avant de revenir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'accord. _

_Ils libérèrent Narcissa de ses liens, ils l'appelèrent à la barre placée juste devant eux et lancèrent un sort de confusion pour que les deux autres accusés et les journalistes n'entendent pas ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. _

_Draco vit sa mère répondre à plusieurs questions puis elle eut l'air de parlementer, d'argumenter. Elle crispait ses mains sur la barre. Elle parlait avec force même si certains des Juges tentaient de la faire taire. Cela dura plusieurs longues minutes. _

_Enfin le Président du Jury opina de la tête et Narcissa regagna son siège où elle fut de nouveau ligotée. Elle ne dit rien ni à son mari ni à son fils. D'ailleurs, c'était le moment du verdict. Comme tous les Grands Mangemorts survivants, l'implacable Lucius Malfoy fut condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Son épouse écopa de trois ans d'emprisonnement et pour son fils, ce fut la surprise._

_Draco Malfoy n'était pas renvoyé à Azkaban. Compte tenu de son jeune âge et des circonstances, il bénéficiait de l'indulgence du Jury. On lui expliquerait plus tard en quoi consistait sa peine. Il fut entraîné par les Aurors vers le cachot du Ministère sans même pouvoir dire un mot à sa mère. Son père lui cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. _

_Il se retrouva seul, ahuri, n'osant pas croire en ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne retournerait pas à Azkaban ! Cette nuit-là, il dormit à peine, craignant de se réveiller et d'entendre à nouveau les râles des Détraqueurs et les cris des prisonniers. Quelles étaient ces « circonstances » qui lui valaient l'indulgence d'un Jury réputé pour ses condamnations expéditives ? Et quel serait son sort ?_

_Il eut la réponse à cette question le lendemain. _

_Il était « déchu de son statut de sorcier pour une durée qui restait à déterminer ». Il lui était donc interdit de posséder ou d'utiliser une baguette magique. _

_Il était « assigné à résidence au Chaudron Baveur et avait interdiction de quitter l'enclave sorcière de Londres ». Il ne pouvait en aucun cas mettre le pied en territoire moldu. _

_Il devrait « effectuer tout travail qu'on lui commanderait de faire pour subvenir à ses besoins », la fortune de sa famille étant bien entendu confisquée._

_Son attitude vis à vis des personnes qu'il pourrait avoir à côtoyer serait « courtoise et respectueuse en toute circonstance ». Toute agressivité, tout refus d'obéissance serait porté à la connaissance du Ministère. _

_Tout manquement à ces règles serait immédiatement suivi de son retour définitif à Azkaban. _

_Enfin, plus surprenant encore, il se rendrait au château Malfoy en compagnie de plusieurs Aurors pour assister à une perquisition et pourrait prendre quelques effets personnels en vue de son séjour parmi les « honnêtes gens ». _

_Il avait à peine eu le temps de lire le parchemin officiel qu'il avait été emmené sans douceur jusqu'à son ancienne demeure. Il avait découvert en même temps que les Aurors la chambre secrète des Malfoy et ses mille trésors, ses livres rares de magie noire et au mur, le portrait en pied de Lord Voldemort dans toute sa gloire. _

_Dans sa chambre, il avait rassemblé quelques affaires et bien qu'on lui ait interdit de prendre le moindre objet précieux, il avait emporté le petit cadre d'argent avec le visage souriant de sa mère. A peine le temps d'échanger sa robe grise de prisonnier contre des vêtements convenables et on l'avait emmené au Chaudron Baveur où Tom puis son épouse l'avaient pris en charge. _

_-- -- -- -- -- _

Ce soir-là, Harriett lui apporta son dîner dans une petite salle inoccupée. Il dut à la sévère éducation donnée par son père sa retenue devant la quantité et l'excellence de la nourriture. Mais il était un Malfoy. Il dompta son envie quasi irrésistible de se jeter sur les canapés au cheddar et au saumon fumé, sur les tranches de gigot nappées de sauce au miel et sur les petits choux à la crème et la glace à la pistache.

Et après avoir souhaité « bonne nuit » au miroir magique, il dormit comme un bienheureux dans le lit moelleux qui avait vu passer avant lui ... qui donc ? Ah oui ! _Lui _!

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Madame Joanne K. Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire du monde de Harry Potter.

Chapitre 2 : Au Fond de la Malle.

« Debout Draco ! Il est sept heures ! » chantonna le miroir

Pelotonné dans la douce chaleur de son lit, un jeune homme blond ouvrit un œil et sourit. Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il était toujours au Chaudron. Sa nuit avait été délicieuse. Pas d'angoisse, pas de cauchemar, pas de bestioles rampantes. Un merveilleux sommeil tranquille. Après ce repos réparateur et l'excellent dîner de la veille, il se sentait déjà plus en forme.

Il eut comme chaque matin une pensée pour sa mère, retournée dans un froid cachot d'Azkaban. Quand ils s'étaient parlé avant le jugement, elle lui avait affirmé que le quartier des prisonnières était moins horrible que celui des hommes et que les Détraqueurs n'y venaient presque jamais.

Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de femmes présentes, la plupart épouses de Mangemorts. Tous les après-midis, elles se rassemblaient dans une salle commune et on leur apportait de l'ouvrage à faire, surtout des vêtements à coudre ou des légumes à éplucher. Elles avaient le droit de parler entre elles et la nourriture était acceptable.

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit et Draco la croyait. Il espérait déjà qu'elle aurait une réduction de peine et qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Elle avait tout de même révélé aux Aurors l'emplacement de la Chambre Secrète des Malfoy. Ce devait être la raison de « l'indulgence » des Juges.

Lui connaissait l'existence de cette pièce mais son père n'avait jamais voulu lui montrer comment elle s'ouvrait. « Plus tard, lui disait-il, quand tu seras un peu plus dévoué à notre Lord vénéré. » Pas étonnant quand on savait ce qu'il y cachait !

Tout en réfléchissant, le jeune homme s'était levé, il avait remis des bûches dans le poêle encore tiède, il avait fait sa toilette, son lit et il était descendu au rez-de chaussée où Tom l'attendait. Le patron du pub avait l'air embarrassé. Après les salutations d'usage, il lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier.

Evidemment, le récit du procès Malfoy occupait plusieurs pages. Il y avait à la une une photographie magique de Lucius, prise juste quand on l'emmenait après le verdict. Il criait quelque chose et la légende disait que c'était « Gloire à Lord Voldemort ! » mais d'après le souvenir de Draco, c'était faux.

Le portrait de sa mère était à l'intérieur et le sien en dernière page mais ils étaient plus anciens et n'étaient pas animés. Les articles de Rita Skeeter étaient comme d'habitude venimeux. Elle vilipendait l'indulgence des Juges et mettait le peuple sorcier en garde contre lui.

« Comment se fait-il, écrivait-elle, qu'on ait libéré ce dangereux Mangemort ? Qui sait s'il n'essayera pas de s'attaquer à Harry Potter qu'il hait depuis toujours ? Ou de comploter avec ses amis Serpentards qui ont disparu après la guerre ? Le Ministère prend un gros risque ! D'autant plus qu'on apprend que notre Sauveur, le Vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui, est entré à Sainte Mangouste pour une série d'examens médicaux. Le pauvre jeune homme se remet difficilement de la Grande Bataille. Souhaitons-lui une meilleure santé et prenez garde aux vils partisans du sinistre Lord Noir ! Vigilance constante ! »

La journaliste avait repris à son compte le slogan de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Pourtant, pendant l'année noire qui avait vu les partisans de Voldemort prendre le pouvoir au Ministère, elle avait suivi leur doctrine, glorifié les « Sang Pur » et traîné les « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans la fange.

Elle était aussi l'auteur de ce livre qui ternissait l'image d' Albus Dumbledore, avec cette interview de Bathilda Tourdesac, la vieille historienne. Elle y donnait des détails sur la jeunesse du Directeur de Poudlard et sur ses relations avec Gellert Grindelwald, le premier grand Mage Noir.

Mais les gens oubliaient vite et elle pouvait de nouveau cracher sa bave de crapaud sur ses ancien amis. Et comme elle avait révélé son état d' Animagus, on ne pouvait plus rien contre elle. Elle avait juste eu à payer une forte amende. Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais aucun scarabée n'était en vue.

Il s'activa sous la direction de Tom. Ce dernier lui montra sa collection de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il fallait nettoyer régulièrement avec un chiffon humide.

« On ne peut pas utiliser la magie, expliqua-t-il. Les sortilèges décollent les étiquettes et ensuite, je ne sais plus si la liqueur verte est de l' Absinthe moldue ou de l'élixir d'Urtica dioïca, notre divine et brûlante Ortie de feu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas porté sur les alcools forts, jeune homme ! Le premier principe d'un bon patron de bar est de servir les clients, pas de se servir lui-même ... »

Draco souriait en pensant au FireWhisky qui circulait à Poudlard sous le manteau. C'était si bon ... et c'était si loin ... Il prit ensuite un copieux petit déjeuner à l'anglaise avec tranches de bacon frit, toasts grillés et tasse de thé et c'est à ce moment-là que Harriett lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Il avait un emploi !

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, dit-elle avec un sourire, mais c'est un début. Madame Rubirosa, la propriétaire du « Fond de la Malle » a besoin d'aide pour une semaine environ. Je ne pense pas que vous la connaissiez. Elle et sa fille Jubilee tiennent un magasin de vêtements de seconde main. En septembre, elle reçoit toujours beaucoup de marchandises car les sorcières profitent du début de l'automne pour faire du tri dans leurs armoires. D'après elle, les paquets se sont accumulés et elle a du travail par-dessus la tête.

Elle observa Draco. Il avait l'air un peu gêné.

--Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire le difficile, Draco. Vous serez jugé sur ce premier travail. Vous trouverez mieux ensuite, si vous acceptez ce qui se présente et si vous donnez satisfaction à votre premier employeur. Je ne compte pas mon mari, il ne tarit déjà pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple partout. Vous aurais-je mal jugé ?

--Je vous en prie, Madame, n'en croyez rien. J'accepte ce travail avec reconnaissance. Je pensais juste à ... quelque chose ... Voyez-vous, je me suis autrefois beaucoup moqué des élèves de Poudlard qui achetaient ... ce genre de vêtements. Cela me semble un juste rappel des choses, un ... retour du bâton en quelque sorte. Quand dois-je me présenter ?

--Tout à l'heure, vers dix heures ... C'est bien, Draco. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y survivrez, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Jubilee et sa mère sont d'anciennes Pouffsouffles ! »

Elle partit, rubans au vent. En finissant son thé, Draco revoyait une scène qui le faisait un peu grimacer : Ron Weasley et sa ridicule robe de bal d'occasion, l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quatre ans auparavant ... Juste quatre ans ! Un siècle !

-- -- -- -- --

Le magasin de Madame Rubirosa était presque au bout du Chemin de Traverse, entre Gringotts et Ollivander. Pendant tout le trajet, Draco regretta de ne pas avoir pris au château une cape à capuchon plutôt que ce manteau. Les gens le dévisageaient, soit avec surprise, soit avec mépris, parfois même avec colère. Il entendait derrière son dos des commentaires malveillants, quelques insultes aussi, dites à mi-voix. Mais heureusement, personne ne l'attaqua de front. Il y avait d'ailleurs assez peu de monde, ce n'était pas l'heure d'affluence.

Il arriva à bon port, soulagé mais assez nerveux tout de même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé en contact avec la foule, surtout avec des gens hostiles. Il s'était bien gardé de prendre un air hautain ou dédaigneux. Il avait surtout regardé où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et personne ne lui avait adressé la parole. Il arriva enfin à destination et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

La boutique était étroite et tout en profondeur. L'enseigne portait en lettres jaunes sur fond noir - les couleurs de Pouffsouffle - le slogan de la maison :

Il y a toujours un trésor au

FOND DE LA MALLE.

Draco pensa que c'était bien trouvé. Il se souvenait de ses découvertes quand il furetait dans le grenier du château. Des bonnes et quelques mauvaises.

Dans la vitrine du magasin se côtoyaient des vêtements pour sorcier de six mois à cent ans : petits ensembles pour bébé en coton léger, robes de sorcier noires ou fantaisie, écharpes aux couleurs des quatre Maisons ... A l'arrière était déployée une grande cape de cérémonie brodée d'or. Tout était présenté avec goût mais on voyait bien que ces vêtements avaient déjà été portés.

Draco poussa la porte et une sonnette tinta. Mais il vit tout de suite la propriétaire du magasin. Elle trônait près de l'entrée derrière son comptoir, cheveux noirs bien tirés en chignon et grosses lunettes qu'elle remonta du bout du doigt en le voyant entrer. Elle ne souriait pas comme Harriett, elle avait plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qu'on vient de déranger pendant son travail.

« Bonjour Madame, dit-il poliment. Je suis Draco Malfoy, on m'a dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un ...

--Ah oui, j'en ai parlé au Chaudron. Bonjour, Monsieur ... heu ... Malfoy. Ce n'est que pour une semaine, dix jours au plus. Voici mes conditions. Vous travaillerez de dix heures à dix sept heures avec une pause d'une demi-heure à midi et demie. Votre salaire sera de dix mornilles par jour. Vous serez payé tous les soirs, avec une prime si votre travail le mérite. Etes-vous d'accord ?

--Heu ... oui, Madame, dit Draco un peu estomaqué. _Dix mornilles ! Juste de quoi se payer un sandwich et une boisson._

--Bien. Ma fille Jubilee est au fond, dans la réserve, elle vous expliquera tout. Ah ! Monsieur ... heu ... Malfoy, je ne tolère aucune allusion à votre passé ou à ... Vous-Savez-Qui. Si vous voulez partir, c'est le moment. Si vous voulez commencer une nouvelle vie aussi. Compris ?

--Oui Madame, j'ai bien compris, répondit-il en ravalant à la fois sa fierté et la goutte de bile qui montait dans sa gorge. Sa réinsertion dans le monde magique ne serait pas simple en effet.

Il suivit la longue allée qui formait en fait tout le magasin. De chaque côté, sur trois hauteurs, pendaient des vêtements classés par tailles et par catégories; Tout était parfaitement en ordre et malgré l'accumulation de tissus de toutes sortes, ça sentait bon la lavande et le cèdre, l'odeur particulière des armoires bien rangées.

C'était tout autre chose dans la réserve. Un fois la porte franchie, le désordre sautait aux yeux et l'odeur de vieilleries prenait au nez. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une longue table et une jeune femme était en train d'y poser le contenu hétéroclite d'un ballot ouvert à ses pieds.

« Tiens ! Salut Malfoy ! dit-elle d'un ton rogue. Tu te souviens de moi ? J'étais en sixième année à Poudlard quand tu y es arrivé, pétant d'orgueil et fier de ta fortune. La roue tourne, pas vrai ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu sais faire de tes mains fines et blanches ?

--Mais tout ce que vous me direz de faire, Mademoiselle, répondit Draco d'une voix onctueuse, en appuyant à peine sur le Mademoiselle.

Il était en position d'infériorité soit ! Mais pas question de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il se souvenait d'elle en effet. Une désagréable petite pimbêche ! La jeune femme rougit et ses yeux clairs se foncèrent.

--C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je te préviens. J'ai perdu mon fiancé à cause de toi alors ne fais pas le malin.

--A cause de moi ? Je ne vois pas ...

--Oui ! Enfin, à cause de tes amis Mangemorts et de ta copine Ombrage ! Mais tu t'en fous, n'est-ce pas ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est que tu sois libre ! C'était comment Azkaban ?

Le jeune homme blond pâlit et ses yeux flamboyèrent mais il serra les poings et ne répondit rien. Elle cherchait la bagarre, c'était sûr. Il ne se laisserait pas entraîner sur ce terrain glissant. Il avait besoin de ce travail. Elle n'aurait pas le dessus.

--Par quoi puis-je commencer ? reprit-il calmement. Votre mère m'a dit que vous m'expliqueriez.

Elle fut désarçonné par sa voix unie et son visage sans expression. Merci à Lucius pour son éducation sévère ! Draco pouvait faire face aux situations les plus épineuses. Elle se borna donc à lui montrer la pile de vêtements et à lui dire comment faire un premier tri.

Il se mit à l'ouvrage en silence. Même s'il était rebuté par certaines étoffes grossières ou par des habits visiblement hors d'usage, il s'y prenait bien. Il n'hésitait pas et il avait le coup d'œil. En fait, il l'avait toujours eu. Il n'avait pas son pareil autrefois pour dénicher les vêtements élégants .et raffinés qui avaient forgé sa réputation de dandy.

Il eut même de bonnes surprises. Certaines sorcières devaient jeter leurs toilettes après les avoir mises une seule fois car dans l'un des paquets qu'il ouvrit se trouvaient quatre robes que sa mère aurait pu porter pour une cérémonie. De la soie, de la dentelle, des broderies, des étoffes de prix. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans les vêtements de seconde main.

La matinée passa vite et ce fut l'heure de la pause. Jubilee quitta la boutique la première. Elle allait sans doute déjeuner en vitesse puis ce serait le tour de sa mère. Draco ne sortit pas, il s'assit un moment dans un coin de la réserve. Heureusement, il avait bien déjeuné et n'avait pas très faim.

Il n'avait « pas une noise pour un morceau de pain » comme l'avait dit la veille la patronne du Chaudron et il était hors de question de demander une avance à son employeuse. Draco avait beaucoup supporté et beaucoup appris en prison. Il lui restait à connaître l'existence précaire des pauvres gens ou plutôt la vie ordinaire des gens vraiment pauvres.

-- -- -- -- --

La tuile lui tomba dessus en fin d'après-midi, peu avant l'heure de son départ. Il venait de repérer dans une pile de vêtements presque neufs une cape noire à capuchon qui était juste à sa taille. Il voulait demander à sa patronne s'il pouvait la mettre de côté. Il proposerait de la payer en plusieurs fois.

« Merlin, soupirait-il car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, qu'est-ce que je suis obligé de faire pour survivre ! »

Il entra dans la partie boutique, la cape sur le bras. Jubilee lui avait dit de faire à sa guise. Elle n'avait pas prononcé trois phrases de l'après-midi mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il travaillait vite et bien. Malheureusement, Madame Rubirosa n'était pas seule. Il y avait une cliente dans la boutique et cette cliente, c'était Ginny Weasley.

Draco fut pris de court. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Quelle catastrophe ! Il faillit reculer mais elle aussi l'avait vu et elle était aussi surprise que lui. Finalement, il ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna vers la patronne qui lui murmura une explication. Elle sourit ... méchamment et s'avança vers lui.

« Tiens ! Malfoy ! Toujours vivant ?

--Pas d'esclandre dans mon magasin, Mademoiselle Weasley, protesta la patronne. Disparaissez, monsieur ... heu ... Malfoy.

--Mais pas du tout, Madame Rubirosa. Je suis très contente de revoir ce ... très cher ami de ma famille. Ici surtout ! Comment vas-tu, Mangemort ?

--Moins bien qu'il y a quelques minutes, Mademoiselle Weasley. Mais puisque vous êtes là, pouvez-vous transmettre un message à vos parents ? Je suis vraiment désolé de la mort de votre frère. Fred était ...

--Ne prononce pas son nom, misérable !

--Je vous assure que je suis sincère. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ... ce jour-là. Il y a des gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir. Vous ne croyez pas à mes regrets, je le vois bien, mais je dis la vérité.

--Ça ne fera pas revenir tous ceux qui ont disparu par ta faute et celle de tes amis !

--C'était la guerre, Weasley, et les gens ont pleuré des deux côtés, tu le sais.

--Tiens ! Tes bonnes manières disparaissent vite ! Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop de l'hippogriffe ! ... Je vais partir avant que tu ne m'appelles la Belette femelle. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je passerai le message à toute ma famille. Ron sera ravi.

--Attends ! Quelqu'un m'a demandé des nouvelles de Harry Potter. Je sais qu'il est à Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce qu'il ... va bien ?

Cette fois, Draco recula d'un pas. Ginny Weasley avait l'air d'une furie. Il crut qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui ou au mieux, lui flanquer une gifle. Mais la patronne du magasin la tira en arrière. Elle lui cria seulement de la porte :

« Salaud ! Immonde salaud ! »

Madame Rubirosa revint vers lui, furieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Présenter vos regrets pour la mort de son frère, je comprends. Fred Weasley était quelqu'un de formidable. Tout le monde le connaissait et l'appréciait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Son jumeau Georges ne s'en remet pas. Mais lui demander, à elle, des nouvelles d'Harry Potter, c'est inconvenant !

--Mais ... Mais ... je croyais que c'était son petit ami. Ils sortaient ensemble avant ... avant la guerre.

--Ils ont rompu ... enfin d'après ce qu'on sait, c'est lui qui a rompu il y a de cela deux ou trois mois. Mais elle tient toujours à lui. La Gazette du Sorcier en parle toutes les semaines. Ce matin encore, on dit qu'il souffre d'on ne sait quelle maladie et qu'il est à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi vous, Monsieur ... heu ... Malfoy, demandez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Vous vous détestiez, non ?

--La guerre est passée par là aussi, répondit Draco en baissant encore une fois les yeux.

Merlin ! Que c'était dur ! Il regagna la réserve, la cape toujours sur le bras. Jubilee avait assisté à la scène depuis la porte. Elle le regarda bizarrement.

--Donne-moi ça, dit-elle. Je vais la mettre de côté. Tu lui en parleras demain.

Puis elle ricana de nouveau et ajouta :

--Tu devrais changer de nom. Ma mère ne s'y fera jamais. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on raconte sur ton père ! »

-- -- -- -- --

En sortant du Fond de la Malle, Draco serrait dans sa main son premier salaire : dix petites mornilles d'argent. Il suivit la rue, en essayant d'ignorer les regards malveillants qui de nouveau le suivaient et il entra dans la papeterie Scribbulus and Inks. Il avait de quoi acheter du parchemin à lettre, une plume toute simple et de l'encre.

Rentré dans sa chambre, il sortit d'un tiroir de la commode le cadre avec la photo de sa mère. Il demanda au miroir de ne pas le déranger. Il lui donnerait tout à l'heure des nouvelles de Harry Potter. Mais pour le moment, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il s'installa au bureau et commença sa première lettre.

Ma chère maman ...

Demain, il se renseignerait au bureau de la Poste sorcière pour savoir combien coûtait l'envoi par hibou d'un message long courrier. Demain, il négocierait avec Madame Rubirosa l'achat de la cape. Demain serait un autre jour. Peut-être meilleur, peut-être pire. Mais tout en alignant les mots et les phrases, il souriait. Son premier jour de peine se terminait. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure de travail à faire dans le pub de Tom. Et puis de nouveau, il pourrait dormir tranquille.

-- -- -- -- --

La Gazette du Sorcier annonça le lendemain par un petit entrefilet que Draco Malfoy était condamné à travailler dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse mais cela n'intéressa pas grand monde. Harry Potter était à Sainte Mangouste non pas pour des examens de routine mais parce qu'il avait tenté de se suicider en se tranchant les veines. Le scoop s'étalait en première page. Le miroir en fut désolé. Draco Malfoy aussi, un petit peu.

-- -- -- -- --

Les jours passèrent. Après le premier tri, Draco appris à inspecter les vêtements d'occasion et à les répartir en plusieurs catégories : les extras, les bons, les mettables et les rebuts. . Il ne pouvait les réparer magiquement et laissait ce soin à Jubilee. Mais il donna à plusieurs reprises des idées pour rafraîchir certains habits qui seraient ainsi vendus plus facilement.

Madame Rubirosa se désolait car la rentrée à Poudlard n'avait pas eu lieu le premier septembre comme d'habitude. Le Château, très abîmé par la bataille, était en réparation. Elle n'avait donc pas pu revendre les anciens uniformes des élèves. C'était une perte assez importante dans son chiffre d'affaires

Mais il était question au Ministère de rouvrir les portes de l'école après les vacances de Noël et de faire l'année scolaire en continu jusqu'au milieu du mois de juillet. Elle avait bon espoir. Et puis, avec la paix retrouvée, les enfants de sorciers auraient peut-être envie de faire la fête à Halloween. Ensuite, ce serait les réveillons de Noël et les bals de Nouvel An. Le commerce des vêtements d'occasion avait ses jours creux et ses semaines fastes.

Un jour, Draco trouva quelques noises et une mornille dans la poche d'une redingote et les remit aussitôt à sa patronne qui lui en fit cadeau. Son salaire passa à douze mornilles, puis à quinze, puis à un gallion par jour.

Dès le deuxième soir, il put rentrer au Chaudron sans se faire remarquer grâce à la fameuse cape que sa patronne lui vendit à crédit : Un gallion chaque samedi pendant quatre semaines et c'était un engagement sorcier, même s'il avait perdu son statut ! Elle lui faisait donc confiance.

Jubilee ne se montra pas plus aimable mais pas plus désagréable non plus. Elle ignorait l'employé de sa mère autant que possible. Le dernier jour de travail de Draco, elle partit une partie de l'après-midi en livraison. Il n'y avait pas de client dans la boutique. Madame Rubirosa appela le jeune homme et lui raconta l'histoire de sa fille pour excuser un peu ses mauvaises manières.

« Voyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, Jubilee était éprise d'un jeune homme, un Serdaigle pour tout vous dire. Il l'aimait peut-être aussi, enfin sans doute pas assez. L'année dernière, quand les gens du Ministère ont commencé leur chasse aux sorciers de Sang Mêlé et aux fils et filles de Moldus, on a découvert qu'une de ses grands-mères ne pouvait prouver sa filiation sorcière. Vous avez entendu parler de ces lois ineptes ?

--Oui bien sûr, même si à l'époque, je n'en avais pas compris l'iniquité.

--Ce jeune homme très avisé a pris la fuite à l'étranger. Il a eu raison quand on sait ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Il n'est jamais revenu. Ma fille est persuadée qu'il a été tué par les Mangemorts. Moi, j'ai fait ma petite enquête et je sais qu'il s'est tout bonnement installé ailleurs. Mais elle refuse d'y croire. Elle trouve plus romantique de chérir un amour perdu. Que voulez-vous, c'est une Pouffsouffle !

--Madame, j'ai beaucoup méprisé les Maisons autres que la mienne. Maintenant, je sais que ce qui compte, ce ne sont pas les couleurs de l'écharpe qu'on met autour de son cou mais la personne qui la porte. Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir donné un emploi. A propos, mes amis m'appellent Draco.

--Hé bien ... heu ... Draco, félicitations pour votre patience et votre endurance et bon courage pour votre prochain travail. Voici un gallion ... et dix mornilles. »

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Chemin de Traverse.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Le Londres sorcier appartient à Madame Joanne K. Rowling .

Chapitre 3 : WizzHard Books.

Le Chemin de Traverse était très animé, surtout l'après-midi et aussi en fin de semaine, quand les sorcières de la campagne venaient y faire leur shopping en empruntant le Magicobus. Chacun, chacune voulait dépenser et s'amuser, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Les commerçants faisaient de bonnes affaires, on trouvait de tout en abondance et ceux qui en avaient les moyens s'offraient le superflu en plus du nécessaire.

Pendant un an, quand les fidèles de Voldemort étaient au pouvoir, les gens se terraient chez eux. Tout le monde avait peur. Plusieurs boutiques étaient fermées. Ollivander et Florian Fortarôme avaient disparu. Certains magasins appartenant à des Sangs Mêlés, avaient été dévastés ou incendiés et les affiches offrant des récompenses à qui dénoncerait des sorciers d'origine moldue fleurissaient sur les vitrines vides. La rue était lugubre et personne ne s'y attardait.

Heureusement, tout avait été remis à neuf et la plupart des gens commençaient à oublier les malheurs passés. Seuls, ceux qui avaient collaboré d'un peu trop près avec Dolorès Ombrage et sa clique se faisaient discrets. Les plus compromis avaient perdu leur travail et connaissaient la misère. Maintenant, ils fréquentaient plus le Fond de la Malle que la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Draco avait ainsi croisé toutes sortes de gens en allant du Chaudron à son travail. Dès que Tom ou sa femme ouvraient pour lui la grande arche de briques, il se trouvait plongé dans la foule. Et au milieu des sorciers anonymes, il avait bien sûr aperçu des visages de connaissance.

Poudlard n'ayant pas encore rouvert ses portes, de nombreux élèves venaient se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le premier jour, quand il n'était pas encore protégé par le capuchon de sa cape, il avait senti sur lui les regards noirs de Terry Boot et de Justin Finch-Fletchley, postés devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ensuite, ça avait été plus facile.

Cependant, il était sûr que Blaise Zabini, qu'il avait vu sortir un soir de chez l'apothicaire, l'avait reconnu car il lui avait fait un petit signe discret de la main. Et puis, il y avait la bande de Dennis Crivey. Ils étaient quatre et passaient leur temps à glander devant les vitrines en se partageant des gâteaux ou des bonbons et en buvant du jus de citrouille en canettes, la nouveauté de l'année.

Le frère de Colin, un petit blondinet qui n'avait peur de rien, ne se consolait pas de la mort de son aîné et multipliait les bêtises. Il faisait des grimaces aux mages à l'air sévère, dénouait par derrière les tabliers des sorcières quand elles s'arrêtaient près d'un vendeur ambulant pour marchander et faisait peur aux petits enfants en leur criant « Bouh ! » dans les oreilles.

Il était toujours accompagné de Jimmy Peakes et de Euan Abercrombie, Griffondors comme lui, et de Kevin Whithby de Pouffsouffle. Draco avait compris qu'ils l'avaient reconnu malgré ses précautions, il les entendait ricaner dans son dos et lancer quelques injures sur son passage. En voilà quatre à qui le retour à l'école ferait le plus grand bien ! En attendant, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes.

Un jour, en passant devant le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley, Draco avait vu Georges et Ron discuter sur le pas de la porte. Il avait hâté le pas. Il n'avait pas menti en disant à leur sœur que la mort de Fred l'avait marqué. Plus que toute autre, cette disparition lui avait fait comprendre l'horreur et l'injustice de la guerre.

Bizarrement, ça avait été pour lui le début des remords et des regrets. Pourtant Merlin savait qu'il ne portait pas la famille Belette dans son cœur. Mais autant il était facile de détester le clan tout entier, autant il était dur d'imaginer un des jumeaux sans son double. Il avait souvent pensé à eux quand il était ... là-bas. Ce souvenir rempli à la fois de tristesse et de joie de vivre attirait les Détraqueurs comme des mouches. Putain de saloperie de guerre !

-- -- -- -- --

Après son emploi chez Madame Rubirosa, Draco passa deux jours au Chaudron Baveur sans avoir d'autre proposition. Il n'osait pas aller quémander du travail lui-même et d'ailleurs, Harriett lui avait dit de se reposer un peu. Il avait déjà meilleure mine mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme. Le miroir lui renvoyait toujours l'image d'un visage pâle et pointu et de cheveux mous et ternes.

C'était ce qui lui déplaisait le plus. Il avait toujours été fier de sa chevelure. Il avait sacrifié quelques noises pour acheter du shampoing aux œufs en promotion au Grand Bazar, mais malgré cela, il était obligé de rejeter simplement ses cheveux assez longs en arrière et de les attacher dans son cou avec un ruban.

« Cela vous va très bien, lui répétait le miroir. Vous ressemblez à ces jeunes lords des temps anciens qu'on voit dans les livres d'images. C'est vrai qu'on vous appelait le Prince des Serpentards autrefois à Poudlard ? C'est la patronne qui me l'a dit. Et Harry Potter, est-ce qu'on l'appelait Prince des Griffondors ?

--On lui donnait plusieurs surnoms, Celui-qui-a-survécu ou l'Elu-du-monde-sorcier ou encore le Garçon-à-la-cicatrice. Mais il était trop mal coiffé et trop mal habillé pour se faire traiter de Prince !

--Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Quand il est venu ici, il portait un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et il était tout ébouriffé. Mais quel gentil garçon tout de même ! Quelles nouvelles sur la Gazette ?

Tous les matins, en faisant son travail au pub, Draco parcourait des yeux le journal qu'apportait une chouette messagère. On y trouvait en première page le bulletin de santé de Potter publié par Sainte Mangouste. Il répétait ensuite au miroir ce qu'il y avait lu. On a les fans qu'on peut, soupirait-il, mais c'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Balafré pour qu'il s'ouvre les veines ? Et il avait eu de la chance que sa copine Granger le trouve rapidement et appelle les médicomages des urgences ! Il n'avait même pas laissé une lettre d'explication ! Toujours aussi bizarre, le Potter !

--Il va mieux, répondait-il au miroir. Il sortira de l'hôpital dans quelques jours.

--Mais s'il recommence ? Vous croyez qu'il a des peines de cœur ?

--Je n'en sais foutre rien et je m'en moque. Nous étions ennemis, ne l'oublie pas !

--Plus maintenant, voyons ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

D'accord ! Plus maintenant ! Mais ça, Draco ne l'avouerait à personne !

-- -- -- -- --

Au matin du troisième jour, alors que le jeune homme finissait son petit déjeuner, un sorcier d'un certain âge, portant chapeau et cape gris souris, entra dans le petit salon en compagnie d'Harriett dont le visage était fendu d'un grand sourire.

« Draco, vous avez un nouveau travail, dit-elle joyeusement.

Le jeune homme se leva et salua courtoisement le vieux monsieur. Celui-ci fit un petit geste gracieux vers la patronne du Chaudron qui s'éclipsait déjà et dit d'une voix douce ;

--Si vous acceptez, bien sûr ! Je suis Joshué Graham, le propriétaire de la maison d'édition WizzHard Books. J'ai été chargé par le Ministère d'imprimer le nouveau livre d'Histoire de la Magie à l'intention des élèves de Poudlard. Il a fallu bien sûr ajouter un chapitre sur la dernière guerre. C'est maintenant chose faite. Mais nous avons un petit problème.

--En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda Draco, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant trop vite. Tout ce qui touchait à cette période de sa vie ravivait sa peur et sa douleur.

--L'auteur du livre, Bathilda Tourdesac, est décédée, comme vous le savez sans doute. Pour le chapitre supplémentaire, le Ministère a donc fait appel à une personne qui a vécu la guerre de l'intérieur, si je puis dire. Elle a écrit un résumé des faits aussi exact possible. Tout ceux qui l'ont lu en sont satisfaits. Mais avant la publication, elle a posé une condition.

--Laquelle ? demanda Draco en voyant que le vieux monsieur s'interrompait et le regardait curieusement.

--Elle veut que vous lisiez le chapitre et que vous donniez votre opinion sur les faits rapportés.

--Pourquoi ?

--Elle prétend que tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécié son exposé appartiennent au même camp et qu'il faut aussi l'avis des adversaires. L' Histoire de la Magie doit être aussi impartiale que possible, c'est ce qu'elle dit.

--Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas historien. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot qui a choisi le mauvais camp dans la bataille.

--Vous êtes le seul Mangemort en qui on peut avoir confiance.

--Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fou ! ... Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Qui est cette personne qui demande ainsi mon avis ?

--Mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Le souffle coupé, Draco retomba assis sur sa chaise. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Granger ! Celle que sa tante Bellatrix avait torturée au château Malfoy ! La plus proche amie de Potter ! Granger qu'il avait toujours méprisée et qu'il avait insultée de mille manières ! Granger lui faisait confiance !

--Je comprends votre surprise, Monsieur Malfoy, continuait le vieil homme de sa voix douce. Mais finalement, elle a su nous convaincre. Voilà le travail que je vous propose. Vous viendrez à l'imprimerie lire le chapitre en question. Vous noterez toutes vos remarques et vous en discuterez avec elle. Quand tout sera au point, vous recevrez un salaire de dix gallions. C'est ce que gagne un correcteur d'épreuves. Cela vous convient-il ?

-- ... Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il à retardement. Quand dois-je me présenter à votre établissement ?

--Cet après-midi à deux heures. Puis-je aussi compter sur vous pour surveiller l'impression des feuillets corrigés ? Mademoiselle Granger n'aime pas beaucoup ma machine. La « Sans Coquille » est pourtant extraordinaire. Il n'en existe que deux exemplaires dans le monde. Vous serez payé en plus pour ce surcroît de travail, bien entendu. A tout à l'heure, Monsieur Malfoy.

--A tout à l'heure, répéta machinalement Draco en se relevant vivement pour saluer l'aimable vieux monsieur.

La surprise avait plus ou moins bouleversé sa capacité de réflexion mais le bon usage de la politesse était implanté dans ses gènes. .

-- -- -- -- --

« WizzHard Books, Maison d'édition et Imprimerie depuis 1468 » proclamait l'enseigne en lettres de bronze sur fond bleu. Draco pensa aussitôt que son visiteur était un ancien Serdaigle. Celui-ci l'attendait dans son confortable bureau situé sur la gauche d'un long couloir.

A droite se trouvait une pièce aux murs couverts de rayonnages où s'empilaient des livres, certains très anciens, des rouleaux de parchemins, des feuilles couvertes de signes étranges, de dessins, de gravures ou de textes en latin.

«C'est ici que travaille Mademoiselle Granger, dit Joshué Graham en le faisant entrer dans cette seconde pièce. Elle n'arrivera que dans une heure environ. Elle m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir de son retard. Le matin, elle est au Ministère, au Bureau des Dédommagements. Elle termine à une heure mais souvent, elle passe à Sainte Mangouste avant de venir ici. Installez-vous, elle a tout préparé. »

Une longue table prenait tout le centre de la pièce. Deux chaises étaient placées côte à côte. Devant chacune d'elle était posé un gros paquet de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture régulière, des plumes et de l'encre. Ainsi, Granger était sûre qu'il accepterait l'offre de son patron ! Qu'il y serait obligé, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

--Voici la première mouture du chapitre consacré à la guerre. Mademoiselle Granger en a fait une copie magique. Vous en avez donc chacun un exemplaire. Lisez le vôtre et notez en marge tous vos commentaires. Vous en discuterez avec elle quand elle arrivera.

Il vit le visage pâli et l'air un peu perdu de Draco et ajouta d'une voix compatissante :

--Je sais que cela vous rappelle de bien mauvais souvenirs. Mais mettre votre passé à plat devrait vous aider à faire le point sur votre vie. Ce sera peut-être le début de votre ... guérison. Vous vous en êtes à peu près bien sorti. D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance ... Je vous laisse travailler. »

Il s'en alla en refermant doucement la porte. Draco resta seul, tout à coup pris de panique. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce travail ! Il ne voulait plus penser à ces années noires. Il ne voulait pas réveiller de terribles fantômes. Il voulait oublier ... changer de vie ... repartir à zéro ... Il voulait ... Il faillit partir.

La main sur la clenche de la porte, il s'arrêta. Non ... Il ne s'enfuirait pas. Il affronterait sa peur. Qu'avait dit son nouveau patron ? ... « Le début de votre guérison » ... Mais il n'était pas malade ! Cassé, brûlé, laminé par l'après-guerre, oui, sans doute. Ce mal de vivre qu'il ressentait, était-ce une maladie ? Il aurait plutôt dit des blessures de l'âme.

Il s'en était « à peu près bien sorti », c'était vrai. Il aurait pu retourner ... là-bas. Mais pourquoi le vieux monsieur avait-il ajouté « D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance » ? Plaignait-il les Mangemorts emprisonnés ? Certainement pas ! Draco eut malgré tout une pensée pour sa mère, elle n'aurait jamais dû subir un tel châtiment.

Son nouveau patron évoquait-il les deuils, les morts, les blessés, les disparus ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Qui ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien que lui après la guerre ? La lumière se fit dans son esprit alors qu'il s'asseyait à la longue table et qu'un nom écrit sur la première page lui sautait aux yeux.

Harry Potter ! En voilà un qui n'avait pas eu de chance ! Une vie pas plus longue que la sienne mais si dure à supporter que celui qu'on appelait le Survivant n'avait même plus envie de vivre ! Lui renaissait et l'autre crétin se laissait mourir !

Une brusque poussée d'adrénaline ... le visage d'un jeune homme brun ravagé par la douleur au soir d'un terrible jour ... et Draco se mit au travail. Il décida de parcourir d'abord le chapitre en continu puis de le reprendre feuille par feuille et d'y inscrire alors d'éventuelles remarques.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, il était de plus en plus étonné par la précision et la justesse du récit. Tout était clairement expliqué, sans détails superflus et sans parti-pris. Les élèves qui étudieraient ce chapitre auraient une vision très juste des origines de la guerre, des deux camps en présence et de la suite chronologique des évènements.

Y figuraient aussi une biographie complète des deux principaux adversaires, Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort, et la liste de leurs partisans, Ordre du Phénix ou Mangemorts. Le nom de sa famille était mentionné parmi ces derniers. Il ne releva que quelques erreurs de dates, quelques fautes dans les noms et quelques termes inexacts. C'était du beau travail.

Il en était à peu près au milieu du récit, au moment où Rufus Scrimgeour, alors Ministre de la Magie, était assassiné et remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, mis sous Imperium par Yaxley et donc tout dévoué au Lord Noir, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione Granger entra. Il se leva aussitôt et tous les deux se fixèrent quelques instants en silence.

_« Elle a changé, pensa Draco. Elle fait plus mûre, plus femme. Mais elle est bien pâle et ses lèvres sont serrées comme si quelque chose la tourmentait. Elle a l'air surprise de me voir. C'est pourtant bien elle qui m'a fait venir ! »_

_« Merlin ! Malfoy ! Avec tous ces ennuis, je l'avais presque oublié ! ... Il a l'air plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs. Les traits de son visage sont plus accusés, ses yeux plus enfoncés. Il est bien maigre aussi, on dirait qu'il flotte dans ses vêtements. Ah oui ! La prison ... »_

« Bonjour, Malfoy, dit-elle, rompant le silence la première.

--Bonjour, Granger, répondit-il d'une voix unie, bien éloignée de ses intonations moqueuses d'autrefois.

--Excuse mon retard, des soucis imprévus ... Je vois que tu as commencé à travailler. Alors, quelles sont tes premières impressions ?

Toujours la même, la Griffondor ! Pas d'hésitation, pas de faux semblants ! Directement dans le vif du sujet !

--A première vue, c'est du très beau travail. Ton souci d'impartialité est remarquable. Sincèrement, je te fais tous mes compliments.

A question franche, réponse tout aussi franche. Terminés les affrontements absurdes ! Il était temps de se conduire en adultes responsables. Hermione le sentit aussitôt et son visage se détendit. Ça allait être plus facile que prévu. Tant mieux ! Elle avait autre chose à faire que recommencer de vaines disputes. Malfoy avait changé, au physique et sans doute au mental. Elle s'installa à ses côtés. La suite se passa sans problème.

Ils reprirent ensemble les pages qu'il avait déjà lues. Pour chaque paragraphe, il lui faisait part de son approbation ou de ses rares remarques. Quand il y avait une correction à faire, elle utilisait sa baguette magique, effaçait, récrivait, ajoutait. Au bout d'une heure, les cinq premiers feuillets étaient prêts à l'impression.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, décida-t-elle. Allons à l'atelier, je vais te montrer la presse.

Tout en rassemblant ses affaires, elle ajouta sur un ton plus sévère :

« Joshué Graham a dû te vanter sa machine, la fameuse « Sans coquille ». Je dois t'avouer que je ne l'aime pas, tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu la verras. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire. Ces elfes sont d'une obstination sans bornes !

_Des elfes ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? _

Draco eut la réponse à ses interrogations en suivant le long couloir de l'entrée jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il arriva dans une pièce brillamment éclairée de dizaines de chandelles et presque entièrement occupée par ... il ne savait trop quoi.

Une machine, sûrement, avec ses engrenages, ses poulies, ses leviers, ses courroies ... son capot noir marqué de signes bizarres et de lettres blanches en écriture gothique ... son odeur d'huile et d'encre ... son cliquetis, son bourdonnement sourd, sa ... respiration ... oui, car la machine était vivante ! Elle RESPIRAIT ! Elle haletait même !

Quand Draco entra à la suite d'Hermione, elle tourna vers eux deux grosses boules luisantes ... des YEUX ! .. et un sifflement feutré suivi d'une série de grommèlements sortirent d'une ouverture ronde, une ... BOUCHE ! ... placée au centre du capot ... pendant que ses deux longs BRAS articulés cessaient leurs mouvements rythmés sur ses flancs.

Une voix pointue retentit et les yeux de Draco s'arrondirent plus encore.

« Elle dit que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus. Elle est occupée à réimprimer une série de « Mille herbes et Champignons magiques » pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Revenez plus tard. »

Draco découvrit avec stupeur un ... non, TROIS elfes de maison assis autour de la machine, un devant et un de chaque côté. Ils portaient des habits propres et neufs, une courte veste, un pantalon, un chapeau pointu, le tout de couleur noire. Leurs grands pieds étaient nus et ne touchaient pas le sol. Leurs énormes yeux étaient fixés sur eux et ils n'avaient pas l'air aimables.

« A ma demande, Monsieur Graham leur a offert ces vêtements puisque d'après les nouvelles lois, les elfes de maison doivent être libres de choisir qui ils veulent servir. C'est normal quand on sait ce que ceux de Poudlard ont fait à la fin de la bataille !

Elle s'animait Et Draco sourit intérieurement. L'ancienne présidente de la S.A.L.E. refaisait surface !

--Mais ceux-ci prétendent qu'il n'est pas leur maître, continua-t-elle. Ils n'obéissent qu'à cette foutue machine ...

Un sifflement se fit de nouveau entendre. Elle pointa sa baguette magique et lança un « Silencio ». Le bruit cessa. Elle continua ses récriminations.

--Ils ne sortent jamais d'ici ! Ils ne mangent que du pain noir, du miel et du fromage de chèvre ! Il ne boivent que de l'eau et une affreuse piquette qu'il faut faire venir des Balkans exprès pour eux ! Ils dorment par terre, derrière ELLE ! Ils ne savent même pas que le monde existe ! Parce que tu ne sais pas le plus beau ! Ils ne savent pas lire !

--Mais c'est impossible !

--Oh ! Ils connaissent le principe ! Les lettres, les mots, les phrases ... Pour toute la partie technique ils sont imbattables ! Mais ça n'a pas de sens pour eux. Ils ne savent pas que ce qu'ils impriment existe réellement. Pour eux, le Liber Secretorum Alberti Magni ou les Contes de Beedle le Barde, c'est du pareil au même !

--Et comment font-ils pour composer les pages de textes ?

--Ils COPIENT ce qu'on leur donne sans rien comprendre, comme les ouvriers du Moyen Age !

--Ils ne font jamais de fautes ?

--Si bien sûr, ça leur arrive de temps en temps ! Mais ELLE s'en aperçoit ! Elle arrête tout et le coupable est durement puni. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on l'appelle la « Sans Coquille » ? Parce qu'elle ne laisse passer aucune erreur, aucune « coquille » comme on dit chez les imprimeurs ! Elle attend alors qu'un humain vienne lui dire quoi faire. Monsieur Graham t'a dit que tu devrais la surveiller ?

--Oui, en effet.

--Moi, je ne la supporte plus ! C'est une honte ! Ces malheureux elfes !

--On n'est pas malheureux, chantonnèrent trois voix à l'unisson. Maman s'occupe de nous.

--Et en plus, ils l'appellent maman ! ... Bon, je t'explique. Elle connaît tous les anciens livres par cœur. Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une nouveauté, comme le dernier chapitre de l'Histoire de la Magie, on doit rester près d'elle pour lui donner des renseignements quand elle s'arrête. Corriger un mot, une lettre, ajouter la ponctuation ... C'est facile mais c'est long et contraignant et je t'avoue qu'en ce moment, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête. Es-tu d'accord pour me remplacer dans ce travail ? Tu seras payé évidemment.

Draco se raidit un peu et faillit lui balancer une vanne. Mais il se retint. Elle ne l'avait pas dit en mal. C'était une Moldue, on ne lui avait pas appris la délicatesse. Et puis, dans sa situation, il n'avait pas à faire le difficile. Il hocha simplement la tête.

La machine et ses trois servants avaient repris leur travail. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment les livres magiques étaient imprimés. Il avait la réponse sous les yeux. La magie avait bien des avantages mais elle ne résolvait pas tous les problèmes. Il se demanda où et comment se fabriquaient les autres objets magiques. Les balais pour le Quidditch, par exemple ...

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à Madame Rowling pour l'univers magique qu'elle a la gentillesse de nous prêter.

Chapitre 4 : La guerre et après.

Il était presque midi et Draco reposa le dernier feuillet qu'il venait de parcourir. Avec l'accord de Granger, il avait emporté au Chaudron Baveur le chapitre de l'Histoire de la Magie consacré à la guerre et il avait passé la matinée à lire la seconde partie, celle qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir la veille. Il était partagé entre la consternation et l'horreur. La description précise de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque-là lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il savait que Granger n'exagérait pas, que tous les faits rapportés étaient exacts. Les combats entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. La recherche et l'élimination des sorciers qui ne pouvaient prouver leur « Sang Pur » Les hésitations des simples Aurors qui ne savaient plus s'ils devaient obéir aux ordres au Ministère ou résister et « trahir ». Les attaques de villages moldus. Le règne du Lord Noir par la terreur ... Tout cela était vrai.

Son père lui disait la même chose quand ils se retrouvaient au manoir pendant les vacances ou quand le Lord Noir l'exigeait pour n'importe quelle raison. Les mots étaient presque les mêmes, tout était dans la façon de raconter, dans les expressions, dans le ton employé. Entendre Lucius Malfoy évoquer « l'élimination » d'un Sang-de-Bourbe l'avait certainement fait rire à l'époque. Il était tellement persuadé d'être supérieur aux autres !

Tout était simple ! Les « Sang Pur » étaient la race suprême, Les « Sang Mêlé » ne valaient pas grand chose, Les « Sang-de-Bourbe » n'étaient rien et les simples Moldus étaient des moins-que-rien. Les Mangemorts avaient donc bien le droit de s'amuser un peu en mettant le feu à leurs maisons !

Même s'il avait vu la façon dont Lord Voldemort avait traité Charity Burbage, la professeur d'Etude des Moldus, lors de la réunion au château Malfoy, les faits évoqués restaient pour lui assez vagues. Il était retourné à Poudlard à la rentrée. Enfin de temps en temps. Il n'était pas très assidu. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et n'assistait aux leçons que quand ça lui plaisait.

Severus Snape était l'impitoyable Directeur de l'école. Les deux Carrow, - des Mangemorts portant la Marque des Ténèbres - leur faisaient cours. Amycus était professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et leur enseignait la magie noire. C'était lui qui leur avait montré comment créer le Feu Daemon. Dommage que Crabbe ne se soit pas souvenu du contre-sort !

Sa sœur Alecto leur racontait les pires bêtises sur les Moldus et leur façon de vivre sans magie. C'était tout juste si on pouvait les considérer comme des êtres humains ! Lui et les « Sang-Pur » de l'école trouvaient ça normal. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions sur la véracité de ce qu'on lui enseignait. Les autres n'osaient pas protester. La terreur, toujours !

Il avait tout de même été étonné que MacGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn restent à Poudlard et prennent la défense des élèves quand les punitions se faisaient trop lourdes. Les Pouffsouffles et les Griffondors écopaient souvent, et pour rien, de longues heures de retenue et Rusard avait remis en vogue quelques châtiments corporels. Quelle différence avec le temps où Dumbledore dirigeait l'école !

L'exposé de Granger était d'une honnêteté parfaite. Dans les dernières pages, il y avait le récit des combats entre les partisans du Lord Noir et les résistants de l'Ordre du Phénix. Etrangement, dans ses souvenirs, les Mangemorts gagnaient toujours et de façon glorieuse. Les autres étaient des lâches qui attiraient leurs adversaires dans des guets-apens et les frappaient dans le dos.

Mais Granger remettait les choses en place et pour les deux camps, ce n'était pas toujours très reluisant. Les représailles après les attaques étaient sanglantes des deux côtés, les bavures étaient fréquentes et la plupart du temps, c'étaient des innocents qui en faisaient les frais. La guerre est toujours sale, de quelque bord qu'on se place.

Cela ressortait de façon nette et précise du récit rédigé par la jeune Griffondor. Tout n'était pas blanc d'un côté et noir de l'autre. Draco découvrait avec stupeur l'envers du décor, même s'il l'avait déjà pressenti quand il était à ... là-bas. Il rangea les feuilles et se leva. L'après-midi, il aurait quelques remarques à faire ici ou là. Et ensuite, il devrait aller surveiller la « Sans coquille » !

-- -- -- -- --

Granger arriva à deux heures précises. Elle avait l'air moins soucieuse. Au bout d'une heure de travail, elle proposa de faire une pause. La pile de feuillets corrigés était importante. Le chapitre serait prêt dans deux jours au plus. Elle regarda Draco comme si elle découvrait soudain QUI était assis à côté d'elle.

« Malfoy, dit-elle d'un ton las, tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Veux-tu un peu de thé?

--Je ne dis pas non, Granger. Ce paragraphe sur le raid de Dolohov et de son groupe contre le village moldu me retourne l'estomac. Je l'avais entendu raconté par mon père d'une tout autre façon. Celle-ci est plus vraisemblable. Tu donnes des détails précis. Tu étais présente ?

--Harry, Ron et moi, nous sommes arrivés sur place par hasard, une demi-heure plus tard Nous cherchions un endroit où passer la nuit. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. C'était trop tard pour tous ces pauvres gens.

--Granger ... ce que je vais te dire peut paraître ridicule, mais je ne savais pas ... nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait réellement. On nous avait tellement bourré le crâne avec cette histoire de « Sang Pur » ! Crois-moi ou non, tout ce que faisaient nos pères nous paraissait normal.

--Je comprends mieux que tu ne penses, Malfoy. La propagande était intense et prêchait des convertis. Je ne te juge pas. Mais moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire : je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce qui s'est passé au château quand nous avons été capturés par Greyback et sa bande.

--Me remercier ? Mais tu t'es fait torturer par ma tante Bellatrix !

--Tu as refusé de reconnaître Harry et de ce fait, tu nous as tous sauvés... même si ça t'a coûté une baguette magique ! ajouta-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

--Et quelques Doloris de la part de Lord Voldemort quand il est arrivé, tu peux me croire ! Sur le moment, je vous ai maudits mais finalement, je ne regrette rien. A propos ... je sais que Potter est à Sainte Mangouste. Le miroir magique de ma chambre au Chaudron Baveur me demande sans cesse de ses nouvelles. Comment va-t-il ?

Hermione le regarda curieusement.

--Tu n'es pas au courant ?

--Si, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde. Je suis l'ennemi attitré de Potter. J'ai droit à quelques précisions supplémentaires. Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, s'est-il ouvert les veines ? Il n'est donc pas le Héros chéri, adulé des foules ? Le Vainqueur du terrible Lord Noir ? Le Dieu vivant du monde sorcier ?

--L'ironie ne te va pas, Malfoy, répondit froidement Hermione. Que sais-tu de ce qui s'est passé après la bataille ? Rien ! Tu étais bien tranquille à Azkaban ...

--Bien tranquille ?

Draco tremblait. De rage peut-être mais surtout de peur. La seule évocation d'Azkaban le glaçait d'effroi .Pour lui, c'était comme si un sortilège était attaché à ce mot. Comme si ces trois syllabes avaient le pouvoir d'attirer les Détraqueurs ! Comme autrefois, quand le nom de Voldemort prononcé à haute voix faisait apparaître les Mangemorts ! Il se leva de sa chaise et recula, livide. Il répéta d'une voix rauque :

--Bien tranquille ?

Il se sentit tomber. L'instant d'après, Granger était à ses côtés et le maintenait debout d'une main ferme.

--Malfoy ! Ho ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'évanouir comme une femmelette ! ... Mais ... Mais cet idiot est vraiment en train de tomber dans les pommes ! Malfoy ! Malfoy !

Elle l'avait attrapé par les bras et le secouait comme un prunier. Il respirait difficilement, le nez pincé, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Elle s'arrêta enfin. Il reprit pied dans la réalité. Non, il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur en vue. Juste cette harpie qui le repoussait sur sa chaise et le maintenait assis par les épaules. Il siffla :

--Lâche-moi ! Ça va !

Elle recula et après une pause, elle fit apparaître un plateau avec une théière fumante et deux tasses.

--Excuse-moi, Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas dire ... ça. Mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert après la guerre. Ta ... punition était méritée. Tu avais tout de même failli nous tuer dans la Salle sur Demande ! Et l'année dernière, tu avais fait entrer tes copains Mangemorts dans Poudlard !

--Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ces histoires, Miss-je-sais-tout ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'étais obligé de faire ça ? Lord Voldemort menaçait ma mère, il l'aurait tuée sans le moindre scrupule et mon père n'aurait rien dit ! Il le vénérait !

--Nous avons eu chacun nos choix à faire, Malfoy ... Mais dis-moi ... c'est aussi terrible qu'on le dit ?

--Tu n'as pas idée. J'aimerais mieux mourir que d'y retourner !

--Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette obsession de la mort ! Harry ...

Elle s'interrompit comme si elle en avait trop dit et servit le thé en silence. Il se tut également, le temps de boire sa tasse à petites gorgées, puis il reprit à voix basse :

--Granger, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Potter ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle avait l'air perdue. Ses yeux brillaient trop fort.

--Nous n'en savons rien. Après la bataille, il est resté quinze jours à Sainte Mangouste. Puis à sa sortie, il a dû faire face à la célébrité. Il s'en tirait plutôt bien, même s'il devait éviter de sortir de chez lui. Il y avait toujours un troupeau de fans qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il mettait le pied dehors. Mais il avait l'air heureux. Il avait bien récupéré. Il s'était rapproché de Ginny ...

Elle s'arrêta et remua vaguement son thé. Il reprit après un silence :

--Je l'ai rencontrée récemment. Ce n'est plus le cas si j'ai bien compris.

--Oui ... Non ... Ah ! Elle nous a passé ton message. Ça a jeté un froid. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais te moquer d'un mort ...

--Mais je ne me moquais pas ! Pour qui tu me prends Granger ? Je suis sincèrement désolé de la mort de Fred ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit, la garce ?

--Modère ton langage, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'elle a dit, c'est la façon de dire ! ... Je comprends tout à coup ! Elle était furieuse contre toi ! ... Décidément, Malfoy, il y a beaucoup d'incompréhension entre nous.

--Oui, c'est étrange. Tu as écrit un chapitre tout à fait impartial sur la guerre et tu me considères toujours comme votre pire ennemi, le tien, celui de ton petit ami et bien sûr, celui de Potter !

Sa voix était pleine de rancœur et d'amertume.

--A toi aussi, on a bourré le crâne ! continua-t-il. Malfoy ceci, son père cela, sa mère pareil ... Tous des Mangemorts à mettre dans le même sac que les autres ! Ma mère n'a rien fait de mal ! Elle ne cherchait qu'à me protéger.

--Nous le savons, Malfoy. Elle a même menti à Voldemort quand elle a su que tu étais vivant et en sécurité à Poudlard pendant la bataille.

--Comment ? Ma mère a menti ... à Voldemort ?

--Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il voulait savoir si Harry était bien mort après avoir reçu son Avada. Il a envoyé ta mère pour vérifier. Elle s'est aperçu qu'il était toujours vivant mais elle a dit le contraire quand elle a su que tu étais sain et sauf. Ainsi, Harry a pu continuer le combat et vaincre Voldemort. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on vous a laissé partir tranquillement le soir de la bataille, toi et tes parents ? Harry avait passé la consigne.

--Ma mère ne nous a rien dit. Il est vrai que mon père l'aurait peut-être tuée pour ça. De toute façon, les Aurors sont venus nous arrêter le lendemain.

--Harry n'a rien pu faire, il était à Sainte Mangouste.

--Et il y est de nouveau aujourd'hui. Il a résisté à deux Avada et il veut mourir. Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans sa petite cervelle de Véracrasse ? Tu es sa meilleure amie. Tu dois bien avoir une idée ?

--Non hélas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a brusquement changé de comportement il y a deux mois à peu près. C'était juste après la cérémonie de fin de deuil chez les Weasley. Il est tombé malade, il vomissait souvent, il s'enfermait chez lui, square Grimault, et il refusait de se soigner. J'ai même cru que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sortilège. Mais il disait que ce n'était rien, que ça allait passer. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer ...

Draco l'écoutait, stupéfait. Elle semblait ... ailleurs, Sans doute ne se rendait-elle plus compte de la personne à qui elle se confiait. Sa peine devait être si lourde à porter qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de la partager, peu importait avec qui. Qui sait si elle ne s'en repentirait pas tout à l'heure ! Mais pour l'instant, elle ouvrait les vannes de son cœur.

--Nous avons tous essayé de lui venir en aide. Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Ron et moi, même Georges qui pourtant se remet difficilement de la disparition de son jumeau, même Percy qui se donne un mal de chien pour rattraper ses erreurs au Ministère ! Et je ne parle pas de Molly et d'Arthur qui sont également dans la peine !

--Et sa venimeuse petite amie, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui ? Elle a pourtant la parole facile ! En plus, elle n'est pas mal de sa personne si on aime les yeux jaunes et les cheveux carotte !

--Ça suffit Malfoy ! Ginny a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Encore maintenant, elle tente de le voir mais depuis quelques jours, il refuse toutes les visites sauf celle de Ron et la mienne. Il a rompu avec elle assez brutalement et bien sûr, il n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi. Nous en sommes là et je dois dire que je désespère ...

Soudain, elle parut sortir de son état second. Elle fixa Draco froidement pendant quelques secondes et reprit d'une voix dure :

--Si tu racontes, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, de ce que je viens de te dire, tu te retrouveras à ... là-bas, plus vite que tu n'attrapais autrefois le vif d'or, compris ?

--Compris, Granger ... puisque tu m'en crois capable ... Puis-je malgré tout te faire une remarque ... tout à fait désintéressée, rassure-toi ! Toi et les Weasley, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'étouffer Potter sous des tonnes de bons sentiments ? Il a peut-être envie de voir des têtes nouvelles, de changer d'atmosphère ! Tes dents de lapin et leurs cheveux rouges l'ont peut-être lassé. Qui sait s'il ne préfère pas les blondes ?

--Pourquoi ? Tu veux te proposer, Malfoy ?

Il avait parlé de sa voix traînante et méprisante, celle de Poudlard. Elle avait répondu d'un ton cinglant. Ils se regardèrent un moment en chiens de faïence. Devant eux, le thé refroidissait. Hermione fit disparaître le plateau d'un claquement de doigts.

« Remettons-nous au travail, dit-elle avec raideur. Dès que nous aurons terminé cette partie du chapitre, tu pourras le porter à la presse pour une première épreuve. Tâche de bien t'entendre avec la machine et ses elfes. Je souhaite en avoir fini le plus vite possible !

_« Et moi donc ! pensa-il avec ressentiment. T'en foutrai, moi, des punaises pareilles ! Hé bien, j'en arrive presque à plaindre Potter ! Le comprendre, ça c'est autre chose ! Grand Salazar ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? _

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ma chère maman ...

C'était la deuxième lettre que Draco écrivait à sa mère. Il avait porté la première la veille à la Grande Poste sorcière. Il avait enfin assez de gallions pour payer l'expédition. Au guichet, l'employé l'avait regardé d'un air mauvais dès qu'il avait vu le nom sur le parchemin.

« C'est pour Azkaban ? avait-il demandé d'un ton rogue. C'est dix gallions et je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera. Nos hiboux sont très occupés en ce moment, ils ont du courrier prioritaire à porter. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si la destinataire de cette lettre allait bientôt changer d'adresse ! Bon, neuf gallions, treize, quinze, seize mornilles, dix gallions, c'est juste.

Draco avait pâli et serré les dents mais il n'avait rien répliqué. A quoi bon ! Alors qu'il s'éloignait, l'autre l'avait rappelé :

--Hé ! Malfoy ! Tu cherches du travail à ce qu'il paraît ! Le Cracmol qui s'occupe des cages dans la volière prend ses congés la semaine prochaine ! Si ça te dit !

Il était parti sans se retourner. Dix gallions ! Il ne lui restait que quelques noises de l'argent qu'il avait gagné. Heureusement qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner et son dîner au Chaudron ! Pour midi, il se contentait généralement d'une tartine, d'un morceau de fromage et d'une pomme. Mais il espérait que sa lettre ferait plaisir à sa mère.

Ce que Granger lui avait dit la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il n'en admirait que plus Narcissa Malfoy, capable d'actes héroïques pour sauver son fils. Si Lord Voldemort s'était aperçu qu'elle lui avait menti ... il en frissonnait d'horreur rétrospective ! ... De son écriture régulière, il entreprit de raconter son travail chez WizzHard Books auprès de la « Sans Coquille ».

... La machine à imprimer est très vieille. D'après les lettres peintes sur son capot, elle doit venir d'Allemagne. Monsieur Graham dit qu'il n'y en a que deux au monde. L'une est à Mayence dans un musée moldu. Mais elle n'est pas aussi perfectionnée que la « Sans Coquille » Elle n'a rien de magique. C'est une simple presse avec des lettres mobiles en plomb.

Celle-ci a été fabriquée sur le même modèle mais par un sorcier, ami de Gutenberg. A chaque génération, les imprimeurs qui l'utilisent y ajoutent quelque chose. Autrefois, il fallait dix elfes pour la faire fonctionner. Ils ne sont plus que trois : Ils ont près de cent ans et s'appellent Johannes, Arnold et Ulrich. Ils disent que la machine est leur « maman ».

Contrairement à ce que pense Granger – la fille que Greyback avait capturée en même temps que Potter et Weasley – les elfes sont très savants mais tout ce qu'ils savent vient des livres. Ils n'ont jamais vu une vraie fleur ou un vrai champignon de leur vie.

Ils peuvent décrire exactement une Amanite et donner toutes ses propriétés mais pour eux, c'est juste une illustration de « Mille herbes et champignons magiques » que la machine a en mémoire et qu'elle reproduit à la demande. Ils connaissent toutes les constellations; les planètes, les lunes et les étoiles, mais ils n'ont jamais vu le ciel autrement que par ses cartes, ni de jour, ni de nuit. Ils ne sont même jamais allés se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je trouve ça triste.

Je leur en ai parlé mais ils m'ont regardé avec leurs gros yeux comme si j'étais le pire des raconteurs d'histoires. Alors, je me suis adressé à leur « maman ». Elle a commencé par m'envoyer un jet d'encre à la figure et puis elle m'a dit que si je voulais me faire comprendre par des elfes, je devais en être un moi-même. Leur cerveau est différent de celui des humains.

Si vous voyiez comme ils travaillent bien et vite ! Le premier a sous les yeux la page de texte. Il attrape les lettres dans de petits casiers à une telle vitesse qu'on voit à peine ses mains bouger. Le deuxième s'occupe du parchemin et de l'encre. Le troisième groupe les feuilles imprimées, il les relie et pose la couverture. Il leur faut à peine quelques minutes pour fabriquer un livre !

Ce n'est pas tout ! Ils connaissent toutes les langues européennes et même celles d'autres pays plus lointains, plus bien sûr, le grec, l'hébreu et le latin. Et il y a dans la réserve, les lettres correspondant à toutes ces écritures en plusieurs formats, minuscules, majuscules et chiffres. Sans compter la ponctuation ! C'est là qu'ils font le plus souvent des erreurs. L'usage de la virgule n'est pas si ancien que ça, après tout.

Quand ils ont imprimé pour la première fois le chapitre nouveau de l'Histoire de la Magie, j'ai dû intervenir à plusieurs reprises mais j'ai empêché la machine de les punir. Elle n'aime pas les « coquilles » mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les obliger à se taper la tête contre le mur ou à se pincer les doigts dans un engrenage !

J'en connais un qui aurait pu leur parler et les convaincre de sortir dans le monde réel, c'est Dobby, notre ancien elfe de maison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. C'était un fan de Potter. Je demanderai à Granger si elle sait où il est.

Ma chère maman, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous sortirez bientôt de cette horrible prison. J'ai hâte de vous revoir. Peut-être pourriez-vous faire passer un bonjour de ma part à mon père. Quels que soient ses crimes, je lui dois le respect. Votre fils affectionné, Draco Malfoy.

-- -- -- -- --

« Debout Draco, il est sept heures, chantonna le miroir

--Hé non, mon bon ami ! On est jeudi et j'ai congé ce matin. Je peux me prélasser encore un peu dans ce lit douillet. Dis-moi, Potter était-il aussi agréable que moi, le matin, au réveil ?

--Oh non ! Il lui fallait un bon moment pour avoir l'esprit clair. Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi mal coiffé au saut du lit. Mais ensuite il était souriant et me racontait ses rêves; Je l'ai un peu interrogé sur les Moldus de sa famille mais il ne les aimait pas. Il préférait de beaucoup rester ici en attendant son retour à Poudlard. Peut-être va-t-il sortir aujourd'hui de Sainte Mangouste ? J'aimerais qu'il vienne me dire bonjour en passant. Vous regarderez sur la Gazette ?

--Bien sûr ! Je te dirai tout.

Mais Draco ne lui avait rien révélé de ce qu'Hermione lui avait confié. Tour en se préparant, il repensait à cette histoire et tentait de deviner les raisons qui poussaient Potter à s'autodétruire. Se sentait-il responsable de la mort de tous ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui ? Se considérait-il comme un assassin parce que Lord Voldemort était mort de sa main ? Et encore, cette version était sujette à caution ! L'histoire du retournement des baguettes était assez compliquée à comprendre !

Quoi alors ? Des peines de cœur ? Impossible ! S'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre fille que la Belette femelle, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à la conquérir. Elles devaient toutes rêver de tomber dans ses bras ! Une femme mariée ? GRANGER, la copine de Weasmoche ? Une ennemie, une fille de l'autre camp, une « Sang Pur » qui le dédaignerait ? Il n'y en avait pas des masses ! Alors ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Draco descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y trouva Harriett qui cacha précipitamment la Gazette derrière son dos. d'un air coupable. Puis elle ramena lentement le journal devant elle.

« Bonjour Draco. J'aurais préféré vous montrer ça plus tard mais de toute façon, vous connaîtrez la nouvelle. Tenez, lisez.

Elle lui tendit le journal. Sur la première page grimaçait le visage de Lucius Malfoy. La légende en caractères gras disait :

**Le dernier des Grands Mangemorts a reçu hier matin le baiser du Détraqueur.**

En plus petits caractères, l'article précisait :

Narcissa Malfoy a assisté à l'exécution de son mari avec dignité. Rappelons qu'elle est condamnée à trois ans de prison pour sa participation à la guerre dans le camp de Lord Voldemort. D'aucuns trouvent sa peine trop légère et n'admettent pas l'indulgence des Juges à son égard. Pas plus qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi le fils Malfoy est libre d'aller et venir à sa guise sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous recommandons aux honnêtes gens de se méfier de lui et de signaler tout écart de conduite aux autorités compétentes ....

Draco ne remarqua même pas le petit entrefilet qui annonçait la rechute de Harry Potter et le prolongement de son séjour à Sainte Mangouste; Le journal tremblait violemment entre ses mains. Il s'effondra ...

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Personnages et animaux sont à Madame Rowling, sauf peut-être les escargots ...

Chapitre 5 : La Ménagerie Magique.

Draco se hâtait vers la Poste Sorcière. Finalement, il avait accepté d'y remplacer le Cracmol en vacances. Il n'avait eu aucune autre proposition après son travail à l'imprimerie et ne pouvait se permettre de rester au chômage. De toute façon, ce ne serait que pour une semaine et c'était bien payé.

Mieux encore, il pourrait cumuler deux emplois puisque celui qu'il remplaçait travaillait aussi à mi-temps à la « Ménagerie Magique » qui vendait toutes sortes d'animaux, du boursouflet rose au crapaud-buffle en passant par les chats câlins, les lapins malins, les grandes chauves-souris vampires, les rats noirs très intelligents et toutes sortes d'insectes ou d' arachnides. . .

Draco ne s'était jamais occupé d'animaux, pas même de hiboux. Autrefois, c'était un elfe de maison qui nettoyait la volière de sa famille. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Alors, il se focalisait sur les gallions à venir et ça lui remontait un peu le moral. Dire qu'avant, il avait plus d'argent de poche par jour que ce qu'il gagnait en une semaine !

Ah ! Ce n'était pas ce crétin de Potter qui était obligé de bosser dur pour avoir de quoi vivre ! On avait dû le couvrir d'or après sa victoire sur Lord Voldemort ! Du temps de Poudlard, il avait l'air d'un miséreux, tout maigre, avec ses vêtements trop grands pour lui et ses horribles lunettes rondes ! Maintenant, il devait avoir un coffre bien garni à Gringotts et cet imbécile n'était même pas foutu d'en profiter !

S'il avait été à sa place, il s'en serait offert, des fêtes et des festins ! Mais non ! Cet idiot régressait de plus en plus et ne pensait qu'à en finir avec la vie ! Granger lui avait confié sous le sceau du secret qu'il ne voulait même plus voir les médicomages. Il se couvrait le visage avec son drap dès que quelqu'un entrait dans sa chambre.

Enfin, pour compenser, la Griffondor avait tout de même eu un petit motif de satisfaction. Draco lui avait raconté sa conversation avec la « maman » des elfes et il avait suggéré Dobby pour venir en aide aux petits êtres magiques. L'ex-serviteur des Malfoy était malin et persuasif.

« Dobby est mort en sauvant Harry, lui avait-elle répondu avec tristesse. Le poignard de ta tante Bellatrix l'a transpercé. ... Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. ... Mais je pourrais demander à Kréatur ! avait-elle ajouté plus joyeusement.

--Qui est Kréatur ?

--L'ancien elfe de maison des Black. Sirius l'avait légué à Harry. Depuis que son Maître est à Sainte Mangouste, le pauvre erre comme une âme en peine. Tu sais qu'il a participé à la grande bataille à la tête des elfes de Poudlard ? C'est un héros ! Je vais essayer de les persuader tous les deux. Ça sortira peut-être Harry de son apathie. Oui ! C'est une très bonne idée, Malfoy ! Je te revaudrai ça ! »

_L'ancienne fondatrice de la S.A.L.E ne changerait jamais ! Et c'était tant mieux, pensait Draco en se hâtant sous la froide pluie d'automne. _

_--_ -- -- -- -- --

La volière des hiboux de la Poste était une grande pièce carrée dont l'un des murs était percé d'une fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel. Une centaine de volatiles y logeaient. Chacun avait un nichoir à son nom. Comme pour les bêtes de race, l'initiale changeait chaque année et permettait de donner un âge à l'animal. C'était le tour des M et Manitou voisinait avec Macintosh, Moonlight ou Mirmidon et pour les chouettes avec Mayflower, Mylady ou Mistinguett.

Le matin, une trentaine de nichoirs étaient vides en général. Il fallait en profiter pour les nettoyer et changer la litière. Dès que les hiboux rentraient de leur voyage, ils mettaient le tête sous l'aile et s'endormaient. Pas question alors de les déranger ! Sinon, gare aux coups de bec !

Draco devait aussi vider la fontaine et la remplir d'eau claire, préparer les mangeoires et les garnir de graines et de Miam Hibou et enfin, balayer le sol et y répandre du sable et de la paille fraîche. Il en avait pour trois heures et c'était un travail dur. Il faisait froid dans la volière et ça ne sentait pas très bon.

L'après-midi, à la Ménagerie Magique, c'était différent. Le patron, Monsieur Romulus, était à la boutique et lui à la réserve. Il était « esthéticien » pour les animaux à vendre, c'est-à-dire qu'il les rendait les plus attrayants possible, pour que les sorciers, jeunes ou vieux, aient envie de les acheter.

Il brossait, peignait, faisait bouffer poils et plumes. Il rognait les griffes trop longues, frottait les becs et les écailles avec une cire spéciale et rehaussait d'un trait de couleur les carapaces de tortues trop ternes. Bien sûr, il ne s'approchait pas des animaux dangereux ou alors, son patron les endormait pour lui par avance. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il aimait ça et le faisait avec plaisir.

Monsieur Romulus l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Draco savait d'instinct parler aux animaux. Il modulait le son de sa voix pour calmer les bêtes anxieuses ou perturbées. Il savait siffler pour les serpents et triller pour les oiseaux chanteurs. Il « communiquait » facilement avec les pensionnaires de la Ménagerie et c'était pour lui une découverte agréable. Il appréciait vraiment ce nouveau travail. La vie réserve parfois des surprises heureuses.

Mais parfois aussi d'autres moins plaisantes. Un soir, alors qu'il rentrait au Chaudron Baveur, il avait croisé un Mangemort en cavale. Il l'avait reconnu à ses bottes et à ses gants de cuir rouge grenat. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'important, il ne faisait pas partie du cercle proche de Voldemort mais il avait plusieurs crimes à son actif.

Draco espérait que l'autre ne l'avait pas vu. Qui sait s'il ne lui demanderait pas de l'aider à fuir ! Que faisait-il sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Y avait-il quelque part une cachette où se terraient encore des partisans du Lord Noir ? Draco n'était pas tranquille et se dissimulait le plus possible sous le capuchon de sa cape.

-- -- -- -- --

Mais cette semaine-là fut aussi celle des retrouvailles. Un soir, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini vinrent l'attendre devant la Ménagerie Magique. Plus personne ne faisait attention à lui maintenant. Les injures et les ricanements avaient cessé. Les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse le connaissaient tous. Ils le voyaient passer tous les jours pour se rendre à son travail et il n'y avait eu aucun problème. Personne n'avait eu à se plaindre de lui.

Draco était donc tranquille. Mais quand il vit de l'autre côté de la rue ses amis qui lui souriaient, il jeta autour de lui un regard circulaire. Il ne vit aucun Auror, aucune personne le regardant d'un air hostile. Alors, il se détendit et s'avança vers eux, les mains tendues.

« Pansy ! Blaise ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! Venez prendre une bièraubeurre au Chaudron ! »

Ils s'installèrent dans le pub, à une table un peu retirée pour être tranquilles. Les autres clients leur jetèrent un regard curieux mais sans plus et Tom leur apporta les consommations avec le sourire. Un sourire du patron du bar, même s'il y manquait quelques dents, valait toutes les recommandations du monde. Ces clients-là étaient les bienvenus. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ils se donnèrent des nouvelles. C'était si agréable de se retrouver ! Mais ils évitèrent toute allusion à ... cette époque-là. Blaise vivait chez sa mère, Pansy, privée de la presque totalité de sa fortune, avait été recueillie par une tante célibataire, Millicent résidait dans une petite maison de sa famille, au fin fond de la campagne anglaise. Tous les trois voulaient finir leurs études puisque Poudlard rouvrait ses portes après les vacances de Noël.

« Et toi, Draco, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

--Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le Chemin de Traverse tant que la Justice Magique ne m'en donne pas la permission. Mais je ne crois pas que je retournerai à Poudlard. J'ai plutôt l'intention de m'expatrier. J'attendrai seulement que ma mère sorte de ... là-bas ...

Un silence suivit ces mots. Les blessures de la guerre saignaient toujours en chacun d'eux. Pansy pencha un peu la tête et dit à voix très basse :

--As-tu des nouvelles de Théodore ou de Grégory ? Ils ont disparu tous les deux. Ils ont la Marque mais je suis sûre que Théo n'a commis aucun crime. Grégory, je ne sais pas mais Théo, non.

Draco la regarda attentivement. Elle paraissait inquiète et déterminée en même temps. Il comprit.

--Tu l'aimes ?

--Nous sortions ensemble ... avant. Pour moi, c'était sérieux, pour lui, je ne sais pas. Il a toujours été assez secret. J'espérais qu'il me ferait un signe mais rien ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

--Désolé, Pansy, je ne suis au courant de rien. Et je ne veux rien savoir. Au moindre soupçon, les Aurors m'arrêteront et je serai renvoyé ... là-bas. Vous avez eu la chance d'y échapper. Profitez-en. Ne pensez plus au passé, préparez plutôt votre avenir.

--C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il y a des souvenirs qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Prends Potter, par exemple ! On dit qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier, qu'il est hanté par les remords et que c'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de se suicider.

--Quels remords ? Il nous a débarrassé d'un Tyran et le monde sorcier tout entier lui en est reconnaissant ! C'est tout juste si on ne baise pas la trace de ses pas ! Il ne manque plus qu'une statue à son effigie dans le Hall du Ministère !

Draco avait un peu élevé la voix. Tout à coup, il pâlit et regarda autour de lui d'un air paniqué. Mais il ne vit aucun scarabée posé sur les tables voisines ou accroché aux poutres au-dessus de sa tête. Pas d' Animagus de Rita Skeeter en vue ! Sa peur était ridicule ! Qu'est-ce que cette journaliste de malheur aurait bien pu trouver d'intéressant au Chaudron Baveur ? Mais Blaise reprenait la parole d'un ton confidentiel :

--Justement, à propos du Ministère ! Il y a là-dedans une fichue bande de faux-culs ! Maintenant que la paix est revenue et qu'ils ont pour la plupart retrouvé leur poste, ils craignent que Potter ne leur demande des comptes. Ils parlent derrière son dos, ils disent qu'en fait, il a eu beaucoup de chance, que ce n'était pas si difficile finalement de vaincre ...Tu-sais-qui ! Pas le Ministre lui-même. Kingsley Shacklebolt est quelqu'un d'honnête et de rigoureux. Mais tous les petits chefs de bureau qui courbaient l'échine du temps d'Ombrage s'en donnent à cœur joie !

--J'en ai entendu parler aussi, renchérit Pansy. C'est peut-être ce qui lui ronge le moral ! Il a « honoré de sa présence » comme ils disent, une ou deux cérémonies du souvenir en l'honneur des morts de la guerre et puis un jour, il a refusé d'y participer et il s'est cloîtré chez lui. La Gazette a publié un article mi figue, mi raisin, laissant entendre que Harry Potter avait pris la « grosse tête » !

--Comme si c'était son genre ! Toi qui le connais bien Draco, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ...

Et voilà, on finissait toujours par parler de Potter ! Mais il ne dirait rien ...

-- -- -- -- --

A la Ménagerie Magique, tout se passait bien. Dès le deuxième jour, le patron le laissa seul à la boutique pendant une heure. Il avait soi-disant une course à faire. En fait, il allait boire un petit remontant au pub en compagnie de quelques collègues. Les clients étaient un peu surpris de voir l'héritier Malfoy derrière le comptoir mais Draco, avec son urbanisme naturel, détendait vite l'atmosphère.

Un jour, il vit entrer un couple accompagné d'une fillette de cinq ou six ans. Il reconnut les parents de Montague, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, celui qui avait été enfermé par les jumeaux Weasley dans l'armoire à disparaître et avait de ce fait, un peu perdu la tête. La gamine devait être la dernière-née de la famille.

C'était son anniversaire, elle voulait un animal magique et comme tous les enfants venus au monde sur le tard, elle était gâtée à outrance. Elle jeta son dévolu sur un couple d'escargots à la coquille orange ornée de pierres vertes, mais particulièrement venimeux. Ils étaient gros comme des théières et au bout de leurs cornes, leurs yeux guettaient leur prochaine victime.

En général; les gens les achetaient pour débarrasser leurs maisons des doxys mais ils les rapportaient rapidement à la boutique, les mains couvertes d'urticaire. Ceux-là avaient déjà été vendus quatre ou cinq fois et pour le magasin, c'était tout bénéfice. Et la gamine les voulait !

Les Montague essayèrent de la faire changer d'avis mais plus ils insistaient, plus elle s'obstinait. Elle finit par crier et trépigner, faisant peur à tous les pensionnaires de la Ménagerie. Une insupportable petite peste ! Mais il en fallait plus pour démonter un Malfoy.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite et lui sourit en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. . Puis il enfila les gants en peau de dragon de son patron, mit les deux bestioles dans une boîte avec un couvercle transparent et lui tendit le tout. La mère eut un hoquet d'horreur mais au moment où la gamine, ravie, allait saisir son « trésor », Draco recula et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux :

« As-tu ce qu'il faut pour les nourrir ? Sinon, je ne peux pas te les vendre.

--Oui, oui, on a de la salade, des feuilles de chou, des épinards ...

--Mais ces escargots-là ne mangent pas de verdure ! Ils n'aiment que les plumes ! Tu as bien un oreiller de plumes ? Hé bien, il faudra le leur donner. Et aussi ta couette si tu en as une. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre un oreiller de paille. C'est moins confortable mais si tu veux les escargots, tu dois savoir faire des sacrifices! Ils sont tellement beaux !

La gamine le regarda d'un air ébahi. Donner son oreiller, son doudou chéri, à deux escargots orange ? Jamais de la vie !

--Il n'y a pas de plumes chez moi, dit-elle avec aplomb. Je suis allergique. Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre le lapin blanc qui se change en chapeau quand on lui fait des bisous. Mets-le moi dans une belle boîte avec des rubans.

Derrière la petite, la mère soupirait de soulagement. Le lapin coûtait le double des escargots mais le père aligna les gallions en murmurant « merci ». Ils quittèrent la boutique, enchantés, mais peut-être pas tous les trois pour les mêmes raisons. Les parents étaient des Serpentards. Intérieurement, ils applaudissaient à la manœuvre. Et dans quelques années, leur fille ne déparerait pas leur Maison avec un caractère pareil !

Les Malfoy avaient toujours eu le sens des affaires. Tout était question de doigté et de diplomatie.

-- -- -- -- --

C'était le soir. Draco dînait dans le petit salon du Chaudron et il était d'excellente humeur.. Demain, il travaillerait pour la dernière fois à la Poste sorcière et il en était bien content. Il n'avait pas volé ses vingt gallions de salaire. Par contre, il regretterait la Ménagerie Magique. Il avait même promis à Monsieur Romulus de passer le voir à l'occasion. C'était un ancien Griffondor mais il était tout à fait fréquentable.

Draco avait un autre motif de satisfaction. Montague père était venu au Chaudron et avait glissé à l'oreille de Tom qu'une place de stagiaire se libérerait prochainement chez Slug and Jiggers, la boutique de l'apothicaire. Le fils Malfoy était doué en potions. Le poste devrait lui convenir. Entre Serpentards, il faut bien s'entraider, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme avait l'intention de se présenter à la boutique le lundi suivant. Il pensait à son ancien professeur, Severus Snape, dont le nom figurait maintenant dans l'Histoire de la Magie, à la rubrique « Grands Mangemorts » et aussi comme espion appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Son parrain avait bien caché son jeu.

Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte et Tom passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, annonçant deux visiteurs. A sa grande surprise, Draco vit entrer Hermione Granger suivie de ... Ron Weasley. Le rouquin n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Les anciens ennemis se toisèrent. Le patron du pub s'éclipsa. Hermione attaqua aussitôt.

« Ne vous regardez pas comme si vous alliez vous bouffer tout cru ! Bonsoir Malfoy. J'ai ... nous avons un service à te demander. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas le genre de service qu'on peut payer en gallions. Mais si ça marche, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux. Je me débrouillerai pour l'obtenir. Dans la limite de mes moyens, bien sûr.

--Bonsoir Granger. Bonsoir ... Weasley. La première chose que je voudrais, ce serait de ne plus voir de Griffondors à moins de vingt bornes. Mais puisque vous êtes là, asseyez-vous. Un apéritif ? Une bièraubeurre ? Autre chose ? C'est sur mon compte, bien entendu !

--Rien, Malfoy, merci, aboya Ron.

--Assez, vous deux ! Malfoy, tu m'as bien aidé pour l'Histoire de la Magie et je te suis déjà redevable. Mais là, c'est beaucoup plus important. Il s'agit de Harry.

--Potter ! Encore lui ! Que suis-je censé faire pour ce petit crétin ?

--Malfoy !

--Tais-toi, Ron ! Tu étais d'accord et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Draco, il faut que tu ailles voir Harry à Sainte Mangouste.

--Voilà bien autre chose ! Je te signale que je ne peux pas quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Et je me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à utiliser mon prénom. Si c'est pour m'amadouer ...

--C'est pour lui sauver la vie, triple buse ! le coupa Ron. Il a rechuté ! Il refuse de manger ! Moi, je suis sûr qu'on a jeté sur lui un sortilège de magie noire ....

--Et tu t'imagines que je suis capable de le détecter et de l'annuler ? Tu rêves, Weasley ! J'en sais peut-être moins que ta copine sur les sorts et les contre-sorts !

--Ne me dis pas que les Mangemorts ....

--SILENCE RON ! ... Malfoy, excuse-le. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Nous sortons de l'hôpital. Harry nous a mis à la porte. Il est comme fou. Quelquefois, il reste des heures sans parler, sans bouger. D'autres fois, il se met en rogne et jure que la vie ne l'intéresse plus, Qu'il a fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et que maintenant, il a droit au repos.

--Au repos éternel, oui !

--Ron, par pitié ! ... Ecoute, Malfoy, j'ai bien réfléchi. Je crois qu'une idée le ronge et qu'il ne veut pas en démordre. Plus on insiste, plus il se braque ! Maintenant, nous autres, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. J'en ai parlé avec son psychomage et il est d'accord. Il faut à Harry un électrochoc.

--Un quoi ?

--Ah oui, c'est moldu. Un choc violent et inattendu. Quelque chose qui le fasse sortir de ses gonds. Une visite de toi.

--Charmant ! Et que devrai-je faire ? Le prendre dans mes bras et lui susurrer des mots doux ? Mon pauvre petit Potty d'amour ?

--SURTOUT PAS !

Hermione et Ron avaient crié en même temps. Harriett passa par la porte une tête effarée.

--Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ? Mademoiselle, Monsieur, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

--Non, merci, Madame. Tout va bien, répondit le jeune blond. Ce sont des Griffondors mais nous finirons par nous entendre.

--Ah très bien, fit-elle en refermant la porte.

--Bon, reprit-il. Que voulez-vous exactement ?

--Que tu ailles voir Harry et que tu l'insultes comme avant.

_« Elle est folle, pensa Draco. Mais son idée est plaisante. Ce serait drôle de réveiller nos vieux démons. Ça fait si longtemps ! .... Ainsi, d'après Granger, le Potter a une idée fixe et ne veut pas en démordre ! Pas plus mature que la gamine aux escargots ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _

_-- -- -- -- -- _

Il était midi. Dans la poche de Draco, les vingt gallions durement gagnés pesaient de tout leur poids. Avant de quitter la Poste sorcière, le jeune homme était repassé par la volière pour dire adieu à quelques chouettes particulièrement mignonnes.

Il caressait Marilyn, une Harfang des neiges qui ressemblait à celle de Potter, tout en repensant à la visite de Granger et de son Weasley, la veille, au Chaudron Baveur. D'accord, il avait accepté d' aller secouer les puces au Survivant neurasthénique ! Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il demanderait en échange à la Griffondor, mais ça allait saigner !

Maintenant, comment allait-il se rendre à Sainte Mangouste ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir du côté moldu. Il était hors de question de transplaner puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette magique. Restait la Poudre de Cheminette. Mais le Ministère serait immédiatement au courant de ce déplacement. Et les Aurors, croyant à une évasion, rappliqueraient !

Granger avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait, qu'elle irait voir Dawlish, le nouveau chef de la Police sorcière. Quelle plaie, celle-là ! Quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête, rien ne l'arrêtait ! Ah, son cher Potty pouvait compter sur elle ! Et sur l'autre rouquin, aussi ! Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de courage pour venir le voir, lui, son ennemi de toujours ! Griffondor, va !

Posée sur le rebord de la fontaine, la chouette « ronronnait » presque sous la main de Draco. Soudain, il y eut un grand bruit d'ailes, un hibou grand-duc majestueux, un de ceux qu'on envoyait faire les longs voyages, entra par la fenêtre et au lieu de se diriger vers son nichoir, il se posa lourdement sur l'épaule du jeune homme, plantant ses serres dans la chair tendre et heurtant du bec la tête blonde.

Un cri de douleur réveilla brusquement toute la volière ...

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Madame Joanne Rowling est la fondatrice de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Chapitre 6 : Extérieur 1 - Sainte Mangouste.

Premier étage. Blessures faites par des créatures vivantes : Griffures, morsures, piqûres, brûlures et autres. Salle d'attente numéro un.

Deux Aurors, l'air sinistre, la baguette magique posée sur les genoux, étaient assis sur un canapé défraîchi. Sam, l'employé de la Poste, tournait en rond en bafouillant des paroles incohérentes.

« ... Encore jamais arrivé ... Jéroboam ... trop vieux pour les longs voyages ... bientôt à la retraite ... pas tout à fait tort malgré tout ... tout ce sang ... quoi faire d'autre ... pas de ma faute ... un dédommagement peut-être ? ... »

La porte de la salle des soins d'urgence s'ouvrit et Augustus Pye, le jeune guérisseur fraîchement diplômé, apparut, suivi de Draco, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Ce n'est pas grave, annonça-t-il jovialement. Monsieur Malfoy ne gardera pas de traces de cet incident mineur. J'ai soigné l'entaille de son front avec un procédé moldu d'avant garde : des petits clips presque invisibles qui referment la blessure. Il n'y aura pas de cicatrice.

_« Il en a de bonnes, le médicastre, avec son incident mineur ! C'est pas lui qui s'est fait attaquer par une grosse boule de plumes noires, pourvue d'un bec crochu et de griffes tranchantes ! Il ne me manquait plus que ça, une marque au front comme l'autre Balafré ! Et ça fait mal en plus ! » _

--Les blessures à l'épaule sont plus ennuyeuses, poursuivait le guérisseur. Les serres de hiboux sont parfois la cause d'infections importantes, des zoonoses entre autres. J'ai utilisé les baumes et les sortilèges habituels mais Monsieur Malfoy devra obligatoirement revenir demain en consultation.

--On a autre chose à faire qu'à suivre un Mangemort en cavale, grogna un des Aurors.

--Mais il est inutile que vous veniez une deuxième fois perturber tout le service des urgences, sous prétexte que mon patient n'a pas le droit de quitter son lieu de résidence ! se récria Augustus Pye. Vous n'aurez qu'à surveiller son déplacement depuis vos bureaux du Ministère ! Je vous attends demain à 14 heures, Monsieur Malfoy.

--Hé là, pas si vite, dit l'autre Auror en se levant. Nous devons avoir l'œil sur ce condamné, on ne sait jamais ce qu'un Mangemort a en tête ! .Nous ...

--Messieurs, le coupa froidement le guérisseur, puis-je vous rappeler une loi fondamentale de notre Monde ? Tout blessé, tout malade a le droit absolu de se faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste quel que soit son statut. C'est un lieu d'asile, ici ! Normalement, vous auriez dû laisser vos baguettes magiques à l'accueil. Souhaitez-vous que j'en réfère au Directeur de cet Hôpital ou au Ministre lui-même ?

--Bon, d'accord. Toi, Malfoy, tu viens ici demain depuis le Chaudron en utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette. Tu devras être de retour une heure après. Sinon, c'est Azkaban. Compris, vermine ?

--Oui, Monsieur, répondit Draco en baissant les yeux.

La prison lui avait appris qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec des gens aussi obtus. Les Aurors partirent en grommelant. Sam s'approcha de Draco en se tordant les mains.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis sincèrement désolé. Rentrons si vous le voulez bien, votre cape est restée sur votre lieu de travail et je dois vous proposer un ... arrangement.

--Merci encore de vos bons soins, dit Draco en se tournant vers le jeune médicomage. A demain. »

Il suivit l'employé de la Poste jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où une cheminée permettait aux malades d'arriver directement dans le Hall et d'en repartir dans les cas exceptionnels. Patients et guérisseurs se retournaient sur son passage. Sa robe de sorcier lacérée sur l'épaule et tachée de sang attirait les regards. Et en plus, malgré les sortilèges de guérison, il avait mal.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la Poste, Sam entraîna Draco dans un bureau vide.

--Monsieur Malfoy, je vous dois une explication sur le comportement de Jéroboam .... Oui, une initiale J, c'est notre plus ancien hibou mais il est l'un des rares à connaître la route d'Azkaban. Alors nous le gardons en service.

--Azkaban ? dit Draco d'une voix tremblante.

--En fait, il avait à la patte une lettre qui vous était adressée.

_«Un message de mère, » pensa le jeune homme avec une bouffée de joie. Il pardonna aussitôt sa bêtise à ... ah oui, Jéroboam. _

_--_ D'habitude, continuait l'employé, quand la réponse à un courrier est expédiée par un de nos hiboux, celui-ci nous l'apporte avant d'aller se reposer et nous la transmettons par une de nos chouettes. Les grands voyageurs ne connaissent pas forcément l'adresse des gens. Mais vous étiez sur place, près de la fontaine. Jéroboam a cru bien faire et il s'est dirigé vers vous. Avec très peu de délicatesse, je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère que vous lui pardonnerez.

--Bien sûr ! Où est cette lettre ? demanda Draco avec avidité.

--Au bureau de Poste, dans le casier « Réponses d'Azkaban ». Je n'en ai pas parlé devant les Aurors. Ils auraient peut-être voulu la lire ou même la déchirer. Mais moi, j'estime que le courrier est sacré et doit être remis à son destinataire. Venez, Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous la donner.

Ils regagnèrent le bureau de Poste et Draco récupéra sa cape qu'il posa sur sa robe déchirée. L'employé lui remit un parchemin roulé portant son nom et une enveloppe contenant de l'argent. Il dit d'un air un peu gêné. :

--S'il vous plaît, n'ébruitez pas l'affaire de Jéroboam. On nous reproche sans arrêt de garder trop longtemps nos hiboux, mais que voulez-vous, on s'y attache. Voici dix gallions pour compenser votre préjudice. J'espère que ça suffira.

--Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, dit Draco en serrant le parchemin dans sa main.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il ne pensait qu'à sa lettre.

--Je vais prévenir la Ménagerie Magique que vous serez en retard, lui cria encore Sam qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner.

Mais Draco n'avait qu'une hâte, arriver dans sa chambre au Chaudron et dérouler enfin le parchemin tant convoité. Il ne rencontra heureusement ni Tom, ni Harriett et sans même ôter sa cape, il s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre. La stupeur le cloua sur place.

Ce n'était pas un message de sa mère. Roulée à l'intérieur du parchemin, c'était sa propre lettre qu'on lui renvoyait, barrée de quelques mots écrits à l'encre rouge : « Les prisonniers Mangemorts n'ont pas droit au courrier. » La feuille tremblait dans ses mains. Les larmes débordèrent.

Et pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée, il pleura amèrement, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente vide de tout espoir, de toute joie. Lucius Malfoy, son père, était privé de son âme et perdrait bientôt la vie. Et Narcissa Malfoy, sa mère qu'il aimait tant, était recluse dans la plus noire des prisons et il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Faisant un gros effort sur lui-même, Draco se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il baigna son visage pour effacer toute trace de larmes, il enleva sa robe déchirée et sa chemise tachée de sang. Sur son dos et ses épaules, ses blessures étaient rouges malgré le baume qui les recouvrait.

Sans baguette magique, il ne pouvait soulager sa douleur et le jeune médicomage n'avait pas pensé lui donner une potion apaisante. Avec l'argent gagné, il pourrait peut-être en acheter chez l'apothicaire et par la même occasion lui demander si une place allait se libérer chez lui.

Il lui fallait aussi de nouveaux vêtements. Il n'avait pas pu emporter grand chose quand les Aurors l'avaient entraîné au château Malfoy. Les policiers avaient été aussi hargneux que les deux qui avaient débarqué au service des urgences et prétendaient l'emmener immédiatement à la prison du Ministère ! Ça avait fait un beau raffut mais Augustus Pye avait tenu bon. Le jeune homme était blessé, il devait être soigné !

Draco se demanda s'il avait assez d'argent pour acheter des vêtements neufs ou s'il devait plutôt aller farfouiller au Fond de la Malle. Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de souci ... avant. Il se décida pour Madame Guipure. Une cape de seconde main, passe encore mais une chemise et une robe ...

Avant tout, il devait se rendre à son travail à la Ménagerie Magique. Il se changea et partit. Malgré son retard, son patron l'accueillit avec bienveillance et s'éclipsa aussitôt pour rejoindre ses collègues au pub.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco eut la désagréable surprise de voir entrer Dennis Crivey et sa bande dans la boutique. Le petit blond voulait soi-disant acheter une grosse araignée noire, comme celle que Lee Jordan avait amené à Poudlard quelques années auparavant.

« Nous avons des mygales à cinq gallions et deux mornilles ou des tarentules à trois gallions, proposa Draco d'un ton professionnel. Le sortilège pour les rendre inoffensives coûte un gallion, la cage sept mornilles et le sachet de mouches sèches trois noises.

--Je n'ai qu'un gallion mais tu nous feras bien crédit, Serpentard, rigola le petit Abercrombie.

Draco montra un écriteau accroché au-dessus du comptoir. « Ici, on paie content », disait la pancarte avec un jeu de mots qui faisait rire la clientèle. A part pour les escargots orange, les gens étaient en général heureux de leurs achats.

--Hé bien nous, on n'est pas contents, mais pas contents du tout que tu continues à polluer notre air, Malfoy, reprit Dennis Crivey d'une voix menaçante en sortant sa baguette magique. Ta place est à Azkaban avec tes copains Mangemorts.

Draco eut froid dans le dos comme chaque fois que le mot Azkaban était prononcé, même s'il était dit par un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence..

--C'est toi qui vas t'y retrouver si tu ne ranges pas ça tout de suite, reprit-il d'un ton froid. Les Aurors ne plaisantent pas avec l'usage de la magie par les jeunes de ton âge.

--Je ne suis plus un enfant et je vais te le prouver, cria le jeune sorcier en pointant sa baguette. Impedimen ...

--Expelliarmus ! lança une vois sévère.

La baguette de Dennis voltigea dans les airs, rattrapée par Hermione Granger qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique.

--Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Crivey ? Depuis quand un Griffondor attaque-t-il une personne sans défense ? Dehors, tous les quatre, et que je ne vous y reprenne plus !

Les jeunes baissèrent le nez et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Dennis, le visage tout rouge, récupéra sa baguette et partit en grommelant une vague excuse.

--Il est temps que Poudlard rouvre ses portes, reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonjour, Malfoy. J'ai appris pour ton accident. Tout l'hôpital ne parle que de ça ! C'est peut-être une chance pour nous.

--Parle pour toi, Granger. Je ne vois pas en quoi le bec et les griffes d'un hibou représentent une chance pour moi. Mais il me vient une idée. Tu as bien dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que j'aille voir Potter ? Ce sera dangereux, tu sais ! Les Aurors sont à mes trousses. Ils ne me lâcheront plus.

--J'en fais mon affaire. Je dois voir Dawlish demain matin. Que veux-tu ?

--Je veux des nouvelles de ma mère.

--Comment ça ? Tu ne lui as pas encore écrit ? Elle ne t'a pas répondu ?

--Les prisonniers Mangemorts n'ont pas droit au courrier, dit Draco d'une voix amère. Je veux que tu demandes au Ministère une exception pour elle.

--Mais c'est honteux ce que tu me dis là ! Pas droit au courrier ? Ah, ça doit encore être une de ces stupides lois que les sorciers ont fait adopter après la bataille ! Incroyable ! La plupart de ces froussards n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour contrer les ordres de Voldemort et maintenant, ils s'agitent dans tous les sens. pour prendre leur revanche !

--C'est toujours comme ça après une guerre, Granger. Il y a ceux qui la font et ceux qui en profitent. Toi, tu l'as faite, et en première ligne. Ça te donne bien quelques privilèges. C'est donnant, donnant. Je vais voir Potter et ma mère a du courrier.

--D'accord, Malfoy. Je te promets d'essayer. J'irai voir le Ministre s'il le faut. Cette loi est intolérable ! On se voit ce soir pour mettre notre plan au point ?

_« Cette fille me surprendra toujours, pensait Draco en se rendant chez l'apothicaire. Même pas au courant des bassesses de ce monde ! Les Malfoy savaient toujours tout autrefois. C'était notre force. En tous cas, même si je ne le dirai jamais tout haut, elle a du cran, la Griffondor ! Elle ne sait pas dans quel bourbier elle va mettre les pieds. S'attaquer aux privilégiés du Ministère, parler haut et fort au milieu des chacals ! Je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui a miné le moral du Balafré : s'apercevoir qu'il s'est battu pour un monde qui n'est finalement pas meilleur que celui d'avant ! »_

-- -- -- -- --

Draco était devant la porte close, les lèvres sèches, les mains moites, le cœur battant. Il avait fallu ruser pour arriver jusque là. La chambre de Potter était au quatrième étage, normalement réservé à la Pathologie des Sortilèges, même si le Survivant n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un maléfice mais victime de lui-même.

C'était l'endroit le plus sûr de l'hôpital. Il fallait donner un mot de passe spécial pour y pénétrer. Seuls quelques initiés le connaissaient et Granger en faisait partie. Elle faisait le guet dans le couloir. Draco avait vingt minutes au plus, s'il voulait retourner au Chaudron Baveur dans les temps.

Négligeant la pancarte « Ne pas déranger », il frappa deux coups et entra. Aussitôt, il vit une main rabattre un drap sur une tête. Il s'approcha mais le corps allongé ne bougea pas et aucune voix ne s'éleva. Il prit l'offensive et, de son ton traînant si reconnaissable à Poudlard, il appela :

« Potter ?

Un visage réapparut brusquement. Un choc ! Teint blafard, cheveux noirs malpropres et emmêlés, yeux vert sombre trop grands au-dessus des joues creuses, barbe naissante ... un fantôme de Potter

--Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

--Oh ! Hé bien, j'étais venu rendre visite à un ancien ami Mangemort mais les Aurors lui ont jeté tant de Doloris qu'il ressemble plus à un légume qu'à un être humain. On m'a dit que tu étais dans le coin. Je t'ai cherché et je t'ai trouvé.

--Personne n'a le droit d'entrer ici ! Un sortilège bloque la porte !

--Ah oui ? Elle était ouverte, je n'ai eu qu'à la pousser. Tu es moins important que tu ne le crois sans doute. Les médicomages en ont peut-être assez de te voir ! A propos, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On a vaguement parlé de suicide. Alors, pas encore raide mort ? Dommage !

--Fous le camp avant que je te pulvérise, salaud !

--Tu aurais du mal ! On t'a confisqué ta baguette magique pour t'empêcher de recommencer tes conneries. Et d'après ce que je vois, tu as autant de force qu'un Scroutt nouveau-né ! Je te quitte en vainqueur du plus puissant mage noir du monde et je te retrouve au lit comme une larve ! Alors comme ça, tu t'es tailladé les veines ! Ça va te faire de nouvelles cicatrices ! Tu en avais marre de l'ancienne, maintenant que tu n'as plus de Lord Noir à occire ?

--Fumier de Mangemort !

--Pas d'insultes malséantes, je te prie ! La guerre est finie, ces mots-là n'ont plus cours. Les Sangs Purs sont accueillis au Ministère avec bienveillance, pour peu qu'ils fassent allégeance au nouveau pouvoir. Le monde sorcier a besoin de nous et les Malfoy sont toujours là où est la puissance. Par contre, le Potty est une espèce en voie d'extinction. Tu as accompli ton destin. Il ne te reste qu'à disparaître.

--Je ne demande que ça ! Sors ta baguette magique et envoie-moi un Avada ! Tu me rendras service !

--Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis pas un assassin, moi ! Mais je croyais que tu avais des amis ? Moi, j'ai retrouvé Parkinson et Zabini. Ils sont en pleine forme. Ils ne m'ont pas dit de te donner le bonjour, alors, je ne te le donne pas. Mais où sont ta chère Belette et sa Sang-de-Bourbe ?

--Au diable, voilà où ils sont ! Va-t-en !

--Quoi ! Même pas la rouquine qui te trouvait les yeux verts d'un crapaud du matin ? La mini Weasmoche ? Je l'ai aperçue l'autre jour dans la plus minable boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Elle n'est plus ta petite amie ?

--Malfoy, un mot de plus sur ce sujet et je te tue !

--Ho ho ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Tu en aimes une autre et elle ne veut pas d'un idiot comme toi ! C'est ça ? Tu n'as pas fait assez mousser ta célébrité ! Ou alors, j'y pense ... Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un de l'autre bord ! Et tu en as honte ! Merlin ! J'ai bien fait de te rendre visite ! Tu as illuminé ma journée !

Draco se détourna comme s'il allait sortir. Harry, qui était resté allongé pendant tout l'échange de propos aimables, tentait de se redresser et de sortir un pied du lit.

--Si tu veux me tuer, ajouta le jeune blond d'une voix toujours aussi dure, je t'attends dans une semaine jour pour jour au Chaudron Baveur ! Nous avons des comptes à régler, toi et moi ! A bientôt, crétin de Griffondor ! C'était un plaisir !

Il sortit et resta planté derrière la porte.

--J'y serai, tu peux en être sûr, » cria une voix furieuse

Il entendit ensuite un grand « Blam! ». Potter ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et venait de s'étaler avec fracas. Draco s'éloigna en vitesse. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour être de retour au Chaudron, il n'avait pas intérêt à lambiner. Il tremblait intérieurement et ce n'était pas par crainte des Aurors. La vue de Potter, maigre, affaibli, presque exsangue, lui avait retourné les tripes.

-- -- -- -- --

« Ah Draco, dit le miroir à son retour; la patronne a emporté vos vêtements abîmés par le hibou. Elle va les nettoyer et les réparer. Je vous ai vu pleurer hier à votre retour. Avez-vous toujours aussi mal ? Soignez-vous bien ! Les blessures faites par des griffes s'infectent vite ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade comme Harry Potter ! A propos, dites-moi, avez-vous de ses nouvelles ? Quand va-t-il quitter l'hôpital ?

--Bientôt, je pense. Il se pourrait même qu'il vienne te voir dans une semaine. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère !

--Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Et vous ? Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau travail ?

--Je suis allé chez l'apothicaire. Monsieur Jiggers est un ancien Serpentard, il m'a reçu avec bienveillance. Une place se libèrera dans une dizaine de jours, il a promis de me prendre à l'essai. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas terminé mes études. Je n'ai peut-être pas les compétences requises. Mais j'ai toujours aimé la préparation des potions. Enfin, on verra.

--Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez le job ! Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours !

-- -- -- -- --

A Sainte Mangouste, au quatrième étage, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Harry Potter était sorti de sa torpeur.

Il réclamait à manger. Il voulait ses plats favoris : du poulet rôti, des carottes à la crème et de la tarte aux myrtilles. Et de la bièraubeurre, par Merlin !

Il avait demandé un miroir et un rasoir magique pour que celui-ci le rase de près. Il prendrait un bain demain et laverait ses cheveux. Le coiffeur, peut-être ? Et qui avait osé toucher à son eau de toilette ?

Où étaient ses vêtements ? N'y avait-il dans son armoire que ces horribles boxers en coton ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de pyjamas de soie ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait des démangeaisons !

« Et ma baguette magique ? Où est ma baguette magique ? Tout de suite, je la veux tout de suite ! Non, je n'en ferai pas mauvais usage ! Dans deux jours ? D'accord !

Enfin, par les couilles de Griffondor, où sont passés Ron et Hermione ? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux ! Envoyez-leur un hibou ! Immédiatement ! »

_« Parkinson et Zabini ne te donnent pas le bonjour ! Sombre crétin va ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par '' amoureux de quelqu'un de l'autre bord '' ? Aurait-il ... deviné ? » _

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Le chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Je crois que Madame Rowling a un petit faible pour la maison des Weasley. Moi aussi.

Chapitre 7 : Extérieur 2 – Le Terrier.

Quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste, chambre de Harry Potter. 

Il était minuit et il ne dormait pas. Il rêvait, à demi éveillé. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en vrac et ils étaient rarement bons. Le visite de Malfoy, l'après-midi. Une cérémonie en hommage aux morts et aux blessés de la guerre. Son « bureau » au Ministère. Sa maison, square Grimmaurd avec Kréatur pour seule compagnie.

... Ce jour-là, au Terrier où il avait découvert son « ignominie ». Et dans des temps plus anciens, la vision de Dudley et de sa bande se moquant de ce jeune garçon et allant jusqu'à le brutaliser sans que lui ose prendre sa défense.

Étonnamment, ce n'était plus la guerre elle-même qui le préoccupait. Malfoy l'avait bien dit, cette époque était révolue. Elle s'était refermée avec la mort du Lord Noir. Pendant les six années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, son esprit avait toujours été dirigé, plus ou moins consciemment; vers cet affrontement avec les forces obscures. Il était sûr d'y laisser sa peau

La bataille avait eu lieu, il en était sorti vivant mais terriblement seul. Ron et Hermione étaient des amis fidèles mais ils s'aimaient d'amour et ce sentiment partagé l'excluait, lui, de leur monde. Bien sûr, c'était involontaire de leur part, mais en leur compagnie, il se sentait de trop.

Les autres s'étaient dispersés. Neville vivait chez sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, qui était très fière de lui. Seamus était en Irlande et Dean voyageait en France. Luna restait auprès de son père, qui se remettait petit à petit de ses ennuis avec les Mangemorts. Il était question de relancer le Chicaneur.

Les Weasley l'accueillaient volontiers au Terrier mais ils étaient en deuil. Georges pleurait encore Fred. Bill et Fleur avaient regagné leur chaumière aux coquillages. Charlie était en Roumanie. Et Ginny ... il avait essayé de se rapprocher de la jeune fille rousse, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et c'était de sa « faute ».

-- -- -- -- --

Après la victoire, quand il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste, il avait été un peu grisé par la gloire. Pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé leur Monde, les gens du Ministère lui avait offert une place de fonctionnaire. On l'avait pompeusement nommé « Chargé de la Reconstruction et de la Réconciliation ». C'était un poste honorifique. Il avait un bureau et un salaire élevé mais pas grand chose à faire.

Assister à des réunions ennuyeuses et signer quelques paperasses, participer à des cérémonies diverses, serrer des mains, sourire aux gens qui se rassemblaient sur son passage, répondre à des interviews ... il l'avait fait avec de moins en moins d'enthousiasme. Car derrière les amabilités de circonstances, il avait rapidement décelé des pensées moins avouables.

_« Quoi ? C'était ça, le Vainqueur de Lord Voldemort ? _

_Un petit jeune homme peu à l'aise en société ? Qui ne savait pas répondre spirituellement aux compliments et se contentait de rougir et de baisser les yeux ? _

_Qui s'habillait trop simplement et ne fréquentait même pas un bon coiffeur ? Qui venait tout juste de faire soigner sa myopie par un sortilège de Bonne-Vue et semblait regretter constamment ses horribles lunettes rondes ?_

_Ce Potter, de bonne famille du côté de son père, certes, mais dont la mère était Sang-de-Bourbe ? Qui avait été élevé par des Moldus et ne connaissait pas les bonnes manières des vieilles familles sorcières ? _

_C'était ça le Héros du Monde Sorcier ? » _

Harry avait remarqué les sourires ironiques, les réflexions chuchotées derrière son dos, l'air supérieur que prenaient ses interlocuteurs au Ministère, le mépris, le dédain dissimulés sous des paroles aimables.

Il en avait déduit logiquement que, maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, à savoir éliminer Voldemort, il n'était plus utile à grand chose. Certains devaient même regretter qu'il ne soit pas mort en même temps que son adversaire. Il en avait été très affecté et la dépression le guettait..

Il ne sortait de chez lui que pour aller à son « travail ». Pendant la guerre, les Mangemorts avaient pénétré dans la maison que Sirius lui avait léguée et ils y avaient laissé des traces de leur passage. Mais malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, Harry ne voulait pas déménager pour s'installer dans un appartement clair et moderne.

« Tu pourrais même louer une maison chez les Moldus, lui serinait-elle. Personne ne te reconnaîtrait et tu serais tranquille ! »

Mais la solitude serait la même, de chaque côté de la ligne séparant les deux mondes. Kréatur faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre la vie agréable. Il nettoyait méticuleusement le petit salon et la chambre de son Maître. Il veillait sur les cheminées. Il cuisinait aussi, et heureusement, car Harry se serait facilement contenté de sandwichs et de bièraubeurres. Mais c'était tout ce que le vieil elfe pouvait faire.

Les distractions étaient rares. Harry n'allait pas aux festivités sorcières et encore moins dans les lieux de plaisir moldus. Il aurait pu acheter une télévision ou une chaîne hi-fi mais tout ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il se sentait étrangement vide. Tout l'ennuyait. Ron venait parfois lui rendre visite mais il aidait son frère Georges et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

Hermione passait le voir assez régulièrement mais contrairement à lui, elle prenait très à cœur son travail au Ministère. Elle s'occupait des dédommagements proposés aux familles qui avaient été victimes de la guerre, particulièrement des attaques de Mangemorts. Elle y mettait toute son énergie.

La vie avait repris son cours pour presque tout le monde. Pas pour lui.

Il lui restait la bibliothèque des Black mais elle était surtout fournie en livres de magie noire. Harry y avait découvert par hasard un ouvrage consacré à la prestidigitation. Beaucoup de grands magiciens étaient en fait des sorciers qui avaient trouvé ce moyen pour bien gagner leur vie dans le monde moldu, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire dans leur milieu naturel.

Fort heureusement, Harry ne supportait pas les alcools forts et il avait résisté à leurs sirènes . Plutôt que de sombrer dans l'ivresse, il passait beaucoup de temps à expérimenter les différents tours expliqués dans le livre. Il en inventait d'autres aussi et Kréatur était son unique spectateur. Beaucoup de dextérité, un peu de magie et l'illusion était parfaite. Mais tout cela ne remplissait pas une vie.

-- -- -- -- -- --

La chambre d'hôpital était tranquille. Une veilleuse l'éclairait faiblement. Harry somnolait. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le rêve ... le cauchemar plutôt ... était de retour. Il le hantait presque toutes les nuits. C'était à cause de « ça » qu'il avait décidé, un jour, d'en finir avec la vie. Il ne pouvait supporter la honte qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. .

Pour un peu, cette nuit, il aurait abandonné ses bonnes résolutions et se serait de nouveau laissé glisser dans le désespoir. Mais il y avait Malfoy ! Malfoy et son arrogance ! Malfoy et son défi ! Malfoy qu'il comptait bien affronter dès qu'il serait plus solide sur ses jambes !

Il était en sueur et pourtant, il avait froid. C'était un triste et douloureux souvenir.

Deux mois après la bataille, il y avait eu au Terrier la cérémonie de fin de deuil. Toute la famille était réunie pour un repas où chacun évoquerait en souriant le souvenir de Fred et où, tous ensemble, ils partageraient une dernière fois le chagrin de sa perte. Il était invité bien sûr. Il faisait presque partie de la famille.

Hermione aussi était là, c'était la fiancée de Ron. Lui était assis à côté de Ginny. Il n'y avait encore rien d'officiel entre eux. Ils échangeaient des baisers et des caresses quand ils étaient seuls. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des mélanges de salive et du pelotage de seins et de fesses. Ginny aurait voulu plus mais lui s'y refusait. Il était gêné quand leurs effusions se faisaient trop précises. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

S'il s'était douté ! A Poudlard, ses hormones avaient bouillonné comme celles de tous les garçons de son âge. Il avait vu des couples se former et se défaire. A partir de la quatrième année, et même avant pour certains, tout le monde flirtait. Les filles se faisaient désirer et les garçons draguaient comme ils pouvaient. Il avait même eu connaissance de quelques « amitiés particulières ».

Mais lui n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Il était destiné à un terrible combat et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer au badinage. En plus, il était timide et mal à l'aise avec les filles. L'épisode Cho Chang avait été désastreux. Il en rougissait encore.

Avec Ginny, c'était différent, il avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour elle. Elle lui apportait sa force et sa gaieté et lui donnait confiance en lui. Mais ses sentiments s'étaient affaiblis pendant cette année noire qu'il avait dû consacrer entièrement à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Il avait essayé, vraiment essayé de renouer les liens avec elle mais il le sentait bien, quelque chose s'était brisé. Son cœur, son ... corps attendaient autre chose.

-- -- -- -- --

Ce matin-là, ils étaient tous allés au cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule où se trouvait le monument funéraire des Weasley et où reposait le corps de Fred. Harry avait remarqué dans les travées les pierres tombales des autres familles sorcières qui vivaient là : les Faucett, les Lovegood, les Diggory. Le nom de Cédric, tué par Queudver à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ressortait en clair sur ce dernier tombeau.

Le cœur du jeune sorcier s'était serré. Tant de morts, tant de souffrances par la faute d'un seul homme qui voulait devenir le Maître du Monde ! Il s'était longtemps reproché d'avoir été la « cause » de ces drames. Puis la culpabilité l'avait quitté. Lui aussi était une victime, pas un bourreau !

Chacun avait déposé une fleur sur la dalle grise. Georges avait fait ce geste en dernier et il avait caressé légèrement la pierre en murmurant: « Adieu, frérot ». Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Au contraire, il avait souri. Il acceptait enfin de faire son deuil. Il ne reverrait jamais le visage facétieux de son jumeau mais les souvenirs chanteraient dans sa tête.

Il restait une dernière cérémonie à accomplir. Après le repas, où les multiples farces des deux terribles de la famille avaient été racontées avec force détails, Arthur Weasley avait dit : « Il est temps. » Toute l'assemblée s'était levé et, dans un silence ému, le patriarche de la famille, grimpé sur un escabeau, avait ouvert la vitre qui protégeait le cadran de l'horloge.

Toutes les aiguilles représentant les Weasley étaient regroupées sur « A la maison », sauf celle de Fred qui indiquait « Mort ». Arthur l'avait détachée, il était revenu dans le cercle de famille et il avait lancé l'aiguille en l'air en murmurant « Vadere ». Elle avait éclaté en minuscules poussières dorées qui avaient scintillé un court instant puis avaient disparu.

Une seconde de silence, puis des applaudissements, d'abord timides puis vibrants. Dernier hommage.

-- -- -- -- -- .

C'était ce soir-là qu'avait eu lieu la « première fois » Tout le monde s'était réparti dans les différentes chambres du Terrier. Comme d'habitude, Harry partageait celle de Ron et Hermione celle de Ginny. Georges était seul dans celle qu'il occupait avant avec son jumeau car il y avait tellement de caisses diverses entassées partout que la place libre était réduite à peu de chose.

Ron avait d'ailleurs annoncé au repas du soir qu'en accord avec son frère, il travaillerait dorénavant au magasin « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » et qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Hermione faisait la tête mais elle ne protestait pas. C'était son choix, il était assez mature pour décider de son avenir.

Bill et Fleur étaient restés au Terrier pour une nuit. Charlie s'était invité sans façon dans la précieuse chambre de Percy. C'était ça ou dormir dans la cabane à balais derrière la maison. Ce qui ne faisait pas l'affaire de Ginny qui avait donné rendez-vous à son petit ami dans cet endroit tranquille pour flirter, et plus s'il était enfin d'accord !

Harry avait prétexté un besoin pressant et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. Ron ne dirait rien, il était au courant. Mais la foudre lui était tombée sur la tête quand il était passé devant la chambre de Percy. La porte était entrouverte. Les deux frères se chamaillaient, comme d'habitude. L'aîné était déjà en pyjama et Charlie était de dos, nu.

Harry resta cloué sur place. La lumière était tamisée, elle faisait ressortir la peau blanche du jeune homme roux. Il était plus petit que ses frères mais son corps était ... parfait, juste parfait sous le regard fasciné de Harry. Les épaules larges balayées par la chevelure cuivrée, le petit dragon rouge et or tatoué sur l'omoplate gauche, la taille fine et les hanches étroites, les fesses fermes, les jambes nerveuses, les bras marqués de traces de brûlures ...

Harry vit tout en un clin d'œil et un véritable incendie ravagea son corps avant de se concentrer brutalement dans son sexe. Bouche ouverte, respiration coupée, il était immobile, tendu comme un arc pointé vers une cible. Charlie ... Charlie était la proie ... la proie magique dont rêve tout chasseur.

Il voulait le toucher, le caresser, coller son propre corps nu contre le sien ...Il voulait goûter sa peau, aspirer son souffle ... Il voulait sentir ses mains rugueuses sur lui ... Il voulait voir ses yeux rieurs se refléter dans les siens ... Il voulait baiser sa bouche gourmande ...

Il voulait le Paradis et il entrait en Enfer ...

Une marche craqua dans l'escalier et Harry retomba brusquement sur terre. Il se rua dehors et tomba à genoux, courbé presque jusqu'au sol. Il se mit à vomir, secoué de tremblements irrépressibles, attendant vainement un mieux qui ne venait pas. C'est dans cette position que le trouva Ginny, partie à sa recherche après une vaine attente.

La rouquine poussa un cri, puis elle réagit rapidement. Elle passa un bras autour de lui et le portant à moitié, elle l'entraîna dans la cabane où elle le fit asseoir sur un banc. Elle courut à la cuisine et revint avec une potion contre les indigestions. Le soulagement fut immédiat. Harry ne souhaitait qu'un chose, regagner la chambre de Ron, se cacher sous les draps et étouffer de honte mais Ginny se cramponna à lui.

« Reste, ce n'est rien, c'est déjà passé. Le repas de ce soir était trop copieux, je l'avais dit à ma mère ! Après toutes les émotions de la journée ... Là ... Ne bouge pas, chéri ... Je vais te chouchouter ... Viens contre mon cœur ... Il ne bat que pour toi ... »

Elle avait ouvert sa robe et Harry sentait contre son visage les globes fermes de ses seins. La nausée lui revint. Il la repoussa avec force et se sauva à toutes jambes vers le petit bois où ils avaient joué au Quidditch, autrefois ... Il se jeta par terre et se mit à sangloter, enfin il ne savait plus si c'étaient des spasmes ou des sanglots.

Cela dura longtemps. Il ne sentait pas la fraîcheur de la nuit l'envahir. Ce furent les appels de Ron et de Ginny qui le ramenèrent à la raison. Il se redressa en chancelant un peu et se dirigea vers eux. L'indigestion fut une excuse facile, acceptée par tous. Mais lui savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec son violent malaise.

-- -- -- -- --

Il y eut « les autres fois », beaucoup moins violentes heureusement. Car l'épisode au Terrier semblait avoir fait sauter en lui un ... verrou. Désormais, les jeunes filles ne lui inspiraient plus que de l'indifférence et les dames plus mûres qui bavaient sur « le Héros de notre Monde » l'exaspéraient.

Il regardait les hommes, enfin certains hommes, avec convoitise, il espérait juste que personne ne s'en apercevait. Ensuite, seul dans sa maison lugubre, il mourait de honte et de dégoût. Car si son corps acceptait, recherchait même, les sensations apportées par son orientation nouvelle, son esprit rejetait avec force toute idée d'homosexualité. C'était ... sale ... ignoble ... abject ... contre nature. C'était dégueulasse !

La « fois de trop » fut ce désir qui le prit subitement pendant une cérémonie en l'honneur des morts et des blessés de la guerre, dans l'Atrium du Ministère. Il y avait là un beau jeune homme, un Serdaigle si sa mémoire était bonne, de trois ans plus âgé que lui. Toute son apparence montrait qu'il était gay et Harry tomba immédiatement sous son charme.

Il lui sourit, ils commencèrent une conversation amicale, faite surtout de souvenirs de Poudlard. Le jeune homme se rapprochait, souriait doucement. Puis il avança la main et frôla le bras de son interlocuteur d'une caresse légère. Il avait compris le message de son corps et donnait discrètement son accord. Mais Harry, l'esprit de Harry, se révulsa. Il recula, prit brusquement congé et quitta la cérémonie sur le champ.

Seul dans le salon de sa triste maison, il sombra. Il se traita de tous les noms, les plus crus, les plus réalistes qu'il connaissait. Pédé ... Tapette ... Pédale ... Salaud ... étaient les plus aimables. Il attrapa une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la but au goulot. Il tournait en rond et parlait tout seul. Kréatur tremblait derrière la porte et ne savait quoi faire.

Enfin il s'écroula, ivre de douleur autant que d'alcool. Il se réveilla le lendemain, débraillé, allongé sur le tapis, tenant encore la bouteille à la main. Avec une terrible gueule de bois et des idées très noires. A partir de ce jour, il changea du tout au tout. Il avait déjà rompu avec Ginny après une dispute plus violente que les autres. Il donna sa démission de son poste au Ministère et se cloîtra chez lui.

D'autant qu'une scène odieuse lui revenait quelquefois en mémoire. C'était pendant les grandes vacances. Il venait d'avoir quinze ans et il échappait comme il pouvait aux brimades de son cousin et de sa bande de connards. Ce jour-là, caché derrière les buissons du parc, il avait vu Dudley, Piers Polkiss, Dennis Malcom et Gordon Scott s'en prendre à Mark Evans.

Le jeune garçon était timide et il n'aurait jamais osé se moquer de Dudley comme celui-ci le prétendait. Mais le gros blond avait sans doute envie de se défouler. Comme d'habitude, Polkiss et Malcom tenaient la victime et Dudley boxait. Mais ce jour-là, en plus, ils braillaient tous des insultes. Le jeune Mark était différent des autres garçons et malheureusement pour lui, ça se voyait.

« Pédé ! Lopette ! Grosse nouille ! Pauvre type ! hurlaient-ils en le tenant par les bras tandis que les coups pleuvaient..

--Va te faire foutre, enculé ! avait ajouté Scott en faisant avec son majeur un geste obscène derrière les fesses du malheureux.

Harry avait tout vu et n'avait rien fait. Il était resté immobile, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Bien sûr, il était inutile qu'il se montre et interpelle les agresseurs. Mais en plus, la ... différence ... du jeune garçon le gênait, comme si pour une fois, les coups étaient ... justifiés ... comme si c'était normal qu'on s'en prenne à lui ... comme si son apparence excusait les excès dont il était victime.

Harry avait eu furieusement honte de ces pensées et il ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Les choses se seraient mieux passées s'il avait pu, s'il avait osé se confier à quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait personne, absolument personne. Il était hors de question de parler de « ça » à Ron ou pire, à Hermione. Ses amis seraient écœurés par son comportement déviant. Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus étaient morts. L'Elu du Monde sorcier, le Survivant, le Vainqueur, le Grand Harry Potter était seul, complètement seul.

L'idée du suicide fit doucement son chemin dans son esprit mais sa conscience le retenait. Il avait un dernier devoir à accomplir. Il se l'était promis quand il était sorti de Sainte Mangouste, deux semaines après la bataille. Il attendit. Le jour où il put enfin remplir sa promesse envers lui-même, il décida d'en finir. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se trancha les poignets avec un rasoir moldu trouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

Il ne dut la vie sauve qu'à une visite inopinée d'Hermione et à sa rapidité de réaction. Ce jour-là, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy retournaient à Azkaban après leur jugement et Draco était condamné à travailler sur le Chemin de Traverse pour gagner sa vie. Depuis, lui se morfondait à Sainte Mangouste, dans cette chambre pourtant agréable; à l'étage où on soignait les sorciers atteints de maléfices. L'homosexualité en était peut-être un ?

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Malfoy n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Quel insupportable petit péteux ! Et d'abord, pourquoi était-il libre et fier alors que lui ne tenait plus debout ! Sale petite fouine ! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait ... Il lui dirait ... Il s'endormit enfin.

-- -- -- -- --

C'était le matin. Draco jetait un dernier coup d'œil au bar du Chaudron. Tout était prêt pour l'ouverture, tables propres, chaises bien rangées, zinc impeccable. La bièraubeurre était prête, le jus de citrouille au frais. Il avait bien aligné les bouteilles de boissons pour dames : jus d'œillet, vin de sureau et soda cerise. C'était parfait, comme tous les jours.

Draco aimait le pub quand il était vide et silencieux. Ce travail de préparation fait six matins sur sept lui plaisait. C'était tranquille. Pendant que ses mains s'activaient, il pouvait réfléchir. Aujourd'hui, il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant ses dix jours libres, avant de commencer son nouveau job chez l'apothicaire.

Peut-être devrait-il se présenter de lui-même dans les boutiques et demander s'il y avait du travail pour lui ? Tout le monde était au courant de sa situation maintenant. Et personne n'avait eu à se plaindre de son travail. Au contraire, tous ceux qui l'avaient employé lui avaient fait des compliments.

Il y avait le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ce serait agréable d'y faire un petit stage. Ou la librairie Fleury et Boot.. Ou Florian Fortarôme, le glacier qui faisait aussi salon de thé. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il irait dans la matinée proposer ses services. Il n'y avait aucune honte à gagner sa vie en travaillant.

Ah ! Ce n'était pas ce petit crétin de Potter qui devait se casser la tête et autre chose pour vivre décemment ! Enfin, il avait rempli son contrat pour Granger. En échange, elle trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'il puisse correspondre avec sa mère ! Elle était maligne, la Griffondor ! Il l'avait sous-estimée autrefois !

Et soudain ... était-ce parce qu'il venait de penser à Potter ? ... il fut entouré de quatre Aurors qui avaient transplané directement dans le bar du Chaudron. Ils pointaient sur lui leurs baguettes magiques, comme s'il avait eu la moindre possibilité de leur échapper. Il y avait les deux abrutis de Sainte Mangouste, un autre jeune et un plus âgé qui devait être leur chef.

«Draco Malfoy ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix rude.

--C'est moi, répondit-il en pâlissant.

_« Merlin ! Ma visite à Potter ! Ils sont au courant ! »_

--Au nom de la Justice Magique, je vous arrête.

--Pour quelle raison, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

_Ne pas oublier d'être très poli avec ces gens-là, ça je l'ai appris à ... là-bas. _

--Pour complot contre le Ministère de la Magie et association de malfaiteurs.

--Mais je n'ai rien fait !

--Pas de rébellion, Malfoy. En route !

--Laissez-moi au moins prévenir mon patron ! Tom ! Tom ! cria-t-il.

--Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? fit celui-ci en entrant dans le bar.

--Ils m'emmènent ! Prévenez Hermione Granger, je vous prie.

--Pas tant de manières, serpent, lança un des Aurors qui voulaient l'arrêter à l'hôpital. Nous avons des preuves. Ce soir, tu dormiras à Azkaban avec tes amis Mangemorts. Je le savais, moi, que ta soi-disant blessure était un prétexte ! On a bien fait de te surveiller !

--Taisez-vous, Evrard ! Nous l'interrogerons au Ministère. Allons-y, Malfoy ! Si vous êtes innocent, vous n'aurez aucun mal à le prouver.»

_Rien n'était moins sûr. _

Ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et ils tranplanèrent.

.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Madame Rowling est la créatrice des Aurors. Comme dans tous les métiers, certains sont bons et d'autres moins. Je ne suis pas responsable de leurs actes.

Chapitre 8 : Extérieur 3 – Ministère de la Magie.

« Qui allais-tu voir au quatrième étage de Saint Mangouste ? Qui devais-tu y rencontrer ? Réponds, Mangemort, ou il t'en cuira !

--Je ne parlerai que devant votre chef, répondit Draco avec dignité.

C'était la troisième fois qu'ils lui posaient cette question. Ils étaient de plus en plus hargneux. Ils, c'étaient les deux idiots qui le traquaient depuis son attaque par le vieil hibou, des Aurors de base, recrutés sans doute à la fin de la guerre ou juste après.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de pertes parmi les membres de la police sorcière. Les nouveaux venus n'étaient pas à la hauteur des anciens. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience et finalement, par leurs questions trop précises et mal formulées, ils avaient révélé à Draco ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

Il n'était pas du tout question de Potter. Draco était même persuadé que la présence du Survivant à l'étage des sorciers atteints de maléfices était tenue secrète. Non, ce qui intéressait ses tourmenteurs, c'étaient les Mangemorts hospitalisés à cet endroit.

Granger lui avait bien dit qu'il y avait eu des bavures après l'arrestation des partisans de Voldemort en fuite. Apparemment, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été torturés pour les obliger à dénoncer des complices. L'époque était troublée, la peur était toujours présente et justifiait soi-disant aux yeux de certains Aurors, des jeunes surtout, ces pratiques interdites.

Quelques prisonniers n'avaient pas résisté aux nombreux Doloris et leur cerveau était en bouillie. Mais certains policiers étaient persuadés qu'ils jouaient la comédie et qu'en fait, ils attendaient une aide extérieure pour s'évader. Et quelle meilleure aide espérer que celle d'un Malfoy ? Tout ça, Draco l'avait rapidement compris dans cette petite salle où on l'avait emmené. Maintenant, c'était à lui de passer à la casserole.

Pourtant l'interrogatoire avait commencé normalement. Le vieil Auror lui avait posé les questions rituelles sur son nom, ses parents, sa condamnation, son adresse, toutes choses simples auxquelles il avait répondu sans hésiter. Le deuxième Auror, qu'il ne connaissait pas, prenait des notes avec ce qui ressemblait à la plume à papotes de Rita Skeeter. Mais elle écrivait la vérité.

Draco s'en était aperçu quand on lui avait fait relire ses premières réponses. Malheureusement, le vieil homme avait été appelé à l'extérieur, soi-disant pour une affaire urgente et il était sorti en emmenant son secrétaire. Etait-ce vrai ou était-ce un coup monté pour le laisser seul avec les deux autres ? Draco ne savait quoi en penser.

Recommandation avait été faite aux deux idiots de ne se mêler de rien mais ils n'avaient pas résisté longtemps à la tentation. Ils s'étaient d'abord moqué de Draco puis ils lui avaient posé toutes sortes de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Et le jeune sorcier voyait venir le moment où les coups se mettraient à pleuvoir.

« Qui cherchais-tu ? Tes anciens copains Serpentards, Goyle et Nott ? On les as pourchassés longtemps, on était sur leurs traces et puis il y a deux mois, pfft ! Goyle s'est envolé, et Nott a disparu il y a à peine quinze jours. Bon, pour le premier, tu étais encore à Azkaban ...

-- ... et crois-moi, tu vas y retourner en vitesse !

-- ... Mais pour le deuxième, tu l'as aidé, hein ? Tu l'as aidé à s'enfuir ! Salaud de Serpentard !

_« Merlin je vous en prie ! Faites que Granger arrive ! Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité la présence de la Griffondor ! Il faut qu'elle me sorte de là ! »_

_--_ Et celui qu'on suivait sur le Chemin de Traverse, celui qui porte des gants rouges ...

-- ... pour cacher ses mains d'assassin couvertes de sang !

-- ... tu lui as peut-être donné une adresse pour se planquer ! Il a tourné dans l' Allée des Embrumes et pfft ! Lui aussi, disparu !

--Vous êtes plusieurs, c'est ça ? Un gang de Mangemorts complotant contre nous ? Un réseau de sympathisants prêts à faciliter votre départ d'Angleterre ? Où vous cachez-vous ? Qui sont vos chefs ? Parle, raclure !

_« Tu me le payeras, Granger ! Je jure que tu me le payeras ! Je ne t'avais rien demandé, moi ! Ah si, mais bon ! Tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Potter ! Non mais, il peut bien crever celui-là ! Si je m'en sors ... et ça n'en prend pas le chemin ... je ne lèverai plus le petit doigt pour cet enfoiré de première ! Aïe ! Ça commence ! »_

--Tu ne t'es pas demandé, petit con, comment on avait su pour ton petit détour par les étages de Sainte Mangouste ? reprit l'un de ses tourmenteurs en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

Ils étaient tout près maintenant et Draco sentait leurs souffles sur son visage. Ils semblaient avoir perdu le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Leurs yeux brillaient d'une joie malsaine, comme s'ils se réjouissaient de tenir enfin à leur merci une proie convoitée. Draco grimaça et s'attira un coup supplémentaire.

--Tu croyais peut-être que tu nous avais bernés avec ta fausse blessure ?

--Mais on a des espions à Sainte Mangouste ! Certains tableaux sont nos indicateurs. Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça, hein, saleté de Serpent ?

--Dai Llewelyn, le joueur de Quidditch dévoré par une chimère, il t'a vu sortir de la salle de soins à 14 heures 30. Tu n'avais même plus une marque au front !

--Et après, au lieu de rentrer tout droit au Chaudron, tu as pris l'escalier. Tu allais vite et tu surveillais tes arrières mais on t'a vu quand même ! Urquhart Rackharrow, l'ancien médicomage légiste, il t'a même interpelé depuis son tableau ! Autrefois, il faisait les autopsies des sorciers et aussi de quelques Moldus. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas faire la tienne !

--Et Janus Thickey, le psychomage, son portrait est au quatrième. C'est là que tu as disparu, toi aussi. C'est une manie chez vous, les Mangemorts ! Où es-tu allé ? Qui t'a ouvert les portes ?

--Tu n'es repassé par le Hall d'accueil qu'à 14 heures 55. Dilys Derwert, la grande guérisseuse, t'a aperçu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait entretemps ? Tu vois ! Nous sommes bien renseignés ! J'ai passé la soirée d'hier à recueillir et à recopier les témoignages des tableaux. Ils ne mentent jamais, eux ! La Justice sorcière les croira ! Azkaban t'ouvre les bras, Malfoy !

--Oui, tu pourras y rejoindre ta folle de mère et ton gâteux de père ! Jolie famille !

_« Ma folle de mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ? Se serait-elle fait attaquer par un Détraqueur ? AÏE ! Le salaud m'a frappé sur l'épaule ! Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! Mais ... Mais ... Ils sortent leurs baguettes magiques ! Grand Salazar ! Aide-moi ! » _

--Endoloris ! cria l'un des Aurors avec une joie mauvaise.

Draco tomba de la chaise où il était assis en poussant un grand cri. Le sortilège l'avait frappé au ventre et la douleur était atroce. Il se tordait sur le sol, essayant de se rouler en boule pour atténuer la souffrance.

--Endoloris ! ajouta l'autre avec un rictus de plaisir.

Cette fois, Draco fut atteint à la tête. Il hurla. Sa vue devint rouge, ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort qu'il entendit à peine une voix puissante tonner :

--STOP ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Aux arrêts ! Immédiatement ! ... Finite Incantatum ! reprit la voix plus doucement. Pouvez-vous vous lever, Monsieur Malfoy ? Je suis désolé. Ces deux bons-à-rien seront sévèrement punis. Venez dans mon bureau.

Dawlish, le nouveau chef des Aurors, était penché sur lui. Il l'aida à se relever et le conduisit dans une autre pièce. Il y retrouva Hermione qui se leva brusquement à sa vue :

--Merlin ! Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

--Ils m'ont gentiment posé quelques questions, Granger ! Quelque chose de tout à fait normal après mon ... escapade d'hier ! Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

--Monsieur Dawlish est au courant. Il s'apprêtait à te convoquer pour en savoir plus. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place. De quoi t'accuse-t-on ?

--De complot contre le Ministère et d'associations de malfaiteurs, rien que ça ! ... Monsieur, reprit-il en s'adressant au chef des Aurors, certains de vos collaborateurs sont atteints de folie furieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le nom de Malfoy que je vais prendre la tête d'une croisade du crime.

--Je vous crois sans peine, Monsieur Malfoy. Mademoiselle Granger m'a seulement parlé d'une entrevue avec Harry Potter qui a eu pour lui des conséquences heureuses. Je tiens à vous remercier ...

--Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur. Ce que j'ai fait hier n'avait rien d'altruiste. C'était un contrat ! Que vous a-t-on dit exactement ?

--Que vous aviez tenu à rendre visite à notre Sauveur pour lui redonner espoir.

--GRANGER !

--C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, coupa rapidement la jeune sorcière. Monsieur Dawlish, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler des conditions de notre accord mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

--Des conditions ? Dois-je vous rappeler, Malfoy, que vous êtes en liberté conditionnelle et que vous devez obéir strictement aux ordres qu'on vous donne ? Que demandiez-vous ?

--Oh ! Peu de chose ! Avoir des nouvelles de ma mère . Est-ce trop ?

--Ah ... Heu ... C'est ennuyeux ... Il y a cette loi ... Les gens du Ministère craignent qu'en autorisant le courrier avec Azkaban, il ne se forme là-bas une poche de résistance.

--Avec les Détraqueurs à l'œuvre ? C'est impossible !

--Je reconnais que certains sorciers exagèrent. Ils sont obsédés par les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Ils sont persuadés qu'on les aide à s'enfuir. Qui ? Personne n'en sait rien. Mais il y a tout de même des faits troublants. Des personnes recherchées ont disparu sans laisser de traces. Aussi bien des gens peu impliqués dans les combats comme vos camarades Serpentards que de véritables assassins autrefois au service de Lord Voldemort.

--Je ne suis au courant de rien, Monsieur, et je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir. Ma mère doit passer trois ans à ... la-bas. J'attends sa libération en espérant qu'elle aura une remise de peine. Elle n'a pas grand chose à se reprocher. A ce propos ... ne pourrait-elle bénéficier d'une faveur ? Juste un mot, pour la rassurer. Je vous en prie.

Hermione regarda Draco avec curiosité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu supplier quelqu'un. Elle décida d'intervenir.

--Ce ne serait pas une grosse entorse à la loi, dit-elle. Vous pourriez demander une exception au nouveau Directeur d'Azkaban. C'est un ancien Auror.

--Ce serait un abus de pouvoir.

--Le fait de jeter des Doloris sur Malfoy en est un aussi.

--La loi a été signée par Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même ... Et par Harry Potter aussi, si je ne m'abuse.

--QUOI ? Potter est d'accord avec cette loi inique ? Tu t'es bien gardée de me le dire, Granger.

--Je l'ignorais, Malfoy. Il est vrai qu'après la bataille, Harry a été un peu grisé par la gloire. On a dû lui faire signer un peu n'importe quoi. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Pour lui comme pour beaucoup de sorciers, tous les Mangemorts étaient bons à mettre dans le même sac.

--Tu le défends bien ! N'empêche ! Tu m'as promis quelque chose. Je refuse de revoir Potter si tu ne remplis pas ta partie du contrat.

--Mais il ne parle que de ça ! Il reprend des forces, il mange, il sourit ! Affronter son ancien ennemi lui redonne l'envie de vivre ! ... Bon d'accord ! J'irai voir le Ministre !

--Inutile, Mademoiselle Granger. Un courrier doit partir bientôt pour Azkaban. Malfoy, asseyez-vous à la table de mon secrétaire et écrivez à votre mère. Faites court et je vous promets une réponse dans moins de quinze jours. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Pendant toute la conversation, Draco avait gardé le contrôle sur lui-même, dos raidi, poings serrés. Il s'assit sans rien ajouter, réfléchit un instant et écrivit sur un parchemin :

« Ma chère maman. Tout va bien pour moi. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous. Je vous aime. Draco. »

Il tendit sa lettre ouverte à Dawlish qui la lut, la roula et y écrivit le nom de Narcissa Malfoy. Ils se quittèrent en silence. Hermione fit transplaner Draco dans la cour du Chaudron en le tenant par le bras. Elle avait l'air embarrassée. Lui était furieux. Ah ! Le Potty signait des lois qu'il n'avait peut-être même pas lues ! Il allait lui rafraîchir la mémoire, à ce crétin de Griffondor !

-- -- -- -- --

Il était treize heures. Encore secoué par sa matinée mouvementée, Draco décida de s'accorder un après-midi de congé. Il chercherait du travail demain. Il mit sa cape, prit un peu d'argent dans sa petite cagnotte et partit manger un morceau sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il se disait qu'il lui faudrait bientôt ouvrir un nouveau compte à Gringotts. Le coffre de la famille avait été vidé par le Ministère pour compenser les dommages de guerre. Draco espérait que Granger, qui s'occupait de ce service, faisait bon usage de la fortune des Malfoy. Les perdants devaient toujours payer le prix de leur mauvais choix.

Bien sûr, il fallait aider les veuves, les orphelins et les gens ruinés par les Mangemorts et leur clique. Draco l'admettait Mais comme toujours, des opportunistes, qui n'avaient rien fait d'autre que trembler et se cacher, voulaient aussi profiter de l'aubaine. Les dossiers s'accumulaient sur le bureau de la Griffondor. Il fallait séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, le vrai du faux. Elle lui en avait touché deux mots. Elle prenait son travail très au sérieux, comme toujours.

Mais elle avait l'intention de retourner à l'école pour finir ses études après le Nouvel An. Elle tannait Potter pour qu'il fasse de même. Elle lui avait même demandé - à lui ! - s'il souhaitait en faire autant. Elle délirait, la Granger ! Revenir à Poudlard ? Jamais ! Et Draco était aussi persuadé que le Balafré n'y retournerait pas non plus.

Il pensait à lui en grignotant le contenu de son assiette au Fish and Chips. Il grimaçait autant à cause de la nourriture qu'à l'évocation de ce petit enfoiré. Il lui secouerait les puces, au Potty, quand il viendrait le voir au Chaudron ! Le Survivant ne perdait rien pour attendre. Draco se leva, paya et s'en fut à pas lents sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le temps était frais et humide. Les passants n'étaient pas nombreux. Il se demanda vaguement si un Auror espion n'était pas en embuscade quelque part. Mais il n'allait pas devenir aussi obsédé que ceux du Ministère. Il chassa cette pensée inopportune. Cependant, tout lui revint quand il passa devant l'allée des Embrumes. C'était là que le Mangemort aux gants rouges avait disparu. Où était-il allé ?

Draco s'engagea dans l'étroite ruelle. Elle était déserte, la plupart des boutiques étaient fermées. La magie noire ne faisait plus recette. Par contre, la vitrine de Barjow et Beurk était éclairée. Le vieux Klarius Barjow n'avait donc pas été arrêté après la guerre ? Il était peut-être sous la protection de gens haut placés ?

Le jeune sorcier jeta un coup d'œil aux objets exposés derrière la vitre poussiéreuse. Toujours le même fatras d'instruments rouillés aux fonctions inconnues. Il reconnut tout de même une main de la gloire, des ossements humains, une corde de pendu et plusieurs masques sinistres. Certains d'entre eux avaient appartenu à des Mangemorts, Draco en était certain.

Par contre, on ne voyait nulle part l' Armoire à Disparaître qui avait permis aux partisans de Voldemort d'envahir Poudlard. Draco frissonna. Horrible souvenir ! Il se détournait pour repartir vers l'accueillant Chemin de Traverse quand une voix feutrée s'éleva derrière lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis content de vous revoir.

Klarius Barjow était là, sur le pas de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

--Bonjour, Monsieur Barjow, dit Draco du bout des lèvres.

Entre Serpentards, on restait poli, toujours.

--Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service ? Puis-je vous aider ? ajouta le vieux sorcier.

--Non, je vous remercie, répondit le jeune homme en frissonnant de nouveau.

Ces questions dites d'une voix pourtant douce le mettaient mal à l'aise.

--Une autre fois peut-être ? murmura le vieil homme en rentrant dans sa boutique.

Draco se hâta de regagner un endroit mieux éclairé et plus animé. Il flâna de nouveau en regardant à gauche et à droite. Il remarqua la nouvelle Histoire de la Magie dans la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. La rentrée décalée approchait mais les étudiants de Poudlard ne se pressaient pas encore dans le magasin..Eux et leurs parents pensaient plutôt aux fêtes de Noël qui approchaient.

Soudain, alors qu'il était devant la rutilante vitrine de la boutique « Paradis du Quidditch, balais et accessoires », Draco fut accosté par un jeune sorcier qu'il connaissait : Marcus Flint, ancien poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

« Ah ! salut, Malfoy, lui dit celui-ci. d'une voix essoufflée, justement je te cherchais. Es-tu libre actuellement ? Nous aurions besoin de toi au magasin pour cinq jours. Notre vendeur, Piet Chambers, a demandé un congé pour aller à un mariage en France. Olivier Dubois devait le remplacer mais il a attrapé la grippe. Mon patron a pensé à toi. Tu t'y connais en balais, ce travail devrait te convenir, qu'en dis-tu ?

--Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit Draco en souriant. Mais qui est ton patron ?

--Terence Davies, le père de Roger, de Serdaigle. Il a racheté la boutique quand son fils était capitaine de l'équipe de sa Maison. Il n'y connait pas grand chose en sport mais c'est un excellent comptable. Le commerce marche bien. Viens voir nos nouveaux balais de compétition !

Il entraîna Draco à l'intérieur de la boutique et le jeune homme se retrouva en terrain connu. Les rayons offraient aux clients potentiels tout ce qui pourrait plaire à l'amateur de Quidditch de cinq ans au centenaire et plus.

Pour les supporters, les maillots portant les numéros et les couleurs des joueurs professionnels voisinaient avec les fanions, les écharpes et les affiches des équipes. Les amateurs avertis pouvaient choisir entre les multiplettes, les vernis antimaléfices et les dégivreurs automatiques sans oublier les souaffles, les vifs d'or, les cognards et leurs battes, de toutes sortes et à tous les prix

Les enfants n'étaient pas oubliés. Les cartes à collectionner et les figurines animées attiraient leurs regards éblouis et il y avait même un rayon de balais à leur taille. Mais le cœur du magasin battait du côté des Brossdurs, des Comètes, des Eclairs de feu et des Nimbus de la plus récente génération. Seules, quelques Bombes Bleues familiales dataient un peu.

« Piet, tu peux y aller, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer, dit Marcus Flint à un jeune homme en tenue de voyage, visiblement pressé de partir.

--Pas trop tôt ! grommela l'autre. J'ai un Portoloin pour seize heures. Si je le rate, avec toutes les correspondances, j'arriverai après le mariage. Salut Malfoy ! Amuse-toi bien !

--Pareil, Chambers, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

--Mon patron est dans son bureau, au fond du magasin, à côté de l'atelier de réparations, ajouta Marcus. Il t'expliquera tout.

Draco traversa toute la boutique, qui était beaucoup plus grande que les autres endroits où il avait déjà travaillé. Le Paradis du Quidditch était un magasin de luxe, très bien achalandé et brillamment illuminé. Il y fallait bien deux vendeurs, même si en ce début d'après-midi, il n'y avait que quelques clients présents. Flint s'occupait déjà d'une dame accompagnée d'un enfant.

Le patron de la boutique accueillit Draco courtoisement C'était un sorcier entre deux âges, aux cheveux déjà très blancs. Son fils Roger lui ressemblait beaucoup mais en effet, le père n'avait rien d'un grand sportif. Il était mince, voûté et tout à fait à l'aise, assis derrière son bureau. Le parfait Serdaigle.

« Monsieur Malfoy, toutes les personnes qui vous ont employé sont satisfaites de vous, dit-il. Je vous propose donc le même salaire qu'à mon second vendeur, Piet Chambers. Marcus Flint est mieux rémunéré car il fait essayer les balais aux clients qui ne sont pas sûrs de leur choix. Nous avons un terrain réservé à ces tests dans la banlieue de Londres. Protégé des Moldus, naturellement.

--Je ne pourrais y accéder de toute façon, Monsieur. Comme vous le savez, il m'est interdit de quitter le Chemin de Traverse.

--Oui, c'est fâcheux. Savez-vous pour combien de temps encore cette interdiction pèse sur vous ?

--Non, Monsieur. La Justice sorcière ne l'a pas précisé.

--Ce n'est pas normal. La Loi dit qu'un condamné doit toujours connaître la durée de sa peine.

--Les Jurés pensaient peut-être que je ne saurais pas m'adapter à cette situation et que je finirais rapidement à ... là-bas. Je tiens à leur démontrer le contraire.

--C'est courageux de votre part et je vous en félicite. Vous serez donc payé dix gallions pour les cinq jours. Je sais, c'est peu mais c'est seulement votre salaire fixe. A cela s'ajoutent les bonifications, soit un pourcentage de cinq pour cent sur le prix de chaque article que vous aurez vendu. La participation du personnel à la bonne réussite d'une entreprise, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose, Monsieur Malfoy ?

--En tous cas, c'est une idée très intéressante, Monsieur. N'est-ce pas une doctrine moldue ?

--Tout à fait, jeune homme ! Et elle a fait le bonheur d'un ancien employé de la boutique. C'était il y a quelques années, le jour où nous avons vendu à votre père sept Nimbus 2001 pour équiper l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je venais d'acheter le magasin. Le vendeur a eu ce jour-là un bonus exceptionnel ...

_«Je pense bien ! Cinq pour cent de deux mille huit cents gallions, cent quarante gallions de prime, joli ! »_

-- ... Il s'est acheté un petit commerce de glaces et de boissons fraîches sur une plage, dans une île paradisiaque. Il a été doublement chanceux, vous savez !. C'était un fils-de-Moldu. Pendant la guerre, il aurait eu des ennuis s'il était resté en Angleterre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_-- _... Heu ... Beaucoup de bien, sans doute, Monsieur ... _« Et dans ma situation, je ne cracherais pas sur une pareille aubaine ! »_

-- ... Ne faites pas cette tête, monsieur Malfoy ! C'était pour la bonne cause ! Un bienfait n'est jamais perdu. Il nous a fait de la publicité et depuis, l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe d'Australie nous commande trois balais par an, du haut de gamme !

_« Tiens, c'est une idée, ça ! A qui pourrais-je proposer un balai de luxe ? Bien sûr ! Aucune hésitation ! A POTTER ! Il mordra à l'hameçon ! J'en fais mon affaire ! »_

--Pouvez-vous commencer à travailler tout de suite, Monsieur Malfoy ? Marcus ne peut rester seul au magasin. Ah, puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ? Votre nom de famille ...

--Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je m'appelle Draco. »

_« Personne n'est parfait ... »_

_-- -- -- -- -- _

Assis sur son lit d'hôpital, le dos appuyé contre des oreillers moelleux, Harry Potter, Survivant, Vainqueur, Héros et tout ça, était en mode veille « Repentance et bonnes résolutions ». La visite de Malfoy lui avait causé un choc. Quoi ? Ce petit con était en vie, joyeux comme un strangulot nouveau-né, pour ne pas dire frais comme un crapaud du matin, et lui voulait mourir ? Absurde !

Il avait dix-huit ans Il avait échappé plusieurs fois à la mort. Il avait eu la chance incroyable de battre Voldemort avec sa propre baguette qui s'était retournée contre lui. Il était libre, riche, il avait la vie devant lui. Et il se laissait aller à des décisions extrêmes sans même essayer de lutter ? Complètement idiot !

Il y avait bien cet étrange phénomène, ce penchant bizarre qui s'était récemment révélé à lui. Il trouvait les filles quelconques et les garçons ... certains garçons, attirants. Bon, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron et les autres étudiants de Poudlard le laissaient froid et par Merlin, c'était tant mieux. Il les avait déjà vus sous la douche et ça ne lui avait fait aucun effet. C'étaient de bons copains.

Charlie Weasley, ça devait être à cause de la lumière sur sa nudité. C'était vrai qu'il était drôlement bien foutu, le bougre ! Il avait été surpris, voilà tout ! Les autres, le Serdaigle gay ... oui, il avait flashé sur eux mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il avait un peu perdu ses repères. Est-ce que c'était déjà arrivé à d'autres personnes ? Oui, sans doute.

Alors, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait vivre, vivre heureux et sans souci ! Et d'abord, il allait déménager. Côté sorcier ou côté moldu, il ne savait pas encore. Hermione avait raison. La maison de Sirius était sinistre. Kréatur ne demanderait pas mieux que de retourner à Poudlard. C'était un héros là-bas !

Ensuite, il ne mettrait plus les pieds au Ministère. Tous des tarés, ces gens-la ! Non ! Pas d'exagération, il y avait des gens bien et il y avait des tarés. Comme partout. Par exemple, Shacklebolt était quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait de son mieux, intègre et droit au milieu des médisants, des jaloux et des envieux. Ce n'était sûrement pas facile. Mais il avait une grande force de caractère.

Lui n'en avait plus assez. Il avait épuisé ses réserves dans sa lutte contre Voldemort et il aspirait à la tranquillité. Chose qu'il ne trouverait pas au milieu des requins de la politique. Donc, plus de poste honorifique ! De toute façon, il était assez riche pour vivre un moment sans travailler. Du repos, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait !

Du repos, des amis, de la bonne nourriture, des forces nouvelles, des idées claires ! Ouais ! Parce que dans six jours exactement, il avait quelqu'un à affronter ! Ce ... blondinet, épais comme son sandwich du temps des Dursley ! ... Cet insupportable ... poseur, moqueur, chieur de première ! ... Ce ... foutu Serpentard revenu de ... de où donc ? ... Ron et Hermione n'en avaient rien dit ... La jeune sorcière en particulier faisait toujours dévier la conversation quand il était question de LUI ...

Et qu'importe d'où il venait ! De l'enfer pourquoi pas ! Ce putain de Malfoy ! Il lui avait toujours pourri la vie ! Mais c'était terminé, tout ça ! Il allait la sentir passer, le merdeux !

? .. ! ... !

Merlin, à quoi pensait-il tout à coup ! Houla houla ! Heureusement qu'il ne le faisait pas bander, celui-la ! Il ne lui aurait plus manqué que cette catastrophe ultime !

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Merci à madame Rowling d'avoir inventé un sport universellement connu : le Quidditch, ses balais et ses accessoires.

.

Chapitre 9 : Première confrontation.

C'était son dernier jour au Paradis du Quidditch. Draco était content. Tout s'était bien passé. le travail ne manquait pas et il avait eu des clients de toutes sortes.

Il était fier d'avoir vendu deux balais de compétition, un Eclair de feu et un Nimbus, à des joueurs professionnels, anciens Griffondors de surcroît ! Ils l'avaient même félicité pour sa connaissance de leurs performances respectives. C'était très bon pour sa réputation et aussi pour sa prime.

Il avait ravi un collectionneur en lui dénichant dans l'atelier de réparation un vieil altimètre de Brossdur, datant d'avant l'autre guerre. Ça ne lui avait rien rapporté mais le vieux Monsieur était un ancien Serpentard qui en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et lui avait serré les mains avec effusion.

Avec malice, il avait souri à un gamin horriblement riche et horriblement gâté et il avait persuadé ses parents, Pouffsouffles parfaits, de lui acheter, très cher, la figurine de Viktor Krum, datant du dernier Mondial de Quidditch. Le père voulait celle de « Harry Potter, l'attrapeur de Griffondor ». Elle n'existait pas et Draco en était bien content mais il avait prétendu que « le magasin était en rupture de stock ».

Et puis, il y avait eu le premier match de l'après guerre entre les Canons de Chudley et les Tornades de Tutshill, avec les ventes d' écharpes, de fanions et de cornes de brume. Une aubaine pour la boutique et ses vendeurs ! On pouvait de nouveau fréquenter les stades en toute tranquillité. Donc, la vie normale avait bien repris son cours.

Piet Chambers était passé au moment de la pause du déjeuner et il leur avait raconté les trois jours de fête du mariage. ... La mariée, sa cousine au troisième degré, une blonde imposante aux yeux bleus et à la poitrine opulente, dans sa somptueuse robe blanche ornée de mille perles. ... Le marié, très mince, bien raide dans son costume de velours couleur lie-de-vin, qui avait dansé comme un diable toute la nuit avec sa nouvelle épouse. ...

Les mille invités, venus de toute l'Europe ! Sans compter la dizaine de demoiselles d'honneur, toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres, qui l'aguichaient, le bécotaient, lui faisaient mille propositions aimables ! Il aurait pu trouver une fiancée, comme il était d'usage à chaque mariage pour au moins un des invités, mais il aimait trop sa liberté pour ça !

La fête avait lieu dans un château illuminé de milliers de bougies flottantes ! Avec plusieurs repas succulents par jour et des spécialités françaises bizarres ! Pourquoi avait-on servi de la soupe à l'oignon gratinée – brûlante et délicieuse par ailleurs ! - à six heures du matin ? Non, il n'avait pas mangé d'escargots ou de cuisses de grenouilles ! Pauvres bêtes !

Et puis les bals, avec trois orchestres différents pour contenter les sorciers de tous âges ! Les jeux, les farandoles, les rires, la folle insouciance d'un pays qui n'avait pas connu les rigueurs de la guerre ! Et tout ça sans attirer l'attention des Moldus du village voisin ! On disait dans le pays que le château était hanté, les gens avaient l'habitude !

Il en rajoutait sans doute un peu mais il racontait bien et savait faire rire. Après son départ, la boutique avait semblé tout à coup bien calme. Les clients viendraient plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux, un pour Flint, un pour lui. C'est alors qu'au travers de la vitrine, Draco l'avait aperçu. LUI !

_« Merde ! », _c'était tout ce qu'il avait eu le temps de penser et déjà la porte s'ouvrait avec un léger tintement.

-- -- -- -- --

Harry était sorti le matin même de Sainte Mangouste, contre l'avis des médicomages qui trouvaient que c'était un peu trop tôt. Mais il en avait marre de sa chambre d'hôpital ! Il avait envie de marcher, de respirer l'air du dehors, d'être libre. Il revivait et c'était si bon ! Il ne faisait même pas attention au ciel gris d'automne ! Il avait envie de voir du monde !

Ça, pour voir du monde, il en avait vu ! Il se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse et les passants semblaient ravis de le revoir. Ils lui souriaient, le saluaient au passage. Doris Crockford lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles, deux fois, en bégayant un peu. Des gamins lui avaient même réclamé un autographe !

C'étaient tous des sorciers ordinaires, des gens simples, ceux qui l'avaient soutenu en secret pendant la guerre mais qui étaient trop faibles pour se battre. Ils avaient eu foi en lui. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les péteux du Ministère ou les hypocrites qui le flattaient par devant et se moquaient de lui par derrière. Harry était vraiment heureux de revoir des sourires sans malice.

Il se sentait plutôt en forme. Bien sûr, il était encore pâle et maigrichon mais il ne garderait pas de séquelles de sa dépression, bon, disons-le franchement, de sa tentative de suicide. D'ailleurs, les cicatrices blanches sur ses bras avaient presque disparues. Non, c'était fini, cette période noire. Il avait envie de vivre, de sourire aux gens, d'être aimable.

D'autant que sa puissance magique était de retour ! Il avait récupéré sa baguette, non pas la Baguette de Saule, la Relique de la Mort, beaucoup trop dangereuse, mais l'ancienne, en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix. Elle avait été cassée quand lui et Hermione avaient été attaqués par Nagini, mais il avait pu la faire réparer par la suite.

Elle lui donnait de la force. Et elle le faisait sourire. A l'hôpital, il s'amusait à reproduire de nouveau les tours de prestidigitation, appris grâce au livre de magie des Black. Il pourrait peut-être en faire sa profession ! ... Chez les Moldus, s'entend ! Chez les sorciers, il ferait rigoler les enfants en bas âge !

Il aimait prendre sa baguette en main, la faire tourner entre ses paumes. Il sentait sa chaleur, la douceur de son bois. Elle rayonnait, elle vibrait pour lui. C'était son amie, sa compagne fidèle. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais pour s'enfoncer dans la mélancolie. Elle était sa joie et sa lumière. Que c'était bon d'être un sorcier libre et heureux !

Et à propos, Malfoy avait-il de nouveau une baguette magique ? Celle qu'il lui avait piquée au Manoir avait explosé le jour de la bataille. Il aurait dû se renseigner un peu mieux auprès d'Hermione. Elle lui avait dit que son cher ennemi n'était pas retourné à Azkaban après son procès mais elle n'avait pas insisté là-dessus, elle avait même détourné rapidement la conversation.

De toute façon, Malfoy était libre puisqu'il était venu le voir à Sainte Mangouste ! Un petit séjour en prison ne lui avait certainement pas fait de mal. Harry avait encore en travers de la gorge le guet-apens de la Salle sur Demande. Evidemment, son père avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, mais c'était un assassin aux ordres de Voldemort. Il devait s'y attendre !

Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-il donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Reprendre leurs joutes puériles comme au temps de Poudlard ? C'était ridicule ! Non, ce sale petit Serpent voulait juste le narguer. Il avait dû lire le récit de ses malheurs dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Et il s'en était certainement réjoui, l'empaffé ! Ah, c'était sûrement pas lui qui aurait déprimé après la bataille !

Harry était un peu honteux de sa faiblesse passée. Evidemment, il restait « l'autre problème », mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Il avait un peu discuté avec le psychomage de l'hôpital, sans trop insister, et le jeune guérisseur avait eu l'air de trouver ça normal. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle de nouveau, à l'occasion. Une mauvaise passe au début d'une vie d'homme sans doute.

Car il se sentait nettement plus sûr de lui, maintenant. Les erreurs passées avaient ceci de bon qu'elles vous ouvraient les yeux sur la valeur de la vie. En sortant de Sainte Mangouste, il prenait un nouveau départ. D'ailleurs, aucun doute là-dessus, Malfoy ne l'attirait pas sexuellement. Trop mince, trop blond, trop chiant aussi !

Et puis, il ne l'impressionnait plus avec ses manières de fils de riche ! Maintenant, lui aussi portait des habits élégants et même ses sous-vêtements venaient d'une maison renommée ! D'accord, il avait donné carte blanche à Hermione pour toutes ses emplettes mais demain, il ferait aussi bonne figure que le petit con qui l'avait défié !

Il avait préparé toutes ses phrases dans sa tête, bien moqueuses, bien mordantes ! Il aurait réponse à tout et il lui clouerait le bec, au classieux de service ! Sans s'énerver ! Sans rougir ! Il lui ferait ravaler ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût ! ... « Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un de l'autre bord ! »

Ça, il allait le payer, le Malfoy à sa mère ! Il s'en rappellerait, du Potty en voie de disparition ! Elle allait ramper, la vipère ! Et bondir, la fouine ! Tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux vitrines prometteuses, Harry ruminait sa vengeance. Et elle serait terrible ! Mais pourquoi pensait-il toujours à Malfoy ?

... Malfoy ?

Malfoy ? ... Là, dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch ? ...

Malfoy, discutant avec un client et lui montrant quelque chose sur un présentoir ?

Malfoy, VENDEUR dans une boutique ?

_« Merde ! »_ Ce fut tout ce que Harry eut le temps de penser avant que son obsession personnelle ne lève les yeux et ne l'aperçoive à travers la vitrine. Ils se regardèrent avec stupeur ... Et parce qu'il était justement en train de mijoter sa revanche, Harry poussa la porte et entra dans le magasin.

-- -- -- -- --

Le client de Draco paya et sortit sans remarquer l'ambiance tout à coup électrique. Le sorcier qui discutait avec Marcus reconnut Harry et se précipita vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Il partit sans rien acheter, l'air un peu ahuri. La boutique était vide.

Flint eut un trait de génie. D'un sortilège, il boucla la porte et s'en alla dans le bureau du directeur pour le mettre au courant de la situation. Tous les anciens de Poudlard connaissaient les différends qui opposaient Serpentards et Griffondors. Potter et Malfoy avaient cinq minutes pour discuter, sans démolir le magasin si possible.

Le silence s'installa. Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux balais. Draco lui tournait le dos. Il ferma un instant les yeux, respira un bon coup et se décida à parler le premier. La meilleure des défenses, c'est toujours l'attaque.

« Potter ! Tu ne sais pas compter jusqu'à sept ? Tu es en avance ! Nous n'avons rendez-vous que demain !

--Au Chaudron Baveur, Malfoy ! Pas au Paradis du Quidditch ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

--Je travaille, Potter ! Je gagne mon pain à la sueur de mon front ! Ce n'est pas ton cas, j'imagine. Pas trop dur, le métier de Vainqueur du Lord Noir ?

--Ça me rapporte plus que ton ancien boulot de Mangemort en tous cas ! Où est passé le riche et orgueilleux Malfoy ?

--Il est sous tes yeux Potter, sans le mot riche évidemment ! Mais j'ai gagné en réputation. Je suis très fréquentable. Tout le monde m'appelle Draco maintenant ...

Il montra du doigt une épinglette portant son prénom, accrochée sur sa poitrine; Harry était surpris. La situation le déroutait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il en était resté à sa vision d'un Serpentard dédaigneux et arrogant et il se retrouvait face à un jeune homme, encore sarcastique bien sûr, mais fier avec dignité. Il voulut contre-attaquer et reprendre l'avantage.

--Naturellement, c'est plus joli que ta Marque des Ténèbres ! Le Serpent qui siffle sur ton bras ne fait pas fuir les clients ?

--Hé bien non, Potter ! Les dames m'adorent, les petits enfants me font des risettes et les messieurs sont tout fiers de pouvoir côtoyer un méchant Serpentard sans aucun danger. ! Je suis très connu sur le Chemin de Traverse ! On me réclame partout ! Et toi ? Tu es sorti de Sainte Mangouste pour vérifier ta cote de popularité ?

Harry rougit brusquement et ses yeux se mirent à briller dangereusement. Il fit un mouvement vers sa baguette magique. A ce moment, Terence Davies, qui avait suivi une partie de l'échange depuis la porte de son bureau, s'avança vers eux, les mains tendues en signe de bienvenue.

--Monsieur Potter ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je suis ravi de votre visite ! Avez-vous l'intention d'acheter un nouveau balai de compétition ? J'ai entendu dire que les Frelons de Wimbourne vous avaient offert le poste d'attrapeur dans leur équipe professionnelle. Marcus peut s'occuper de vous si vous voulez.

--Mais pas du tout, Monsieur ! reprit Harry d'une voix enjouée. Ce ... vendeur ... se débrouille très bien. En effet, j'ai eu diverses propositions. Voyons ... hem ... Draco ... vous connaissez mes goûts en matière de balais. Que me conseillez-vous ?

Malfoy sourit. Un très beau sourire commercial. Puis il embraya d'un ton parfaitement maîtrisé, comme si ce petit crétin ne venait pas de le rabaisser en quelques mots :

--Vous avez déjà eu un Nimbus et un Eclair de Feu, Monsieur Potter. Vous connaissez leurs qualités respectives. Chaque année voit la sortie d'un nouveau modèle encore plus performant que l'ancien. Evidemment, le prix augmente en proportion des améliorations mais cela ne doit pas être un problème pour vous.

--En effet ! Je peux même m'offrir un balai de chaque sorte, un pour les entraînements et un pour les matchs. Mais n'avez-vous pas quelque chose de plus ... relevé à me proposer ? J'en ai assez, des engins ordinaires.

--Si vous n'êtes pas trop pressé, vous pouvez attendre la sortie de l'Ultimas*, prévue pour le printemps prochain. Modèle très haut de gamme, avec anti-roulis et anti-brouillard intégrés. L'atelier de Glasgow va en commencer la production, uniquement sur réservation. Chaque balai est fabriqué à la main. Les cent opérations nécessaires sont effectuées par des elfes-ouvriers hautement qualifiés mais les finitions sont faites par des sorciers qui vérifient à la loupe le polissage du bois et l'implantation des brins un à un ...

Un boniment accrocheur, débité d'un ton aisé ... Harry se laissait bercer par la voix enchanteresse et fut presque surpris quand elle s'arrêta. Il regarda Malfoy : un visage agréable sans plus, des yeux gris bleu peu expressifs, des cheveux clairs coiffés simplement, une attitude polie sans excès, le vendeur parfait. En tous cas, il ne lui faisait aucun effet particulier.

--Je vais réfléchir, dit-il à son tour. Une décision comme celle-là mérite réflexion. Merci de votre amabilité. Au revoir ... hem ... Draco ... A demain quinze heures au Chaudron, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Sauf si tu dois encore gagner ton pain à la sueur de ton front ...

--Non, demain, je suis en congé. Tu peux compter sur ma présence, répondit Malfoy tout aussi doucement

_« Tu me le paieras avec le reste, Potter ! » _pensait-il en voyant Harry sortir, sourire aux lèvres.

_-- -- -- -- --_

Draco eut du mal à se remettre de sa confrontation inattendue avec son ennemi de toujours. Il lui resta jusqu'au soir une sorte de poids sur la poitrine. Le Balafré n'avait pas changé ! Toujours aussi désagréable ! Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé presque attendrissant, maigre et pâle, sur son lit d'hôpital !

Putain de Griffondor ! La guerre ne lui avait donc rien appris ? Les épreuves ne lui avaient pas ouvert les yeux sur la chance qu'il avait de vivre et d'avoir un bel avenir ? Non ! Le petit imbécile s'était enfermé dans une bulle de désespoir et n'avait pas réussi à en sortir. Pire ! Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !

D'accord ! Il y avait pensé lui aussi, mais c'était quand il se voyait emprisonné pour toujours à Azkaban, avec la mort et la folie qui y régnaient ... Tiens ! C'était la première fois qu'il osait penser le mot « Azkaban » et évoquer l'horreur de ce lieu sinistre sans trembler. Preuve en était que lui était sur la voie de la guérison et pas ce sombre idiot qui venait le narguer sur son lieu de travail.

Mais il fut réconforté à la fermeture de la boutique, quand son patron l'appela dans son bureau pour le payer et aussi pour lui faire des compliments. Ses bonus doublaient quasiment son salaire. Il allait avoir un peu d'argent devant lui. Il n'était plus aux abois comme le jour de son arrivée sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Demain, il pourrait se moquer du Survivant et lui montrer que lui avait su réagir et se montrer à la hauteur du challenge ! Tuer un maléfique Lord Noir était un bel exploit mais prendre la vie à bras le corps chaque jour, ne pas se laisser abattre, vivre avec la tête haute, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

Surtout quand on portait un nom aussi lourd que celui de Malfoy ! Il pensa tout à coup à sa mère. Que devenait-elle ? Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle avait dit vrai et que la prison des femmes était plus supportable que celle des hommes. Mais pour quelle raison, l'Auror l'avait-il traitée de folle ? Pourvu qu'elle reçoive sa lettre !

Il eut une surprise à la sortie du magasin. Pansy l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il comprit qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer et l'emmena prendre un verre au Chaudron. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon discret où il prenait ses repas et après s'être assurée par un « Confusio » qu'on ne pouvait les entendre, Pansy lui dit avec des étoiles plein les yeux :

«J'ai des nouvelles de Théodore !

Elle l'aimait mais à la fin de la guerre, il avait disparu et elle se désespérait.

--Il est en sécurité à l'étranger et il me demande de le rejoindre ! Tu te rends compte, Dray, il y a une filière qui s'occupe de faire sortir d'Angleterre les Serpentards qui n'ont pas de sang sur les mains. Je suis sûre que Grégory est libre lui aussi ...

_« Ainsi, l'Auror disait vrai, songea Draco. Il y a bien des gens qui aident les Mangemorts à s'enfuir. »_

-- ... J'ai reçu son message d'une façon étrange, continua-t-elle. J'ai été abordé près de chez ma tante par un homme que je ne connais pas. Il m'a donné un parchemin bizarre, de couleur verte, et il m'a dit de le lire très vite dès que je l'aurais déroulé. C'est ce que j'ai fait . Et dès que je l'ai eu terminé, il s'est évaporé comme si on avait jeté dessus un Evanesco. Et l'homme avait disparu aussi. Il avait sans doute transplané.

--Pansy, tu devrais être plus méfiante. C'est peut-être un piège. Tu m'as dit que les Aurors vous soupçonnaient, toi, Millicent et Blaise, de contact avec des Mangemorts en fuite. Et si c'était une ruse pour démasquer un réseau de passeurs ?

--Impossible, Dray ! C'est un Serpentard. Il connaît notre devise secrète, celle que nous seuls pouvons prononcer sans être foudroyés sur place. « Je rampe mais ne romps pas ». Il me l'a dite en me remettant le message.

--Il était peut-être sous Imperium.

--Je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, la lettre ne me donne aucune indication précise. Je dois juste me tenir prête et un jour, je serai contactée pour un départ immédiat. Je ne peux emporter que très peu de chose, quelques objets dans un sac réduit par un sortilège, que je dois avoir toujours sur moi. Pas de papiers, pas de gallions, rien qui pourrait me faire reconnaître.

--C'est louche, Pansy ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai. On veut peut-être t'extorquer de l'argent tout simplement. Combien te demande-t-on pour cette ... évasion ?

--Rien, justement ! Je te rappelle que ma fortune est sous séquestre, je suis aussi pauvre que Weasley autrefois. A moins que ma tante ne paie pour être débarrassée de moi. J'espérais terminer mes études avec une bourse mais je préfère de loin retrouver Théo. Il me dit qu'il m'aime, tu te rends compte? Je n'y croyais plus.

--Es-tu sûre au moins que le message vient de lui ?

--Oui, j'en suis certaine. Tu sais que sa signature est particulière. On croit à un paraphe tout juste griffonné mais en réalité, le dessin dissimule deux lettres grecques, l'ovale barré de thêta et le triangle de delta. TD comme Théodore. Oh ! Dray ! Je suis si heureuse ! Je suis venue pour te dire adieu. Je ne sais pas quand je disparaîtrai. Tu gardes un secret absolu, n'est-ce pas ?

--Tu as ma parole et j'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Garde les pieds sur terre !

--Rabat-joie ! Moi, je souhaite qu'un jour, on te propose à toi aussi de partir d'ici. On se reverra peut-être.

--Je n'abandonnerai jamais ma mère, tu le sais. Mais sois heureuse si tu le peux ! Que Merlin te protège ! Au revoir, Pansy !

-- -- -- -- --

Pendant que la jeune sorcière discutait de son avenir avec Draco, Harry se faisait copieusement enguirlander par une Hermione furax.

« Tu es allé le provoquer au Paradis du Quidditch ? Tu as osé te moquer de lui parce qu'il doit travailler pour gagner sa vie ? Tu l'as traité comme un simple vendeur de balais ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu sais ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?

--A part me traiter plus bas que terre, non, je ne vois pas !

--Il t'a sorti de ton marasme, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! S'il n'était pas venu te voir à Sainte Mangouste, est-ce que tu aurais quitté ta chambre ? Est-ce que tu recommencerais à vivre normalement ? Est-ce que tu aurais récupéré ta force magique ? Non ! Alors, tu lui dois une fière chandelle !

--Je ne lui dois rien du tout ! Il est entré dans ma chambre par hasard !

--Certainement pas ! Les sortilèges de protection l'en auraient empêché ! Non, il a risqué gros pour te rendre visite. D'ailleurs, dès le lendemain, il a été arrêté par les Aurors et ils n'ont pas été tendres avec lui !

--Alors, si ce n'était pas pour se foutre de ma gueule, pourquoi est-il venu me voir ?

--Il avait pour mission de te secouer les puces par n'importe quel moyen et il a réussi !

--Une mission ? Qui lui a demandé ça ?

--Ron et moi ! Oui, Ron aussi ! Même s'il ne peut pas voir Malfoy en peinture, il est venu avec moi le supplier, oui, le supplier de t'aider ! Des mois que nous te regardions tous les deux t'enfoncer dans la déprime ! Des mois que je tremblais de te voir commettre une énorme bêtise !

--Et ça n'a pas raté ! ajouta Ron, profitant d'une pause de sa petite amie.

--Heureusement que Kréatur m'a prévenue ce matin-là ! Il t'avais vu si désespéré ! Tu avais envoyé une lettre par ton hibou et puis tu étais monté dans ta chambre sans même avaler un morceau ! Ah ! Tu nous en as fait faire du souci !

--Hermione a raison, Harry, reprit Ron. Tu nous évitais. Tu nous parlais à peine. J'ai vraiment cru à un maléfice quand tu as été malade le jour de la cérémonie. On ne savait plus quoi faire. Ton médicomage disait qu'il te fallait une raison de vivre.

--Et vous avez pensé à Malfoy ? Et il a accepté, comme ça, sans hésiter, sans se moquer du soi-disant Sauveur qui ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même ?

--Heu ... Hé bien ... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, reprit Hermione avec gêne. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant mais Malfoy est dans une drôle de situation. Il est privé de magie et assigné à résidence sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est vraiment obligé de travailler pour vivre. C'est sa condamnation après son procès.

--Il a été condamné ? Mais je le croyais libre comme son copain Zabini et ses copines Parkinson et Bulstrode !

--Tu n'es pas au courant de grand chose, Harry. Et tu te permets de juger les gens ! J'ai eu à faire avec Malfoy et il a bien changé, contrairement à toi. Oh ! Il fait toujours le fier mais je pense que la prison lui a mis du plomb dans la cervelle. Il a grandi, lui, il a évolué, et en bien !

--Pas comme moi, c'est ça ?

--Le prends pas mal, Harry, reprit Ron, mais Hermione a raison. La gloire t'a un peu tourneboulé la tête. Mais quand même, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as si brusquement changé, pourquoi tu t'es mis toutes ces idées noires dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de Ginny ? Ou d'autre chose ?

--Laisse tomber, répondit Harry en se sentant rougir tout à coup. Parlez-moi plutôt de Malfoy. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir et que j'ignore encore ?

--Hé bien, depuis son procès, depuis le lendemain de ta tentative de suicide en fait, il loge au Chaudron Baveur. Il y travaille aussi pour payer sa pension et il a déjà eu plusieurs emplois de remplacement. Chez les Moldus, on dirait que c'est un intérimaire. Il bosse bien. Sérieux et tout. Il m'a vraiment aidé pour le chapitre de la guerre dans l'Histoire de la Magie.

--Oui, reprit Ron. C'est pas pour lui jeter des fleurs mais il a montré du courage dans sa situation. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. Avec son père qui a eu droit au baiser du Détraqueur et sa mère ...

--A propos de ça, Harry, pendant ton travail au Ministère, tu n'avais pas des réunions avec un groupe qui s'occupait des projets de loi sur Azkaban ? Il était bien question de supprimer définitivement cette sentence horrible ! Ça équivaut à la peine de mort chez les Moldus et tu sais que presque tous les pays civilisés l'ont abolie.

--Oui, je travaillais avec trois Serdaigles et quatre Pouffsouffles plus âgés que nous. Ils avaient terminé leurs études de Droit Magique. On avait fait plusieurs propositions au Magenmagot. Je ne sais pas si elles ont été prises en compte. On était peut-être trop idéalistes. On avait en effet parlé des Détraqueurs.

--Tu sais que ceux qui subissent ce châtiment survivent plusieurs semaines, parfois des mois, à leur supplice. Mais ils ne sont que des pantins sans âme. Il faut s'en occuper comme si c'étaient des petits enfants. J'ignore comment on les traitre à Azkaban mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir. Evite d'en parler avec Malfoy.

--Bon, dit Ron, assez discuté sur le sujet. Si on passait à table ? »

Ils quittèrent le petit coin salon où ils prenaient l'apéritif avant de dîner. Tout en se dirigeant vers la kitchenette, Harry repensait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

_" Ainsi, Malfoy a changé, en bien. Il n'est plus aussi insupportable qu'au temps de Poudlard. Même Ron est d'accord là-dessus ! C'est dingue ! ... _

Il aidait son ami à mettre la table pendant que la jeune sorcière sortait un poulet rôti du four.

_" ... C'est vrai que je me laissais complètement aller avant que ce petit enfoiré ne vienne se moquer de moi à Sainte Mangouste ! Et ça a dû lui faire plaisir, mine de rien, de me voir si abattu ! Hermione s'attend peut-être à ce que je lui dise merci ? ... _

Il la remercierait plutôt pour le délicieux repas qu'elle avait préparé ! Il en avait l'eau à la bouche ! Oh oui ! La vie était belle !

_" ... Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette condamnation à la noix ? Ils sont cinglés à la Justice Magique ! Merde ! J'aurais pu éviter de l'agresser au magasin ! Quelle andouille je fais ! Mais je n'étais pas au courant ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Est-ce que je lui dois des excuses ? " _

Il réfléchissait tout en dégustant le dessert glacé au citron. Il s'était installé pour quelques jours chez Ron et Hermione. Le couple avait loué un appartement au-dessus de chez Madame Guipure, au deuxième étage, sous les toits. Ce n'était pas très loin de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. pour Sorciers Facétieux où Ron travaillerait désormais. C'était petit mais tranquille.

Pas de chambre d'amis mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Harry dormirait sur le canapé convertible..Il avait l'intention de louer un studio meublé du côté moldu avant de s'installer dans une maison qui lui appartiendrait en propre, quelque chose de clair, de moderne, d'agréable.

Une nouvelle demeure ... pour commencer une nouvelle vie ...

_" Pour me reprendre en main et devenir enfin adulte ? Comme Malfoy ? "_

_._

A suivre.

* Le balai Ultimas doit son nom à la grande Artoung qui le mentionne dans sa fic " Dans la peau ". Mes respectueux hommages à la Princesse Sérénissime des fanfictions.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Le chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

La prison des sorciers, de bien mauvaise réputation, a été créée par Madame Rowling. Je lui en laisse volontiers la propriété.

Chapitre 10 : Extérieur 4 : Azkaban.

Ils sirotaient leur boissons respectives dans un silence paisible. Les préliminaires avaient pris quelques minutes. A quinze heures précises, Harry avait rejoint Draco au Chaudron Baveur, non pas au pub, mais dans la petite salle à manger tranquille, à l'écart des clients. Le jeune blond était déjà installé à sa table, devant un plateau à thé abondamment garni, préparé par Harriet.

Ils s'étaient salué sobrement. « Bonjour Potter ! Bonjour Malfoy ! » Pas question de se lancer dans de grandes discussions, comme ça, de but en blanc, sans s'observer et s'échauffer un peu auparavant. La veille, ils avaient ruminé leurs rancœurs toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, chacun de leur côté, en bons insomniaques. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui déclencherait les hostilités en premier.

Tom était apparu, il avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il désirait boire. Le jeune homme avait commandé une bièraubeurre. Du classique, sans complications inutiles. Le patron du bar lui avait apporté sa boisson, accompagnée de petits gâteaux salés et de quelques zakouskis.. « Monsieur Potter ! C'est un tel plaisir ! » Il était sorti en arborant un sourire édenté.

Et puis, Harry avait pris sa baguette magique, l'avait agitée légèrement et avait prononcé : « Accio, Animagus ! Immobilis ! » Un scarabée était tombé sur la table devant eux, étalé sur le dos, impuissant, tendant en l'air ses petites pattes noires toutes raides. « Obliviate deux heures ! Lashlabask ! Evanesco ! » avait-il enchaîné. Et Rita Skeeter s'était retrouvée dans son bureau, tout étourdie.

« Elle me suivait depuis ce matin, avait dit le jeune sorcier en pouffant. Ma promenade d'hier sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle est toujours à l'affût d'un scoop. Pas la peine de lui en servir un sur un plateau ! »

Il avait souri à son vis-à vis avec malice et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il s'était demandé comment se passerait l'entrevue avec Potter. Ça démarrait plutôt bien. Pas d'agressivité chez son invité. Tout juste une certaine gêne, cachée sous un air détendu. Hmm ! Granger avait dû lui faire la leçon !

Dans le silence qui s'était installé, il détaillait sans en avoir l'air son ancien ennemi d'école. Habillé décemment, ça avait été sa première remarque ... Les cheveux plus courts, décoiffés de façon artistiquement naturelle. Ils ne cachaient pas sa cicatrice, très atténuée ... Plus de lunettes. Des yeux verts ... Un teint maladif, des joues assez creuses. Des lèvres pâles.

_« Pas encore très en forme, le Survivant ! Il est bien maigre ! Je le vois mal faire du Quidditch en ce moment ! Le premier coup de vent le ferait tomber de son balai ! Mais il avait tout de même la langue bien pendue, hier, sachant que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Voyons ce qu'il va faire aujourd'hui. Je vais le laisser parler en premier. »_

Draco se versa une tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres sans quitter Potter des yeux. Harry but une gorgée de bièraubeurre et voyant que son vis-à-vis restait silencieux, il décida d'obéir aux consignes d'Hermione et se jeta à l'eau.

« Je te dois des excuses, Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger hier pendant ton travail. C'était malpoli. Mais j'ignorais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Je te croyais libre. Aussi, tu imagines ma surprise quand je t'ai vu dans le magasin de Quidditch.

--Et bien sûr, en bon Griffondor sans plus de cervelle qu'un scroutt à pétards, tu n'as pas résisté à l'envie de t'amuser à mes dépens. J'avais compris. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir son ancien ennemi dans la misère ?

--Oh ! Oh ! Dans la misère ! Il ne faut rien exagérer ! Tu t'es bien débrouillé, il me semble ! Une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, des repas assurés, quelques travaux ici ou là ! Il y a pire ! Mais je te le répète, je regrette mes paroles d'hier ! Tu veux un parchemin écrit de ma main, daté, signé et tout le tralala ?

--Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Potter ! Un autographe du Grand Vainqueur ! Je pourrais le vendre aux enchères ! J'en tirerais un bon prix !

Harry regarda Draco, ne sachant pas s'il parlait sérieusement ou non. Il était pourtant habitué aux railleries de l'ancien Serpentard mais cet humour pince-sans-rire le mettait mal à l'aise. Il hésita un instant, soupira juste un peu trop fort et tendit la main vers sa baguette magique posée sur la table.

--Stop, Potter ! reprit Draco. Ne prends donc pas tout ce qu'on te dit au pied de la lettre ! Ah ! Ces Griffondors ! Aucune subtilité ! Tes excuses sont inutiles. Dis-toi bien que si j'avais été à ta place et toi à la mienne, j'en aurais fait tout autant, peut-être même pire !

--Je le savais ! Hermione a tort; tu n'as pas changé. Toujours le même petit con méprisant et méprisable ! Je retire mes excuses ! ... Mais ...

--Mais ?

--Mais je te remercie d'être venu à Sainte Mangouste. Ta langue de vipère a eu plus d'effet que toutes les potions des médicomages. Même pas besoin d'ingrédients magiques ! Ta seule vue et le son déplaisant de ta voix ont suffi à me ranimer. Tu devrais te lancer dans la psychomagie, tu aurais un bel avenir devant toi !

--Sans compter que ce métier rapporte gros en principe. Ma collaboration à ta guérison n'était pas désintéressée, loin de là !

--Oui, je sais ! Hermione m'en a parlé comme d'une mission qu'elle et Ron t'ont demandé d'accomplir. Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé en échange ?

--Une faveur. Une permission que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de quémander si tu n'avais pas joué à l'apprenti législateur pendant ton séjour au Ministère. C'était amusant de signer des lois et des décrets, comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose en Droit Sorcier ? Mais passons ! Granger s'est débrouillée pour corriger tes erreurs !

--Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai signé aucune loi ! Seul le Ministre peut le faire, sur proposition du Magenmagot. J'ai seulement fait partie d'un groupe de Pouffsouffles et de Serdaigles qui travaillaient sur des décisions à prendre pour l'après-guerre. D'accord, c'était surtout honorifique, j'étais un peu trop jeune et inexpérimenté, je servais plus ou moins de caution à cause de ... c'est sans importance ! De quoi veux-tu parler ?

--Tu ne te souviens pas ? Une petite interdiction concernant ... Azkaban ?

--Azkaban ? Attends ! Ce n'était pas dans nos priorités. Les deux Pouffsouffles du groupe voulaient surtout qu'on protège et qu'on éduque les orphelins de guerre et les Serdaigles demandaient des comptes sur l'utilisation des sommes d'argent confisquées aux Mangemorts.

--Oui. J'ai appris par la Gazette du Sorcier que plusieurs châteaux avaient été vidés de leur contenu par des gens du Ministère et qu'on ne savait pas très bien où tous ces biens et objets étaient entreposés. Disparus en chemin sans doute ! Dans mon Manoir, les Aurors ont trouvé un magnifique portrait de Lord Voldemort. J'espère qu'ils l'ont brûlé !

--Ton Manoir a été confisqué aussi ? Je l'ignorais. Désolé pour toi. Pour en revenir à nos travaux, j'ai regretté qu'aucun Serpentard ne fasse partie de ce groupe de réflexion. Mais ils faisaient plutôt profil bas après la guerre. A propos d'Azkaban ... oui, je me souviens ... un des Serdaigles proposait de supprimer les Détraqueurs, ni plus ni moins, et de les envoyer crever de chaleur sur une île déserte en plein Pacifique.

--Bonne idée, mais encore ?

--C'était un idéaliste, presqu'un illuminé. Mais j'étais d'accord avec lui quand il clamait haut et fort que le baiser du Détraqueur était une honte, que c'était une sentence indigne du peuple sorcier. ... Excuse-moi, Malfoy, je ne devrais pas parler de ça devant toi. Je suis impardonnable. Changeons de sujet si tu veux bien.

_«Merde ! Je suis vraiment un imbécile, pensait Harry en voyant Malfoy devenir encore plus pâle qu'il n'était. Mais pourquoi a-t-il mis Azkaban sur le tapis ? Il en est sorti et son père méritait la mort. A propos, qu'est devenue sa mère ? _

--Non, non. Je veux un éclaircissement, reprit Draco d'une voix polaire. Quand j'ai été arrêté par les Aurors, Dawlish m'a affirmé que tu étais à l'origine de l'interdiction du courrier pour les Mangemorts. Est-ce vrai ?

--JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Les gens inventent n'importe quoi et se servent de mon nom comme garantie ! Et je ne pouvais pas démentir puisque j'étais à Sainte Mangouste ... Saloperie ! ... J'aurais mieux fait de ... J'aurais dû ...

--Exactement ! Tu aurais dû continuer à jouer ton gentil rôle de Saint Sauveur de l' Humanité ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi as-tu tenté de te suicider ?

--Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Malfoy ! En tous cas, j'irai voir Dawlish et même le Ministre s'il le faut ! Il est hors de question que je porte le chapeau pour cette foutue loi ! Les gens du Ministère sont vraiment des salauds dans leur grande majorité ! Est-ce que tu voulais envoyer une lettre à ton père avant sa ... enfin avant ?

--Non, Potter, mais j'aurais bien aimé écrire à ma mère sans être obligé d'aller te rendre visite pour ça !

--Ta mère ? Mais elle n'est pas à Azkaban !

--Oh que si, Potter ! Elle y est ! Pour trois ans !

--Mais c'est impossible ! Avant de ... Le jour du procès, j'ai envoyé une déclaration au Jury ... J'ai expliqué noir sur blanc ce que ta mère avait fait pour me sauver la vie ... Les Jurés le savaient déjà d'ailleurs ! Tout le monde est au courant de l'histoire ! Je demandais expressément qu'elle soit libérée sans condition et même qu'on lui laisse sa fortune personnelle.

--Hé bien, tu n'avais pas autant de pouvoir que tu le croyais, Potter ! Elle est retournée là-bas et c'est moi qui ... c'est moi qui ...

Soudain il perdit la parole. Il se dressa d'un bond, livide, les yeux exorbités. Il recula jusqu'au mur, se retourna et s'y appuya du front et des deux mains, suffoquant à demi, craignant de tomber dans l'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Harry se leva aussi et s'approcha de lui par derrière. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il hasarda :

--Malfoy ... Malfoy ? ...Qu'est-ce ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il s'avança encore et posa légèrement une main sur son épaule. Draco se raidit, comme si ce simple contact le brûlait. Il lui fit face, le visage décomposé, ravagé par la douleur et répondit d'une voix éraillée :

--Potter ! ... Elle a refusé sa grâce ... Elle m'a fait libérer à sa place ! ... Elle a même indiqué ... l'emplacement de notre Chambre Secrète ... pour que je sois libre .. Je l'ai vue ... à la fin du procès ... discuter ... parlementer ... Je n'ai pas compris ... Elle s'est sacrifiée ... pour moi, Potter ... pour moi ...

_« Comme ma mère, pensa Harry. Lili Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, elles sont pareilles, Moldue ou Sang-Pur, elles sont capables de tout pour protéger leurs fils. »_

Il n'avait rencontré l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy que trois ou quatre fois, à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch, chez Madame Guipure aussi, au château lors de sa capture et dans la Forêt Interdite, quand elle s'était penchée sur lui pour vérifier sa prétendue mort. Elle ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement sympathique mais elle remontait dans son estime. Il reprit :

--C'est ta mère, Malfoy. Elle t'aime. Elle aurait tout fait pour que tu sois libre.

--MAIS CE N'EST PAS JUSTE ! ELLE N'EST PAS COUPABLE ! Je vais immédiatement écrire à la Justice Magique pour demander sa libération, même si je dois aller à Azkaban à sa place. Nous continuerons cette conversation un autre jour, Potter. Pour le moment, j'ai autre chose à faire.

--Je vais aller voir le Ministre et lui demander son appui, reprit Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy. Je ne souhaite pas ton retour en prison. Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers ta mère et envers toi.

--TU NE ME DOIS RIEN, POTTER. Inutile de faire du trafic d'influence en ma faveur. Mais essaye de nouveau pour elle, ça marchera peut-être cette fois-ci. Que ne ferait-on pas pour contenter le pauvre Survivant en détresse !

--CRETIN DE SERPENTARD !

--CONNARD DE GRIFFONDOR! Je t'interdis de parler de moi au Ministre !

--Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un Malfoy ! J'irai voir Shacklebolt si j'en ai envie !

--Fiche-moi la paix ! Je ne veux rien venant de toi; espèce de Sauveur à la manque !

--FALLAIT PAS REVEILLER LE POTTY QUI DORMAIT DANS CE CAS !

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi ces hurlements ? Draco ! Monsieur Potter ! Reprenez-vous ! Les clients du pub vont finir par vous entendre ! C'est une maison sérieuse ici, même si de temps en temps les gens chantent après avoir bu une bonne rasade de FireWhisky ! Allons ! Allons ! Du calme ! ...

Harriett était à la porte, mains sur les hanches, son bonnet blanc un peu de travers sur ses cheveux frisottés. Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent, très rouges. Harry reprit sa baguette et s'en alla d'un pas rapide en marmonnant un au revoir. Draco se dirigea vers l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.

Ils regrettaient déjà tous les deux de s'être emportés mais ils pensaient la même chose : _« Quel con ! Non mais quel con ! » _Ils ne savaient pas qui ils traitaient de la sorte, eux-mêmes ou l'autre d'en face. Ils savaient juste qu'ils venaient de rater une occasion de s'entendre. Putain ! La rancune avait la vie dure !

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco se fit apostropher par le miroir magique.

« Harry Potter n'est pas avec vous ? Vous aviez promis qu'il viendrait me dire bonjour ! Comment va-t-il ? Oh ! Vous avez l'air en colère ! Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

--NON ! Tu es content ? Maintenant laisse-moi! J'ai une lettre à écrire. Silencio ! »

C'était la première fois que Draco rembarrait le miroir. Du coup, celui-ci se mit à bouder. Il passa en mode « sans tain » et ne refléta plus rien.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Azkaban. Un énorme donjon noir cerné par les vagues, battu par les vents.

En bas, au ras des flots, des cachots humides aux murs de pierre brute et aux étroites fenêtres grillagées, des couloirs sombres, des escaliers tortueux. De la noirceur. Une odeur de pourriture. Un lieu qui respire la folie, le désespoir et la mort. Un endroit sinistre où sont enfermés les Mangemorts condamnés aux plus lourdes peines.

C'est la prison des hommes. Les femmes accusées de complicité avec les fidèles du Lord Noir résident plus haut, dans un quartier moins désespérant. Peu de bruit, un étrange silence parfois traversé du grincement d'une clé dans une serrure, d'un appel, d'un cri ou d'un gémissement. Sauf quand leurs terribles gardiens rôdent. L'air se remplit alors de râles rauques, de hurlements, de supplications.

Car en dessous, directement creusé dans le granit, se trouve l'antre des Détraqueurs, sans porte, sans fenêtres. Ils ne peuvent sortir que par une trappe ronde percée au plafond dans un coin de leur caveau. Quand ils sont lâchés dans les couloirs, ils répandent la terreur. Ils ont le pouvoir d'aspirer toute joie, tout moment heureux dans la tête des prisonniers et de réveiller en eux leurs plus mauvais souvenirs. Ils ne s'en privent pas.

Ils n'obéissent qu'au directeur de la prison ou à son adjoint. Eux seuls peuvent commander aux Noirs Esprits grâce à un sortilège particulier. Les deux hommes portent au cou un double sifflet à infra et ultrasons. Le son grave autorise les Détraqueurs à sortir de leur caveau et à se répandre dans la prison. Le son aigu les oblige à retourner immédiatement dans les bas-fonds. C'est le seul moyen de les contrôler.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Gidéon Slamander a hérité de l'appareil un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Il vient d'être nommé à la direction d'Azkaban par Kingsley Shacklebolt lui-même. Il a la lourde tâche de remettre de l'ordre dans la prison et d'y faire appliquer les nouvelles lois votées par le Magenmagot. Il a déjà passé tout le bâtiment en revue. Assis dans son bureau au premier étage, il mesure l'ampleur de sa tâche.

Après la guerre, dans l'euphorie de la victoire, il y a eu partout dans le monde sorcier des abus de pouvoir et des règlements de compte. Cette époque assez revancharde doit prendre fin. Ainsi en a décidé le Ministre Et cela concerne particulièrement Azkaban. Les sorciers condamnés n'y sont pas traités comme des êtres humains mais comme des rebuts de la société. C'est indigne de la part d'un peuple qui se pose en modèle de vertu vis-à-vis des Moldus.

Slamander lève les yeux de l'amoncellement de paperasses posées sur son bureau et aperçoit deux femmes qui traversent la cour centrale de la prison. Elles portent des robes grises de prisonnières et des capes à capuchon qui peuvent dissimuler leurs visages. Là où elles vont, elles doivent se montrer discrètes. Narcissa Malfoy et Hortensia Mulciber.

Il est au courant de leur histoire. Épouses de Grands Mangemorts, elles ont toutes les deux assisté au supplice de leurs maris, condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. Et maintenant, elles s'occupent d'eux, même s'ils sont réduits à l'état de corps sans âme.

Ce sont les seules femmes à avoir accepté ce pénible travail. Les autres ont essayé mais elles ont été trop éprouvées pour continuer. Leurs maris sont presque tous morts. Les derniers agonisent, seuls dans leur cachot. Des gardiens s'occupent d'eux quand ils ont le temps et que la puanteur devient trop forte. Des laissés pour compte.

Sauf Lucius Malfoy et Othon Mulciber.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Tous les matins, leurs épouses descendent ensemble dans les cachots. Les deux hommes ont été placés dans la même cellule. Elles les aident à se lever, à faire leurs besoins, à se laver, à s'habiller. Elles leur parlent doucement. Elles leur donnent la becquée, cuillerée après cuillerée, sans montrer de dégoût quand ils bavent. Elles les installent sur une chaise à accoudoirs où ils resteront toute la journée, immobiles et muets.

Il arrive qu'elles doivent soulager de la main leurs pulsions sexuelles, limitées heureusement à un gonflement subit de leur verge et à des gémissements de douleur. Ils ont des réactions animales, on ne peut leur en vouloir. C'est ce qu'elles ont dit calmement à leurs compagnes d'emprisonnement qui faisaient les mijaurées.

Le soir, elles redescendent en enfer pour leur donner à manger et les coucher. Tous les jours, sans exception, depuis leur supplice. Sans se plaindre, sans demander l'aide de personne. Othon Mulciber n'en a plus pour longtemps. Il est plus faible que Lucius Malfoy. Quelquefois, il tombe de sa chaise et sa femme le retrouve le soir, recroquevillé sur le sol de pierre, claquant des dents, les yeux larmoyants, les mains tremblantes.

Les autres prisonniers guettent le passage des deux femmes devant leurs cellules. Ils leur lancent parfois des remarques égrillardes, des commentaires graveleux. Elles ne répondent jamais. Elles glissent comme des ombres. Les cheveux de Narcissa ont blanchi. Les yeux d' Hortensia n'ont plus guère de couleur, à force de verser des larmes en cachette. Elles forcent le respect de leurs compagnes et du personnel de la prison.

On les appelle les folles d'Azkaban. .

-- -- -- -- -- --

Gidéon Slamander reporte son attention sur les nombreux parchemins posés sur son bureau. Ils sont arrivés le matin même, sous format réduit, dans un étui de cuir attaché à la patte d'un hibou grand duc d'un âge respectable. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un oiseau plus jeune. Il lui montrait sans doute le chemin de la forteresse.

Il y a là des lettres, des documents du Ministère, le texte définitif des fameuses lois qui ont tant fait débat ces dernières semaines et même un prospectus pour des vacances au soleil. Il l'accrochera peut-être au mur pour égayer la pièce. Au-dessus de la prison, le ciel est chargé de lourds nuages. Le bruit du vent et des vagues est continuel. Mais on s'y habitue.

Il reprend une liasse de papiers ayant pour titre :

Lois concernant la réorganisation de la prison d'Azkaban,

sur propositions du groupe de travail présidé par Monsieur Harry Potter.

_« J'ai l'impression que le Magenmagot abuse du nom de notre héros, pense-t-il. Il me semble un peu jeune pour diriger une équipe de législateurs. Il a d'ailleurs démissionné assez rapidement de son travail au Ministère. Mais ça fait bien de mettre son nom sur une loi. Je me demande s'ils lui ont seulement demandé son avis. »_

_Alors ... cellules décentes, si possible individuelles ... Il faudra fermer les cachots d'en bas et répartir les Mangemorts dans la tour ouest, la plus isolée. Les bas-fonds de cette prison sont un véritable cloaque. _

_Certains des prisonniers sont dangereux, il vaut mieux les isoler en effet ... Et aussi ceux qui sont devenus fous à cause des Détraqueurs. C'est faisable, juste le temps de transférer ailleurs les occupants des cellules de la tour. _

_Une heure de promenade par jour pour tous ... Ça, c'est moins facile. Je manque de surveillants. Même avec le régime, une semaine à Azkaban, une semaine de congé, les volontaires ne se bousculent pas. Les Aurors préfèrent rester à Londres. _

_Infirmerie ... Je me demande s'il faut considérer les victimes du baiser du Détraqueur comme des malades ... La réserve de potions et de remèdes est bien pauvre et il n'y a aucun médicomage sur place, juste un infirmier qui n'a pas l'air très débrouillard. Qui voudrait s'installer ici à demeure ? A voir. _

_Ah ! Très important. Les Détraqueurs ... Interdiction de les lâcher dans les couloirs la nuit ... de les laisser aller dans le quartier des femmes ... ou dans les parties de la prison réservées aux petits délinquants ou aux condamnés à de courtes peines ... sauf cas exceptionnels ... pour l'exemple ... Hm ... la peur du Détraqueur comme moyen d'éviter la récidive ... _

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit alinéa ajouté entre deux paragraphes ? Prolongation de l'interdiction du courrier pour les Mangemorts ... je me demande bien pour quelle raison ... _

_Bon, ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ! C'est bien par respect pour le Ministre que j'ai accepté ce poste. Même si c'est très bien payé, c'est une tâche ingrate. Je suis sûr que la plupart des sorciers ignorent dans quel état se trouve cette prison ... Voyons ces lettres ... »_

A Monsieur le Directeur de la prison d'Azkaban .... remettre par autorisation exceptionnelle la lettre ci-jointe à la prisonnière Malfoy et l'autoriser à écrire une brève réponse ... remerciements ... Dawlish, chef des Aurors.

De la Haute Cour de Justice ... à la demande du Mangemort Malfoy Draco ... avertir sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, de sa libération prochaine et de son remplacement à Azkaban par son fils ... de son exil définitif en Australie sauf si elle fournit de nouveau au Jury un gage de sa bonne volonté ... Pour le Président de la Haute Cour, le greffier N. Smith.

A Gidéon Slamander. Mon cher ami ... annoncer à Madame Narcissa Malfoy sa prochaine remise en liberté sans condition ... sur demande expresse de Harry Potter ... secret absolu recommandé ... toujours ces difficultés avec les gens en place au Ministère ... révolution de palais si la chose venait à se savoir ... l'insupportable Rita Skeeter. ... compte sur vous. ... Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie.

_« Hé bien ! Il semble que le sort de Madame Malfoy préoccupe bien des gens. On dit qu'elle a sauvé la vie de Potter à la fin de la bataille. Des histoires courent là-dessus. Mais on a raconté tant de bobards après la guerre ! En tous cas, les différents services de la Communauté Magique devraient accorder leurs violons. Que suis-je censé faire pour contenter tout ce beau monde ?... » _

A suivre.


	11. Chapter 11

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Tout appartient à Madame Joanne Rowling. Ou presque.

Chapitre 11 : Slug and Jiggers, apothicaires.

L'échoppe était sombre, encombrée et surtout malodorante. Posés un peu partout, sur le sol ou sur des planches basses, des tonnelets ouverts exhalaient chacun des émanations puissantes. Un aveugle aurait facilement distingué les effluves fétides du foie de dragon, les remugles de la bile de tatou et les fragrances épicées du pus de bubobulb.

De temps en temps, une senteur agréable vous chatouillait le nez, parfum de fleurs séchées ou de racines odoriférantes, arôme délicat du jojoba ou du miellat de puceron, odeur de bois de santal ou d'ylang-ylang. On s'y habituait au bout de quelques jours. Le nez faisait vite la différence entre les fumets à respirer et les puanteurs à honnir.

Les murs de la boutique était lambrissé de bois sombre et recouverts d'étagères. Là, s'alignaient des centaines de pots de terre ou de bocaux de verre. Plumes multicolores, poils divers, écailles ou coquilles, crochets de serpent, épines de porc-épic, serres de rapaces, queues de rat ...tout était classé, rangé, étiqueté, prêt à être vendu au poids ou à l'unité.

Tout un côté de l'échoppe était consacré aux plantes médicinales, moldues ou magiques. La fleur de camomille voisinait avec le bourgeon de cuprédon et la racine de mandragore avec la feuille de menthe poivrée. On y trouvait aussi les champignons, chapeaux de coprins, pied de lactaires ou spores de lycoperdons. Tout bon sorcier savait utiliser les ingrédients simples de la pharmacopée de base.

La boutique était le domaine de Phyllidia Jiggers, une sorcière rondelette et pourtant vive comme un serpent, ayant l'œil à tout derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, jouant avec dextérité de sa baguette magique pour attirer devant elle l'ingrédient demandé par le client. Sa voix haut perché dominait le brouhaha du magasin et elle n'hésitait pas à réprimander vertement ceux qui laissaient traîner leurs mains sur ses précieuses marchandises.

Son frère jumeau Phylloxène était son exact opposé. Long et mince, nonchalant, il avait l'habitude de se reposer sur sa sœur pour toute décision à prendre et ne s'occupait que de ses chères potions. C'était un Maître renommé, comme son défunt ami Severus Snape . Ils avaient fait partie tous les trois de la même promotion de Serpentards à Poudlard.

Dans l'arrière salle de la boutique, il disposait d'une officine parfaitement équipée en chaudrons, cornues, balances et ustensiles divers. Trois feux magiques étaient reliés à la cheminée et une grande table rectangulaire carrelée, toujours d'une propreté parfaite, accueillait les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions, onguents et élixirs.

Certaines préparations courantes étaient directement en vente au magasin : l' Aiguise-méninges pour les étudiants, la décoction contre le hoquet ou la Pimentine par exemple. Mais le Poussos, le philtre de sommeil sans rêves ou la « Tue-loup » pour les jours de pleine lune ne se fabriquaient que sur commande et il fallait une autorisation spéciale du Ministère pour le Veritaserum, l' Amortensia et surtout le Polynectar.

Draco était l'apprenti assistant de Phylloxène depuis cinq jours. Il arrivait sur place une heure avant l'ouverture, il collectait les ingrédients nécessaires dans les rayons, puis il pesait, triait, comptait, coupait, râpait selon les indications de son patron. Le travail lui plaisait. Il avait toujours aimé les cours de potions avec le professeur Snape, un peu moins avec Horace Slughorn qui lui préférait nettement Potter.

Ce matin-là, il était absorbé par une tâche peu commune. Il avait devant lui une fine tresse de poils de licorne. Il devait vérifier les crins un à un, les couper à une longueur précise avec des petits ciseaux en or et les aligner sur un carré de soie noire. Ollivander en avait besoin pour une commande de baguettes magiques.

C'était la première fois que Draco en voyait d'aussi beaux. La licorne qui les avait fournis devait être jeune. Elle était sans doute décédée accidentellement. En effet, il était interdit de tuer ces magnifiques animaux magiques. On ne prélevait les poils de la queue et de la crinière, la longue corne et les sabots que sur des bêtes déjà mortes. Et chacun de ces ingrédients valait une petite fortune.

Tout en travaillant avec application, Draco réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de sa mère, il n'avait aucune réponse à sa lettre au Président de la Haute Cour de Justice et il n'avait pas revu Potter. Enfin, les jours passaient et les nouvelles arriveraient sans doute bientôt. Il fallait y croire mais c'était dur. Il était bien décidé à faire libérer sa mère même si pour ça, il devait retourner à Azkaban.

Son emploi chez Slug and Jiggers était précaire, il le savait. La personne qu'il remplaçait était en voyage pour effectuer différents achats. C'était l'associé des apothicaires et il se chargeait de l'import export. Draco ne savait pas combien de temps durerait son absence. Et c'était la première fois que sa baguette magique lui manquait autant. Il ne pouvait même pas allumer lui-même les feux magiques ! Heureusement que son patron, en bon Serpentard, lui facilitait les choses !

Il aurait voulu au moins connaître la durée de sa peine pour avoir un espoir, un but. La solitude commençait à lui peser. Même Potter aurait été le bienvenu. Mais le Griffondor l'avait laissé tomber. Ce qui lui manquait pour tromper son désenchantement, c'était un bel affrontement, comme autrefois, avec en prime une bonne poussée d'adrénaline.

Il était tôt. La boutique était encore fermée. Phyllidia parlait avec son frère dans le bureau toujours fermé à clé du Maître des potions. Mais la discussion semblait houleuse et la voix de la femme était perçante. Malgré lui, Draco percevait une partie de la conversation. Il hésita à sortir de la pièce mais finalement il ne bougea pas.

« ... Il n'en est pas question ! ... Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont jumeaux ... Il n'avait qu'à faire semblant, comme son frère ... un sombre imbécile ... Non, Phyll, c'est contraire à tous nos principes ... du sang sur les mains ... des Moldus et alors ? ... Josas oui, Jonas non, c'est clair ? ... Il n'a qu'à s'adresser aux autres ... Qu'ils aillent au diable, tous les deux ! ... Et lui, quand te décideras-tu à lui parler ? ... »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement et Phyllidia sortit dans un grand envol de robe verte. Elle passa devant Draco sans faire mine de le voir et entra dans la partie boutique. C'était l'heure de l'ouverture. Son frère apparut sans se presser au seuil de son bureau.

Avant qu'il ne referme la porte restée grande ouverte, Draco eut le temps d'apercevoir dans un coin, un chaudron .de cuivre qui bouillonnait sur un petit feu magique. Ainsi, son patron préparait des potions en cachette. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il décida d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

« Ah, Draco, lui dit Phylloxène, parfaits, vos crins de licorne ! Excellent travail. Tout à l'heure, quand vous retournerez au magasin, pensez à prendre une mesure de poudre, mais de bicorne cette fois, vous savez, celle qui est rangée dans la petite vitrine fermée à clé. J'en ai besoin pour une expérience.

--A vos ordres, Monsieur, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

De la précieuse poudre de bicorne ? Si rare et si chère ? A quoi pouvait-elle bien servir ? A un élixir anti-vieillissement ? A un onguent de régénération ? A une solution de force ? Elle était censée provoquer un changement d'apparence. Ah ! Sans doute du Polynectar, commandé par le Ministère. Les Aurors en utilisaient pour ne pas se faire repérer quand ils traquaient des Mangemorts en fuite.

Draco termina son minutieux découpage, sélectionna treize pétales de rose pourpre sans défaut, râpa sept fèves trois quart de bourboules, compta cent onze yeux de scarabée ... enfin il passa une matinée active très ordinaire. Il avait décidé de passer au Chaudron au moment de la pause déjeuner, au cas où il aurait reçu – enfin - du courrier. Et bien lui en prit.

« Deux hiboux sont arrivés dans la matinée, lui dit Harriett tout sourire. Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser leurs messages. Ils vous attendent dans votre chambre. »

Juste le temps de répondre un merci joyeux et le jeune homme montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les deux oiseaux s'étaient posés sur son bureau. Un gris portant à la patte la bague des Aurors et un marron avec au cou la médaille de la Justice Magique. Enfin, des réponses à ses lettres ! Draco détacha les messages et laissant les hiboux grignoter les restes de son sandwich, il déroula le premier parchemin.

« Le Directeur d'Azkaban à Monsieur Dawlish, chef des Aurors.

Veuillez transmettre à Monsieur Draco Malfoy le message ci-joint qui a été dûment contrôlé par mes soins. La situation exceptionnelle de la prisonnière Malfoy justifie qu'on fasse une entorse à la loi de temps à autre. Salutations confraternelles. Gidéon Slamander. »

_« La situation exceptionnelle de ma mère ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _En toute hâte, Draco ouvrit le parchemin joint.

« Mon cher fils. J'ai été très heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien. Prenez surtout soin de vous, ne faites pas d'imprudences. Je vous embrasse tendrement. Votre mère, Narcissa Malfoy. »

_« C'est court et ça n'explique pas grand chose. Mais je reconnais l'écriture soignée de mère. Sa main ne tremble pas. C'est bon signe. Merlin ! Que ces quelques mots me font donc plaisir ! ... _Draco ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit la photo de Narcissa dans le petit cadre d'argent. Il caressa du doigt le beau visage puis il posa côte à côte la lettre et l'image souriante sur son bureau. _Maman, soupira-t-il ... Voyons l'autre message ... »_

« Le Président de la Haute Cour de la Justice Magique à Monsieur Malfoy fils.

Votre requête concernant votre mère a été refusée. Mais, considérant les circonstances, la Commission des Grâces du Jury a décidé de ramener la durée d'emprisonnement de la prisonnière Malfoy à deux ans, période pendant laquelle vous êtes vous-même assigné à résidence sur le Chemin de Traverse avec obligation d'y travailler.

Nous vous rappelons que tout comportement déviant sera sanctionné. Nous avons passé l'éponge sur votre escapade à Sainte Mangouste mais aucune récidive ne sera tolérée. Si cela devait se produire, la grâce exceptionnelle dont bénéficie la condamnée Malfoy serait définitivement annulée. Veuillez en prendre bonne note et vous conformer strictement à vos obligations. Pour le Président, le secrétaire N. Smith. »

_« Refusée, la libération de ma mère est refusée ! Salauds de Jurés ! Ah, elle est belle la Justice Magique ! Et la cote du Saint Sauveur de l' Humanité est vraiment en baisse ! Putain ! Deux ans à Azkaban ! Pourvu qu'elle tienne le coup ! Pourvu que les Détraqueurs la laissent tranquille ! _

_Je devrais peut-être faire un bêtise pour la rejoindre ? Non, c'est inutile ! Les femmes ne sont pas enfermées dans les cachots d'en bas et heureusement ! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas la voir. Maudit soit mon père qui l'a forcée à recevoir la Marque ! _

_Et maudit sois-tu, Draco Malfoy avec tes airs supérieurs et ton obsession du Sang Pur ! Vois où ça t'a mené ! Saloperie de guerre ! Et saleté de Potter ! Tu n'as pas dû insister lourdement auprès du Ministre ! D'ailleurs, personne ne te prend plus au sérieux depuis ton suicide raté ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque ! Ne te pointe pas devant moi sinon, magie ou pas, je te fous mon poing dans la gueule ! ... »_

Quand Draco repartit à son travail, il broyait du noir et ruminait sa colère. Mais il se concentra résolument sur les instructions de son patron et l'après-midi passa, lentement. Il était presque l'heure de partir quand Phylloxène se racla la gorge d'un air gêné et s'adressa à lui d'une voix hésitante :

«Hm ... Hm ... Draco ... Puis-je vous poser une question ? ... Etes-vous vraiment obligé de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse ? ... N'avez-vous jamais pensé à aller ailleurs ? Dans un autre pays ? ;;; Ou même chez les Moldus ? ... Si on vous aidait un peu bien sûr ...»

Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La fameuse filière d'évasion dont parlaient les Aurors existait bel et bien. Elle passait par la boutique des apothicaires. Des Serpentards ... œuvrant pour mettre à l'abri d'autres Serpentards ... ceux qui n'avaient pas de sang sur les mains ...

Josas et Jonas ! Les jumeaux Jugson ! Trente ans, des montagnes de muscles et des cerveaux de Veracrasses ! Draco les avait vus quelquefois dans l'entourage de Lord Voldemort mais il ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. C'étaient des Mangemorts de base, incultes, obtus, vulgaires. Ils étaient d'ailleurs de tous les coups foireux.

Ainsi, l'un d'eux avait tué des Moldus ! Jonas bien sûr, le plus con des deux, le plus vantard aussi, qui essayait toujours de se faire bien voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et Phyllidia Jiggers, fidèle à ses principes, refusait de l'aider à s'évader ...

Phylloxène semblait plus accommodant. Le fait que les Jugson soient jumeaux le perturbait. Il savait que dans ces couples particuliers, il y avait souvent un dominant et un dominé, surtout dans le cas de vrais jumeaux comme ces deux-là. Ainsi la conversation du matin portait sur eux. Draco n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement ... Il se reprit et répondit à son patron avec un temps de retard :

« J'y ai pensé, bien sûr, Monsieur. Mais comme vous le savez, ma mère est à ... Azkaban et je ne peux partir sans elle ... Je suis son garant en quelque sorte ...

--Oh ! ... Je comprends ... C'est comme ça qu'ils vous tiennent ... Voyez-vous, Draco, il m'arrive de désespérer du monde magique. Je croyais sincèrement que la fin de la guerre nous ouvrirait une ère de paix et de bonheur. Elle se fait attendre. Tous ces vieux Griffondors et ces jeunes Serdaigles qui nous dirigent sont confits dans leurs certitudes et leurs soi-disant bons sentiments. Et les Pouffsouffles se contentent de laisser faire ...

_« Tout à fait d'accord avec vous, songeait Draco avec amertume.»_

... Si seulement les Serpentards osaient relever un peu la tête, continuait Phylloxène qui semblait lancé sur des réflexions souvent faites. Nous pourrions réconcilier les extrêmes ! Nous avons toujours su ruser, tempérer, accommoder les choses ! Nous sommes lucides, nous savons gouverner et contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, nous ne nous étions pas tous ralliés à Vous-savez-qui ... je veux dire à Lord Voldemort, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude ...

_« Non, il fallait être borné comme mon père pour suivre aveuglément le Maître des Ténèbres ... »_

... Je ne dis pas ça pour vous, Draco. Vous étiez trop jeune et vous avez simplement suivi le chemin tracé par vos parents. Mais maintenant que vous pourriez changer, on ne vous en donne pas la possibilité. C'est pour celà que je vous ai fait cette proposition. Bien sûr, je comprends vos raisons et j'admire votre courage.

-- Je vous remercie de votre générosité, Monsieur. Croyez bien que si je pouvais ... Puis-je vous poser une question ?

--Faites, mon jeune ami, faites !

--Si j'ai bien compris, vous aidez les gens qui veulent quitter le pays à ... réaliser leur souhait ?

--Dans la mesure du possible, oui.

--Avez-vous eu affaire récemment à de jeunes Serpentards ?

--Vos camarades de promotion ? Oui, bien sûr. Mademoiselle Parkinson est partie rejoindre Monsieur Nott il y a cinq jours, en compagnie de Parsifal Slug, notre associé. Ils sont bien arrivés à destination, je vous rassure. Nous avions envisagé la même chose pour vous au prochain voyage de réapprovisionnement mais cela peut attendre. Il y a malheureusement d'autres candidats. Recherchés simplement parce qu'ils sont soupçonnés de sympathie avec des Mangemorts. Quelle pitié !

--Et Grégory Goyle, avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

--Non. Il a tué un Moldu pendant la guerre, un peu par accident, un peu par bêtise. Il a dû s'adresser aux autres.

--Il y a une autre filière ?

--Oui mais chut ! J'ai déjà trop parlé. Vous gardez sur ce sujet un secret absolu, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout ne dites rien à Phyllidia. Elle me tuerait !

--Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Monsieur. J'engage là-dessus ma parole de Malfoy, enfin la parole de Draco, fils de Narcissa. Le nom des Malfoy ...

--Oui, hélas ! Il faudra du temps ...

-- -- -- -- --

Harry avait eu de la chance. Il avait trouvé dans le Londres moldu un appartement idéal pour un jeune sorcier ayant besoin de calme et de discrétion. Au dernier étage d'un immeuble cossu dans une rue tranquille. Avec une terrasse abritée par une haie d'arbustes assez hauts pour qu'on puisse y transplaner sans se faire remarquer et où les hiboux porteurs de courrier pourraient se poser en toute sécurité. Une demeure parfaite, sous les toits, juste en face du ciel..

L'intérieur comportait une kitchenette, une grande pièce claire ouvrant sur la terrasse, deux chambres séparées par une salle de bain et une petite entrée. Les murs et le plafond en pente étaient refaits à neuf, le sol était recouvert d'un plancher de bois clair. Il y avait tout le confort moldu et les appareils ménagers étaient déjà installés. Une véritable aubaine !

Harry avait eu beaucoup de démarches à faire, en particulier pour changer une partie de sa fortune sorcière en monnaie anglaise. Mais les gobelins de Gringotts avaient l'habitude de ces transactions. L'acte d'achat était enregistré et le jeune homme courait les magasins de meubles pour constituer un décor à son goût. Heureusement que l'immeuble disposait d'un ascenseur, qu'il avait deux amis pour l'aider et qu'une discrète touche de magie aidait bien !

Mais Harry n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec Malfoy. Il avait pris rendez-vous auprès du Ministre et avait plaidé la cause de Narcissa Malfoy avec fougue. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été heureux de le voir aussi en forme après sa dépression. Il avait promis de faire son possible, dans la mesure de ses moyens.

Il rencontrait beaucoup de résistance de la part des anciens employés du Ministère. Mais il commençait à placer ses propres pions aux postes stratégiques. Bientôt, il pourrait entamer les réformes profondes dont le monde magique avait besoin. Arthur Weasley allait quitter son minable petit bureau pour devenir un de ses adjoints et son fils Percy, qui connaissait bien les rouages administratifs, serait d'un grand secours. Les changements se feraient en douceur, avec le temps.

-- -- -- -- --

Ce soir-là, Harry apportait à Draco une nouvelle qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Il arriva au Chaudron juste au moment où le jeune Serpentard attaquait son dessert, une belle part de tarte aux pommes. Tenté, le Griffondor demanda la même chose à Harriett et s'installa à table sous le regard froid de Draco. L'arrivée de deux verres de cognac « offerts par la maison » ne le dérida pas. Harry se décida à parler.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. Par quoi je commence ?

Draco connaissait déjà la mauvaise mais il voulait laisser Harry s'empêtrer dans des explications vaseuses.

--Celle qui te fait le plus plaisir. La mauvaise, je présume ?

--Ne prends pas tes grands airs, Malfoy. Shacklebolt et moi, on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Le problème ne vient pas de nous.

--Et d'où peut-il bien venir ? Les voyages pour Azkaban ne comportent qu'un billet aller ? Pas de retour possible ?

--Il faudrait déjà que le voyageur soit d'accord pour revenir !

--Qui voudrait rester en enfer au lieu de regagner le monde des vivants ?

--Ta mère, Malfoy. Elle refuse de quitter Azkaban.

--QUOI ?

--Tu as bien entendu. Shacklebolt a reçu une lettre du Directeur de la prison. Narcissa Malfoy refuse sa libération sans conditions et désire rester à Azkaban. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

--A cause de moi ?

--Non, Malfoy. C'est beaucoup plus étrange. Elle ne veut pas abandonner ton père. Tu sais dans quel état se trouvent ceux qui ont reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Sans âme, ils sont à peu près aussi éveillés que des légumes. Ton père a beau être un salaud fini, ta mère le soigne et s'occupe de lui. Elle le maintient en vie. Elle et la femme de Mulciber font là-bas l'admiration de tous. Enfin, certains disent qu'elles sont folles.

_« ... ta folle de mère et ton gâteux de père ... les paroles des Aurors ... »_

--Potter ! C'est impossible ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que sont les cachots d'Azkaban ! Avec les Détraqueurs qui rôdent ! Elle va réellement perdre la raison ! J'ai reçu une lettre de la Haute Cour de Justice ! Elle en a encore pour deux ans ! Elle n'y survivra pas !

--Calme-toi, Malfoy ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que dès que ton père sera mort, elle sera libre. Shacklebolt s'y est engagé. Ton père est très bas et ne compte pas sur moi pour le plaindre. Dans quelques semaines, il passera l'arme à gauche. Ta mère quittera Azkaban discrètement et ta peine se terminera également puisqu'elle est liée à la sienne.

--Je dois espérer la mort de mon père pour revoir ma mère ? Sa deuxième mort puisque son supplice l'a déjà fait mourir une fois ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez, tous ? Que je vais sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle ? C'EST MON PERE ! C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis ! Il a toujours été mon modèle ! Je le respecte et je l'aime ! Je suis fier d'être son fils !

--Tu es fier aussi de ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre, des tortures, des crimes, des trahisons ?

--Non, je suis fier de l'homme qu'il était avant. Même si je ne partage plus ses idées sur la supériorité des Sangs Purs, je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir appris à faire face à toutes les situations, à me montrer digne en toutes circonstances .... à ne pas manger de la tarte avec gloutonnerie par exemple !

Draco regardait d'un air mi amusé, mi dégoûté, Harry qui avait fini sa part en la tenant dans sa main et qui maintenant piochait les dernières miettes et léchaient le bout de ses doigts avec gourmandise. Il n'y avait là rien d'érotique à ses yeux, juste le geste instinctif et inconvenant d'un enfant mal élevé. Le Griffondor, vexé, répliqua en rougissant :

--Si tu avais dû manger des restants de tarte en cachette, au risque de te faire enfermer pour trois jours dans un placard, tu aurais pris toi aussi des mauvaises habitudes, Malfoy. Bon, je t'ai expliqué au mieux la situation. Je vais te laisser finir ton repas tranquille, sans que ma présence te chagrine.

--Attends ! Ne pars pas si vite ! J'ai un service à te demander... rien de compliqué ou d'illicite, je te rassure ... Tiens, en échange, je vais t'apprendre à déguster ton cognac dans les règles de l'art.

--Ce n'est qu'un alcool fort comme les autres ! Je n'en bois pas d'habitude, ça brûle la gorge, c'est tout !

--Tu blasphèmes, Potter ! On n'avale pas une si bonne boisson cul sec, comme le whisky Purfeu. Tom nous l'a servi dans un verre ballon, ce n'est pas pour rien, il s'y connaît. D'abord, tu le regardes par transparence ... tu admires sa robe ambrée ... tu le fais tourner au fond du verre ... tu le chauffes un peu dans ta main. Ensuite, tu humes son parfum et seulement après, alors que ton nez est déjà enchanté par son arôme, tu en avales une petite gorgée ...

_« Mais c'est qu'il est mignon, le Potter, en train de déguster son cognac, avec ses yeux fermés ... On dirait un enfant qui rêve ... Je me suis trompé sur son compte. Il tient ses promesses. Il a vraiment essayé d'aider ma mère. Je devrais lui en être reconnaissant ... Hé là ! Pas si vite ! Il a juste voulu soulager sa conscience ! Le Saint Sauveur ! Qui a une dette envers une épouse et une mère de Mangemorts portant elle-même la Marque ! Ah ! C'est trop drôle ! »_

-- ... Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

--Que ta leçon est excellente, Malfoy. Si tu en as d'autres du même genre, je ne dirai pas non ! Alors, ce service ?

--Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes dans ma chambre ... non, Potter, pas de pensées inavouables ! Il y a là-haut un ami à toi qui veut te voir. La dernière fois, il m'a fait une scène parce que tu étais parti trop vite et il a boudé pendant deux jours. Alors, cette fois, je te tiens, je t'invite. J'occupe la chambre où tu as, paraît-il, dormi il y a quelques années. Une chambre avec au mur ton ami, un miroir magique. Grâce à lui, j'en ai appris de belles sur ton compte !

Et Harry, pour plusieurs différentes raisons, se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

.

A suivre.

Le cognac, comme toute bonne chose, est à consommer avec modération.


	12. Chapter 12

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Tout est à Madame Rowling. Paring Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter. Rating T.

Chapitre 12 : Révélations.

«Harry Potter ! Enfin vous voilà ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends votre visite ! Oh ! Mais vous avez une petite mine ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Le jeune sorcier souriait à son image reflétée par le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il était encore pâle et qu'il flottait un peu dans les nouveaux vêtements achetés par Hermione. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré sa pleine forme. Mais il faisait bonne figure. Assis sur l'unique chaise devant son bureau, Draco affichait un air moqueur.

--Raconte-lui ta vie, Potter, glissa-t-il. Il est fan. Il me tanne pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais tu squattes tous les jours la première page de la Gazette ! Et le malheureux Survivant ceci ! Et le pauvre jeune Sauveur cela ! Une vraie litanie !

--C'est de l'histoire ancienne, ne l'écoute pas, miroir. Je vais bien. La vie est belle.

--Où habitez-vous en ce moment ?

--Chez mes amis, Ron et Hermione. Je dors sur leur canapé en attendant de m'installer chez moi.

--Ça ne doit pas être pratique ! Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas passer quelques nuits ici ? La patronne serait ravie !

--Hé là ! Pas si vite, coupa Draco d'une voix polaire. Il est hors de question que je lui cède MA chambre !

--Mais je ne te demande rien, Malfoy ! Vois-tu, miroir, j'ai trouvé un appartement très confortable et très bien situé dans le Londres moldu. Il ne me manque plus que quelques meubles. On me livre ma chambre à coucher demain. Bientôt, je dormirai chez moi.

--Vous avez pris un grand lit, j'espère ! Ici, autrefois, il y avait un lit pour une personne. C'est bien trop étroit, on risque de tomber et de se faire mal. C'est arrivé à une Fée des Bois, elle s'est cassé une aile et ...

--Potter, il essaye seulement de savoir si tu as une petite amie avec qui tu aimerais partager ton nouveau lit. Subtil, n'est-ce pas ?

--Mais non, voyons ! Je ne veux pas être indiscret ... balbutia le miroir en se couvrant d'une délicate brume rose.

--Allons, allons, ne mens pas ! Quand je te racontais les stupides histoires de cœur du Survivant qui paraissaient dans la Gazette, tu en avais presque la larme à l'œil. .Vas-y, Potter, éclaire sa lanterne. De qui es-tu amoureux ? ..._Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien le savoir pour pouvoir me moquer un peu de toi ! _

--Mais de personne ! répondit hâtivement Harry et il sentit une rougeur brûlante lui monter aux joues.

--Alors, si ce n'est pas pour une fille, pourquoi as-tu voulu mourir ?

--Ça ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Bon, miroir, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais ...

--Oh ! Vous partez déjà ? Mais nous avons à peine parlé ! Vous savez, Harry, vous devriez revenir quand Draco n'est pas là. Vous pourriez me confier vos secrets. Je fais le serment d'être muet comme une tombe. Si vous saviez tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre et que je ne révèlerai jamais !

--C'est MA chambre, reprit Draco, ce n'est pas un salon où l'on cause !

--Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, je n'ai pas l'intention d'envahir ton territoire. Au revoir, miroir. A une autre fois peut-être. »

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, Draco se leva en souriant. Ah ! Le Balafré ne voulait rien dire ! Ce devait être quelque chose de bien honteux ! Mais il finirait par découvrir la vérité et alors là ...

La main sur la clenche, le jeune sorcier s'était arrêté. Il semblait hésiter. _« Allez, Griffondor ! Vas-y ! Pose-la, ta question ! Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine ? » _

La rougeur subsistait sur ses joues quand Harry demanda :

« Que voulais-tu dire l'autre jour, quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais choisi quelqu'un de l'autre bord ?

-- _..._ _C'est donc ça ! ... _Je pensais que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour une Serpentarde ou du moins, une fille dont les parents avaient choisi l'autre camp. Une Sang Pur, peut-être ? Elles ne sont pas nombreuses. Bridget Pucey ? Gladys Warrington ? Wilma Bole ? Non ? Je te préviens ! Astéria Greengrass est chasse gardée. Nous sommes plus ou moins promis l'un à l'autre et ...

Draco s'interrompit en voyant l'air soulagé de Harry. Il faisait fausse route. Et soudain, une idée extravagante lui traversa l'esprit.

--Potter ! Tu es GAY ?

Le visage du jeune sorcier passa brusquement du rouge à une blancheur de craie. Il hurla « NON ! » et se jeta sur Draco avec violence. Il le saisit d'une main par le col et de l'autre, il pointa sa baguette magique sur son cou. « Non ! » répéta-t-il en se rapprochant du jeune blond qui, pris de panique devant l'air déterminé de son adversaire, recula. Ses jambes rencontrèrent le bord du lit, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

Potter lui tomba dessus. Son corps s'écrasa sur celui de Malfoy et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, se défiant du regard. Puis, malgré le danger, le blond ricana. Il avait deviné juste. Par Salazar tout-puissant ! Potter était gay ! Il voyait dans ses yeux sa fureur, son affolement ... et puis autre chose ... le désir ...

Le corps pesant sur lui réagissait instinctivement à son contact. Potter ... bandait ! Malfoy sentait une bosse dure se former contre sa cuisse ! La question avait pris le brun au dépourvu et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se contrôler. Son corps avouait sans détour ce que sa voix niait en vain.

Le rire de dérision de Malfoy sembla donner à Potter un coup de fouet. Il se redressa brusquement ... et perdit toutes ses forces. Sa dépression était encore trop récente, il n'était pas guéri, loin de là ! Il resta debout, immobile, tête baissée. Le silence ne fut brisé que par la petite voix affolée du miroir.

--Ne vous battez pas ! Draco ! Harry ! Non !

Mais Potter ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Quand il releva la tête, Draco, encore à moitié allongé sur le lit, le vit changer du tout au tout. Son corps se voûta. Sa baguette, lâchée par une main inerte, tomba à terre. Ses yeux s'enfoncèrent, ses joues se creusèrent, ses lèvres se serrèrent en une mince ligne dure. Peu à peu, son visage se transforma en une sorte de masque, un masque de mort

Draco comprit en un éclair. La révélation au grand jour de sa sexualité poussait Potter dans la folie. Il avait déjà tenté de se suicider. Il allait récidiver et cette fois, il ne se raterait pas. Avant que le brun ait pu esquisser un geste, le blond s'était relevé, il lui avait saisi les bras et les serrait avec force.

« Pas de panique, Potter ! N'aie pas peur ! Je ne dirai rien ! Je t'en fais le serment ! Un serment sorcier ! Avec le miroir pour témoin ! Potter ! Reviens sur terre ! Ce n'est pas une catastrophe !

--C'en est une, Malfoy, dit une voix cassée. Je suis un monstre.

--Ça va pas, non ! La sexualité est une chose naturelle.

--Pas celle-là ! C'est dégueulasse.

--D'où sors-tu ça, Potter ? Il y a pas mal de garçons qui sont homos et autant de filles qui sont lesbiennes !

--C'est ça ! Des pédés et des gouines !

--Des mots, Potter ! Les miens sont précis et corrects. Les tiens sont vulgaires et dégradants. Qui a bien pu te mettre des idées pareilles en tête ?

Un flash rapide ! Le gros Dudley et ses complices brutalisant le jeune Evans, le garçon pas comme les autres ...

--Les gens normaux, Malfoy. Les garçons hétéros et les filles qui papillonnent des yeux pour les séduire.

--Et borné avec ça ! Ecoute, Potter ! Le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Chacun a droit à sa liberté. Au niveau sexuel comme à tous les autres niveaux. De toute façon, être homo n'a rien de dégueulasse comme tu dis. Ce n'est pas une maladie honteuse !

--Non, je sais. C'est une saleté de déviance ou quelque chose du même genre

--Mais pas du tout ! Où as-tu pêché une pareille idiotie ? C'est juste un choix de ton corps, de ta libido, de tes organes, de tes hormones ! C'est tout à fait courant et naturel ! Un médicomage te l'expliquerait mieux que moi. Mais tu n'en as parlé à personne, pas vrai ?

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il discutait de « ça » avec quelqu'un pour la première fois, si on exceptait les allusions détournées qu'il avait faites au psychomage de Sainte Mangouste. Et avec qui avait-il cette conversation insensée ? Avec LUI ! Et en même temps, ça lui parut normal. A part être son ennemi, Malfoy ne lui était rien. Il était plus facile de se confier à un étranger – qui lui avait tout de même promis le secret – qu'à un proche.

--Non. Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle ouvertement. Et tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est dégoûtant. Un homme avec un autre homme ! Comment font-ils ?

--Tu veux que je te montre, Potter ?

--QUOI ? Mais tu es malade ! .Je ne parlais pas de relations sexuelles ! Je sais tout de même un minimum de choses ! Non, je parlais de ...

--De sentiments ? De mots d'amour, de baisers, de caresses ? Ce n'est pas indispensable. L'attirance entre deux êtres, quels qu'ils soient, ça peut être simplement une pulsion, un désir brutal. C'est ce qui s'est passé quand tu t'es rendu compte pour la première fois que tu étais attiré par un garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry reprit un peu de couleur ... Le corps blanc et nu de Charlie dans la lumière ... Malfoy lui avait lâché les bras. Ils se tenaient debout, à deux pas l'un de l'autre.

--Oui ... C'est assez récent ... Je sortais encore avec ... Ginny. Et après, je ne pouvais plus la supporter. J'avais peur que ça se voit sur ma figure quand un garçon m'attirait ... Il y avait toutes ces réceptions où je n'étais pas à l'aise ... C'était affreux ! Je n'osais plus sortir .... J'en étais malade ...

--Tu n'en as pas parlé à la Bel ... à Weasley ?

--Surtout pas ! Je l'aurais dégoûté !

--Je ne crois pas, Potter. C'est pour toi un ami véritable. Il aurait peut-être eu du mal à l'admettre mais il aurait finalement accepté.

--Malfoy, c'est toi qui dis ça ?

--Ça te choque Potter ? Je sais reconnaître la valeur des gens, contrairement à toi, il me semble.

_« Hermione a raison, pensa Harry. Malfoy a changé. Il est beaucoup plus mûr que moi. Azkaban peut-être ? »_

--C'était impossible de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi ... contre nature.

--Ton obstination frôle l'imbécillité, Potter. L'homosexualité n'est pas quelque chose de sale ou d'anormal. Des gens célèbres sont ouvertement homos.

--Qui par exemple ?

--Cranfort, l'attrapeur des Frelons de Wishbone, Amilcar Roberts, l'ambassadeur de France auprès du Ministre, Paul Fleury de Fleury et Boot. Et Myron Wagtail, la chanteuse des Bizzar' Sisters est en fait un travesti. Tu en veux d'autres ? Enfin, ceux-là ne sont que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Des sorciers modestes aussi sont gays et ça ne dérange personne. Il suffit d'un peu de discrétion.

--Ha, tu vois ? C'est quelque chose dont on ne peut pas se vanter.

--Ça fait simplement partie de la vie privée des gens, Potter. Nul besoin de crier ses préférences sexuelles sur les toits. Bien sûr, certaines personnalités s'en font une gloire C'est leur choix. Mais dans l'ensemble, hétéros, homos ou même bi n'affichent pas leurs sentiments intimes sur la place publique.

--Bi ? Bisexuels ? Des gens qui couchent indifféremment avec des femmes ou avec des hommes ? C'est bien ? C'est mieux ? C'est pire ?

--Potter, reprit Draco avec un gros soupir, quand cesseras-tu de vouloir ranger les gens dans des petites cases avec des étiquettes dessus ? A propos du sexe, je vais te dire une bonne chose et tâche de faire rentrer ça bien profond dans ton crâne obtus de Griffondor. Pour baiser, il faut en général deux personnes consentantes, ayant l'âge de le faire et ayant surtout l' ENVIE de le faire. Quel que soit le sexe de chacun. Pourvu qu'ils ou qu'elles y trouvent du PLAISIR ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

--Pour baiser ou pour faire l'amour ?

--Ah ! Je l'attendais celle-là ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! L'amour, ce n'est rien d'autre que la laisse qu'on met à un chien pour qu'il s'attache à son maître. Baise d'abord et peut-être un jour, si tu as de la chance, tu aimeras. Et si tu as encore plus de chance, on t'aimera. Et enfin, si tu es tombé dans un chaudron de Felix Felicis quand tu étais petit, alors l'amour sera réciproque. J'ai répondu à ta question, Potter ?

--Oui, et je trouve ta réponse bien triste ! Enfin, je veux bien essayer de te croire. Mais dis-moi, Malfoy, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de choses sur le sexe ? Sur les homos et sur les bi en particulier ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies beaucoup papillonné pendant ta sixième année. Tu avais d'autres occupations moins folichonnes ! Un de tes amis Serpentards t'a confié ses secrets ?

--Non, ils sont tous hétéros. Parkinson par exemple est amoureuse de Nott.

--Et toi, tu l'aimes, la fille Greengrass ?

--Tu es bien curieux, Potter ! Tu n'es pas mon ami, que je sache !

--Non, mais je pourrais faire le serment sorcier, moi aussi. Je t'ai bien révélé mon secret. Je t'ai fait plus confiance qu'à Ron, finalement. Tu pourrais croire un peu en moi.

Draco regarda Harry avec étonnement. Un pur Griffondor ! Qui pensait naïvement qu'on pouvait aussi facilement se confier à un presque inconnu ... Que lui, Draco ... heu ... Malfoy ... Bon la référence était peut-être mal choisie ! Qui aurait eu l'idée de faire confiance à Lucius Malfoy, son père, adepte de magie noire et fidèle de Lord Voldemort ?

Mais une confidence faite sous le sceau du secret pouvait avoir ses avantages ! Il était appétissant, le Balafré ! Ça faisait si longtemps ... Et puis, Potter n'était tout de même pas tombé de la dernière pluie ! Puceau, peut-être ... sans doute ! Mais innocent, sûrement pas ! Il était adulte, il ne serait pas pris au dépourvu et pourrait arrêter le jeu dès que quelque chose lui déplairait.

Draco en avait marre de dissimuler sa véritable nature ! Personne n'était au courant, sauf bien sûr ses parents. Mais il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler à sa mère avant longtemps ... Il n'avait eu que quelques partenaires discrets, le Serdaigle de sa première fois, le Pouffsouffle et les deux Serpentards qu'il avait baisés en les menaçant ensuite des pires sortilèges s'ils révélaient leurs relations intimes, c'était tout !

Il s'affichait en hétéro et gardait pour lui sa préférence sexuelle. C'était un secret lourd à porter. Et s'il le partageait avec quelqu'un ... avec Potter, par exemple ! Mais il fallait être sûr que le secret serait bien gardé ! Un Serment Inviolable, voilà qui ferait l'affaire !

« Potter, je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais à une condition.

--Laquelle ?

--Sais-tu ce qu'est un Serment Inviolable ?

--Tout le monde sait ça, Malfoy. C'est un serment qu'on ne peut briser sans mourir. Mais il faut être trois pour le faire. Nous n'avons pas de témoin.

--Si si, claironna le miroir. Moi, je peux être témoin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

--Alors, reprit Draco, pour que nous soyons à égalité dans le registre des confidences intimes, je veux bien répondre à tes questions, mais quand nous aurons échangé ce serment.

--Oui, oui, excellente idée ! dit le miroir tout réjoui. Mettez-vous devant moi face à face. Restez debout. Si vous vous mettiez à genoux, je ne pourrais pas vous voir. Harry Potter, posez votre baguette magique sur la commode, juste en-dessous de moi. Et joignez vos mains droites.

Ils se regardèrent un bon moment en silence avant d'obéir aux ordres du miroir. Celui-ci prononça alors la formule :

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, jurez-vous par le Serment Inviolable de garder le secret sur ce qui s'est dit ou se dira, sur ce qui s'est fait ou se fera, entre vous, dans cette chambre ?

--Je le jure, dit Harry et une mince flamme étincelante jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette et s'enroula autour des deux mains réunies.

--Je le jure, répéta Draco et la même flamme les lia de nouveau.

--En tant que témoin, je le jure aussi, reprit le miroir et cette fois, la flamme passa par lui avant d'entourer les mains jointes. N'oubliez pas, ajouta-t-il. Si vous rompez ce serment, vous mourrez instantanément.

Leurs mains se séparèrent. Un frisson glissa le long du dos de Draco. Il se dit que, pour la première fois, il avait agi comme un stupide Griffondor, qui fonçait droit devant lui sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Harry, lui, ne se posait pas de question, trop impatient d'en savoir un peu plus sur les amours de Malfoy.

--Alors, dit-il en souriant, parle-moi un peu de Greengrass. Attends, elles sont deux. Laquelle est ta promise ?

--Astéria. Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Elle est de deux ans plus jeune que nous. Nos familles ont arrangé notre mariage. Son père tient à la pureté du Sang. Bien qu'il ait eu une certaine sympathie pour Lord Voldemort, il n'a pas fait partie de ses adeptes. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de combattant puisqu'il n'a que deux filles. Alors il est resté neutre.

--Et ce mariage se fera, même si ... heu ... ?

--Toujours aussi lourd, Potter ! Nous nous marierons dans quelques années, naturellement, quand Greengrass aura terminé ses études, et cela, même si j'ai une Marque Noire sur le bras. Dans notre monde, une promesse est une promesse.

--Mais tu ne l'aimes pas !

--Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas indispensable ! Elle est assez jolie, bien élevée, en bonne santé. Elle me donnera un héritier. C'est tout ce que je lui demande.

--Mais si jamais tu tombais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

--Cela n'entre pas en ligne de compte, Potter. L'amour est une chose, le mariage en est une autre. D'ailleurs, puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, je vais te révéler mon secret. Si par hasard, - je n'y crois guère mais sait-on jamais ! - donc si, par hasard, je tombai amoureux, je doute que ce soit d'une autre fille.

-- ... Je ne comprends pas.

--Tu es vraiment borné, Potter. J'ai toujours préféré les garçons.

--QUOI ? Mais ...

--Mes parents s'en sont aperçu dès que mes hormones sont entrées en action. L'éducation sévère que mon père m'avait donnée quand j'étais enfant s'est alors révélée très utile. Pas question d'afficher mes préférences sexuelles au grand jour.

--Ah ! Tu vois ? Tu l'admets aussi. C'est dégueulasse !

--Non. Laisse-moi t'expliquer mon point de vue, celui des Malfoy. Je ne suis pas le premier homo de ma famille. Mon grand-père Abraxas l'était aussi. Ce n'est pas héréditaire, mais c'est ainsi. Il m'a donné l'exemple. Il s'est marié avec une Sang Pur. Il a eu trois enfants, deux filles mortes assez jeunes, d'accident dit-on, et puis mon père, Lucius.

--L'héritier Malfoy.

--Exactement. A partir de ce moment là, il a laissé libre cours à ses penchants sexuels véritables. Il a eu ce qu'on appelle pudiquement des « secrétaires », garçons évidemment. Tout le monde était au courant, même sa femme, mais c'était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas en société. Discrétion oblige ! J'agirai comme lui et personne n'y trouvera à redire.

--Tu vas te marier et tu prendras des amants?

--Oui, et je te conseille d'en faire autant.

--Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas doué pour la dissimulation, moi !

--Non ! Tu l'es pour la bêtise. On ne se suicide pas parce qu'on découvre qu'on est homo. Ou on le révèle et il faut une grande force de caractère pour assumer. Ou on garde ça pour soi et on agit en conséquence. Voilà. Au chapitre des secrets, nous sommes maintenant à égalité et le Serment Inviolable nous protège. A toi de décider du reste de ta vie.

--Mais ... heu ... en fait ... je ne suis même pas sûr d'être homo ... je n'ai jamais ... enfin ...

--Tu n'as jamais essayé.

--Non, murmura Harry en rougissant de nouveau.

--Veux-tu que je te montre ? ... Ferme la bouche, Potter ! On dirait un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Juste quelques caresses pour voir si tu es sensible aux phéromones masculines. C'est un bon test. ...Allez viens ! Tu es mignon, tu sais. Tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver un partenaire discret. Moi, c'est un Serdaigle qui m'a initié quand j'étais en cinquième année. Et personne n'en a jamais rien su.

Tout en parlant, Draco avait débarrassé Harry de sa veste, il lui avait pris la main et l'entraînait vers le lit. Il s'assit au bord et tira à ses côtés un jeune homme rougissant, mi consentant, mi réticent.

--Détends-toi, Potter ! chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une petite expérience ! Je ne vais pas te manger !

Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et posa une main sur sa cuisse. D'abord, Harry se raidit puis lentement, il se détendit. C'était agréable. Quand la main remonta vers son entrejambe, il tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. Il sentait une chaleur douce envahir tout son corps.

Mais quand la caresse se fit précise, il recula en regardant Draco dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il se laissait troubler ... envahir ... par LUI ... son ennemi de toujours. Le jeune blond vit son hésitation. Lui sentait déjà monter dans son ventre une chaleur bien connue. Il l'attira de nouveau tout contre lui.

--Ferme les yeux, Potter, reprit-il d'une voix sourde. Imagine que celui qui te touche, c'est le premier homme sur qui tu as flashé, le premier à avoir éveillé ton corps ...

_« Charlie ... pensa Harry. Non, je n'arrive pas penser à lui quand c'est Malfoy que je sens contre moi ... »_

--Pense bien à un garçon, Potter, surtout pas à une fille. Un garçon qui n'a pas de seins mais un sexe qui peut devenir très dur ... Quelqu'un qui a une voix grave et une pomme d'Adam ... Qui se branle dans les toilettes ... Un mec, pas une nana ...

Tout en parlant, il remontait sa main et la glissait sous le pull de Harry. Une simple barrière de tissu le séparait d'une poitrine où il sentait battre un cœur qui s'affolait. Les côtes saillaient un peu. Pas très épais, le Survivant ! Enfin, lui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus musclé ! Il n'avait pas encore récupéré suffisamment depuis sa sortie de ... Inutile d'y penser !

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai, pensait Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait qu'il me prend dans ses filets, comme une araignée attrape une mouche dans sa toile ... Je n'ai pas envie de résister ... Sa voix ... Sa voix m'ensorcelle ... Ses mots me saoulent ... Merlin ! Il sent bon ! ... On dirait de la mousse fraîche sur l'écorce des chênes ... »_

_« Il se laisse faire comme un enfant ... Je n'ai caressé personne de cette façon depuis si longtemps ... Il a fermé les yeux ... Son souffle ... Il soupire ... Ses lèvres entrouvertes ... Hmm ! Menthe et pomme caramélisée ... C'est agréable ... J'aimerais l'embrasser ... Juste quelques petits baisers ... Sur ses joues fraîches ... Sur sa bouche attirante ... »_

--Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! dit Harry d'une voix un peu haletante, en repoussant Draco assez brusquement.

Il avait senti les lèvres chaudes sur son visage et se rétractait sous la caresse. Par contre, Draco sentait son excitation monter.

--Je t'allume un peu Potter, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tes réactions sont encourageantes. Ton corps est réceptif. La proximité d'un autre corps masculin ne lui déplaît pas. Si tu étais un pur hétéro, tu aurais déjà pris tes jambes à ton cou. Veux-tu arrêter ou continuer ? ... Ton silence parle pour toi. On passe à l'étape suivante ?

Sa main baladeuse quitta la poitrine et se posa fermement sur une hanche. L'autre glissa de l'épaule à la nuque et agrippa les cheveux. Le corps de Harry se cambra dans l'attente de ... quelque chose ... d'un geste à la fois désiré et redouté ... d'un baiser. Déjà des lèvres dures se posaient sur les siennes, sa bouche s'entrouvrait, son souffle se perdait ... Une langue venait frôler la sienne ...

Et puis, dans sa tête, tout explosa ... Jusque là, il avait été passif, recevant sans rien faire les caresses données. Mais maintenant, il voulait participer. C'était bon, c'était puissant, un brasier le consumait. Il leva les mains, les plaqua sur les joues de Draco et lui rendit son baiser, violent, sauvage.

Leurs poitrines se rapprochèrent. Un instant, Harry se rendit compte que le corps contre lui était plat et non pas rembourré de deux seins gênants mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était un garçon et alors ! C'était ce qu'il attendait inconsciemment ! C'était ce que son corps désirait depuis toujours ! C'était cent fois meilleur qu'avec Ginny ! C'était un homme et c'était parfait !

Le baiser se fit profond. Il plia sous l'assaut et s'écroula sur le lit. Le corps de Draco s'écrasa sur le sien. Ils se dévorèrent. Leurs mains étaient partout. Mais quand celle de Draco voulut se glisser sous la ceinture de Harry, celui-ci émit un son étranglé et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Je ne peux pas ... Pas encore ...

La voix de Harry était rauque. Ils respiraient tous les deux fort et vite. Draco se mit debout. Il tremblait.

--Si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir, Potter, tu es gay, aucun doute possible. Pars vite et ne reviens pas. »

Harry attrapa sa baguette et sa veste et se jeta dehors, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le souffle précipité. Draco se tourna lentement vers le miroir. Le petit visage de bois avait les yeux à demi-fermés. La bouche s'ouvrit et une petite voix flûta :

«Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. J'en ai fait le Serment et il est Inviolable. Je ne me souviens de rien.

--Moi si, souffla Draco en s'écroulant sur le lit.

.

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling à l'exception de Dame Adelphine. J'ose espérer qu'elle ne dépare pas au milieu des autres.

.

Chapitre 13 : Dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« Draco, avons-nous encore de l'ambre ?

--Non, Monsieur. Le pot est vide.

--Du jade ? Du corail rose ?

--Non, Monsieur. La réserve de pierres magiques est presque épuisée. Il reste un peu d'œil-de-tigre, de l'ivoire végétal et quelques opales.

--C'est très ennuyeux ! Il me faut au moins une de ces pierres pour l'onguent contre le Furonculus. C'est assez urgent. Figurez-vous que les Turpin ont encore laissé leur deuxième fille, Lucretia, jouer avec la baguette magique de sa grande sœur. La gamine n'a que dix ans mais c'est une surdouée. Une future Serdaigle, évidemment ! Elle a lancé le sort sur son petit frère et il est couvert de pustules.

--Peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose au « Diamant Bleu » ... ?

--Non, la bijouterie ne vend que des pierres précieuses très chères. Je ne vais tout de même pas sacrifier une topaze ou un péridot ... Ah mais j'y pense ! Dame Adelphine pourrait peut-être nous dépanner ! Elle tient une droguerie dans l'Allée des Embrumes ... Enfin une droguerie ... Elle vend un peu de tout. Elle avait autrefois un rayon de gemmes liées à l'astrologie. Elle disait que le jade et l'ambre apportaient la bonne fortune. Des balivernes, Draco ! Vous pouvez me croire ! Quel est votre signe du zodiaque ?

--Gémeaux, Monsieur. Mais moi non plus, je ne crois pas à toutes ces sornettes. Si vous voulez, je peux aller à cette droguerie et demander à ...

--Dame Adelphine ... C'est une personne très spéciale ... Une Griffondor qui a mal tourné ... Elle a fait de la prison dans sa jeunesse ... On l'accusait d'avoir fait disparaître une rivale en amour ... On n'a jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire ... Mais c'est une bonne idée. Sa boutique est tout au bout de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller dans ce lieu de perdition ?

--Non Monsieur. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je ne m'arrêterai pas en chemin. A part Barjow et Beurk, presque tout est fermé. Je ne suis jamais allé au bout de l'Allée. Que dois-je acheter ?

--Ambre, jade, turquoise ... ce que vous trouverez à un tarif intéressant. Les pierres n'ont pas besoin d'être de première qualité puisqu'il s'agit de les dissoudre dans une préparation. Discutez, proposez votre prix, marchandez. Rapportez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez obtenir pour trois gallions. De toute façon, Parsifal doit bientôt rentrer et renouveler notre stock.

--J'y vais immédiatement, Monsieur.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment, pourtant l'Allée des Embrumes restait sombre. Peu de monde. Draco croisa quelques sorciers qui, comme lui, se dissimulaient sous une cape à capuchon. En passant devant la vitrine éclairée de Barjow et Beurk, il remarqua devant la porte, sur l'escalier, un oiseau, un rouge-gorge, qui le fixa un instant de son petit œil rond et se mit à le suivre.

« Sauve-toi, petit, lui dit-il. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi ici. Tes plumes écarlates sont recherchées et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si un mauvais sorcier t'attrape. Tiens, voilà quelques miettes de mon déjeuner et ensuite, envole-toi. »

Mais l'oiseau continua à sautiller derrière lui en pépiant. Draco haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route entre les échoppes fermées aux vitrines barrées de planches. L'Allée était sinueuse et plus longue qu'il ne croyait. Enfin il aperçut une lumière jaunâtre. Ce devait être la droguerie.

Il entendit derrière lui l'oiseau s'envoler et le vit se percher sur une enseigne rouillée qui portait en lettres délavées l'inscription : « Au Diable de Tasmanie ». A travers la vitrine fendue et poussiéreuse, on pouvait encore voir des objets exotiques, des têtes réduites pendant au bout de longues ficelles, des attrape-rêves indiens, des poupées vaudou plantées d'épingles, tout un bric-à-brac soi-disant magique à deux noises trois mornilles.

Draco sourit et quelques enjambées plus loin, il arriva à destination. Quand il poussa la porte, une sonnerie stridente retentit, faisant sursauter une sorcière qui sommeillait dans un rocking-chair.

«Bon sang de bois, garçon ! Tu ne peux pas arriver comme tout le monde par la poudre de Cheminette ? Il est rare qu'un client passe la porte ! Les ménagères sorcières ont bien trop peur de s'aventurer dans l'Allée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

Il faisait doux dans la boutique. Au fond, un petit feu brûlait dans la cheminée au-dessus des braises rougeoyantes. Des bougies allumées étaient posées un peu partout. Une odeur de cire d'abeille parfumait l'air. Tout était nickel, bien rangé, étincelant de propreté. On ne s'attendait pas à trouver un endroit aussi « clean » en un tel lieu.

--Bonjour, Madame, dit Draco après un instant de surprise. Je suis envoyé par Monsieur Jiggers, l'apothicaire.

--Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce bon vieux Phylloxène ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le gredin ?

--Il aurait besoin de quelques pierres magiques pour une préparation. Il est en manque. Pouvez-vous le dépanner ?

--Ah ! Ça va lui coûter cher, nom d'un petit bonhomme ! Il ne pense à moi que quand ça l'arrange ! Quel genre de pierres ?

Elle s'était extirpée de son fauteuil et Draco remarqua alors qu'elle était superbe. Plus toute jeune bien sûr, mais un visage lisse, un front haut, des yeux noirs brillants, une bouche bien dessinée et encadrant le tout, une épaisse chevelure ondulée couleur de nuit qui faisait ressortir son teint très clair. Ajoutez à ça, un port de reine ! Seul son langage fleuri jurait un peu avec l'ensemble.

--Jade, corail, ambre ou autres, de qualité moyenne; pour les potions.

--Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore, le filou ? La dernière fois – c'était il y a six mois, comme le temps passe ! -- il voulait de l'azurite, soi-disant pour un ongle incarné ! Mais c'était pour un homme à qui un sortilège avait noué l'aiguillette, j'en suis sûre ! ... Quoi ? Ne fais pas ces yeux de hibou ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ? Un mâle qui ne pouvait plus bander ! ... Faut pas rougir, gamin, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Voyons ce que j'ai en réserve !

Elle se dirigea vers son comptoir de bois ciré, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit plusieurs boîtes de carton de différentes couleurs portant en noir les lettres de l'alphabet.

--A ... Ambre ... J'en ai trois morceaux à cinq mornilles. Ah ! Celui-là vaut plus cher, il y a un petit insecte en inclusion ... »

Une fois que Dame Adelphine était lancée, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Draco se contentait de faire signe quand une gemme lui semblait intéressante. Cela dura deux bonnes heures. Entretemps, une harpie, une sorcière et une elfe de maison étaient arrivées par la cheminée pour acquérir qui de la peinture invisible, qui du Nettoie-Tout de la Mère Grattesec, qui un balai moldu demi-tête en soie, avec une brosse à reluire assortie.

Puis arriva le moment du marchandage. Draco avait retenu une douzaine de pierres. Il n'avait pas pris le corail. La branche était beaucoup trop jolie pour servir à une potion. Mais il avait choisi de l'ambre, du jade, deux petites perles baroques, une agate mousse, quelques éclats de lapis-lazuli, un minuscule copeau d'or, de l'onyx, un petit sachet de sable blanc scintillant, une cornaline contre le mauvais œil et une émeraude malheureusement gâchée par un « crapaud », une inclusion qui lui enlevait toute valeur marchande.

--Je te fais le tout pour quatre galions, annonça Dame Adelphine.

--Quatre galions ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! Il y en a à peine pour deux galions et cinq mornilles. Je sais compter ! Et d'ailleurs l'agate mousse est écaillée. Je ne la prends pas finalement. Mais j'avais repéré ...

La discussion prit presque une heure, parsemée de quelques exclamations bien senties ...Mille Gorgones ... Sac à gargouilles ... Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard ... Mais ils finirent par tomber d'accord.

--Par Godric Griffondor lui-même ! Je ne sais pas où tu as appris à marchander, mais tu t'y connais, gamin ! Trois galions, entendu ! Mais tu diras à ce vieux grigou de Phylloxène que je lui fais une fleur. Tu as le commerce dans le sang, tu sais ? Qui es-tu ? Non, ne dis rien ! Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Tes cheveux ... tes yeux ... Tu es le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa !

Draco se crispa intérieurement. Les remarques désagréables n'allaient pas tarder. Mais Dame Adelphine souriait.

--Sais-tu que j'étais à Poudlard en même temps que ton père et ta mère ? Pas dans la même Maison, évidemment ! Ils fricotaient déjà ensemble ! Je ne sais pas si le vieux Malfoy voyait ça d'un bon œil. Narcissa était une Black, il y avait de tout dans la famille. Bellatrix était folle. Et Sirius, un cousin à toi, était passé à l'ennemi en intégrant Griffondor ! Cornes de bouc ! Quelle époque !

Sa bonne humeur était communicative. Draco se détendait. Pour une fois, l'évocation de ses parents ne l'attristait pas. Et sa fierté Malfoyenne ne regimbait pas sous l'appellation de « gamin ». Dans la bouche de Dame Adelphine, c'était un peu moqueur mais presque affectueux. Il savait qu'il avait bien mené sa barque ! Elle ne l'aurait pas autant apprécié s'il n'avait pas marchandé mornille après mornille. Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

--Tu es à Serpentard, naturellement ! Quel âge as-tu ? Tu n'as pas encore terminé tes études ! Oh mais, tu vas pouvoir me donner des nouvelles de cette usurpatrice de Trelawney ! Oui, sacrebleu ! Elle est devenu professeur de Divination à ma place ! Sang d' hippogriffe ! Elle n'avait même pas le « don » ! Ou si peu ! Mais c'était le temps de l'affaire ! Ces niquedouilles de juges m'avaient envoyée à Azkaban ...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle se tut. Et Draco frissonna. Cette femme superbe avait connu l'enfermement et si longtemps après, ce souvenir la taraudait encore. Putain de prison maudite des dieux et des hommes !

--Je n'ai suivi les cours de Trelawney que les deux premières années, répondit-il. Lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé, très peu pour moi ! Mais elle avait fait une prophétie à propos de Potter et Dumbledore la protégeait. Moi, je ne crois pas à toutes ces fariboles !

--Ne sois pas aussi catégorique, garçon. Les voyantes véritables existent et sans me vanter, Merlin m'en préserve, j'en suis une. Dis-moi ton prénom et assieds-toi près de moi.

Elle avait repris sa place dans son rocking-chair. Elle condamna d'un geste le passage par la cheminée et tendit les mains vers lui. Avec un soupir de contrariété, il y posa les siennes en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Il était pris au piège. Et dire que Monsieur Jiggers attendait les pierres !

--Je m'appelle Draco, fit-il d'une voix plus froide.

--Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Draco, se moqua-t-elle. Tes parents t'ont choisi un bien beau prénom, un nom de feu et de glace. Pourtant, je le sens par ton influx vital, tu es du signe de l'air. Verseau ? Non. Tu n'as rien d'un humaniste prônant la fraternité entre les êtres humains. Tu es individualiste et assez distant envers les autres. Je me trompe ?

--Heu ... non, fit Draco assez surpris par sa perspicacité.

--Balance ? Non plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de la société pour exister. Tu brilles par toi-même. Ton esprit est vif et tes mains sont agiles. Tu ne recherches pas non plus la tranquillité à tout prix. Mais tu utilises la ruse plutôt que la force pour arriver à tes fins. Tu es double, Draco. Gémeaux ? Début du sixième mois ?

--Heu ... oui, en effet, je suis né le 5 juin.

Draco était très surpris. Parmi les douze signes du zodiaque, Dame Adelphine avait trouvé le bon. Mais il restait septique. Elle était sans aucun doute observatrice. Elle l'avait jugé pendant leur marchandage. Déjà, elle développait sa thèse.

--Ton corps, d'ailleurs, confirme ma première idée. Tu es mince mais même si tu étais plus enveloppé, tu attirerais l'œil. Tu bouges bien, tu as une élégance naturelle et ... mais attends ! Tu as les yeux gris ! Tu fais honneur à Mercure, ta planète gardienne ! Et j'avais raison pour tes aptitudes ! Mercure est aussi le dieu du commerce et de l'artisanat. Tu feras de tes mains de belles choses. Quel métier aimerais-tu exercer ?

--Si nous n'étions pas ruinés, j'aurais repris les affaires de ma famille. Sinon, je suis assez doué pour les potions.

--Mmmm ... Je ne te vois pas dans l'amer ou l'acide mais plutôt dans le doux et le parfumé. Tu es un créateur, Draco. Mais pour des œuvres éphémères, destinées à la satisfaction des sens ... Plus tard ... En ce moment, tu es entre deux mondes ... Tu n'es pas au bout de ton Chemin de Traverse ... Des épreuves douloureuses t'attendent encore ...

_« Elles disent toutes la même chose ... C'est si facile de prédire des malheurs aux gens ... Ensuite, ils sont tout contents quand les prédictions ne se réalisent pas ... Combien de fois Trelawney a-t-elle annoncé la mort prochaine de Potter ! Pourtant il est toujours là ! »_

-- ... Tu viens de penser à lui ... Il a été important pour toi dans le passé ... Il le sera encore plus dans l'avenir ... Il sera à l'origine du choix le plus décisif de ta vie ... C'est un fils du feu ... Il te consumera ... Et tu l'enflammeras ... Ou tu l'éteindras ... Par ton souffle ... Ensemble pour toujours ... Ou à jamais séparés ...

Elle le regardait mais elle ne le voyait pas. Il en était sûr. Elle parlait d'une voix unie, les mots coulaient comme l'eau d'une source. Elle était lumineuse et absente. Ses mains tenaient les siennes sans les retenir. Rien ne bougeait. Le temps s'était arrêté. Puis dans la cheminée, une braise crépita. Juste assez pour que Draco se « réveille ». Il se leva brusquement et recula.

-- ... Par tous les lutins de Cornouailles ! Je viens de rêver tout haut, hein, garçon ? Je ne me souviens pas de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dois savoir par toi-même si mes paroles ont un sens ... Sacrebleu ! Je suis fatiguée ! Apporte ses pierres à Phylloxène ... Et dis-lui que ma proposition de mariage tient toujours ! Il lui faut quelqu'un qui lui tienne chaud au lit ! C'est valable pour toi aussi, jeune homme ! Reviens me voir à l'occasion !

--Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Madame; dit Draco un peu sonné en se dirigeant vers la porte.

--Attends ! J'aimerais t'offrir un cadeau. Apporte-moi la boîte marquée P Q R . J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te convenir ... Ah ! Voilà ! Du quartz rose ! Une des pierres liées à ton signe. Prends-en deux cristaux, un pour toi, un pour la personne que tu choisiras. Ils chaufferont dans vos deux mains si ton choix est le bon. Cornedrue et dragoncelle ! Allez file ! Tu me fais devenir chèvre ! »

Draco se retrouva dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il rabattit son capuchon et referma étroitement sa cape. Il avait froid tout à coup. Les paroles de Dame Adelphine tournaient dans sa mémoire. Il avait pensé fugitivement à Potter et elle avait prédit quelque chose qui les concernait tous les deux.

Etait-elle une vraie voyante ? Ses convictions étaient ébranlées tout à coup. Il se sentait à la fois ému et furieux. ... Potter ! Toujours Potter ! ... « Ensemble pour toujours ou à jamais séparés » ... N'importe quoi ! Il approchait de chez Barjow et Beurk quand il aperçut devant la porte le vieux sorcier qui chassait à coups de canne le rouge-gorge qui piaillait.

--File d'ici, oiseau de malheur ou gare à tes plumes, grinçait l'homme qui semblait en colère. ... Oh bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus aimable quand Draco passa devant lui. Vous me cherchiez ? Avez-vous besoin de mes services ?

--Non, je vous remercie, dit rapidement le jeune homme, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

--Ça viendra, Monsieur Malfoy, ça viendra, lui cria Barjow depuis le seuil de sa boutique.

Draco était content de sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'ombre et le froid qui y régnaient lui pesaient tout à coup. Mais il n'atteignit pas le Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'il passait devant la dernière échoppe barricadée de planches, il fut brutalement entouré de deux bras musclés, une main s'écrasa sur sa bouche et on l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Draco, glacé d'horreur, trébucha et sa tête heurta un objet dur. Il se prit une bourrade dans les côtes et entendit des exclamations étouffées. Son ravisseur n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un prononça un « Lumos » et la pointe d'une baguette magique apparut tout près de son visage. Lui ne pouvait voir que deux ombres noires.

« C'est pas le bon, dit une voix sourde. Tu t'es trompé de type !

--Ils se ressemblent tous avec leurs capes ! C'est pas ma faute !

--Toujours aussi con, mon frère !

--Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le relâche ?

--T'es fou ? Il va nous dénoncer aux Aurors !

--Il ne nous a pas vus. Il ne sait pas qui on est.

--C'est pas sûr ! Mieux vaut être prudents !

--On ne va tout de même pas le tuer !

--Non, mais on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec lui. Et après, on lui jetterait un « Obliviate ». C'est ce qu'on faisait autrefois. Tu te rappelles ?

--On n'a pas le temps ! Il faut guetter l'autre.

--Juste un petit « Doloris » ! Pour rire !

--Un rien t'amuse, frérot ! Vas-y mais jette un sort de silence sinon il va ameuter tout le quartier. Je reste près de la porte.

Draco sentit la terreur l'envahir. Qui étaient ces deux hommes ? Que faisaient-ils là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. La terrible douleur le cueillit au ventre. Il poussa un cri mais n'entendit pas le son de sa voix. Le sortilège était efficace. Il tomba à genoux et se plia en deux,. Un coup de pied le projeta à terre et il ne pensa plus qu'à protéger sa tête autant que possible.

Tout à coup, il y eut une lumière plus vive. Le sort de silence fut annulé et quand il leva les yeux, Draco aperçut le visage de Barjow qui lui souriait d'un air aimable. Mais il tenait lui aussi sa baguette magique braquée sur lui. Et à ses côtés se tenait l'un des jumeaux Jugson.

Malgré la douleur qui lui taraudait toujours le corps, Draco comprit qu'il était tombé en de bien mauvaises mains. Les passeurs de Mangemorts ! Ceux qui faisaient sortir du pays les adeptes de Voldemort coupables de crimes !

--Monsieur Malfoy ! dit le vieux sorcier. Je savais bien que vous auriez besoin de moi un de ces jours ! Pas trop de bobo ?

Il parlait sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne se trouvait pas dans une pièce crasseuse, au désordre indescriptible, en compagnie d'un Mangemort sadique.

--Malfoy ? fit l'autre d'une voix rauque. Le fils de Lucius ? Mais alors ! Il va pouvoir nous aider ! Il doit bien avoir un petit magot que son père a caché pour lui quelque part ! Il nous faut cinq cents galions, ajouta-t-il d'un ton menaçant en s'adressant à Draco, pâle jusqu'aux lèvres.

--Tu te trompes, Jonas, reprit Barjow. Il n'a plus une noise. Il trime comme un elfe de maison pour quelques mornilles. Si son père le voyait, il le renierait ! Mais finalement, il va nous être bien utile. Il travaille en ce moment chez Slug and Jiggers. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre que notre fournisseur de Polynectar passe pour lui voler la potion, au risque de nous faire repérer. Inutile que Josas reste à la porte pour le guetter. Ce jeune homme va nous en procurer bien gentiment et gratuitement. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Sa voix était devenue froide comme de la glace. Draco avait à peu près compris toute l'affaire. Maintenant, il s'agissait pour lui de sauver sa peau. Il n'y avait pas de Polynectar en réserve ou en préparation en ce moment à la boutique ...

A moins que son patron n'en fabrique en secret dans son bureau privé ... Et comme il semblait bien disposé envers au moins un des jumeaux ... Oui mais, et l'autre ? ... Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas trahir les Jiggers ... Les pensées contradictoires tournaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse ...

--Je peux au moins dérober les ingrédients nécessaires pour la fabriquer et vous les apporter, risqua-t-il d'un air hésitant. Nous avons reçu une peau entière de Serpent d'arbre du Cap et les Chrysopes sont déjà cuits d'avance. Je me débrouillerai pour le reste ... Je vous en prie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton geignard assez bien imité, ne me faites pas de mal.

--Monsieur Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, reprit Barjow d'un ton grinçant. Il faut trop de temps pour préparer cette potion. Nous en avons besoin tout de suite. Je veux une réponse claire. Legilimens !

De toutes ses forces, Draco résista au sortilège. Heureusement que son père lui avait enseigné l'occlumencie ! Il ne montra au vieux sorcier que les trois feux du laboratoire de Phylloxène et une potion qui bouillonnait.

--Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, ce vieux fou ?

--Un onguent contre les furoncles. Il lui manquait un ingrédient. Il m'a envoyé en chercher chez Dame Adelphine. Il doit m'attendre ...

--Ne détourne pas la conversation, Malfoy, coupa Jugson. Mon frère et moi, on a besoin de Polynectar. Tout de suite. Notre avis de recherche est affiché dans tout le pays. Nous devons nous transformer et partir à l'étranger aujourd'hui même. Soit tu nous trouves ce qu'il nous faut, soit je te jette un Avada. Choisis mais choisis vite ! Ma baguette me démange !

--Un bon sortilège d'Imperium serait plus efficace, Jonas, dit Barjow en tendant sa baguette vers le jeune sorcier désespéré. Je vais l'obliger à fouiller toute la boutique de Jiggers. Je suis sûr que l'apothicaire cache du Polynectar quelque part. Sinon, comment ferait-il passer de l'autre côté ceux qui s'adressent à lui !

_« Il sait, pensa Draco. Grand Salazar, aide-moi ! »_

Mais Barjow n'eut pas le temps de lancer son sortilège Impardonnable. Une forte lumière illumina soudain l'intérieur de la boutique et des Aurors apparurent. Deux ...quatre ...sept ... tous l'air féroce et la baguette tendue. En une seconde, les Jugson, Barjow et Draco furent immobilisés par le sort du Saucisson. Les baguettes des sorciers furent confisquées. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'en avait pas. Cela n'empêcha pas l'un des Aurors de lui dire d'un ton menaçant :

--Tiens, Malfoy ! Comme on se retrouve ! Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas ! Azkaban t'attend et pour toujours ! »

-- -- -- -- --

Ils avaient tous transplané au Ministère. Dans l'un des bureaux, deux policiers interrogeaient Draco. Le jeune sorcier avait beau protester de son innocence, les autres n'avaient pas l'air de le croire. Au bout d'une heure de vaines discussions, les choses commençaient à s'envenimer et Draco voyait venir le moment où, comme la dernière fois, les coups et les sortilèges succéderaient aux menaces.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait bien résisté à l'interrogatoire et surtout, il n'avait pas trahi les Jiggers. Il avait répété encore et encore qu'il ne savait rien, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter le Chemin de Traverse, que personne ne lui avait proposé de l'aider à partir et qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement les jumeaux Jugson.

Il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire de Polynectar. Les pierres qu'on avait trouvées sur lui étaient destinées à une potion contre les furoncles. Son patron et Dame Adelphine pourraient en témoigner si on les faisait venir ... Les policiers n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire dire autre chose. Et la menace d'Azkaban devenait plus précise.

Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un sorcier d'un certain âge entra. Il portait une robe et une cape couleur de muraille et un badge d'argent ornait son col. L'insigne des Langues de Plomb, les employés discrets et tout-puissants du Département des Mystères ! Les deux policiers se mirent immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

--Relâchez Monsieur Malfoy, dit le nouveau venu d'une voix sans appel. Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. On lui demandera seulement un témoignage qui enverra les trois autres et même leur complice, le vieux Beurk, à l'ombre pour longtemps.

--Oui, Monsieur Funestar ... A vos ordres, Monsieur Funestar ! ... Mais comment avez-vous su ...

C'était tout juste si les policiers ne faisaient pas une courbette chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient le nom de leur visiteur.

--J'ai un témoin, répondit ce dernier.

Et il siffla. Non pas un sifflement d'appel strident mais une longue trille modulée. Un rouge-gorge passa par la porte restée ouverte et se posa sur son épaule en répondant par un bref gazouillis. Draco ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il savait que Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter parlaient et comprenaient la langue des serpents. Il savait que ce don était très rare.

Mais plus rare encore était le don de communiquer directement avec des oiseaux. Il y avait peut-être un sorcier par siècle qui avait cette capacité. Et ce sorcier était là, devant lui. Il venait de lui sauver la mise. Il était Langue de Plomb au Département des Mystères et s'appelait Oméridon Funestar. De toute évidence, par la couleur de sa cravate, c'était un ancien Pouffsouffle. Une personne de qualité. Quelqu'un de juste et d'intègre ... Un homme d'honneur.

_« C'est la deuxième fois que j'échappe à un renvoi en prison, pensa Draco avec soulagement. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois, j'espère ! »_

.

A suivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Lieux et personnages sont empruntés à l'oeuvre magistrale de Madame Joanne K. Rowling. Bien entendu, cette petite suite ne me rapporte rien, pas un gallion, même pas une noise !

Chapitre 14 : Florian Fortarôme.

Le temps passa, les jours, les semaines, Noël et la Nouvelle Année. Les jeunes sorciers retournèrent à Poudlard pour reprendre leurs études interrompues par la guerre. On ne vit plus Dennis Crivey et sa bande traîner devant le Paradis du Quidditch ou la Ménagerie Magique. Madame Rubirosa vendit beaucoup d'uniformes de seconde main et en fut bien contente. La guerre avait ruiné de nombreuses familles.

Pendant quinze jours, la librairie Fleury et Bott ne désemplit pas. C'était le nouveau lieu de travail de Draco. Il avait quitté la boutique des apothicaires au retour de Parsifal Slug. Les Jiggers étaient très contents de lui et lui avaient versé une jolie prime en sus de son salaire. Ils l'avaient aussi recommandé à tous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse. Draco ne manquerait pas d'ouvrage pour les semaines à venir.

Justement, Paul Fleury avait besoin d'aide pour préparer les diverses fournitures des élèves, selon leur année de cours. Dans l'arrière-boutique, le jeune homme triait, empilait, emballait les livres des Sorts et Enchantements, les manuels de Potions et de Métamorphose, les dictionnaires de Runes et les traités d'Arithmancie, du niveau un au niveau sept.

« Lever le voile sur le futur », le gros bouquin sur la Divination le faisait sourire. Il revoyait Dame Adelphine se moquant de Trelawney et de son absence de don pour la vraie voyance. Par contre, l'ouvrage sur la Vie et les Coutumes des Moldus lui serrait le cœur. Il évoquait pour lui une scène terrible : Lord Voldemort assassinant froidement la pauvre Charity Burbage, la professeur d'étude des Moldus, au château Malfoy, au début de sa septième année d'école.

Le nouveau livre d'Histoire de la Magie, complété par le chapitre sur la dernière guerre, était au programme de tous les élèves et Draco pensait à la « Sans Coquille », l'antique machine à imprimer de Joshué Graham, le propriétaire de WizzHard Books. Il savait que Kréatur avait convaincu les trois elfes de sortir enfin de leur ghetto, d'abord la nuit puis petit à petit le jour. Les petits êtres magiques allaient de découvertes en découvertes.

Draco préparait les livres pour les autres mais lui ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Et Potter non plus. Selon Paul Fleury, le Survivant en avait assez de toute cette gloire et de toute cette curiosité avide d'après la victoire. Il voulait maintenant vivre tranquille. D'ailleurs, il habitait quelque part, dans le Londres moldu et ne fréquentait plus guère le Chemin de Traverse. Draco ne l'avait aperçu qu'une fois, de loin, près de la boutique de farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux.

La Belette, enfin Ron Weasley, abandonnait aussi l'école. Il remplaçait Fred et travaillait avec son frère Georges. Mais sa sœur la rouquine, l'amoureuse de Potter, y allait pour finir ses études ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et d'autres anciens élèves. Aucun Serpentard de septième année par contre. Ni Blaise Zabini, ni Millicent Bulstrode n'avaient été autorisés à revenir à Poudlard. Mais le Choipeau en choisirait de nouveaux sans aucun doute. Il y avait toujours eu quatre Maisons à Poudlard depuis sa création.

Draco, à son habitude, travaillait bien et vite. Son nouveau patron, Paul Fleury était très content de lui. Il avait deviné l'orientation sexuelle du jeune sorcier à des détails infimes que seuls les purs homos pouvaient détecter, un port de tête, un geste de la main, une allure fluide. Bien qu'ayant un compagnon attitré, il lui avait fait de discrètes avances. Il était connu pour être assez volage.

Draco se savait attirant mais il ne voulait pas d'une aventure occasionnelle. Etrangement, son séjour à Azkaban avait estompé l'influence de ses hormones. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir des relations charnelles. De temps en temps, des jeunes sorcières lui faisaient les yeux doux, vite rappelées à l'ordre par leurs mères. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Aux jeunes sorciers non plus d'ailleurs.

Il n'y avait que Potter qui l'avait émoustillé, le soir où ils s'étaient mutuellement révélé leur homosexualité. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se rappeler ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres pleines et sa peau au toucher agréable. Il y pensait de temps en temps, comme à un bon souvenir. Mais ça ne le faisait pas bander pour autant. Draco Malfoy traversait une période sage.

-- -- -- -- --

Et puis ce fut janvier, tout redevint tranquille à la librairie. Paul Fleury n'eut plus besoin d'un employé supplémentaire. De nouveau, Draco reçut une prime assez rondelette. Il décida d'aller ouvrir un compte à Gringotts et d'y déposer ses petites économies. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne fortune des Malfoy mais au moins, c'était de l'argent honnêtement gagné. L'ancien Serpentard en était assez fier.

Muni d'une bourse contenant quatorze galions et six mornilles, il monta les marches de marbre et passa devant le gobelin de garde, qui le salua en lui récitant la première phrase du texte écrit dans le Hall : « Entre ici visiteur, si tel est ton désir ». Puis il pénétra dans la banque. Et il se fit un grand silence.

Tous les gobelins assis sur leur haut tabouret derrière le long comptoir cessèrent d'écrire dans leurs gros registres et levèrent la tête. Draco s'arrêta, surpris puis il comprit. Pendant la guerre, l'un des leurs, Gripsec, avait été détenu et torturé au château Malfoy sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Les petits êtres magiques avaient de la mémoire et visiblement de la rancune.

Mais le jeune sorcier ne se laissa pas démonter. Il se redressa et s'avança vers la caisse centrale. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable des exactions du Maître des Ténèbres et l'argent qu'il tenait en main avait été économisé noise après noise. Il ne s'était permis aucune folie et vivait modestement de son salaire et de ses gratifications. Il s'adressa au caissier d'un ton parfaitement naturel, comme l'y engageait sa bonne éducation.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. Je viens ouvrir un compte et effectuer un premier dépôt.

--Monsieur Malfoy, lui répondit le gobelin en remuant ses oreilles pointues, vos avoirs sont bloqués et le coffre de votre famille est sous séquestre. Seuls, votre père ou votre mère pourraient en réclamer l'ouverture. A condition que la Justice Magique les y autorise.

--Mais je ne veux pas accéder aux affaires de ma famille ! Je voudrais ouvrir un compte personnel. Je travaille, je gagne ma vie et je dois faire des économies ! Vous êtes la banque des sorciers. J'ai le droit de déposer mon argent chez vous !

--Le droit et le devoir, Monsieur Malfoy ! .Mais vous ne pourrez le faire qu'à une certaine condition.

--Laquelle je vous prie ? demanda Draco froidement.

La moutarde lui montait au nez. Il ne venait pas demander la charité tout de même ! S'il avait pu sortir du Chemin de Traverse, il serait allé dans une banque moldue, tiens ! L'or des galions était valable dans les deux mondes, nom d'un Scroutt à pétard, comme aurait dit Dame Adelphine ! Le gobelin dut voir sa contrariété sur son visage car il reprit sur un ton plus conciliant :

--Je ne vous dis pas cela en mal, Monsieur Malfoy. Il s'agit en fait d'un conseil de prudence qui vous avantage plutôt. N'ouvrez pas un compte sous votre nom personnel car la Justice Magique pourrait nous obliger à en révéler le contenu et nous n'aimons pas beaucoup que les sorciers officiels se mêlent de nos affaires. Vous comprenez, dès qu'on parle des Malfoy ...

Ces paroles dites d'un ton doucereux firent pâlir Draco. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui jetait son patronyme à la figure. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom. Au début, ça le faisait grimacer -- les multiples générations familiales devaient se retourner dans leur tombe ! -- maintenant, il s'y était habitué.

Mais que de simples gobelins se permettent ... Oui, bon, il ne pouvait empêcher un peu de bile raciste de remonter dans sa gorge de Sang Pur ... Il soupira et demanda d'une voix unie :

--Que dois-je faire ?

--Ouvrez un compte sous un autre nom, celui de votre mère par exemple, vous vous en trouverez bien. La lignée directe des Black s'est éteinte à la mort de votre cousin Sirius. Ses biens ont été transférés dans le coffre de son héritier indirect, désigné par testament. Le nom est libre de tout droit. Vous pouvez le revendiquer en tant que fils de Narcissa Black, une branche collatérale. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Draco eut vaguement l'impression que le gobelin en savait plus qu'il ne disait. La banque était au courant de bien des secrets de famille mais tout se faisait dans la discrétion. Le conseil semblait bon. Et puis, cela faisait plaisir à Draco de porter le nom de sa mère. Qui sait ? Plus tard, il l'adopterait peut-être définitivement. Comme disait le gobelin et comme d'autres l'avaient dit avant lui, le nom des Malfoy ...

--D'accord. Je désire ouvrir un compte au nom de Draco Black et y déposer quatorze galions et six mornilles ... »

-- -- -- -- -- --

« Ma chère maman. J'espère que vous allez bien. Pensez à bien vous couvrir, l'hiver est froid cette année. Bonne nouvelle, je suis embauché chez Florian Fortarôme. C'est un travail qui me plaira beaucoup. Je vous embrasse. Votre fils qui vous aime. Draco. »

Le jeune homme attacha son message à la patte d'une chouette grise envoyée par le bureau des Aurors. Un courrier partait bientôt pour Azkaban et il avait la permission d'écrire une courte lettre à sa mère. Sitôt l'oiseau parti, le miroir se mit à bavarder.

--Chez Florian Fortarôme ? Bonne place que vous aurez là ! Quand Harry Potter était ici, il allait tous les jours y manger des glaces. Il adore les sundaes et le patron lui en servait gratuitement.

--Tu lis mon courrier maintenant ? C'est malséant, tu sais ! La curiosité te perdra, miroir ! Et cesse de parler sans arrêt de Potter !

--Mais vous ne me donnez plus aucune nouvelle ! On dirait qu'il a disparu ! Que dit la Gazette ?

--Rien justement ! On ne parle que de cette affaire de corruption au Ministère. Kingsley Shacklebolt en profite pour faire le ménage et mettre à la porte tous les anciens sympathisants de Lord Voldemort. Il y avait même un trafic de Polynectar pour aider d'anciens Mangemorts à fuir. C'est Funestar, du département des Mystères, qui a tout découvert grâce à son espion secret.

--Racontez-moi encore de l'histoire du rouge-gorge. C'est si excitant !

--Du calme, miroir ! Je te l'ai déjà dit vingt fois ! Et n'oublie pas que c'est un secret !

-- Oui, je sais ! Alors, parlez-moi de la visite de Harry Potter à Sainte Mangouste !

--Tu m'ennuies, miroir ! Quelle gloire y a-t-il pour un sorcier à aller faire quelques tours de magie pour des enfants malades ! Et encore ! Il a eu de la chance que c'étaient des tout-petits, presque des bébés ! Ses apparitions de colombes et de bouquets de fleurs auraient fait rire des mômes de cinq ans ! Enfin, j'ignorais que le Survivant avait des talents cachés ! Magicien moldu ! Où va notre monde !

--Vous croyez qu'il reviendra me voir ? J'aimerais bien qu'il me montre ses tours !

--A Merlin ne plaise ! Je ne suis pas retombé en enfance, moi !

--Méchant !

-- -- -- -- -- --

Harry Potter allait très bien. Sa dépression n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il remerciait secrètement Draco Malfoy de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur les véritables causes de sa tentative de suicide. Dès le lendemain de leur conversation, il avait pris rendez-vous auprès du jeune psychomage de Sainte Mangouste et lui avait parlé en toute franchise.

Cette libération en paroles le soulagea d'un grand poids. Il prit véritablement conscience de son état et apprit à accepter ce qui le rendait différent des autres garçons. Ce n'était ni sale, ni monstrueux. Et c'était plus répandu qu'il ne le pensait. Certains considéraient même cela comme un don de la nature. Harry n'allait pas jusque là mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux dans sa peau qu'auparavant.

Ayant appris que l'une des causes de son déni se situait dans son enfance, le jeune psychomage eut la bonne idée d'orienter le jeune sorcier vers un spécialiste moldu qui compléta le travail entrepris et, en quelques séances, le délivra de ses angoisses et de sa phobie. Harry se sentit renaître.

Il avait emménagé dans son nouvel appartement et l'avait meublé et décoré à son goût. Chaque fois qu'il voyait dans un magasin un objet ou un meuble qui lui plaisait, il l'achetait et son appartement devint très vite pour lui un endroit ou il faisait bon vivre et recevoir ses amis.

Il invitait régulièrement Georges, Ron et aussi Hermione avant qu'elle ne reparte à Poudlard. Il avait eu des nouvelles de ses anciens camarades Griffondors, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui voulaient également terminer leurs études et avaient insisté pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Mais il avait refusé. Les mauvais souvenirs étaient trop présents au château. Sa nouvelle vie lui convenait.

Surtout depuis qu'il s'était découvert une vraie passion. La seule chose qu'il avait emporté de la maison de Sirius, square Grimmaurd, était ce traité de prestidigitation, découvert dans la bibliothèque par le plus grand des hasards. Il s'amusait autrefois à reproduire les tours les plus simples pour le seul plaisir de Kréatur. Mais il voulait aller plus loin.

Une adresse signalait un magasin moldu de Londres où les professionnels pouvaient se fournir en matériel de magie. Il en devint un client régulier et s'entraîna tout seul avec succès. Le psychomage à qui il en avait parlé incidemment lui avait alors proposé d'offrir un petit spectacle aux jeunes enfants malades de Sainte Mangouste

La Gazette l'avait mentionné dans un petit entrefilet. Le Survivant n'occupait plus la Une. Il allait bien, aucun scoop à attendre de ce côté. Et puis le scandale du Ministère était autrement croustillant ! Certains adeptes de Lord Voldemort, mises à part leurs idées d'un autre âge sur les Sangs Purs, étaient finalement tout à fait respectables. Et de l'autre côté, des soi-disant gens de bien agissaient d'une bien vilaine façon. Mais cela, Harry l'avait toujours su.

Entre Noël et Nouvel An, les Weasley et leur fille Ginny étaient venus lui rendre visite. Molly se remettait peu à peu de la mort de Fred. La cérémonie de fin de deuil l'avait soulagée d'un grand poids. Elle s'intéressa aux appareils ménagers moldus de la petite cuisine. Le frigo en particulier lui plut. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si le jeune sorcier se nourrissait bien. La réserve de produits frais la rassura.

Arthur s'émerveilla de tout et particulièrement de l'éclairage électrique. Dire qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que les ampoules s'allument et éclairent toute la pièce ! Qu'ils étaient donc savants et inventifs, ces Moldus ! Et cet ascenseur qu'ils avaient emprunté pour parvenir au dernier étage de l'immeuble ! Quel appareil étonnant ! Mieux qu'un portoloin, en un peu plus lent !

La télévision les enchanta. Molly trouva la chanteuse qui occupait l'écran bien meilleure que Célestina Moldubec et Arthur observa avec intérêt l'arrière de l'appareil, croyant y déceler la trace d'un sortilège. Ginny restait assez réservée. Elle regardait surtout Harry. Elle le trouvait magnifique depuis sa guérison, quoique toujours un peu trop mince.

Quand ses parents partirent en transplanant depuis la terrasse, elle resta en arrière. Pendant toute la visite, Harry avait été aimable avec elle. Elle se reprenait à espérer. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et il ne la repoussa pas. Elle l'embrassa et il répondit à son baiser mais sans y mettre de passion.

Elle aurait voulu l'entraîner dans cette chambre, sur ce lit neuf qui lui semblait si attirant mais il secoua la tête et se détacha d'elle. Il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Il lui fallait du temps. C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua gentiment. Elle se résigna et partit au bout de quelques minutes mais avec de l'espoir au cœur.

Harry se sentait un peu honteux d'agir ainsi avec elle mais depuis ses séances avec le psychomage et le médecin moldu, il avait réfléchi. Il admettait être homosexuel mais peut-être était-il plutôt bi. Ce que Malfoy lui avait dit lui trottait dans la tête. Se marier pour avoir une famille et des enfants, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. S'il survivait à son combat contre Lord Voldemort, bien sûr !

Il avait gagné, il était vivant, il avait surmonté ses angoisses et sa dépression. C'était peut-être pour lui la bonne solution. Le psychomage lui avait dit que c'était assez courant, les sorciers gays comme les Moldus désirant une descendance biologique quand c'était possible. C'était ce qu'envisageait Draco Malfoy après tout ! Pourquoi pas lui ?

Cependant, il ne se voyait pas tromper sa femme et prendre des amants . Avoir un compagnon attitré en dehors du mariage ? Quelle femme accepterait de partager son époux avec quelqu'un d'autre ? De toute façon, il était hors de question qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme ! Des attirances sexuelles, soit, mais de l'amour ! C'était impossible !

Harry se sentait partagé entre deux mondes et ne savait encore lequel choisir. C'est alors que par hasard, il fit une rencontre qui allait influer sur la suite de sa vie. Il était dans le magasin moldu d'accessoires de magie quand un homme assez corpulent entra. Le jeune sorcier reconnut en lui un magicien célèbre dont le nom de scène était le Grand Darius et qui se produisait depuis quelque temps à Londres et dans toute l'Angleterre. Il semblait en colère. Il consulta le propriétaire du magasin qui lui répondit par la négative. Il parut alors effondré.

Pour lui remonter le moral et discuter un peu boutique avec lui, Harry l'invita à prendre une bière au pub voisin. Le Grand Darius accepta presque avec reconnaissance. En fait, le pauvre magicien était déprimé. Il s'épancha auprès du jeune homme qui lui offrait une oreille complaisante. Son assistante de spectacle l'avait laissé tomber au beau milieu de sa tournée et il ne trouvait personne pour la remplacer au pied levé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait !

« C'est la faute de ma femme, vous comprenez ? pleurnichait-il presque. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être jalouse de mes partenaires. Je suis obligé de les choisir minces et plutôt jolies pour la réussite de mes numéros, vous comprenez ?. Mon épouse n'est plus toute jeune et elle est un peu ... enrobée, dirons-nous, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ! Elle sait que je l'aime ! Nous avons cinq enfants, nous formons une famille heureuse. Mais je ne peux pas emmener toute la smala en tournée ! Vous comprenez ? ...

Harry comprenait très bien et hochait la tête avec un air compatissant. Le Grand Darius, qui avait tant de prestance sur scène, était assez attendrissant quand il se répandait en lamentations !

-- ... De temps en temps, elle pique une crise. Elle arrive dans les loges du théâtre comme une furie, elle s'en prend à tout le monde, elle accuse ma partenaire de chercher à me séduire ! Moi ! C'est d'un ridicule ! Mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! Et pour tout dire, ça me fait plutôt plaisir de voir que je lui plais encore à ce point. Vous comprenez ? ...

Harry comprenait si bien que de fil en aiguille, il se retrouva engagé comme assistant du Grand Darius pour ses trois derniers spectacles.

-- ... Vous serez parfait ! Vous êtes assez mince pour disparaître derrière un rideau dans un de mes tours. Et autrement, il vous suffira de sourire, de hocher la tête et de me passer les accessoires au bon moment. Ma femme me laissera enfin tranquille. Elle sera même ravie de vous connaître. Si vous êtes libre en ce moment ...

Harry se sentait libre comme l'air.

-- -- -- -- --

Draco travaillait depuis un mois chez Florian Fortarôme et il s'en trouvait bien. Le vieux sorcier, rescapé de la guerre, avait rouvert son magasin depuis peu. Il avait engagé le jeune homme pour l'aider car sa longue captivité dans les geôles de Voldemort l'avait beaucoup affaibli. Sa vue avait baissé et il devait porter en permanence des lunettes aussi épaisses que des loupes.

Il n'avait jamais révélé pourquoi les Mangemorts l'avaient arrêté et pourquoi ils avaient dévasté sa boutique. Ils devaient y chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avaient pas trouvé. Aux Aurors qui l'avaient délivré, le vieil homme avait juré qu'il ne savait rien et que ses bourreaux l'avaient pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était qu'un honnête commerçant dont le seul tort était d'être Sang Mêlé.

Sa mère était une Moldue italienne Il lui devait son prénom et ses recettes secrètes de glaces, de crèmes et de sorbets. Elles étaient consignées dans un carnet recouvert de cuir noir qui avait échappé à la fouille des Mangemorts. Etait-ce ce qu'ils avaient recherché en retournant toute la boutique ? A quoi cela aurait-il pu leur servir ? Florian Fortarôme était resté muet sur le sujet.

Mais miraculeusement, le fameux carnet réapparut après sa libération. Et de nouveau, les délices sucrés ou salés étaient amoureusement préparés dans l'arrière boutique : crème glacée à la purée de carottes confites, sorbet salé aux asperges vertes, granité à la menthe et à la pastèque, glace au yaourt et chocolat stracciatella et autres merveilles ...

Florian ne manquait pas d'ouvrage, il appréciait de plus en plus son nouvel employé et n'était pas avare de compliments.

« Draco, mon jeune ami, plus je vous observe, plus je pense que vous avez trouvé votre voie. Vous avez le don, j'en suis persuadé. Vous réunissez les trois qualités qui font le bon pâtissier-glacier. Vous avez les mains, les yeux et le nez. Et qui plus est, vous avez cette chose impondérable qu'on ne peut apprendre mais qu'on a en soi, ce talent inné, cette aptitude, que dis-je, ce soupçon de génie indispensable à la réussite : vous savez DOSER !

--Monsieur, vos compliments m'honorent, je profite seulement de l'exemple que vous me donnez. Je suis heureux de vous satisfaire. Le professeur Snape me faisait quelquefois la même remarque à propos des dosages en cours de potions.

--Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence entre les deux matières. Sauf pour le goût évidemment ! Pour l'une comme pour l'autre, il faut une grande précision. Vos mains connaissent d'instinct le degré d'onctuosité d'une pâte. Votre nez est sensible à la moindre subtilité des odeurs et vos yeux repèrent la touche finale qu'il faut donner à une préparation pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Je vous le répète, mon jeune ami, vous avez le don.

--Merci Monsieur. Mais vous le savez, un don n'est rien si on ne travaille pas sans cesse à le perfectionner. C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire à vos côtés.

--Ce ne sera bientôt plus suffisant pour vous. Il faut que vous appreniez sous la direction de Grands Maîtres. Ah ! Si vous pouviez aller en Italie dans la famille de ma mère ! Elle est originaire de Toscane. Les Vicarelli y sont réputés pour leurs délicieuses gelatis et pour tout ce qui concerne le domaine du froid. Ils connaissent même le « secret » des sculptures de glace transparente. C'est d'eux que je tiens tout mon savoir !

--Désolé, Monsieur, je ne peux quitter le Chemin de Traverse. Mais bien sûr, j'aimerais beaucoup aller en Italie. Ce doit être un pays magnifique.

_« Et personne ne viendrait m'y jeter mon nom à la figure ! »_ pensait Draco avec amertume.

Son nom, il le retrouva quelques jours plus tard en tout petit, dans un article en bas d'une page de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« Lucius Malfoy, le dernier des douze Grands Mangemorts, vient de mourir à Azkaban. Il avait reçu le baiser du Détraqueur mais sa magie noire était si puissante qu'il a survécu plusieurs mois à son juste châtiment. Puisse son âme maléfique aller tout droit en enfer, auprès de celle de son Maître, l'abominable Lord Voldemort. »

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : hani Pyanfar.

Tout est à Madame Rowling. Grâces lui soient rendues !

Chapitre 15. : Recours en grâces.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur une chaise dure, dans une salle sombre où patientaient comme lui une quinzaine de personnes. Un Auror à l'air renfrogné était venu le chercher chez Florian Fortarôme, il était porteur d'une convocation immédiate pour la Cour de Justice et l'avait fait transplaner sans délai dans le Hall du Ministère, le laissant ensuite se débrouiller seul pour trouver le bureau sept au niveau dix, siège de la Justice Magique.

La pièce était étroite et haute, éclairée seulement par quelques appliques aux bougies fumeuses. Au fond, on pouvait lire sur un panneau de bois : COUR D'APPEL et en dessous en petites lettres : Recours en grâces. C'était une salle d'attente assez lugubre. Celles et ceux qui étaient là auraient dû avoir l'air plus joyeux. Pourtant, ils semblaient angoissés, tendus. A croire que les fameuses grâces étaient plutôt rares. .

Des couples assez âgés et plusieurs femmes dont l'une accompagnée de deux jeunes enfants, attendaient en silence que l'appariteur les appelle pour pénétrer dans la pièce voisine. La plupart en ressortaient avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Seule, la jeune mère avait eu le sourire. Elle était sortie très vite avec ses enfants, gênée peut-être d'être la seule à avoir eu une bonne nouvelle.

La salle s'était vidée petit à petit. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Draco était là. Maintenant, il était seul, il passerait donc en dernier. Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi l'Auror l'avait fait transplaner si vite. Il avait à peine eu le temps de prévenir son patron. Mais il fallait surtout rester calme et ne pas indisposer les Juges en ayant l'air contrarié.

Le jeune homme était habité à la fois par la tristesse et par l'espoir. Il avait appris par la Gazette la mort de son père. Sachant dans quel état celui-ci se trouvait après le baiser du Détraqueur, il en était presque soulagé mais tout de même, c'était son père, celui qui lui avait donné une éducation forte, l'ancien chef de la famille Malfoy, autrefois riche et puissante. Cet décès signifiait-il que sa mère allait être libérée de prison ? Il n'osait trop y croire mais il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

Le dernier couple sortit, la vieille dame était en larmes. Pas de grâces pour leur fils Mangemort sans aucun doute. L'appariteur appela : « Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! » en reniflant d'un air dégoûté et le jeune homme entra dans une petite pièce bien éclairée. Il se trouva face à trois personnes assises derrière une table recouverte d'un drap gris, encombrée de nombreux rouleaux de parchemin. Au centre, trônait un Juge en robe pourpre portant le M du Magenmagot . De chaque côté se tenaient deux autres sorciers sans signes particuliers, des assesseurs sans doute.

Il n'y avait pas de siège pour ceux qui entraient là. Draco resta debout en s'efforçant de garder sur son visage un air aussi neutre que possible. Le seul nom de Malfoy avait fait grimacer deux des personnes présentes sur trois. Le Juge déroula un parchemin et sans aucune précaution oratoire, communiqua sèchement à Draco la nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Draco Malfoy, votre père, Lucius Malfoy, est mort à Azkaban il y a six jours. Comme il est maintenant d'usage en cas de décès d'un prisonnier Mangemort, son corps a été immergé à quelques encablures de la prison. Le certificat de décès officiel vient de nous parvenir. Veuillez lire le présent document et le signer, pour attester que nous vous avons bien communiqué la nouvelle.

Sans manifester son émotion, Draco fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Quand il se redressa, il vit le coup d'œil qu'échangeaient deux de ses vis-à-vis. Il attendit, sentant déjà son cœur se serrer. Il y avait autre chose. Le Juge s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

--Nous devons aussi vous donner des nouvelles de votre mère, Narcissa Malfoy. Voici une lettre qu'elle a eu la permission de vous écrire. Vous la lirez plus tard. Elle était jointe à un courrier que nous a envoyé Gidéon Slamander, le Directeur d'Azkaban, et qui la concerne. Par une mesure de grâce exceptionnelle ...

Le juge se tourna vers l'assesseur de gauche et prit un air écœuré puis il continua :

-- ... la prisonnière Malfoy devait être libérée après le décès de son mari, à la demande expresse de Harry Potter, notre Sauveur.

--Il y a toujours des passe-droit, dit son voisin d'un ton méprisant.

--Mais, enfin ! Vous êtes au courant des circonstances ! coupa l'assesseur assis à droite du Juge. Cette libération était tout à fait légitime !

Draco se sentait mal. Les mots l'atteignaient en plein cœur. Il se passait quelque chose de grave, il en était convaincu. Pourquoi cette discussion si sa mère était libre ? Le juge prit un parchemin sur la table, y jeta un coup d'œil et reprit :

--Malheureusement, il y a un contretemps et ce n'est absolument pas la faute du personnel d'Azkaban. Après une entrevue avec le Directeur de la prison, la prisonnière regagnait sa cellule quand elle s'est trouvée face à un groupe de Détraqueurs ...

Draco pâlit affreusement et vacilla. Il eut l'impression que tout son sang se figeait dans ses veines. Non ! Par Merlin ! Pas ça ! Pas le baiser ... !

-- ... elle a sans doute essayé de fuir, continuait le Juge sans paraître s'émouvoir. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé exactement. On l'a retrouvée blessée et sans connaissance au pied d'un escalier. Par chance ...

Flash back : cinq jours plus tôt à Azkaban.

Dans la tour est, les condamnés Mangemorts manifestaient en criant et en frappant leurs gamelles contre les barreaux de leurs cellules. L'immersion sans cérémonie d'un de leurs chefs, Lucius Malfoy, au large de la prison, avait servi de détonateur à leur colère et à leur frustration. Ils réclamaient depuis longtemps que les corps des prisonniers décédés soient incinérés et que les cendres soient remises à leur famille.

C'était ainsi que cela se passait autrefois car les décès en prison était rares. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de partisans de Voldemort avaient été condamnés à la prison perpétuelle et l'ancien Directeur avait décidé que, plutôt que l'incinération, l'immersion serait plus simple et plus économique.

Gidéon Slamander n'avait pas encore pu revenir à la crémation. Le Magenmagot s'y opposait, craignant que le retour des cendres d'anciens Mangemorts ne donne lieu à des manifestations d'hostilité ou pire, de sympathie. L'immersion était une sorte de dernière vengeance envers les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui.

La manifestation prenait de l'ampleur. Le Directeur étant occupé avec Madame Malfoy pour les formalités après le décès de son mari, le Sous-Directeur avait voulu mater la révolte en faisant appel aux Détraqueurs. Il avait utilisé son sifflet spécial et les Noirs Esprits s'étaient répandus dans les couloirs de la prison en gémissant et en poussant des râles affreux. Terrorisés, les prisonniers avaient cessé de crier et de protester.

Sur un second coup de sifflet, les Détraqueurs regagnaient leur cachot souterrain quand ils avaient rencontré Narcissa Malfoy dans un couloir. Elle avait couru et tenté de rejoindre son étage par les escaliers. Ceux qui la suivaient avaient abandonné la poursuite mais un autre groupe descendait justement par là et la prisonnière s'était retrouvée face à un nouveau danger.

Elle avait fait demi-tour, mais en courant, elle avait trébuché et elle avait roulé de marche en marche jusqu'en bas, s'assommant et se blessant gravement dans sa chute. Une fois les Détraqueurs tous rentrés dans leur cachot, les Aurors de garde avaient fait une ronde et l'avait trouvée, bien mal en point, perdant son sang en abondance.

Fin du flash back. 

« ... Par chance, continuait le juge d'un air impassible, devant un Draco au bord de la syncope, la prisonnière avait sur elle un talisman qui la protégeait des Détraqueurs. Aucun d'eux n'a pu lui donner le baiser de mort.

--Il existe un talisman contre eux ? s'étonna l'assesseur de droite. Je l'ignorais, comme tout le monde, je pense.

--Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on interdise le courrier aux Mangemorts ? reprit le Juge d'un ton dédaigneux. Parce que les lettres sont des témoignages d'amour et que l'amour agit comme une sorte de Patronum. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent approcher leurs proies d'assez près pour les embrasser ...

--Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cette révélation devant ce jeune Mangemort, dit l'assesseur de gauche en fronçant les sourcils. Nous devrions jeter sur lui un sort d'Oubliette !

--Inutile ! Il ne parlera pas, sinon c'est Azkaban à coup sûr ! Et sans aucune protection !... Oui, Malfoy, le Directeur m'apprend dans son courrier que votre mère portait contre son cœur une lettre de vous et qu'à part ses blessures, elle n'a subi aucun dommage. La responsabilité de la Justice n'est donc pas engagée par cet accident. Cependant ...

Draco reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Mais la suite n'était guère plus réjouissante.

-- ... Cependant, votre mère est intransportable. Elle reste donc à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que son état s'améliore. S'il s'améliore un jour ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Serrant sa lettre dans son poing serré, Draco quitta la salle des Recours en Grâces, suivi par deux regards malveillants et un autre compatissant.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Il était onze heures du soir. Après le nettoyage et le rangement du pub, Draco s'était assis un moment sur un tabouret devant le bar. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il relisait la courte lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite avant d'être attaquée par les Détraqueurs.

« Mon cher fils. Tu as sans doute appris le décès de ton père. Quoi qu'il ait pu faire, pense toujours à lui comme à quelqu'un qui t'aimait. Sois fort et courageux comme il t'a appris à l'être mais évite ses erreurs. Prends bien soin de toi. Ta mère qui t'aime. Narcissa Malfoy. »

Ces quelques lignes étaient pour Draco un trésor précieux. Nul doute que ce parchemin lui aurait servi de talisman s'il avait rencontré des Détraqueurs ! Il y avait tant d'amour caché derrière ces phrases ! Il soupira et replia la lettre. Il avait fini son travail. Le pub était impeccable. Il était temps d'aller dormir. Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte du Chaudron côté moldu.

«Ouvre, Malfoy ! J'ai vu de la lumière, je sais que tu es là.

La voix de Potter ! Il alla tirer les verrous. Cette ouverture donnant sur Charing Cross n'était pas fermée par un sortilège. Le Survivant entra. Il portait une cape de voyage et avait sur le visage un air déterminé.

--J'arrive du Ministère, dit-il. Shacklebolt m'a appris ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. C'est un mauvais coup du sort.

--Ce n'est pas ta faute, Potter, et je suis au courant de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

--Si justement. J'ai convaincu Kingsley d'appliquer pour ta mère le plan d'urgence. Quand un sorcier est gravement blessé loin de Sainte Mangouste, il est possible de le rapatrier grâce à un portoloin spécial. Il n'a jamais été utilisé pour Azkaban mais les gens du Ministère pensent que c'est possible. Quatre personnes sont volontaires pour le voyage. C'est le seul moyen.

Draco sentit une bouffée de joie lui monter à la tête. Ainsi Potter était assez fou pour lancer en faveur de Narcissa Malfoy, épouse et mère de Mangemorts, une opération de sauvetage de la dernière chance ! Parce qu'il avait une dette de vie envers elle ! Satané Griffondor ! Il ne s'avouait jamais vaincu ! Toujours des bons sentiments et des grands principes !

--Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

--Peut-être un peu parce que le portoloin va survoler la Mer du Nord entre la côte et la prison. Il est programmé pour faire escale dans l'enclave sorcière de Thurso en Ecosse puis pour survoler les Iles Shetland où il pourra se poser en cas de besoin et enfin pour arriver sur l'aire d'Azkaban. C'est un employé du Département des Mystères qui l'a préparé. Un spécialiste en « Portus ». Le meilleur ! Il est du voyage avec un collègue. Pas de problème.

--Et qui d'autre va se lancer dans une telle aventure ? Parcourir autant de milles par portoloin, c'est plus que courageux, c'est dingue ... Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est ... TOI ?

--Oh ! dit Harry d'un air un peu gêné, j'ai déjà survolé la mer avec Dumbledore, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Non, le plus courageux, c'est Augustus Pie, un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste. Il a soigné tes blessures, paraît-il. Il est prêt à tenter l'aventure. Son rêve, c'est de voler comme les oiseaux. Il est ravi. Et puis la nuit est claire. Pas de vent, pas de tempête en vue.

--Tu vas aller jusqu'à Azkaban ... pour sauver ma mère ... de nuit ?

--Ben oui, mais ça doit rester secret. Il vaut mieux que les journalistes ne soient pas au courant. J'entends d'ici Rita Skeeter ! Passe-droit ! Privilèges ! ... Le Ministre ne doit surtout pas être mêlé officiellement à cette affaire alors qu'il est en pleine bagarre contre la corruption ! La mesure de grâce que j'apporte sera détruite par le Directeur de la prison. On dira que c'est un caprice du Survivant, que j'ai fait jouer mon statut de Sauveur. Pour une fois que ça servira à quelque chose !

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées avec amertume. La victoire de Harry sur Lord Voldemort ne lui avait pas apporté que du bonheur. La jalousie, l'envie, le dédain de certains avaient un temps terni sa joie d'être vivant et libre. Mais c'était du passé ! Il poursuivait ses explications devant un Draco muet de stupeur.

--Pour le retour, ta mère sera dans le portoloin. C'est une sorte de civière solide avec un couvercle transparent. Je ne sais pas qui a inventé ce truc mais c'est génial. On sera rentré demain dans l'après midi, je pense. Je te préviendrai le plus rapidement possible ... Ah ! Voilà une autorisation pour que tu puisses quitter le Chemin de Traverse sans ennuis. Tu auras deux heures pour aller chaque jour au chevet de ta mère. Tu devras passer du côté moldu, je n'ai pas pu convaincre les Aurors de te laisser utiliser seul la poudre de Cheminette. Je suis désolé, tu devras marcher ...

Totalement abasourdi, déboussolé, Draco écoutait Harry lui donner des explications. Et ce Griffondor à la con, son ennemi de toujours, ce petit jeune homme mince et ébouriffé, enfin tout de même vainqueur du dernier des Grands Mages Noirs, se disait désolé parce que ... parce que ...

--STOP POTTER ! dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu as arrangé tout ça ... pour ma mère ... pour moi ? ... Mais pourquoi au nom de Merlin ? POURQUOI ?

--Je ne sais pas, Malfoy. Ça me semblait ... évident .... puisque je peux le faire.

--Non Potter, ce n'est pas évident. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait eu une idée pareille. Ecoute ! Si tu réussis à sauver ma mère, je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus sacré, serment sorcier, je te serai à jamais redevable. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu voudras, je le ferai. Une dette pareille ne s'oublie pas ... Enfin, évite de me demander de crier « Vive Godric Griffondor ! » Ma voix se briserait ... Potter, tu es dingue mais merci, vraiment merci !

--Ça va, Malfoy, n'en fais pas trop. Tu ne me dois rien. Bon, j'y vais. On m'attend au Ministère. Donne le bonjour au miroir de ma part. »

Il partit. Draco resta immobile de longues minutes avant de regagner sa chambre. Complètement sonné.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Narcissa Malfoy mourut une semaine plus tard à Sainte Mangouste, au dernier étage, dans l'ancienne chambre de Harry Potter. Ses blessures internes étaient trop graves pour guérir et surtout, elle n'avait pas été soignée à temps. Si, le jour de son accident, elle était arrivée en urgence dans un service de réanimation, même dans un hôpital moldu, elle aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir.

Mais à Azkaban, on avait simplement stopper l'hémorragie, ressoudé les os brisés et calmé ses multiples douleurs. L'infirmier était incapable de détecter une blessure non apparente et il n'y avait aucun médicomage sur place. C'était d'ailleurs une autre revendication des prisonniers. Le Directeur avait déjà fait plusieurs demandes. Elles étaient restées sans réponses.

Draco passa les deux dernières journées au chevet de sa mère. Elle avait toute sa connaissance mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était mourante. Florian Fortarôme avait donné congé à son employé. Etant le descendant d'une Italienne qui l'adorait comme le font toutes les « mamas », il savait que les liens filiaux pouvaient être très forts. La mère et le fils parlaient peu. Ils se regardaient, ils se souriaient, ils emmêlaient leurs doigts sur le drap blanc, ils partageaient un bonheur qu'ils savaient limité dans le temps. Ils ne demandaient pas plus.

Harry avait obtenu facilement toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Il n'avait pas rendu lui-même visite à la mourante, ce n'était pas sa place, pensait-il, mais il avait tout fait pour qu'elle bénéficie des meilleurs soins et que son fils puisse venir auprès d'elle autant qu'il le voulait. La fin de vie de Narcissa fut donc paisible et heureuse.

Elle s'éteignit doucement à la tombée du jour. Draco ne pleura pas. Il était préparé à cette éventualité. Il fit incinérer le corps de sa mère et Harry se chargea de porter l'urne dans le tombeau des Malfoy, situé dans le parc de leur manoir. Même si la demeure était sous séquestre, le monument funéraire restait la propriété inaliénable des anciens châtelains.

On y grava côte à côte les noms de Lucius et de Narcissa. La noble famille Malfoy n'avait plus qu'un représentant, qui devrait se marier et avoir un fils pour que le nom perdure. Mais ce patronyme détesté du monde sorcier valait-il la peine qu'on le relève ?

-- -- -- -- --

La vie reprit son cours. Un jour, le Grand Darius téléphona à Harry à son domicile londonien. On lui proposait une série de spectacles au printemps prochain dans un théâtre du Canada « ... avec en option un passage dans un show à la télévision ! » ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il voulait savoir si le jeune homme accepterait d'être son assistant comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

« Vous vous débrouillez très bien, mon jeune ami ! Vos petites interventions comiques ont bien plu au public. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un bon illusionniste. Venez ! Je vous présenterai à des collègues. Il y a même à Québec une école du cirque où vous pourriez prendre des cours pour vous perfectionner. C'est là que j'ai appris la base de mon métier ... Et puis ma femme serait tranquille, glissa-t-il à voix basse en souriant.

_« Pourquoi pas ? se disait Harry. J'ai bien envie de changer d'air et ce métier me plaît de plus en plus. On y fait des rencontres intéressantes et personne ne me connaît. Voyager, j'en rêvais quand je vivais chez les Dursley, dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le Canada ... c'est bilingue. Il faudrait que j'apprenne quelques mots de français ... _

_Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? Le monde sorcier ? Non, j'ai fait pour lui plus que ma part. Pour les remerciements que j'en ai eus ! ... Ron et Hermione ? Ils sont heureux ensemble. Ron a pris sa vie en main. Hermione continuera certainement ses études après Poudlard. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé et je leur en suis reconnaissant mais maintenant je ne veux plus être une charge pour eux. Je peux me débrouiller seul. _

_Ginny ? Hum, ce serait un bon moyen de voir si nous tenons réellement l'un à l'autre ou plutôt si elle tient vraiment à moi. Je lui dirais que je pars pour quelque temps et qu'elle est libre de profiter de la vie. Une séparation est un bon test pour vérifier si des liens sont solides. Si elle m'aime toujours à mon retour, je l'épouserai pour avoir une vraie famille et des enfants. Comme le fera certainement Malfoy avec la fille Greengrass !_

_Malfoy, tiens ! Est-ce que je regretterai Malfoy si je pars à l'étranger ? Nous nous sommes pas mal rapprochés avec l'histoire de sa mère. Et puis il y a cette expérience que j'ai vécu avec lui quand il m'a ... touché ... embrassé ... Ce feu qu'il a allumé dans mon ventre ... J'aimerais qu'il recommence ... qu'il aille plus loin ... Je voudrais partir en étant sûr de moi, sûr de mon corps ... J'ai si peu d'expérience pour un jeune homme de mon âge ..._

_Oui, je crois que je vais accompagner Darius dans son voyage. Ce sera un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Je redécouvrirai le monde des Moldus. La magie, c'est à la fois trop facile et très difficile. C'est plus simple de l'autre côté de la barrière. Pas de sortilèges à craindre. Juste des trucs pratiques, qui marchent à l'électricité ou à l'essence pour les voitures ... Pas de complications ! Pas de prises de tête ! _

_Vive les Moldus ! Enfin j'emporterai tout de même avec moi ma baguette magique ! On ne sait jamais ! _

-- -- -- -- -- --

Quelque temps après la mort de sa mère, Draco eut enfin de bonnes nouvelles. D'abord, une lettre de la Cour de Justice magique mit fin à son confinement sur le Chemin de Traverse. On lui rendait son statut de sorcier et on l'autorisait à acheter une nouvelle baguette magique, la sienne ayant été détruite comme celles de tous les Mangemorts.

On lui confirmait que sa fortune et son château étaient définitivement confisqués et on lui conseillait plus ou moins de changer d'air jusqu'à ce que le monde sorcier l'ait oublié. Cette fois, ON ne s'était pas donné la peine de le convoquer dans les sous-sols du Ministère. Mais la lettre était officielle et portait le sceau du Magenmagot. C'était l'essentiel !

Cependant, les Juges devaient savoir que « le Mangemort Malfoy » ne pourrait pas jouir de sa liberté de sitôt ! Pour partir à l'étranger et surtout pour acheter une baguette magique, il fallait de l'argent et Draco n'avait que quelques gallions sur son compte. Il communiqua tout de même la nouvelle à Florian Fortarôme qui parut enchanté.

« Mais vous allez pouvoir partir en Italie ! lui dit-il avec enthousiasme. Mes cousins Vicarelli sont moldus et pour apprendre le métier de pâtissier-glacier, pas besoin de baguette magique ! Mon petit-neveu doit venir me voir dans quelques semaines. Et si vous partiez avec lui quand il rentrera au pays ? Il sait ce qu'est un sorcier et il pourra vous aider à bien vous comporter dans un monde sans magie

--Je n'ai aucune idée du prix de ce voyage et je suppose aussi qu'il faut de l'argent anglais et italien pour vivre. Je n'ai rien de tout cela mais si je continue à travailler pour vous ....

--Hélas, mon jeune ami, je vais être obligé de mettre mon commerce en gérance. Je ne me sens pas la force de continuer plus longtemps mon métier. La prison m'a beaucoup diminué. Je n'y vois plus assez et le froid paralyse mes muscles. Les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste me conseillent de partir dans un pays plus chaud que notre bonne Angleterre. Je vais me retirer en Toscane où je possède une petite maison.

--Je trouverai un autre travail. Tout le monde me connaît maintenant et personne n'a eu à se plaindre de moi. La boutique de chaudrons magiques ...

--McTavish est un avare qui vous exploitera et vous payera de grands compliments et de petites noises ! Non, vous avez un don et vous devez le cultiver. Je vous avancerai l'argent du voyage. Une fois sur place, vous travaillerez pour les Vicarelli et vous apprendrez le métier en même temps. Je vous recommanderai à la famille. Ils seront contents d'avoir un nouveau sorcier à taquiner un peu. Quand j'allais en vacances chez eux ...

--Monsieur, je ne puis accepter ...

--Ta ta ta ! La question d'argent ne se pose pas. N'aimez-vous pas l'Italie ?

--Heu ... Si sans doute !

--Parfait ! Je vous enseignerai l'italien, cela vous sera très utile ! Ah ! J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma jeunesse ! Le parfum des fleurs, le chant des oiseaux, les filles qui chantent et qui dansent ! Il faudra vous méfier ! Les garçons sont d'un naturel jaloux là-bas ! Pas question de trop papillonner avec les demoiselles ! ...

Florian Fortarôme continuait son panégyrique de l'Italie et tout doucement Draco se laissait convaincre.

_« Côté filles, pas trop de soucis à se faire ! Je pourrai toujours prétendre qu'une fiancée m'attend au pays. A ce propos, maintenant que je suis libre, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de reprendre contact avec les Greengrass. Astéria a dû retourner à Poudlard. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de promesses entre nous. C'était une idée de nos deux familles. Mais c'était avant ..._

_Enfin, de ce côté, rien ne presse. Ce sont plutôt les garçons qui m'intéresseront là-bas. Blaise Zabini, qui a de la famille à Florenze, disait toujours que les jeunes hommes y étaient magnifiques et plutôt portés sur le sexe. Hétéro ou homo, je ne sais pas, je devrai sans doute être très prudent ... _

_N'y pensons pas à l'avance mais cette idée de partir à l'étranger me plaît de plus en plus. Pour ce que je laisserai ici ! ... Le nom de Malfoy peut-être ? Je me suis habitué à ce que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom ... Draco Black, comme l'ont suggéré les gobelins ... Finalement ça sonne bien ... Pourquoi pas ... en souvenir de ma mère ... _

_A ce propos, avant de partir, j'aimerais aller sur la tombe de mes parents pour y faire une cérémonie de fin de deuil. Hmm ... Je ne peux pas transplaner tant que je n'ai pas de baguette magique. Je ne sais même pas comment aller dans le Wiltshire à la manière des Moldus ! ... Je pourrais peut-être demander à Potter de m'y emmener. En bon Griffondor, il ne demandera pas mieux. _

_Hmm ... C'est vexant tout de même ! Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ... Potter ... J'aimerais le revoir avant mon départ. C'est fou l'effet qu'il m'avait fait ce soir-là, quand il m'a avoué qu'il était gay. Dire qu'il trouvait ça honteux ! J'espère que cette idée idiote est sortie de son petit cerveau de Véracrasse ... _

_Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça. Potter est finalement quelqu'un de bien même si je ne dirai jamais cette énormité à haute voix. Je voudrais ... quoi ? L'embrasser ? Le toucher ? Le caresser ? Mes mains ont gardé le souvenir de sa peau douce, d'abord fraîche puis brusquement si chaude ... Bon, pensons à autre chose ... _

_Il faut que je passe à Gringotts. J'ai quatre gallions à mettre sur mon compte ... »_

A suivre.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Attention ! Le rating de cette fic est T+ ce qui sous-entend une scène explicite de sexe entre les deux héros. Que Madame Rowling détourne pudiquement les yeux et me pardonne ! Les hormones, voyez-vous ...

Chapitre 16 : Etreintes.

Mars se terminait. Sur le chemin de Traverse, le printemps annonçait son arrivée imminente. Dans les vitrines du Fond de la Malle et de Madame Guipure, les vêtements se faisaient plus légers, les couleurs plus claires. Au Paradis du Quidditch, le nouveau balai de haute compétition, l'Ultimas, attirait des regards émerveillés et envieux. Les trois elfes de WizzHard Books osaient sortir seuls et découvraient le monde. La paix était revenue, le monde sorcier oubliait les épreuves.

Kingsley Shacklebolt avait imposé plusieurs de ses réformes au Ministère et il était question de libérer d'Azkaban les épouses de Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas grand chose à se reprocher. Hortensia Mulciber serait sans doute la première à bénéficier d'une grâce. Depuis l'accident de Narcissa Malfoy, les Détraqueurs ne sortaient pratiquement plus de leur cachot souterrain. Gidéon Slamander dirigeait la prison d'une main ferme mais sans rigueur excessive.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Draco Malfoy marchait tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il pouvait maintenant parcourir toute la rue sans que quiconque lui prête attention. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher sous le capuchon de sa cape et ses cheveux blonds brillaient légèrement sous le timide soleil. Il se rendait à la banque et il salua au passage monsieur Romulus, de la Ménagerie Magique, qui allait au Chaudron retrouver pour une heure ses amis commerçants.

Phylloxène Slug prenait le frais sur le pas de la porte avant de regagner son officine. Il devrait bientôt préparer de la pimentine contre les rhumes de printemps et les premières allergies au pollen. Il s'entretint quelques instants avec son ancien assistant. Il avait été enchanté d'apprendre que Draco réussissait très bien dans la glace et la pâtisserie. Un bon métier, disait-il, pas si facile qu'on croit mais agréable.

Draco était d'accord. Florian Fortarôme l'estimait beaucoup et le laissait même consulter son fameux carnet noir rempli de recettes secrètes. De temps en temps, le jeune homme tombait sur une page couverte de signes étranges. Son patron lui avait dit en bafouillant un peu que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les glaces. Le jeune homme en avait déduit que c'était pour connaître ces formules que Voldemort avait fait enlever le vieux sorcier.

Mais celui-ci était très discret sur son passé. Avait-il été agent d'une puissance étrangère ou entretenait-il des relations particulières avec une société secrète ? Les symboles représentés le laissaient supposer. Mais tout ça, c'était de l'histoire ancienne ! Maintenant, Florian pensait à sa retraite et il enseignait l'italien à son employé en vue de son départ pour la Toscane.

Draco entra dans la banque et personne ne leva les yeux sur son passage. C'était un bon client, surtout depuis que le chef des gobelins l'avait fait venir dans son bureau après la mort de ses parents. Et ce jour-là, le jeune homme avait appris une excellente nouvelle. Il avait un héritage ! La dot de sa mère, au nom de Narcissa Black, lui revenait de droit.

Il avait alors compris pourquoi on lui avait conseillé de changer de nom quand il avait voulu ouvrir un compte. La Justice Magique n'était pas la bienvenue à Gringotts. Pas question pour les gens du Ministère de venir fourrer leurs vilains nez dans les registres et les coffres de la banque sorcière ! Et Draco Black pouvait sans problème apprendre avec plaisir qu'un peu plus de cinquante mille gallions n'attendaient que lui au numéro 392 d'une galerie souterraine.

« Nous vous conseillons de ne rien faire et de ne rien dire à propos de cet argent, lui avait dit le chef des gobelins. Les Aurors sont soupçonneux. Vous êtes encore sous surveillance. Laissez passer le temps. N'envisagez-vous pas de partir à l'étranger ? Nous avons des succursales dans la plupart des capitales du monde. Le transfert d'argent sorcier et sa conversion en monnaie moldue ne nous posent aucun problème ... »

Les gobelins avaient des espions partout et ils étaient au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le monde. Mais Draco était d'accord avec eux. Pas question de révéler sa soudaine bonne fortune ! Il avait continué à travailler comme avant et il pensait acheter sa nouvelle baguette magique en Italie. Pour le moment, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Sauf s'il voulait aller sur la tombe de ses parents.

Il cherchait une solution à ce problème quand un matin, une chouette de la Poste sorcière, Marilyn, la harfang des neiges qu'il aimait bien, lui apporta un message. Un message de quelqu'un à qui il pensait de temps en temps ... enfin souvent ... Un message de Harry Potter.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés depuis la mort de Narcissa Malfoy. Ils s'étaient juste aperçus de loin une ou deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. En fait, Harry passait beaucoup de temps du côté moldu de Londres. Il répétait avec le Grand Darius son nouveau spectacle.

Le magicien avait décidé de donner sa chance à son jeune assistant. Il avait été étonné par certains tours que Harry connaissait. Et quand le jeune homme lui avait montré le fameux livre trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black, il avait été stupéfait.

« Mais vous possédez là un véritable trésor ! lui avait-il dit. Cet ouvrage est introuvable depuis cinquante ans au moins. Beaucoup de mes collègues donneraient cher rien que pour le consulter une fois. Regardez sa date d'émission : 1890 ! Beaucoup de ces « trucs » se sont perdus au fil du temps. Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes si habile ! Enfin le livre n'est rien quand on n'a pas « la main » qui va avec ! Et vous l'avez, mon jeune ami ! Vous l'avez ! »

En effet, Harry progressait très vite. Quand il réalisait certains de ses tours, il avait l'impression que ses mains agissaient toutes seules. Lui qui autrefois était si malhabile, il se découvrait des dons insoupçonnés. Il en était heureux et fier. Décidément, le métier de magicien moldu lui plaisait de plus en plus. Même s'il demandait des efforts constants et une attention sans faille.

Le Grand Darius, qui s'appelait en fait tout simplement John Smith, ignorait que Harry était sorcier. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs devant lui. Il n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Il séparait soigneusement son ancienne et sa nouvelle vie. Il avait vécu comme un Moldu pendant dix ans chez les Dursley et il avait passé sept ans à Poudlard. Il était aussi à l'aise dans les deux mondes.

Le moment du départ pour le Canada approchait et une pensée pernicieuse le taraudait. Aidé de ses séances avec le psychomage et le psychologue moldu, il avait accepté son orientation sexuelle. D'ailleurs, il avait quelquefois flashé sans remords sur des jeunes hommes rencontrés au hasard des spectacles de Darius mais il n'avait jamais osé « franchir le pas ». Il avait peur d'être maladroit, de montrer son inexpérience.

Et une idée extravagante lui était venue : pourquoi ne pas demander à Malfoy de l'initier ? Il ne voyait là que des avantages. D'abord, le blond sorcier était au courant de ses problèmes antérieurs avec le sexe. Ensuite, c'était lui qui lui avait proposé le premier de tenter l'expérience et ça s'était plutôt bien passé. Malfoy lui avait fait de l'effet et sans vouloir se vanter, il pensait que c'était réciproque. Et surtout ...

Surtout, il serait protégé par le Serment Inviolable ! Malfoy ne pourrait révéler son innocence en matière de baise à personne ! Il fallait bien à tout le monde une première fois et elle était rarement glorieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Il était inexpérimenté et alors ? Il apprendrait vite ! Bon, ce n'était pas sûr mais son ex ennemi lui devait bien ça, non ?

En retournant ces questions dans sa tête, Harry ne faisait absolument pas le rapprochement avec la promesse que Draco lui avait faite, quand il était allé chercher sa mère à Azkaban. Pour lui, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Ce n'était pas une demande sérieuse, il n'exigeait rien, il ne faisait pas payer une dette d'honneur. Ça n'entrait pas dans le cadre étroit d'un serment sorcier !

En bon Griffondor qui n'allait pas au fond des choses et réfléchissait après l'action et non avant, il pensait seulement que Malfoy ne cracherait pas sur une séance de jambes en l'air et qu'au contraire, ça lui ferait même plutôt plaisir de passer un bon moment en sautant son ex ennemi.

Quand il envisageait la chose, Harry se forçait à penser avec des mots crus, il fallait dire « baiser », pas « faire l'amour ». L'amour, c'était tout à fait différent et de toute façon, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux d'une fille, même pas, surtout pas de Ginny. Et un garçon ne donnait pas son cœur à un autre garçon. C'était impossible. ... Ah ! Ces Griffondors !

L'idée de la lettre lui était venue d'un coup. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Et Draco avait eu la surprise de voir arriver une chouette blanche avec un message de ... Harry Potter. Un truc tarabiscoté qui lui proposait ...

... de l'accompagner s'il se rendait bientôt sur la tombe de sa mère pour faire son deuil maintenant qu'il était libre de voyager

... que lui aussi voulait clore ce chapitre de sa vie en rendant un dernier hommage à celle qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort ...

... et que ce serait une bonne idée de finir la journée par un bon dîner au Chaudron Baveur et qu'il ne dirait pas non à une énorme part de tarte aux pommes ...

... et qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ... et qu'il lui envoie sa réponse par la chouette messagère qui connaissait son domicile moldu ...

L'écriture était brouillonne, il y avait même deux ratures, on voyait que le message avait été écrit dans la précipitation mais étrangement, il fit plaisir à Draco. Potter lui donnait rendez-vous. Et justement, il avait bien envie de le revoir avant son départ pour l'Italie.

Le neveu de Florian Fortarôme venait d'arriver. Il repartirait avec lui dans deux semaines. Il cherchait quelqu'un pour le remplacer dans son travail de nettoyage au Chaudron, travail qu'il n'avait jamais abandonné, même quand il avait eu une place stable et bien rémunérée. Tom et Harriett avaient été tellement bons pour lui au début de sa peine !

Il devait rencontrer prochainement un étudiant médicomage qui ne demanderait pas mieux que d'aider le patron du bar en échange du vivre et du couvert. Il pourrait même soigner à l'occasion les rhumatismes du vieil homme. C'était une victime de la guerre. Ses parents avaient été tués dans l'attaque d'un village moldu et ne lui avaient rien laissé. Et c'était un ancien Serpentard.

Malfoy prit une plume et de son écriture élégante il répondit à Potter qu'il était d'accord. Le prochain dimanche si cela lui convenait ? Juste un petit problème de baguette magique. Mais ils pourraient toujours transplaner à deux n'est-ce pas ?

-- -- -- -- -- --

La tarte aux pommes était excellente. Harry et Draco savouraient leur part en silence. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé au cours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient juste échangé des phrases sans importance, de celles qu'on dit sans y penser, juste pour vérifier la présence de l'autre.

Ils avaient transplané ensemble devant le tombeau des Malfoy. Après s'être recueilli un moment, Harry avait laissé Draco seul avec ses souvenirs. Il avait parcouru le parc et longé la demeure. Tout était à l'abandon, portes et volets fermés, herbes folles. Le château avait été vidé de ses trésors et maintenant, il dépérissait faute d'occupants.

Quand Harry avait proposé à Draco d'y entrer pour, peut-être, récupérer quelques objets personnels, le jeune homme avait refusé. Cette partie de sa vie, toute sa jeunesse, était close. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur le passé mais regarder l'avenir en face. Harry était tout à fait d'accord. Il allait faire de même.

Pendant le dîner, ils avaient évoqué le présent, l'excellence de la nourriture préparée par Harriett, les anecdotes amusantes racontées ces jours derniers par la Gazette, l'inévitable couplet sur le temps assez frais de ce printemps ... Aucun des deux ne s'était hasardé à faire des confidences. Mais Draco avait la nette impression que Potter avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Après avoir dégusté le cognac dans les règles de l'art _« Merci Malfoy ! »_, Harry demanda s'il pouvait rendre une petite visite au miroir. Il était horriblement embarrassé et ne savait comment engager une conversation sérieuse avec Draco au sujet de ... à propos de ... enfin pour ce qu'il avait résolu de lui demander.

Plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait cette idée parfaitement stupide. Et si Malfoy ne voulait pas de lui ! Pire ! S'il reprenait cette désagréable voix traînante d'autrefois et qu'il se moque carrément de sa proposition ! Soudain pris de panique, Harry s'éloigna du miroir et s'apprêta à partir. Draco qui l'avait observé, planté tout rouge devant la commode, prit les choses en main.

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as le même air qu'autrefois, quand tu séchais en cours de potions, devant le professeur Snape. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, fais vite. J'ai l'habitude. Je peux encore encaisser.

--Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout. En fait, j'aurais voulu ... j'aurais aimé ....

--Quoi ? Parle Potter ! Je ne suis pas devin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

--C'est ... c'est si ridicule !

--Dis toujours ! Le miroir en est témoin, je ne le répéterai à personne. Je ne ferai même pas une remarque et je te répondrai par oui ou par non. Que veux-tu ?

--Malfoy ... voudrais-tu juste ... m'embrasser ... comme l'autre fois ?

Harry regardait obstinément le bout de ses chaussures. La rougeur intense de son visage avait gagné ses oreilles et son cou. Il avait la tête en feu et la bouche sèche. Le silence se prolongeait et la respiration commençait à lui manquer; Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et une voix un peu rauque lui répondit :

--C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Potter ? Un baiser et quelques caresses ? Mais tu le sais maintenant que tu es gay ! N'as-tu pas essayé avec d'autres garçons ? ... Ne me dis pas que ... Non ! Tu es toujours vierge ! Tu n'as pas osé ! Toi ! Un pur Griffondor ! Le Sauveur du monde ! C'est ... c'est ...

--Complètement idiot ! Je sais ! Alors, je voudrais que tu me montres ! Voilà !

--Que je te montre quoi ?

--Comment faire ! Tu m'as dit qu'un Serdaigle t'avait initié ! Fais la même chose pour moi !

--J'étais attiré par ce Serdaigle ! Es-tu attiré par moi ?

--Si j'en crois l'effet que tu m'as fait l'autre fois, oui.

--Mais enfin Potter ! Sais-tu exactement ce qui se passe la première fois que tu baises avec un garçon ?

--Ça oui, tout de même ! Je sais que ça fait mal, surtout quand on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre mais qu'ensuite, on éprouve du plaisir. Enfin, si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprends. Il faut être deux pour que ça marche. C'était très bête de ma part. Adieu Malfoy.

--Pas si vite ! Qui te dit que je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je veux juste savoir ce que tu attends de moi exactement. Y as-tu déjà réfléchi ? Par exemple, penses-tu être un dominant ou un dominé?

-- ... ? fit l'air stupéfait de Harry.

--Celui qui pénètre ou celui qui est pénétré ? ... Sais-tu à quoi sert le lubrifiant ? Non ? Donc, tu n'as pas pensé à en apporter ! Et la protection contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles, tu es au courant tout de même ?

--Ben oui ! Les Moldus utilisent des capotes ! Mais je ne savais pas que les sorciers en avaient besoin ! Je croyais qu'il y avait des sortilèges !

--Bien sûr qu'il y en a ! Entre sorciers ! Mais si un jour tu couches avec un Moldu sans protection, tu peux attraper une sale maladie !

--Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne !

--Toi sans doute ! Mais moi, qu'en sais-tu ? Je pourrais être contaminé !

--Je te fais confiance !

--Imbécile ! Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un dans ce domaine-là ! C'est la première chose que mon Serdaigle m'a apprise ! ... Enfin, on était entre sorciers. Un sortilège a suffi. Au moins, le connais-tu ?

-- « Protecto eum et protecto meum », c'est pas compliqué !

--Et ... la suite Potter ?

--Quelle suite ?

-- « Ante, pendens et post coïtum ». L'un des deux partenaires doit le dire ou tout au moins le penser. Je sais bien que dans ces moments-là, on a autre chose à faire mais c'est important. Enfin, ça concerne plutôt les hétéros, c'est surtout pour éviter que la fille tombe enceinte ! Ça ne t'arrivera pas avant le mariage, je présume ?

--Certainement pas ! Ce que je voudrais, c'est juste connaître ma première expérience avec un homme. Je ne te plais pas ? J'aurais pourtant cru quand tu m'as embrassé.

--Ce n'était que du sexe, Potter. J'essayais de te chauffer pour voir jusqu'où tu voulais aller.

--J'aimerais aller jusqu'au bout, cette fois. Mais ne te crois surtout pas obligé ! Je m'en remettrai si tu refuses. J'essayerai de trouver quelqu'un de compréhensif. Adieu, Malfoy.

--C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis adieu, ce soir. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir partir, Potter ! Je suis d'accord pour t'initier. Es-tu prêt ?

Un silence. Harry baissa la tête un instant puis la releva avec détermination.

--Oui, Malfoy et pour les détails, je m'en remets à toi.

--C'est trop d'honneur ! Commence par jeter un Collaporta et un sort de silence sur la chambre. Je te signale qu'une séance de baise peut s'avérer assez bruyante ... Veux-tu te rafraîchir un peu dans la salle de bain ?

Harry commençait à trouver la situation surréaliste. Ça ressemblait à n'importe quel contrat passé entre deux personnes. Tu veux ? Oui. Moi aussi. D'accord. Point barre. Aucun sentimentalisme. Des conditions sèches et précises. En entrant dans la petite pièce voisine, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa première fois. Il y avait loin des rêves à la réalité. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là ...

Quand il revint, Malfoy avait éteint les bougies à l'exception d'un chandelier sur la table de chevet et d'une applique près du miroir. La chambre était plongée dans une pénombre agréable. La courtepointe était repliée, les draps étaient ouverts. Le lit attendait sagement ses deux participants. Draco sourit en voyant que Harry n'avait retiré aucun de ses vêtements.

--Mets-toi à l'aise Potter, souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Déchausse-toi et enlève au moins ton pull. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain. Harry s'assit au bord du lit pour ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis il lança un coup d'œil au miroir. Le petit visage de bois avait les yeux bien ouverts et un grand sourire. Le jeune homme rougit, il saisit sa baguette magique et après avoir scellé la porte et prononcer le Silencio, il la pointa sur l'indiscret, mais la petite voix protesta.

--Non non, je vous en prie Monsieur Potter ! Je ne serai qu'un témoin sourd et muet. Ne me rendez pas aveugle par-dessus le marché. J'en ai vu bien d'autre ! Je fermerai les yeux au bon moment, ne craignez rien ! Je suis un miroir qui sait se tenir, je vous assure !

--Accorde-lui ce plaisir, Potter. Il n'a pas tant de distractions ici.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco et sa bouche s'arrondit un peu de surprise. Malfoy était torse et pieds nus, il avait juste gardé son pantalon. Il était assez musclé. La bonne cuisine de Harriett l'avait bien « remplumé ». Il s'était arrêté à la porte de la salle de bain, la main gauche posée contre le chambranle, et la Marque des Ténèbres noircissait la peau blanche de son bras levé.

Le regard de Harry passa rapidement de la poitrine à la Marque sombre puis au visage de Malfoy. Celui-ci le fixait sans ciller, sans sourire, avec un soupçon de provocation dans les yeux, l'air de dire : « Tu t'attendais à quoi, Balafré ? » Cette fois, Harry pâlit et un frisson traversa son dos. Il n'en aurait donc jamais fini avec cette horreur ?

Une vision rapide s'imposa à son esprit : Dans un cimetière lugubre, Voldemort surgissait lentement d'un chaudron, livide, avec des yeux de serpent et la même marque sur son bras squelettique. Il la touchait de sa baguette magique tendue par Queudver, les Grands Mangemorts apparaissaient les uns après les autres, et parmi eux, l'implacable Lucius Malfoy.

La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était frappante mais Harry ne pouvait pas reporter les crimes du plus âgé sur le plus jeune. Le temps avait passé. Ils avaient changé tous les deux. Il fallait oublier. La Marque ne disparaîtrait jamais mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en porter le fardeau. C'était à Malfoy de gérer ses fautes. Et le fait de dévoiler sans fard sa souillure était une façon assez crâne de l'assumer.

« Viens », dit simplement Harry en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Draco eut un mince sourire et s'avança jusqu'à la table de chevet sur laquelle il posa un petit tube. Puis il s'assit près de Harry. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence. Ils avaient jaugé la situation et l'avaient acceptée. C'était comme ça, il n'y avait rien à faire. Le passé était le passé. On ne l'effaçait pas, on passait au-dessus.

Draco tendit les bras et entreprit d'enlever le pull de Harry. Ses mouvements étaient doux et le jeune homme brun se laissa faire. Puis de nouveau ils se regardèrent. Ou plutôt, ils se détaillèrent. Ils croyaient se connaître et faisaient pourtant des découvertes. « _La cicatrice de Potter s'estompe vers la gauche ... A_ _la lueur des bougies, les yeux de Malfoy sont presque noirs. » _Draco leva la main et caressa la joue de Harry.

--Je me souviens de ta peau. Je l'ai trouvée très douce, la première fois que je l'ai touchée. Tes lèvres aussi étaient douces. Tu m'as bien demandé de t'embrasser ?

Il eut juste à se pencher un peu et ses lèvres se trouvèrent à un rien de celles de Harry. Il s'arrêta et ce fut Harry qui combla la minuscule distance. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le torse nu et ses deux mains caressèrent le dos de Draco, se crispant un peu à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, se prolongeait, se faisait plus profond, plus dur. Ils se séparèrent, haletants. Les ombres dansaient sur leurs visages.

--Tu sens toujours aussi bon, murmura Harry. Une odeur de mousse et de forêt. Un autre baiser ?

--Attends ! Ce tee-shirt que tu portes sous ton pull ... grande marque entre parenthèses ! T'ai-je dit que je te trouvais presque aussi élégant que moi aujourd'hui ? Ne te monte pas la tête, Potter ! J'ai dit presque. N'empêche ! Ce tee-shirt est de trop. Enlève-le. Montre-moi tes tétons !

Harry rougit de nouveau. Il était encore bien maigre. Son séjour à l'hôpital était récent. Malfoy allait se moquer de ses côtes saillantes. Il ôta son léger sous-vêtement avec lenteur. Mais Draco ne dit rien. Son regard dériva sur la poitrine nue et ses lèvres vinrent doucement se poser sur l'un des petits boutons roses.

Il mordilla, aspira et Harry se cambra un peu sous la caresse. Ses mains quittèrent le dos musclé et remontèrent vers les cheveux. Ils étaient fins et doux ! Dire qu'autrefois ils étaient toujours disciplinés par du gel ! Ses doigts fourragèrent un peu dans la blondeur soyeuse et le ruban tomba, libérant les mèches qui glissèrent dans le cou et le long du visage.

Draco releva la tête et sourit. Ça se passait plutôt bien. Il sentait se réveiller en lui son appétit sexuel. Cela faisait longtemps que ses hormones le laissaient en paix. Depuis ... Depuis Azkaban en fait. Depuis le froid, la souffrance, l'horreur .. . Depuis les Détraqueurs avec leurs mains purulentes et leurs baisers de mort ... Depuis les regards avides des Mangemorts prisonniers et sa terreur devant la violence de leurs désirs ignobles.

Depuis des mois, il n'avait pas senti monter en lui le désir sexuel. Sauf la première fois où Potter était venu dans sa chambre. Et ce soir ... Et c'était encore Potter qui le faisait réagir. Sa peau ... Ses rougeurs de pucelle ... Même sa maigreur l'émouvait. Le Survivant avait le même âge que lui et son corps ressemblait encore à celui d'un adolescent. Comment ... mais comment, par Merlin, avait-il réussi à tenir bon jusqu'à la mort de Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Harry sourit à son tour. En face de lui, Draco restait immobile. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Avec un temps de retard, le Griffondor comprit que c'était à lui de « jouer ». Il hésita une seconde puis ses mains descendirent vers les épaules musclées et dérivèrent sur la poitrine. Ses doigts trouvèrent deux petites pointes et les pincèrent légèrement. A son tour, Draco se cambra.

Ce simple mouvement provoqua en Harry une onde de choc. Il réalisa d'un coup que c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un corps de garçon aux muscles plats et durs, à l'odeur boisée qui se tendait vers lui parce qu'il l'avait touché, et non pas des rondeurs féminines au parfum fleuri qui envahissaient son espace et l'étouffaient ... Malfoy, pas Ginny !

Une bouffée de joie, le cœur qui se met à cogner, le sang qui s'accélère dans les veines, le pur plaisir qui pointe ... Harry se mit debout, entraînant Draco dans son mouvement, il enroula ses bras autour de son partenaire, serra fort et captura sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser.

Cette fois, c'était lui qui aspirait des lèvres, qui en quémandait l'ouverture, qui glissait sa langue à l'intérieur à la rencontre de l'autre. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui prenait et qui donnait. Il avait franchi le pas. Il embrassait un garçon pour de bon. Avec n'importe quel garçon, le plaisir intense aurait été le même mais il était content que ce soit Malfoy.

Maladroit le baiser et un peu trop avide ? Même pas, pensait Draco en s'abandonnant. Il était doué le petit Griffondor ! Tant mieux ! La séance serait agréable. A son tour, il croisa ses bras dans le dos de Harry. Plus bas. Sur ses fesses. Il l'attira à lui et colla fermement son corps contre le sien.

Ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre. Il sentit nettement la secousse qui cambra les reins de son partenaire quand leurs virilités entrèrent en contact au travers de leurs pantalons. La chaleur montait en lui. Mais il restait lucide. Ce n'était que du sexe. Et putain, c'était bon ! Le baiser se prolongea. Ils étaient hors d'haleine quand ils se séparèrent.

Ils se fixèrent de nouveau. Ils ne souriaient plus. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Draco glissa ses mains sur la ceinture de Harry, défit la boucle et recula. Puis les yeux toujours dans les siens, il ouvrit son propre pantalon, le laissa glisser sur ses chevilles et s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement rapide. Harry fit de même un instant plus tard.

D'un même regard, ils vérifièrent leur bas-ventre et celui de l'autre. Hmm ! Des bosses commençaient à s'arrondir Le désir montait et prenait forme. C'était tout bon ! Draco reprit l'initiative. Il attira Harry et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, son épaule, le haut de sa poitrine, mordillant, embrassant, léchant la chair tendre.

Il descendit encore un peu, titillant les tétons qui durcissaient, se penchant de plus en plus sur le corps qui pliait dans ses bras. Harry avait à demi fermé les yeux et soudain un son rauque sortit de sa gorge. Il avait les mains crispées sur la nuque de Draco et tout son corps était secoué de sensations nouvelles.

Sa tête lui semblait légère. Ce n'était pas là que les choses se passaient. C'était dans le haut de ses bras qui lui semblaient lourds, c'était dans sa poitrine où son cœur sautait en manquant quelques battements, c'était dans son ventre qui se contractait. C'était dans ses cuisses qui devenaient douloureuses. Et c'était dans son sexe qui grossissait et durcissait. Si c'était ça, la première fois, Merlin, c'était super bon !

Ils se redressèrent et ils n'eurent qu'un mouvement à faire pour s'écrouler sur le lit ouvert, Harry tomba sur le dos. Draco se colla contre son flanc et reprit son occupation bien agréable. Son partenaire gémit de nouveau quand il sentit une main se poser sur son entrejambe et caresser la bosse par-dessus son boxer.

Un spasme le traversa. Il n'éprouvait qu'une envie, faire disparaître la barrière de tissu, se libérer et sentir la pression des doigts sur ce qui était soudain devenu le centre de son corps. Mais Draco se contentait de le caresser tout en parcourant sa poitrine de baisers légers. Alors, il sentit que c'était à lui de « rejouer ». Parce que c'était un jeu, un jeu excitant, un jeu qu'on jouait à deux.

Il repoussa Draco qui à son tour se retrouva sur le dos, un peu surpris des initiatives de Harry. Pour sa première fois avec le Serdaigle - comment s'appelait-il déjà ? - il se souvenait avoir été assez passif. Potter l'étonnait. Pour un novice, il s'y prenait plutôt bien. Là, il commençait à lui lécher la poitrine, s'arrêtant sur chaque téton, l'enveloppant de sa langue puis soufflant dessus, alternant ainsi le chaud et le froid. Où avait-il appris ça ?

En même temps, ses mains glissaient sur sa taille, sur ses hanches et s'insinuaient sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il repoussait doucement le tissu et soudain, sous la toison blonde et clairsemée, son sexe émergeait, déjà bien dressé et bien dur. Potter ne s'arrêtait pas là et d'un geste rapide, il lui ôtait le vêtement et le jetait à terre ! Puis il s'installait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, souriait d'un air victorieux et ne bougeait plus !

Hola ! C'est qu'il avait l'air content de lui, le petit Griffondor ! Le Serpentard se réveilla brusquement en Draco. D'un mouvement rapide, il saisit Harry à la taille et le renversa sur le lit, à côté de lui. Une pensée farfelue lui traversa l'esprit en un éclair. Le coquin de miroir avait plaisanté une fois sur les lits à une place et avait raconté la mésaventure de l'elfe des bois qui s'était cassé une aile en tombant. Heureusement que ce lit était assez grand pour y faire des galipettes !

En attendant, c'était lui maintenant qui était dessus et Potter n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il souriait toujours. T'en foutrai, moi, des innocents aux mains baladeuses ! Draco enleva le boxer de Harry d'un mouvement vif et le sous-vêtement rejoignit le sien sur le plancher. Il eut alors sous les yeux un spectacle qui le laissa sans voix. En-dessous d'une toison brune et légèrement frisée, Potter avait un beau sexe.

Au-dessus des bourses d'un rouge sombre, la hampe se dressait, rigide, tendue ... turgescente de sève ... veinée de bleu ... couronnée d'un gland pourpre ... Oui, vraiment, un sexe qui donnait envie de ... de le prendre en main ... de le prendre en bouche ... de ...

_STOP Malfoy ! Tu n'as jamais sucé personne ! C'est de ton sexe que tu dois t'occuper ! ... Ton sexe qui doit pénétrer le petit cul de Potter ! Oh ! Il doit être si étroit ! Il faudra bien le préparer ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Ah oui ! La suite des préliminaires ! J'avais presque oublié. Bon, reprenons ! _

Cette fois, Draco s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Harry, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et écrasa ses lèvres sous les siennes, forçant la bouche à s'ouvrir et les langues à se rejoindre. Un long baiser où il aspira, mordilla, gémit et fit gémir en même temps. Il sentit alors leurs ventres se durcir et leurs deux sexes réagir en même temps.

Alors il descendit dans le cou tendu, traversa toute la poitrine en entendant un cœur bondissant, s'arrêta au nombril, glissant la pointe de sa langue dans le petit cercle de chair, puis il dériva vers l'aine, vers la cuisse et s'arrêta, le visage au ras du ... beau sexe ... mais les yeux fixés sur ceux de Potter qui s'était relevé sur un coude.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Sa langue pointa hors de ses lèvres et lécha les bourses à petits coups. Prenant de l'assurance, elle remonta la hampe chaude de tout son long et cueillit sur la pointe une minuscule goutte de sève. Et puis la bouche entière, prise de folie, se referma sur le sexe tendu et se mit à voyager de haut en bas et de bas en haut, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Harry poussa un cri vibrant et sa tête se mit à frapper l'oreiller au rythme des mouvements de Draco, tournant parfois à gauche, parfois à droite, pendant que ses bras ouverts tremblaient et que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps et les froissaient en tous sens. Ses reins se creusaient, son dos se soulevait et se tendait comme un arc. Il n'existait plus que pour ce tourbillon de plaisir qui l'emportait.

Quand Draco relâcha enfin sa prise, haletant, en sueur, son partenaire ne valait guère mieux que lui. Il gisait sur le lit, les bras en croix, le souffle court, la poitrine battante. Le Serpentard, lui, savourait ce qu'il considérait comme une victoire. Il l'avait bien chauffé le Griffondor !

Il remonta jusqu'au visage de Harry et le contempla avec un sourire triomphant. Rouge, les yeux fermés, des perles de sueur glissant de son front vers les tempes, le Survivant avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir remuer le petit doigt ! C'était le moment d'en profiter et de passer à l'étape suivante.

« C'est bon le sexe, Potter ? dit-il à son oreille d'une voix railleuse. Tu n'as encore rien vu. Allez ! Tourne-toi !

Il attrapa Harry par la taille et le mit sur le ventre. Il écarta ses cuisses, s'agenouilla entre elles et s'allongea sur lui. Son sexe vint heurter les fesses de Harry qui sortit brusquement de sa torpeur. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy était en train de faire ? Ah oui ! Il lui mordillait la nuque et puis il se relevait en faisant glisser ses deux mains le long de ses côtes puis sur ses hanches.

L'une d'elle passait sous son ventre, le soulevait un peu et saisissait son sexe et l'autre ... l'autre s'insinuait entre ses fesses et un doigt tentait d'entrer dans son intimité. Harry voulut se redresser mais se retrouva le nez dans l'oreiller tandis que la voix murmurait de nouveau à son oreille :

--C'est le moment Potter. Ça va être ta première fois, il faut que je te prépare. C'est maintenant que tu vas comprendre à quoi sert le lubrifiant. Laisse-toi faire.

Harry sentit Draco se pencher vers la table de chevet et y prendre le petit tube. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit de nouveau le doigt entre ses fesses mais il était froid et gluant. Il entra facilement en lui. Ce n'était pas agréable. Le doigt bougeait, tournait, fouillait. Un deuxième doigt vint le rejoindre et là, c'était carrément désagréable. Le muscle rond de son anus protestait.

Quand le troisième doigt voulut entrer, Harry prit appui sur ses mains, il se redressa et tourna la tête. Malfoy avait l'air concentré. Son autre main tenait de nouveau son sexe et commençait à le malmener. Ces deux actions, aussi ennuyeuses l'une que l'autre, avaient fait disparaître en Harry le bien-être éprouvé auparavant.

Et pourquoi était-il sur le ventre, le visage dans l'oreiller ? Ça n'avait rien de confortable. En plus, ce n'était pas logique. Il commença à se tortiller et réussit à dire :

« Attends Malfoy ! C'est pas drôle !

--Tu vas t'y faire, Potter ! Encore un doigt pour que tu sois bien préparé !

En même temps, il réussissait à faire entrer le troisième doigt, arrachant à Harry un cri de douleur. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants. Harry respirait fort et cria de nouveau quand les doigts bougèrent et s'enfoncèrent plus profond. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré. C'était « ça », le sexe avec un garçon ? Ça n'avait rien du plaisir escompté !

Enfin, il fallait peut-être s'habituer à « ça » avant la vraie pénétration. En même temps, l'autre main avait trouvé un bon rythme sur sa verge et c'était un peu plus supportable. Les doigts bougèrent encore un peu, essayant d'étirer et d'assouplir son anus puis ils se retirèrent. L'autre main lâcha son sexe.. Harry soupira de soulagement et fit un mouvement pour se retourner.

Juste à ce moment, Malfoy se colla à lui, soulevant un peu plus son ventre de ses deux mains réunies et son sexe voulut pénétrer à l'intérieur de Harry. Celui-ci hurla et se débattit. La verge de Draco enduite de gel dérapa sur ses fesses. Déséquilibré, il faillit tomber et se rattrapa en ceinturant Harry par la taille.

Pendant un moment, ils luttèrent tous les deux en silence, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre. A la fin, Harry cria :

--Lâche-moi tout de suite, Malfoy !

Draco répondit en criant à son tour :

--Crétin de Griffondor, à quoi tu t'attendais ?

--Pas à ça en tous cas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On ne baise pas les gens par derrière !

--Moi si ! C'est ce qu'à fait mon Serdaigle et ce que j'ai fait après lui !

--Alors, ce sera sans moi, Malfoy. Les rares fois où quelqu'un m'a attaqué par derrière, j'ai encaissé toutes sortes de sortilèges. Je ne tourne le dos à personne !

--Mais ... Mais enfin, comment veux-tu faire ? Il n'y a pas trente six moyens !

--Il y en a au moins un autre, Malfoy. Lâche-moi.

Il y eut un soudain silence. Ils ne bougeaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin, Malfoy desserra ses bras, recula et resta à genoux au bord du lit. Harry se redressa, l'air choqué. Il se retourna et s'allongea de nouveau puis, face à un Draco livide, il replia un peu ses jambes et ouvrit largement les cuisses sans rien dire. La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de Malfoy.

--Tu ... Tu veux baiser comme ... comme une femme ?

--Ne sois pas stupide, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Je veux juste te voir en face quand tu me baiseras. Tu ne l'as jamais fait comme ça avec personne ?

Trop surpris pour répondre, Draco secoua la tête.

--Hé bien, ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour toi aussi. On sera deux. C'est comme ça que j'ai toujours imaginé ma première fois, en regardant mon partenaire dans les yeux. Pas autrement. Essayons, tu veux ?

Malfoy ne bougea pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce que Potter lui proposait était tellement inattendu. Tellement évident ! Tellement ... Griffondor ! Alors que lui, - un Serpentard ! - lui n'avait jamais remis en question l'enseignement de « son Serdaigle » ! - Putain, il ne se rappellerait donc jamais de son nom ? -

Les rares fois où il avait usé de son pouvoir à Poudlard pour apaiser ses hormones avec un Pouffsouffle ou avec un autre Serpentard, aucun n'avait protesté. Bien sûr, il ne les avait pas pris au dépourvu. Aucun n'était vierge et ils l'avaient TOUS laissé faire ! Enfin, il n'y en avait eu que trois ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Potter – POTTER ! - qui lui donne une leçon de sexe ?

Soudain, il comprit ! Tout à l'heure, il s'était vaguement demandé comment le Survivant avait eu la force de tenir tête à Lord Voldemort dans toute sa gloire. Il avait la réponse ! Potter ne se laissait pas faire. Potter n'était pas un Griffondor sans cervelle. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il allait au bout de ce qu'il décidait. Il avait des convictions fortes et il s'y tenait ! Potter était un obstiné, un teigneux, un jusqu'au-boutiste !

Merlin ! Heureusement que Granger lui avait fait rater son suicide ! Et encore ! Il avait été à deux doigts de recommencer ! Et maintenant, il la voulait, son initiation, et à sa façon en plus ! Putain de crétin d'enfoiré de Griffondor ! ... Non, le crétin, c'était lui ! Il s'était cru supérieur à Potter parce qu'il avait déjà baisé mais en fait, il ne savait rien. Pas étonnant que ses quelques expériences passées ne lui aient pas laissé de souvenirs impérissables !

Bon, il allait le faire ! Oui, il allait baiser Potter de face ! Oui, cet enfoiré de première allait la sentir passer ! Et sans jeux de mots ! En attendant, son sexe enduit de lubrifiant avait perdu toute vigueur et reposait à plat sur sa cuisse. Celui de Potter ne valait guère mieux. Leur accrochage les avait fait débander vite fait. Les préliminaires étaient à recommencer !

Il se leva, murmura ! « Je reviens » et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry eut le temps de penser : « Il a de belles fesses » avant de le voir disparaître. Il se leva à son tour, remit un peu d'ordre sur le lit, tapota les deux oreillers et se recoucha, tirant sur lui le drap de dessus. Il avait un peu froid, tout à coup. Malfoy revint, la taille ceinte d'une serviette qu'il laissa tomber en se glissant nu sous le drap.

«Veux-tu vraiment continuer ce soir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

--Oui. Après ce sera trop tard. Je vais partir pour le Canada ... Au moins essayons ... Si tu es toujours d'accord, bien sûr.

--Tu pars ? C'est drôle. Moi aussi. Dans deux semaines.

--Oh ! Et où vas-tu ?

--En Italie ... La Justice Magique m'a conseillé ... fermement ... de débarrasser le Londres sorcier de ma présence, ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

Ils se turent, laissant leurs pensées vagabonder. Les pays qu'ils venaient d'évoquer leur semblaient soudain bien lointains et vaguement inquiétants. _Le Canada ... L' Italie ... _Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le dos, ils ne se touchaient pas. Ils regardaient au plafond danser des ombres mouvantes. Harry revint sur terre le premier. Il se tourna sur le côté et chuchota :

--Malfoy ... Ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ... quand tu m'as caressé ... j'aimerais le faire pour toi ... si ça peut te faire plaisir ...

Draco se tourna à son tour et le fixa, l'air un peu gêné.

--C'était la première fois que je faisais une chose pareille.

--C'est vraiment le jour des premières, alors ! Laisse-moi essayer.

Ce disant, il poussa Draco sur le dos et se glissa sur lui. Il n'était pas très lourd, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur coquine. Des yeux verts, sans lunettes. Est-ce que ça existe, des yeux de cette couleur-là ? ... Ses yeux ont la couleur d'un crapaud frais du matin ...

Le souvenir du poème idiot, envoyé par cette cruche de Ginny Weasley un jour de Saint Valentin, mit soudain Draco en joie. Il sourit à son tour et ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux noirs un peu en bataille. Plus courts qu'autrefois. Ils ne cachaient plus la mince cicatrice. C'était doux ... et agréable. Il se détendit. Harry le sentit et commença à picorer son visage de petits baisers.

Il écarta les mèches qui retombaient sur le front et sur les oreilles, il mordilla un peu puis descendit, tout doucement comme l'avait fait Malfoy pour lui. Il repoussait le drap petit à petit et trouvait très érotique de révéler ainsi le corps nu de Malfoy. L'excitation le gagnait.

Quand il atteignit le nombril, une secousse lui apprit que son partenaire était réceptif. D'ailleurs, il sentait son sexe se durcir de nouveau. Et le sien aussi. Les mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux. Voyons, pourrait-il faire gémir Malfoy comme lui l'avait fait sous la caresse ?

Il frotta un instant sa joue sur la mousse blonde, posa ses mains sur les hanches, descendit encore, glissant quelques baisers sur l'aine et sur le haut de la cuisse puis il s'arrêta juste sous le sexe dressé. Hmm ! Intéressant comme résultat ! Il leva les yeux et chercha un accord.

De nouveau, Draco était surpris. Vraiment pas mal pour un novice ! Potter prenait son temps, on sentait qu'il voulait bien faire les choses. Pas de précipitation, aucune avidité. Il « jouait » bien. Et puis ce fut la surprise ! Au lieu de poser ses lèvres sur ses bourses, Potter les chatouilla du bout de son nez. Puis de la même façon, il taquina sa verge tout du long, la faisant s'arquer et durcir. Draco ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Putain, c'était bon !

Ensuite seulement, Potter prit en bouche le bout de la hampe et se mit à sucer le gland jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sève s'en échappe. Il posa des baisers appuyés dessus et dessous, aspirant parfois la peau le long de la veine. Un autre gémissement, presqu'un cri ! Draco perdait la tête. Sa lucidité s'envolait à mesure que le plaisir montait. Tout se passait plus bas, dans son ventre tendu, entre ses cuisses.

Il tira soudain sur les cheveux de Harry, le faisant remonter vers son visage. Le corps nu de Potter glissant de tout son long sur le sien lui arracha un nouveau cri rauque. Ils se regardèrent, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Merlin ! Il avait envie ... Ils avaient envie tous les deux ... C'était maintenant ...

Draco saisit Harry aux épaules, le renversa et s'installa sur lui. Il dévora sa bouche. Sous lui, il sentit deux cuisses s'ouvrir. Ses genoux se glissèrent dans l'espace libre. Juste un instant d'immobilité. Il eut le réflexe de penser le sortilège. Potter en faisait sans doute autant car il avait les yeux à demi fermés.

Ses doigts trouvèrent l'orifice et s'enfoncèrent sans mal. Un ...deux ... le troisième ... Potter cria mais son cri reflétait plus le désir que la peur. Et soudain, alors qu'il retirait ses doigts après avoir bien préparé Potter, celui-ci eut une réaction surprenante. Il releva ses jambes et les croisa sur la taille de son partenaire, s'offrant sans pudeur, facilitant ainsi la pénétration de la verge dure.

Lentement, Draco s'enfonça. Chaque parcelle de son membre tendu ressentit avec intensité le passage par l'étroit anneau de muscle qui se contractait sous l'intrusion, puis le glissement contre la chaude paroi interne. Il entra jusqu'à la garde, jusqu'à ce que ses bourses touchent les fesses fermes et ne bougea plus.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus exister que par cette partie de son corps qui ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait, qui adhérait à un autre corps et les soudait l'un à l'autre. Le reste, ses muscles, ses nerfs, son sang, tout convergeait vers son sexe ancré dans un lieu étranger mais qui semblait parfaitement lui convenir, un endroit exactement fait pour lui. Il gémit sourdement et se redressa, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la poitrine de Potter.

Le Griffondor paraissait tétanisé, yeux dilatés, bouche entrouverte en un rictus de souffrance, respiration coupée. Draco eut peur d'avoir été trop loin, trop vite. Instinctivement, il fit un mouvement pour se retirer. Un cri l'arrêta .

« Non ! Bouge pas !

--Potter ... ça va ?

--Oui ... juste ... m'habituer ...

Harry aspirait l'air par à coups et expirait lentement. Visiblement, il avait mal et tentait de dompter sa douleur. Mais il ne repoussait pas son partenaire. Au contraire, il le tenait fermement par les épaules. Ce fut lui qui donna le signal.

--Vas-y ... maintenant !

Draco se retira à demi puis s'enfonça de nouveau, il refit la même chose, encore, encore, lentement, guettant l'effet produit sur le visage de Harry. Pour lui, c'était ... étrange ... Chaque mouvement provoquait dans tout son corps une onde de plaisir et en même temps, il lisait la montée de ce même plaisir sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Le rictus se transformait en sourire, la respiration était moins sifflante.

Il n'avait jamais connu pareil moment. Ses expériences passées ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. Avant, il prenait son pied et c'était tout. C'était bon mais c'était tout. Là, son plaisir se prolongeait, se doublait par celui de l'autre. Un autre qui faisait partie de lui.

Potter, accroché à sa taille par les jambes et à ses épaules par les mains, Potter rivé à lui par son anneau de chair refermé sur son sexe, Potter qui ressentait les mêmes sensations que lui, en même temps que lui, Potter lui appartenait, il était à lui. Il était en lui et à lui. Il était lui.

Cette découverte soudaine provoqua un mouvement plus rapide et plus profond que les autres. Potter gémit, de plaisir. Draco accéléra, donnant des coups de reins plus forts. Sa verge allait et venait dans la caverne maintenant brûlante. Le plaisir montait, en lui, en Potter. C'était bon ... très bon ... différent ... intense ...

Il avait chaud, très chaud. La sueur commençait à couler dans son dos ... sur le visage de Potter aussi ... Potter qui accompagnait maintenant chacun de ses va-et-vient par un mouvement des hanches ... qui le suivait, qui vibrait avec lui, sous lui ... Potter qui tout à coup se tendait comme un arc et criait, criait, d'un puissant cri de joie ... qui lâchait ses épaules et qui, bras en croix, frappait le lit du dos de ses mains ouvertes, tête renversée en arrière ... Potter qui se pâmait presque sous l'assaut du plaisir !

Juste un mouvement un peu plus appuyé qu'un autre, et Draco avait touché ce point sensible, ce centre précis qui décuplait les sensations, il avait atteint la prostate de Potter et c'était ... qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Une explosion ... un torrent ... Il ne savait pas. Il continuait à frapper encore, encore et Potter criait encore, encore. Ils n'existaient plus que par ce plaisir énorme, partagé, puissant.

Draco sentait monter en lui l'instant où il ne pourrait plus retenir le jaillissement de son sperme. C'était trop fort. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Potter non plus apparemment. Son sexe était dur comme la pierre entre leurs deux ventres. Il réussit à glisser une main jusqu'à la hampe brûlante. Il la saisit et la pressa au rythme de ses allers et venues.

Un dernier coup de reins et il explosa au plus profond de Potter en hurlant. Presque en même temps, le sexe malaxé par sa main crispée répandit sa semence chaude entre leurs deux corps. Potter aussi cria et sa voix se faisait rauque. Quelques mouvements encore, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de bouger et puis il se retira et s'écroula sans forces sur le corps de Potter qui dénoua ses jambes et s'affaissa à son tour. Ils ne bougèrent plus.

Des secondes ... De longues minutes ... avant que leurs souffles ne s'apaisent et que leurs muscles acceptent de fonctionner de nouveau. Draco bascula à côté de Potter, un bras sur les yeux. Son esprit réintégra son corps. Ce qui venait de se passer .... Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ... à une telle intensité ... et avec Potter en plus !

Potter ... Dans quel état était-il ? C'était sa première fois ! Est-ce qu'il y avait été trop fort ? Ça avait eu l'air de lui plaire en tous cas ! Il était doué, le Griffon ! Il cachait bien son jeu ! Pas si innocent que ça après tout ! Et puis, lui n'avait rien à se reprocher ! C'était son idée, à Potter ! C'était lui qui avait demandé ! ... Comment allait-il ?

Draco ôta son bras et tourna la tête. Le Survivant allait bien, apparemment. Il contemplait le plafond d'un air béat. Voyant que son voisin avait bougé, il dirigea son regard vers lui. Il sourit et murmura, la voix un peu cassée :

« Wahou Malfoy ! C'était extra ! Je dois te remercier, non ?

--Ce n'était que du sexe, Potter, répondit-il d'un ton blasé, comme s'il avait l'habitude de faire ça tous les jours.

Pas question que le Balafré s'imagine qu'il venait de vivre avec lui une expérience inoubliable.

--Hé bien, merci quand même ! Je suis content d'avoir eu ma première fois avec toi. Tu as été parfait.

--C'est normal, Potter. Je suis toujours parfait. Et je paie toujours mes dettes.

--De quoi tu parles ?

Draco se mordit la langue. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. C'était sorti tout seul, comme autrefois quand lui et Potter se balançaient vanne sur vanne.

--De rien, Potter. Oublie !

Mais Potter avait l'air blessé, choqué même.

--Tu as fait ça parce que tu avais une dette sorcière envers moi ?

--Non Potter, je n'y avais pas pensé avant de commencer. Tu peux me croire. C'était tout à fait désintéressé. N'empêche, ça annule ma dette, nous sommes quittes.

--Ça te pèse tant que ça, Malfoy, de me devoir quelque chose ? Je me suis adressé à toi surtout parce qu'il y avait entre nous un Serment Inviolable. La première fois fait toujours peur. En tous cas, merci. Je ne vais pas t'encombrer plus longtemps ...

Harry repoussa le drap et se leva. Le sperme maculait son ventre et coulait un peu sur ses cuisses. A la lueur des dernières bougies, il parut soudain magnifique aux yeux de Draco. La séance de sexe l'avait subtilement changé. Il faisait plus viril, plus accompli. C'était indéfinissable mais c'était réel. Potter ne ressemblait plus à un adolescent trop vite grandi. Sa maigreur semblait s'être transformée en agréable minceur. Tout simplement, Potter était beau.

--Attends ! reprit Draco en se levant rapidement à son tour. Je ne voudrais pas que tu gardes de notre ... séance un mauvais souvenir. C'était parfait pour moi aussi. Va prendre une douche. Il faut te rafraîchir un peu.

Sans rien dire, l'air toujours déçu, Harry ramassa ses affaires et entra dans la salle de bain. Draco drapa la serviette autour de sa taille. Il changea rapidement les draps et retendit le lit. Puis il s'assit sur sa chaise et patienta. Le bruit de l'eau troublait à peine le silence de la chambre qui retentissait quelques minutes auparavant de cris de plaisir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir. Le petit visage de bois avait les yeux ouverts mais il ne souriait pas. Il avait même l'air réprobateur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

--Vous avez été parfait Draco mais vous n'auriez pas dû mettre sur le tapis cette histoire de dette. Vous lui avez fait de la peine. Il n'a pas si souvent l'occasion d'être heureux. Ne le laissez pas partir comme ça. Le Canada, c'est très loin. Qui sait quand vous le reverrez ?

--Qui te dit que j'ai envie de le revoir ? ... Bon d'accord, je regrette d'avoir fait cette réflexion idiote mais il est hors de question que je m'excuse ... Attends, j'ai une idée ...

Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode. Merlin merci, ils étaient bien là, à côté du cadre de sa mère. Dans la salle de bain, le bruit de l'eau avait cessé. Potter sortit, rhabillé, recoiffé mais sans le moindre sourire. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

--Le miroir veut te parler, Potter. Ne lui refuse pas ce plaisir. Patiente un peu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain. L'air ennuyé, Harry s'approcha du miroir.

--Je n'ai presque rien vu, je n'ai pas entendu grand chose et je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche. Serment Inviolable ! Mais Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au Canada ?

--Tu es bien curieux, mon ami. J'y vais pour travailler et pour apprendre.

--Vous revenez bientôt ?

--Je ne crois pas, non. Le monde sorcier m'ennuie. Je vais vivre quelque temps chez les Moldus.

--Vous emportez votre baguette magique, j'espère ? Même si vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir ouvertement, vous vous sentirez plus en sécurité.

--Je ne suis plus un enfant, miroir ! Je connais la vie, je sais me défendre. .

--On dit ça, on dit ça ! Je m'inquiète pour vous. Le Canada, c'est bien loin. En tous cas, méfiez-vous des filles moldues, elles sont aguicheuses. Et les garçons sont des beaux parleurs ...

--D'où tiens-tu ces idées toutes faites, miroir ? Tu ne connais aucun Moldu !

--Des sorciers m'ont raconté ... Monsieur Potter, prenez bien soin de vous. Avez-vous au moins un talisman, un porte-bonheur qui vous protège ? Vous devriez avoir toujours en réserve un flacon de Felix Felicis.

--Je crois que j'ai mieux pour toi, dit une voix railleuse.

Draco était sorti de la salle de bain, rhabillé, les cheveux de nouveau retenus dans son cou par un ruban. Il tenait à la main une bouteille à peine entamée d'un liquide bleuté.

--Potion antidouleur, Potter. Tu en auras besoin demain matin à ton réveil. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu devrais avoir quelques courbatures et du mal à t'asseoir. Pire qu'après un match de Quidditch ! J'ai utilisé ce remède quand j'ai été blessé par les griffes d'un hibou. Très efficace.

--Heu ... merci Malfoy. Cette fois, tu as bien réglé toutes tes dettes. Je voudrais partir du côté moldu. Peux-tu m'ouvrir la porte?

--Attends ! Tu es bien pressé. J'ai un cadeau à te faire.

--En quel honneur ? Tu ne me dois plus rien !

--Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Potter. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Se lancer des piques, c'est une vieille habitude, entre nous. En fait, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour toi. Alors, pour que tu n'oublies pas ...

Draco ouvrit un tiroir de sa commode. Harry eut le temps de voir un petit portrait de Narcissa Malfoy. Son fils prit quelque chose à côté du cadre, il se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume se trouvaient deux pierres, deux quartz roses.

--Connais-tu Dame Adelphine ? Elle tient une boutique au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes.

--Non, je ne suis jamais allé jusque là.

--C'est une femme étrange, une astrologue. Je te rassure tout de suite, c'est une ancienne Griffondor. Elle m'a donné ces pierres. Elle dit qu'elles sont en rapport avec mon signe du zodiaque, les Gémeaux. Choisis-en une et garde-la en souvenir de ta première fois.

Harry, muet de surprise, regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le Serpentard ne souriait pas. Il avait l'air très sérieux tout à coup. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Sa paume où reposaient les cristaux tremblait un peu. A peine. Le silence se prolongeait. Harry tendit la main et prit l'une des pierres, s'attendant presque à ce que Malfoy éclate de rire. Mais non, il referma ses doigts sur le quartz restant et continua à le fixer.

Harry le vit pâlir. En même temps, la pierre rose qu'il tenait en main devint chaude. Il rouvrit ses doigts, Malfoy fit de même et sur leurs paumes, les quartz rayonnaient doucement.

--Aucun problème, Potter. Ça veut simplement dire que j'ai offert cette pierre à la bonne personne. Elle concerne sans doute aussi le Lion, qui est ton signe astrologique, il me semble. Nous aurons au moins ça en commun. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas à ces sornettes mais qui sait ? Si un jour tu la retrouves, quand tu auras épousé Ginny Weasmoche, tu penseras peut-être à moi et à Greengrass. Deux homos, leurs femmes et leur descendance.

Sa voix était basse, voilée. L'applique près du miroir muet éclairait leurs reflets. Deux hommes immobiles, aux sentiments mitigés, contradictoires.

_« Pourquoi ce cadeau ?Et pourquoi évoquer nos mariages ? Veut-il dire par là que nos relations sont terminées ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir de toute façon ... Quoique ... ce que j'ai ressenti aujourd'hui ... c'était si intense ... si extraordinaire ... Je ne sais pas si j'éprouverai un jour quelque chose d'aussi fort ... Pas avec Ginny, en tous cas ! Avec une autre ? Un autre ? » _

_«Merlin ! Si Dame Adelphine a raison ... il sera à l'origine du choix le plus important de ma vie ... mais mon choix est déjà fait ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit encore pendant sa transe ? C'est un fils du feu ... Il te consumera ... C'est ce qu'il a fait ... Plus rien ne sera comme avant ... Ensemble pour toujours ou à jamais séparés ... Il part ... et moi aussi ... Ce sera la deuxième solution ... Je le regretterai toute ma vie sans doute ... » _

--Merci Malfoy. Je prends ce cadeau pour ce qu'il est, un geste sincère. Pour moi aussi, la soirée a été excellente. Abrégeons les adieux, veux-tu ? Je n'ai jamais aimé ça. Tu me raccompagnes ?

Le pub était désert. Tout était tranquille. Arrivés à la porte, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Ils ne surent pas qui fit le premier mouvement. Ils le firent ensemble sans doute. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés, joue contre joue, cœur contre cœur. Un long moment. Ils se séparèrent.

Harry serra les deux mains de Draco dans les siennes et souffla :

« Maintenant, je sais qui je suis. Adieu, Malfoy, je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Il sortit. Ses pas résonnèrent un peu dans la rue puis s'éloignèrent. Draco regagna sa chambre. Il se posta devant le miroir et répondit pour lui-même :

«Moi non plus, Potter. Moi non plus. »

.

A suivre.


	17. Chapter 17

Le Chemin de Traverse.

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Un dernier merci à Madame J. K. Rowling qui a créé lieux et personnages.

Chapitre 17 : Epilogue.

_*** « « « En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. La petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. La fillette aux cheveux roux traînait derrière ses frères en pleurnichant_

_--Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi tu iras, lui promit Harry. _

_--Deux ans ! dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux y aller tout de suite ! _

_James et Albus avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture. Mais le plus grand croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. D'un air supérieur, il jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot et se mit à courir. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. _

_La famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse fumée blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Un groupe de quatre personnes sortit de la brume à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net : Ron, Hermione et leurs deux enfants. _

_Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, leur adressa un sourire radieux. Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, se mirent à discuter avec animation de la Maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard. _

_Mais Ron ne faisaient plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête trois personnes qui se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée. Draco Malfoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. _

_Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Draco autant qu' Albus à son père. Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'observaient, il leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna. _

_--Voilà donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe ! ajouta-t-il pour sa fille. _

_--Ron ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !_

_Harry consulta la vieille montre bosselée qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fabian Prewett. _

_--Il est presque l'heure, vous devriez monter dans le train, dit-il. _

_Déjà les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate. Il s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai en observant le visage mince d' Albus, dont les joues étaient déjà rouges d'excitation. Il agita la main et lui sourit, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son second fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui. _

_La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu. Il l'abaissa et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle avait cessé de lui faire mal depuis longtemps. Tout était bien » » » ***_

_-- -- -- -- -- _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui mais tout était tranquille. L'avion ronronnait en sourdine, les lumières étaient atténuées, son voisin de siège ronflait un peu, les yeux protégés par un bandeau noir et les hôtesses avaient disparu à l'arrière de l'appareil. Son voyage de retour vers Londres se déroulait sans problème.

Alors pourquoi ce rêve ? Ah oui ! La date ! On était le premier septembre et c'était la rentrée. Harry sourit. Certains souvenirs étaient si incrustés dans sa mémoire qu'ils ressortaient tout à coup, à l'improviste. Le Poudlard Express sur le quai 9 3/4, dans la gare de King Cross ! Vraiment !

Ça faisait un peu plus de trois ans qu'il avait quitté Londres. Il n'y était revenu qu'en de rares occasions, pour des mariages, la naissance d'une petite fille dont il était le parrain, des fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année mémorables au passage à l'An Deux Mille ... Mais il avait été longtemps absent.

Il avait parcouru le monde moldu, visité de nombreux pays, connu quelques peines et beaucoup de joies. Il s'était fait de nombreux amis, il avait eu quelques amants. Les années noires étaient loin. Le monde sorcier l'avait oublié, du moins il l'espérait. Et maintenant, il rentrait définitivement à la maison.

Mais tout de même, quel drôle de rêve ! Finalement, les choses auraient pu se passer comme ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu ... S'il n'y avait pas eu ce soir-là ... Ce soir-là où il avait découvert sa nature profonde. Il avait su alors et d'une façon définitive qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire semblant. Ce soir-là, il s'était accepté et depuis, il était en paix avec lui-même.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés pendant l'été deux mille, il avait été leur témoin et il était aussi le parrain de leur fille Rose, née l'année suivante en novembre. Ginny était revenue à un amour de jeunesse. Elle avait épousé Dean Thomas en janvier et elle était enceinte. L'ancien Griffondor était joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans l'équipe des Frelons de Wishbone et il avait un grand avenir devant lui.

Neville était fiancé à Hannah Abbott. Luna était journaliste au Chicaneur. Elle y poursuivait les chimères de son père sur les Ronflaks Cornus et autres animaux imaginaires. Les sœurs Patil avaient ouvert une agence de voyages sorcière et faisaient fortune ... Tout le monde avait trouvé sa place. Et lui, Harry, n'était pas le plus mal loti.

Il était parti au Canada avec le Grand Darius. Il avait été son assistant pendant plusieurs semaines. Puis celui-ci était rentré en Angleterre retrouver sa femme aimante et ses cinq enfants. Harry était resté au Québec. Il avait fréquenté une école du cirque et avait acquis une certaine réputation avec ses tours de magie à l'ancienne.

Il avait choisi le nom de « Black Sirius » en souvenir de son parrain et portait sur scène une longue robe, ouverte sur une chemise de soie et un pantalon noir, accompagnée d'une cape virevoltante parsemée d'étoiles. Personne ne soupçonnait son état de sorcier même s'il en revêtait le costume avec élégance. Sa cicatrice au front n'avait pas été faite par le sortilège mortel d'un Mage Noir mais plus prosaïquement par un accident de jeunesse.

Harry Potter était un beau jeune homme, séduisant et affable. Les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux mais il ne cachait pas son homosexualité, sans pour autant en faire étalage. Il avait eu quelques aventures sans lendemain pendant ses voyages et des liaisons de courte durée avec deux petits amis successifs. Il avait la réputation d'être volage. Il avait toujours protégé son corps par les préservatifs et son cœur par une sorte d'indifférence aimable.

Après son année d'études à l'école du cirque, il avait fait partie d'une troupe célèbre qui présentait un spectacle féérique dans les plus grandes capitales du monde. Il n'en était qu'un tout petit rouage mais cette vie nomade lui plaisait. Il découvrait le monde. Il avait des amis, des camarades, des connaissances, mais il restait sans attaches véritables. Il voulait être libre et il l'était.

Enfin, cette vie n'avait qu'un temps. Londres lui manquait. Il voulait retrouver son appartement moldu tranquille. Il y reprendrait vite ses habitudes de sédentaire. Il pourrait de nouveau fréquenter le monde sorcier, pas trop. Il avait acquis de la force et de la sérénité. Il ne se laisserait plus snober par les gens haut placés du Ministère.

Il était beau, riche, indépendant. Gay aussi et ça allait se savoir très vite. Mais il s'en moquait. Il était heureux de vivre à sa façon et si ses manières déplaisaient à certains, ça prouvait seulement leur étroitesse d'esprit et leur intolérance. Il y avait juste un détail qui le turlupinait. Qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy ?

Hermione savait qu'il était parti en Italie, elle l'avait mentionné une fois, lors d'un de ses brefs séjours en Angleterre et puis il n'y avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de lui. Vivait-il à l'étranger ? Qu'en était-il de son mariage avec une fille Greengrass ? Etait-il ... heureux quelque part dans le monde ? Harry aurait bien voulu le savoir.

Le cristal rose que son amant d'un soir lui avait offert dormait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Chaque fois qu'il était revenu à Londres, il l'avait pris en main. Mais jamais la pierre n'avait chauffé dans sa paume comme la première fois. Sa magie s'était peut-être épuisée ?

Il avait souvent pensé à Malfoy, surtout quand il avait eu ce petit ami blond qui lui ressemblait on peu. Il y avait toujours pensé avec beaucoup d'affection. Le Serpentard lui avait fait beaucoup de mal dans sa jeunesse mais un soir, il lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il l'avait initié. Il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait libéré.

C'est pourquoi, dans cet avion qui le ramenait chez lui, Harry avait fermé les yeux et évoquait avec nostalgie un fin visage auréolé de cheveux dorés, aux yeux gris et aux lèvres savantes, un corps mince et agréablement musclé ... un bras gauche sali par une Marque noire. Mais qui s'en souciait encore à présent ?

-- -- -- -- --

Trois semaines plus tard, le même Harry bougonnait en poussant devant lui le coffre à roulettes qui contenait son matériel de magie. Il avait pourtant dit à son agent londonien qu'il était en vacances et qu'il ne participerait à aucun spectacle avant un an au moins. Il voulait se ressourcer en paix.

Mais c'était soi-disant un cas particulier. Un artiste défaillant à remplacer d'urgence. Juste pour un après-midi festif à l'ambassade d' Italie de Londres. Un éminent membre du personnel était monté en grade, il était affecté à un nouveau poste assez prestigieux et il donnait une réception d'adieux avec discours, échange de cadeaux; champagne, douceurs et petits fours.

Mais ce n'était pas là que le spectacle de magie devait avoir lieu. Les deux filles du diplomate promu avaient également invité leurs amies et leurs camarades de classe qu'elles quitteraient bientôt. C'était leur lot : suivre leurs parents dans les différents pays où leur père était envoyé par ses supérieurs. Leur goûter se déroulerait dans un salon des appartements privés de l'ambassadeur. C'était pour distraire cette bande d'ados que Harry avait été engagé à la dernière minute.

« C'est important, avait plaidé son agent. Je ne peux pas envoyer n'importe qui dans ce genre d'endroit. Depuis 2001, la sécurité a été renforcée partout. Tu n'as jamais eu aucun problème nulle part. Tu es nickel sur toute la ligne. Et puis, ton numéro convient parfaitement à l'âge de ce public. Juste une fois, Harry ! Après, je te le promets, je te laisserai tranquille ! »

Ouais ! Promesses d'organisateur de spectacles ! Et Harry bougonnait parce qu'il avait déjà été contrôlé trois fois, qu'il avait été obligé d'ouvrir son coffre, révélant ainsi le secret d'un de ses numéros, et surtout parce qu'il détestait faire de la magie moldue devant ce genre de public. Ces jeunes ne s'étonnaient plus de rien et plus rien ne les émerveillait.

Enfin, c'était pour une bonne cause ! Il avait exigé que son cachet soit intégralement reversé à une œuvre caritative.

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut bloqué par deux gros containers poussés par des employés de l'ambassade. Ce devait être des armoires frigorifiques. Harry remarqua machinalement qu'ils portaient dans le coin supérieur droit le dessin d'une fleur noire. Et juste derrière eux se trouvait ... Les cris de stupeur résonnèrent en même temps :

« Malfoy ! Potter ! »

Ils se fixèrent une seconde ... une longue seconde ... Et sans savoir qui avait bougé le premier, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Envolées, les trois années de séparation ! C'était la même étreinte qu'au Chaudron Baveur, le soir où ils s'étaient quittés. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne disaient rien. Même la pensée les fuyait. Juste : _« Merlin ! C'est lui ! »_

Un long moment passa puis un des employés toussa légèrement et dit :

« Hahem ... Monsieur Black, où devons-nous les conduire ?

--Heu ... ha oui ..., bafouilla Draco en lâchant Harry. Le plus gros est pour la réception. Attention, il contient la « Caravelle de Glace ». L'autre est pour le goûter des enfants. Mettez-les en chambre froide en attendant. Merci.

Le petit convoi s'éloigna. Ils restèrent immobiles au milieu du couloir. Ils se regardaient en souriant. Ils étaient aussi heureux l'un que l'autre de cette rencontre imprévue et ça se voyait sur leur visage.

--Monsieur Black ? murmura Harry d'une voix rieuse.

--Draco Black, du « Black Narciss' », glaces et pâtisseries fines.

--Moi, c'est Black Sirius, tours de magie en tous genres.

--Black est le nom de ma mère, protesta le blond sans cesser de sourire.

--C'est aussi celui de mon parrain, précisa Harry sans le quitter des yeux.

--Est-ce que ça fait de nous des ... cousins éloignés, en quelque sorte ?

--Très honoré d'être le parent d'un si grand personnage. Cousins, ça me va !

--Alors ... cousin ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

--Tu vois, je travaille. Et toi ?

--Pareil.

Ils parlaient machinalement. En fait, les pensées tournaient dans leurs têtes à toute vitesse.

_« Il n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi mince. Pourquoi est-il habillé en sorcier ? Ah oui ! Un costume de scène ! Un peu voyante, cette cape étoilée ! Enfin, Potter sera toujours Potter ! Mais les filles doivent adorer ça. Je me demande si ... »_

_« Si je m'attendais à cette rencontre ! ... Quelle chance que le magicien prévu pour le spectacle ait eu un empêchement ! Ainsi il a changé de nom ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ... Il est toujours aussi séduisant ... Est-il marié à sa Greengrass ? Si j'osais ... _

Ils commencèrent en même temps.

--Je dois y aller ...

Ils se mirent à rire. Draco reprit :

--Je dois aller surveiller mes containers. Ma Caravelle est fragile. Un geste malheureux du personnel et il faut que je répare les dégâts. A quelle heure termines-tu ?

--Vers dix-sept heures, je pense. C'est quoi, cette Caravelle ?

--Spécialité maison pour les grandes réceptions, Potter. Structure en okoumé. Glace aux parfums exotiques et gaufrettes légères à la vanille des Iles ... Je n'aurai pas fini avant dix-neuf heures. Peux-tu ... m'attendre ? _« Sa Weasmoche le coince peut-être à la maison ... »_

--J'ai une meilleure idée. Je n'aime pas laisser mon matériel sans surveillance. Alors je ramène mon coffre chez moi et on se retrouve ensuite quelque part. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _« Pourvu qu'il accepte ! Sa femme l'attend peut-être chez lui pour le dîner ... »_

--D'accord. Le Poney Fringant, un petit restaurant dans Charing Cross, tu connais ?

--Je trouverai. Vingt heures, c'est bon ?

--Parfait. A tout à l'heure »

_« Merci Merlin ! », pensèrent-ils en même temps. _

Ce jour-là, une vingtaine d'ados, garçons et filles, furent totalement fascinés par la prestation d'un jeune artiste nommé Black Sirius. Harry était tellement heureux qu'il ajouta sans faire exprès une touche de vraie magie à plusieurs de ses tours. Ses éventails ne se contentèrent pas de changer plusieurs fois de formes et de couleurs, ils devinrent aussi phosphorescents. Les balles de ping pong sautèrent deux fois plus haut, deux fois plus vite. Et l'envol de papillons final fut un enchantement.

Harry arriva au restaurant avec un grand quart d'heure d'avance. Il surveilla sa montre avec impatience et aussi un peu d'anxiété. Il se demandait s'il pourrait proposer à Malfoy de prendre ensuite un dernier verre chez lui. Ce n'était qu'à quelques minutes en taxi. Mais oserait-il ? La situation s'y prêterait-elle ? Et si Malfoy lui parlait de sa femme ? Oh et puis tant pis ! Il verrait bien sur le moment !

Draco s'excusa pour ses dix minutes de retard ... s'excusa ! Lui, un ancien Malfoy ! Mais il avait changé ! Il avait surtout eu peur que Potter ne l'attende pas. Les invités de la réception n'en finissaient pas avec leurs adieux au diplomate et à sa femme. Ça durait, ça durait ! Il avait juste pris le temps de ramener ses containers au « Black Narciss' » et en arrivant au restaurant, il avait mal garé son monospace. Il espérait que la pancarte « en livraison » lui éviterait une amende.

Ils ne se rappelèrent pas très bien ce qu'ils commandèrent pour dîner. Ils apprirent juste au fil de la conversation qu'ils étaient libres tous les deux. Ils n'en sourirent que plus.

« Le père de Greengrass n'était pas très chaud pour honorer la promesse d'union entre sa famille et la mienne. Le nom des Malfoy ... Enfin tu connais la chanson ! Je l'ai fait languir un peu, pour le principe. Par exemple, je ne lui ai pas dit que les papiers d'identité moldus qu'on m'avait procurés étaient au nom de Black. Un passeport authentique avec tous les sceaux et renseignements nécessaires !

--Tu as réellement abandonné le nom de Malfoy ?

--Oui. Il est entaché de trop d'horreurs. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas de descendance. Alors à quoi bon ?

--_ « Pas de descendance ?... » _Mais tu aurais pu trouver une autre fille. _« Pourvu que non ! »_

--J'ai pris une autre décision quand j'ai appris incidemment que Astéria avait un petit ami secret. J'ai un peu joué sur ses sentiments. Finalement, c'est elle qui a mis fin à l'engagement. Les mariages arrangés, ce n'est pas son genre ! Les filles d'aujourd'hui sont très indépendantes. Elles peuvent rompre une promesse sans se déshonorer pour autant. _« Et c'est tant mieux ! »_

--Et tu n'as ... personne d'autre en ce moment ?

--Non. Oh ! J'ai bien eu quelques aventures en Italie, quand j'apprenais mon métier. Pas de filles, je prétendais être fiancé. Mais des jeunes hommes, et pas très souvent. L'homosexualité est présente là-bas, comme partout ailleurs, mais on reste discret. _« Je me rends compte soudain que tous mes amants étaient minces et bruns, comme lui ! »_.

--Pareil pour moi. Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux pour de bon. _« Pourtant, de lui, je crois que ce serait facile. Mais le voudra-t-il ? »_

Et puis la conversation languit un peu. Ils avaient appris le principal. La proposition de Harry de passer chez lui prendre un dernier verre fut acceptée sans hésitation. Et puis ...

Ils firent l'amour ...

Bien sûr, intérieurement, chacun se disait qu'il baisait et que c'était bon ... Non, c'était bien meilleur que bon ! ... Car en fait, ils ne baisaient pas, ils s'aimaient, intensément, presque religieusement. Ils s'attardaient sur le corps de l'autre, sur son parfum ...

_« Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! De la mousse fraîche sur le tronc d'un arbre ! »_

_« Il est toujours aussi mince, aussi délié. On a envie de le serrer fort, de le caresser, de le câliner ... »_.

C'était comme la première fois, quand ils avaient « senti » qu'ils s'unissaient vraiment. Et c'était plus riche encore de leurs expériences suivantes. Ils se donnaient en toute liberté, en toute connaissance, sans appréhension, sans calcul. Avec plaisir et pour le plaisir. Mais il ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. Pas encore.

Le lendemain, ils doutèrent.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce désir soudain de renouer les liens ... Cette impression de ne s'être jamais quittés ... Ce bonheur sans nuages éprouvé ensemble ... Ça ne pouvait pas exister, n'est-ce pas ? C'était une sorte de rêve, non ?

_« Potter ! J'y ai à peine pensé quand j'étais en Italie ! Ça fait un an que je suis de retour à Londres et je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je me suis quelquefois demandé ce qu'il était devenu mais je ne fréquentais pas les milieux sorciers. Sauf Tom et Harriett au Chaudron et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles. Potter avait pratiquement disparu ! On se rencontre par hasard et on tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » _

_« Malfoy ! J'ai été si heureux de le retrouver ! Quelle belle soirée ! Est-ce parce qu'il représente ma première fois ? On aurait dit que nos corps se reconnaissaient, s'harmonisaient sans peine ! Les trois années de séparation n'existaient plus. Il me semblait l'avoir quitté la veille. Pour une surprise, c'en était une ! C'est peut-être la raison de notre rapprochement immédiat. La surprise ... A-t-il envie qu'on se revoie ou pas ? Il est parti hier tout de suite après ... » _

L'un et l'autre, ils hésitèrent.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous. Quand Draco avait repris son monospace pour rentrer chez lui, il était euphorique. Mais le lendemain, dans l'atmosphère très fraîche de son lieu de travail, à l'arrière de sa boutique, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé la soirée de la veille.

Que voulait Potter ? Et lui, que voulait-il ? Une aventure sans lendemain ? Une relation qui cesserait rapidement faute d'affinités ou qui durerait s'ils prenaient le temps de se connaître ? Potter ne lui avait même pas dit pendant combien de temps il restait à Londres. Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Son corps disait oui. Il n'avait rien connu de tel, même avec Rodolfo, le jeune Italien très doué pour le sexe qui lui avait fait connaître des plaisirs raffinés. Tout était simple avec Potter. Les gestes s'enchaînaient sans effort. Le plaisir montait. Il avait atteint une sorte d'extase. Et ça ne lui était arrivé avec personne d'autre. Mais ...

Ils tergiversèrent deux jours et puis Harry craqua.

Il se rendit au « Black Narciss' » en fin d'après-midi. Il avait trouvé l'adresse dans un annuaire mais il ne voulait pas téléphoner. Il voulait revoir Malfoy. C'était physique. Il était attiré irrésistiblement par le beau blond et après toutes ces années passées à voyager en compagnie de gens divers, il avait perdu sa timidité et prit de l'assurance. Il agissait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Une rebuffade comme autrefois ? Pas grave, mais il fallait qu'il essaye. C'était ça, être un adulte mature et libre. Prendre ses responsabilités. Foncer, en bon Griffondor ! Le taxi le déposa devant une jolie boutique dans un quartier assez animé. Des immeubles anciens mais rénovés, beaucoup de magasins de toutes sortes. Et au milieu, un petit « salon de thé et glaces à l'italienne ».

A l'intérieur, derrière un comptoir réfrigéré muni d'une vitre et présentant un assortiment de sorbets et de gâteaux colorés, trônait une dame d'un certain âge, aux cheveux blonds et aux joues roses. La parfaite Anglaise aimable et maternelle. Harry fut un peu déçu. Où était Malfoy ? Il demanda à voir Monsieur Mal ... Black.

« Il est en livraison, lui répondit-elle. Un dîner chez un Lord. On lui a commandé le « Château des Merveilles ». Il ne va pas tarder. Si vous voulez l'attendre ... »

Harry avait devant lui une coupe de « Naples au baiser de Feu », grand cône de glace au café parfumée à l'amaretti, garni d'éclats d'amande, fourré de fruits confits et couronné d'un trait de chocolat noir chaud, quand Draco arriva.

Un sourire rayonnant qui plisse le coin des yeux et détend un front soucieux et Harry sut qu'il avait bien fait. Tout allait bien.

Ils se revirent.

Ils bais ... s'aimèrent. Ils refirent connaissance sous leur nouvelle identité. Ils s'apprivoisèrent. Ils rirent. Beaucoup. Ils se chamaillèrent aussi.

« Non, mardi je ne peux pas. Je bosse, moi. Un buffet garni à fournir en entrées glacées chez Blister et Sandow, les bijoutiers. Ils m'ont commandé un « Jardin Japonais ». Tu sais le temps que ça prend, de travailler sur les sorbets de sept couleurs différentes ? Allez, ne boude pas ! Mercredi soir sans faute ! »

« Comment ça, une soirée de bienfaisance ! Pour la Protection des Animaux en voie de disparition ? J'aime bien les bêtes, surtout les magiques. Mais les organisateurs abusent de ton bon cœur. Si tu fais ce métier, fais-toi au moins payer ! Ils savent que tu ne sais pas dire non. D'accord, tes parents t'ont laissé un coffre bien rempli à Gringotts. Et je n'ai pas non plus craché sur les gallions de ma mère pour créer le « Black Narciss' ». Mais on avait prévu autre chose ! »

Ils s'habituèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils se découvrirent des atomes crochus. Puis ils se présentèrent mutuellement à leurs amis proches.

Ron et Hermione étaient au courant de l'homosexualité de Harry. Ils furent tout de même surpris d'apprendre le nom de son compagnon « Malfoy ? La fouine de Poudlard ? Ah il s'appelle Black maintenant ? -- Ron ! Tu manques de délicatesse ! Il a changé ! Et s'il rend Harry heureux ... »

Draco avait retrouvé Blaise Zabini. « Le hasard, » lui avait dit son ancien camarade. Un hasard qui tombait bien, vu que le Serpentard faisait maintenant partie des Langues de Plomb du Ministère et qu'il était au courant de bien des secrets. Mais il savait aussi quand parler et quand se taire. Il avait des nouvelles de Théodore Nott et de Pansy son épouse. Mais il ne révélerait jamais dans quel pays ils s'étaient établis.

Il ne fut pas plus surpris que ça quand Draco amena un jour Potter à un de leurs rendez-vous discrets. Ces deux-là allaient bien ensemble. Encore un secret qu'il ne dévoilerait pas à ses collègues. Même à Funestar, le meilleur de tous, celui qui pouvait parler aux oiseaux. Quoique ... lui savait aussi beaucoup de choses. Sur Potter en particulier.

Le temps passa. Le vert et pluvieux printemps anglais s'installa. Harry et Draco étaient toujours ensemble.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils continuaient à s'appeler Malfoy et Potter. Ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils jouissaient de l'instant présent et n'osaient aborder l'avenir. Ils s'enseignaient mutuellement de nouvelles positons, de nouvelles caresses. Ils en inventaient. Ils inversèrent même leurs rôles. Ils étaient à égalité maintenant; il n'y avait entre eux ni dominant, ni dominé, seulement deux hommes qui partageaient les plaisirs en toute liberté.

Ce fut Harry qui proposa un jour à Draco d'emménager chez lui. Son appartement en haut de l'immeuble était le plus grand, le mieux situé, pas si loin que ça de la boutique en voiture. Ce serait une bonne idée, non ? ... Draco refusa en prenant bien soin de ne pas vexer son ... partenaire ? compagnon ? amant ? plus que ça ? Il tenait à son indépendance mais il fut touché par la proposition et subtilement, leurs relations changèrent.

Ils se voyaient tous les jours. Ils passaient la nuit chez l'un, chez l'autre. Ils se téléphonaient au moins une fois dans la journée. Ils faisaient des projets en commun. Pour soutenir financièrement une équipe féminine de Quidditch qui voulait passer professionnelle. Avec Katie Bell à sa tête et des joueuses des quatre Maisons de Poudlard ... Pour les prochaines vacances ... _au Canada ? en Italie ? n'importe où du moment qu'on est ensemble _...

Et ils songeaient aussi à renouer avec leur monde. Le monde de la magie.

Draco n'était jamais retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il passait régulièrement voir Tom et Harriett mais il n'avait jamais touché de sa baguette magique italienne les briques du mur dans la cour du Chaudron. Maintenant qu'il s'était établi dans la vie, il voulait revoir ceux qui l'avaient aidé trois ans auparavant. Il refit le chemin à l'envers. Seul.

Florian Fortarôme était en Italie et Draco lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois dans sa maison de Toscane. Le vieil homme était presque aveugle mais il venait à Londres une ou deux fois par trimestre. Pour quelle mystérieuse raison ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec son passé d'aventurier ? Le carnet noir ne quittait plus sa poche.

Le gérant de sa boutique recevait parfois d'étranges visites. Des Langues-de-Plomb entre autres ... Mais les glaces qu'on y servait étaient toujours aussi délicieuses. Draco apprécia en connaisseur. Il ne s'attarda pas. Il y avait là une famille sorcière avec trois jeunes enfants turbulents et braillards. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas avoir de descendance. Du moment que ...

Paul Fleury n'était pas à la librairie quand le jeune sorcier y entra. Il n'y avait pas de clients. Adam Boots était seul, assis derrière son comptoir. Il en profita pour faire avec son ancien employé un brin de causette. Il avait toujours un ragot à colporter. Et l'histoire était croustillante ! Son collègue avait couru le guilledou une fois de trop. Son compagnon attitré ne l'avait pas supporté et l'avait quitté. Depuis, le pauvre Paul le cherchait partout, l'âme en peine. Il jurait ses grands dieux qu'il avait compris la leçon et qu'il serait fidèle ! Hmm ... Paroles ... Paroles ... Paroles ...

Draco fut ensuite accueilli à bras ouvert chez les apothicaires. Phyllidia régnait toujours sur ses clients et sur sa marchandise hétéroclite et Phylloxène lui révéla qu'il n'y avait plus aucun participant de la grande guerre en détresse. Les assassins avaient tous été arrêtés après la condamnation des passeurs de Mangemorts et ceux qui n'avaient pas grand chose à se reprocher étaient en sécurité à l'étranger.

Sous le sceau du secret, il lui révéla aussi qu'il fréquentait de nouveau dame Adelphine, son ancienne amoureuse. Il allait quelquefois chez elle par la Poudre de Cheminette pour prendre le thé et discuter du bon vieux temps. Mais chut ! Sa jumelle n'était pas au courant. Ce qui n'était pas sûr car elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'il ne parte et elle lui glissa à l'oreille : « Alors, il vous en a parlé ? ».

Le jeune homme suivit ensuite l'Allée des Embrumes jusqu'à la droguerie magique. Contrairement à la dernière fois, la boutique de Barjow et Beurk était fermée et la vitrine barrée de grosses planches. Mais de nombreuses échoppes avaient rouvert leurs portes. Le « Diable de Tasmanie » exposait des livres aux couvertures bariolées et des objets magiques inconnus venant de Chine, d'Afrique et des Iles Caraïbes. Du vaudou de pacotille certainement !

Dame Adelphine dormait dans son rocking chair quand Draco poussa sa porte. Comme la première fois, la sonnette la réveilla en sursaut et elle jura aussi sec !

« Sang d'hippogriffe ! Qui m'a fichu un client pareil ? ... Ah c'est toi, garçon ? Contente de te revoir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

--Bonjour Dame Adelphine. Je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles. C'est la première fois depuis trois ans que je reviens sur le Chemin de Traverse.

--Trois ans ? Nom d'une gargouille ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Qu'il était agréable de bavarder avec la vieille dame en buvant un doigt d'élixir de pomme-reine et en grignotant du pain d'épices au gingembre ! C'était vrai, Draco et elle semblaient reprendre une conversation commencée la veille.

Quand il parla de sa boutique de glaces, les yeux de Dame Adelphine brillèrent. Draco dut promettre de lui faire goûter ses spécialités. Juste avant son départ, elle posa tout de go une question directe :

--As-tu trouvé ton âme sœur avec les quartz ?

_« Ame sœur ! Ame sœur ! Elle en a de bonnes, dame Adelphine ! Potter est-il mon âme sœur ? _

--Je crois que oui, répondit-il finalement. Il faudra que je lui en parle.»

Il était tard. Il décida de continuer son pèlerinage le lendemain. Il garda toute la soirée un air songeur. Harry s'en aperçut. Il devinait toujours si quelque chose préoccupait Draco Mais ce dernier ne lui parla pas de la question de la vieille dame. Il y pensa la nuit, alors que son Griffondor dormait dans ses bras. _« Qu'est-ce que Potter représente pour moi ? Et que suis-je pour lui ? » _Il s'endormit sans avoir de réponses.

Le lendemain, au Paradis du Quidditch, Marcus Flint et Piet Chambers lui montrèrent l'Ultimas 2, la version encore améliorée du balai de compétition des professionnels. Dean Thomas, le batteur des Frelons de Wishbone venait d'en acheter un. Son équipe était en bonne posture pour remporter le Trophée cette année. Et la prochaine coupe du monde se jouait à Helsinki en Finlande au prochain été. Les ventes de produits dérivés explosaient.

Après un rapide passage à la Poste Sorcière, Draco eut la surprise de trouver Dennis Crivey derrière le comptoir de la Ménagerie Magique. Le petit blond avait été embauché par Monsieur Romulus à sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait eu un Optimal en soins aux Créatures Magiques à ses Aspics. Et il avait aussi le sens du commerce. Il demanda à Draco s'il ne voulait pas adopter un couple d'escargots orange qui ne trouvaient pas preneur.

« Oh non, protesta le Serpentard en riant, je les connais et je n'ai pas de doxys chez moi !

--J'aurai essayé, répondit le jeune Griffondor en soupirant comiquement. Nous ne savons plus quoi en faire. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

--Confiez-les à un zoo moldu, les directeurs sont toujours à la recherche d'animaux rares. Ceux-là devraient leur plaire.

--Bonne idée, Draco dit Monsieur Romulus qui venait de rentrer de sa petite promenade. Je me demande s'ils vont les classer comme herbivores ou comme carnivores ... »

C'est avec émotion que Draco entra au WizzHard Books. Le Directeur fut heureux de le voir. Grâce à lui, dit-il, il était enfin en règle avec la loi sorcière. Ses petits employés n'étaient plus des esclaves. Il le conduisit auprès de la « Sans Coquille ». Elle siffla en le voyant. Les elfes se mirent à rire.

« Maman n'est pas contente de vous voir. Depuis que Kréatur nous a fait découvrir le monde, elle dit que nous sommes devenus paresseux et dissipés. Elle ne peut plus nous punir comme avant . Et nous avons exigé un après-midi de congé par semaine et quinze jours de vacances par an. Nous partons bientôt visiter l'Allemagne, notre pays d'origine. Nous parlons couramment l'allemand. Grâce à vous et à votre amie, nous sommes libres et heureux. Merci ! Merci !

--Danke ! Thanks ! Grazie ! Spassiba ! Efkaristo ! chantonnèrent-ils en chœur pendant que la machine sifflait plus fort. Draco sortit en riant. Heureusement que la presse ne lui avait pas envoyé un jet d'encre à la figure !

--En fait, elle est contente, lui dit le Directeur. Et moi je suis tranquille ! Ils travaillent encore plus qu'avant !

La dernière visite de Draco fut pour le Fond de la Malle. C'était le lieu de son premier emploi. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Madame Rubirosa derrière son comptoir. D'habitude elle ne quittait la boutique que pour sa rapide pause-déjeuner. Sa fille Jubilee la remplaçait. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et elle lui sourit aimablement lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Ça le changeait de l'hostilité qu'elle lui manifestait autrefois.

« Tiens, un revenant, dit-elle. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin. D'où viens-tu ?

--De chez les Moldus. Ta mère n'est pas là ?

La jeune femme cessa de sourire, elle hésita et finit par dire à voix basse :

--Je ne sais pas si elle peut te recevoir. Elle n'est pas en bonne santé en ce moment ... Enfin, va la voir, elle est dans la réserve. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps.

Draco passa au milieu de la boutique, entre les rangées de vêtements bien alignés. Ça sentait toujours aussi bon, cèdre et lavande. Et il retrouva aussitôt l'autre odeur moins agréable en entrant dans la pièce du fond. Madame Rubirosa y était assise, elle réparait une robe de sorcier posée sur la longue table. Elle avait l'air épuisée, son teint était jaune et ses traits creusés. Elle semblait souffrir.

--Bonjour Madame, dit doucement le jeune homme. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger trop longtemps, je passais juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

--Oh bonjour Draco. Je suis contente de vous revoir. Asseyez-vous quelques instants, je vous en prie. Votre visite me fait plaisir. Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis plus aussi alerte qu'avant.

--Que se passe-t-il ?

--Hé bien, je suis tombée malade il y a trois mois, j'ai consulté les médicomages à Sainte Mangouste, j'ai pris toutes sortes de potions, sans résultats. Je suis peut-être victime d'un sortilège. C'est possible avec tous ces vêtements venant d'un peu partout. Je suis allée voir plusieurs guérisseurs et même un sorcier qui pratique les contre-sorts mais rien n'y fait. J'ai mal ici.

Elle montrait son côté droit, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

--Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui se soigne avec les remèdes magiques. Avez-vous pensé à consulter un médecin moldu?

--Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de plus ? A part m'ouvrir en deux comme ils le font dans leurs hôpitaux ? A Merlin ne plaise ! On m'a parlé de leurs méthodes ! Ils ne savent pas soigner les gens sans les découper en morceaux !

--Madame Rubirosa, ce sont de vieilles histoires ! La médecine moldue est en avance sur la nôtre par bien des côtés. Et on ne vous opère que si c'est absolument nécessaire ! Ecoutez, je connais un bon médecin. Je suis allé le voir la dernière fois que je suis tombé malade. D'ailleurs, il comprendra très bien votre cas. Il est Cracmol.

--Comment ça Cracmol ? C'est un fils de sorcier mais sans pouvoirs magiques ?

--Oui; Madame. Il s'appelle Ambrosius Faucett.

--Un Faucett ? De la famille des Sangs Purs ?

--En effet. Je l'ai d'ailleurs choisi à cause de son nom et je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait Héléna Faucett de Pouffsouffle. Il a ri et il a dit que c'était sa cousine sorcière. Nous avons sympathisé. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu aller à Poudlard. Mais il a fait toutes ses études dans les Universités Moldues. Il est très savant et par ses parents, il connaît aussi notre monde. Vous devriez aller le voir. Je vais vous donner son adresse. Vous ... Vous connaissez le monde moldu ?

--Assez pour prendre un taxi et payer en monnaie anglaise. ... Vous êtes sûr, Draco ? Ce serait une bonne idée ?

--Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Vous verrez par vous-même. Voulez-vous que je vous prenne un rendez-vous ?

Ils parlèrent encore un moment. Le sourire était revenu sur le visage fatigué de la patronne du Fond de la Malle. Draco était heureux de pouvoir l'aider. C'était la première personne qui lui avait fait confiance quand il avait échoué sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle le payait des clopinettes mais c'était le début de ses aventures. Et sa fille avait oublié son volage Serdaigle pour un honnête Pouffsouffle qui l'avait récemment demandée en mariage. La vie suivait son cours.

-- -- -- -- -- --

On était en mai et Potter et Malfoy s'appelaient enfin par leurs prénoms. Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, que ce soit pour l'amour, les crises de fou-rire ou les disputes toujours suivies d'agréables réconciliations. Ils aimaient les mêmes restaurants. Ils s'habillaient dans les mêmes magasins et Malfoy était surpris du bon goût de Potter en matière de vêtements.

Ils étaient en désaccord pour la musique, le cinéma et les émissions à la télé moldue. Mais tout en critiquant mutuellement les goûts de l'autre, ils savaient faire des concessions. Le « Black Narciss' » marchait bien. Draco avait embauché une jeune femme pour l'aider dans ses préparations glacées. Harry perfectionnait ses numéros de magie et faisait quelques galas.

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux mais l'étaient-ils ?

Vers le milieu du mois, il se passa pour Harry trois évènements inattendus et contradictoires. Un groupe de quatre artistes le contacta par l'entremise de son agent. Ils voulaient monter un nouveau spectacle et proposait à Harry de s'y associer. Ils s'étaient connus pendant la tournée internationale à laquelle Black Sirius avait participé. Ils s'étaient mutuellement appréciés et ils étaient devenus amis. L'offre était intéressante. Mais ...

Dans le même temps, un hibou du Ministère atterrit un jour sur sa terrasse, devant son salon. Kingsley Shacklebolt faisait appel à lui. La guerre appartenait définitivement au passé. Le monde sorcier était en paix. Le Harry Potter Vainqueur et Sauveur avait rejoint l'Histoire de la Magie. Mais le jeune sorcier pouvait rendre service à son pays d'une autre façon. Le Ministre lui proposait d'être le représentant de l'Angleterre à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Le poste d'ambassadeur itinérant lui conviendrait-il ? C'était tentant, mais ...

Une affichette « A vendre » était récemment apparue sur la vitrine d'un petit pub, juste à une rue du « Black Narciss' ». Harry lorgnait dessus. Il avait une idée en tête. Quand il était à Paris avec la troupe, il avait fréquenté un « café théâtre ». Il aimait ce concept. De jeunes artistes inconnus venaient montrer leur talent devant un public connaisseur qui appréciait ou non leur prestation. C'était joyeux, vivant, convivial. C'était une idée à creuser. mais ...

Harry n'avait pas parlé de ses préoccupations à Draco. Naturellement, ce dernier avait remarqué que son amant semblait tracassé par des réflexions secrètes. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans la cervelle brouillonne de Potter ... de Black Sirius ... enfin de Harry ?

Une idée lui vint. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec le miroir magique depuis longtemps, depuis leur première fois ensemble en fait. Potter parlerait peut-être sous couvert du Serment Inviolable. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire ... à lui demander. Il proposa à Harry d'aller prendre une bonne vieille bièraubeurre au Chaudron et comme la chambre onze était libre, il l'y entraîna.

Le miroir les accueillit avec des exclamations de surprise. S'il avait pu, il aurait sauté de joie.

« Draco ! Monsieur Potter ! Je suis si content de vous voir ! Ça fait si longtemps ! Je désespérais ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bonne mine ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ?

--Ce serait trop long à raconter, miroir ! Mais appelle-moi Harry ! Tu appelles bien Draco par son prénom.

--Vous l'appelez Draco aussi ? Vous êtes amis alors ?

--Tu es bien curieux ! Mais oui, nous sommes amis, très bons amis.

--Amis ... comme quand vous êtes venus ce soir-là ? Non non, je ne me rappelle de rien, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas violé le Serment. Pourtant la langue m'a démangé plus d'une fois. C'est qu'il en est passé du monde ici depuis votre dernière visite ! Un Elfe Noir, une Gorgone, un Vampire beau comme un dieu, une Harpie dégoûtante, des Nains, une Ensorceleuse ... je n'ai jamais rien dit !

--Et tu as bien fait ! Tu te serais fendu en deux !

--Oui, tu es un vrai Sage, miroir. On peut te faire confiance ! D'ailleurs, si j'avais un conseil à demander, c'est à toi que je m'adresserais.

Draco venait de glisser une petite phrase en espérant que Harry réagirait à la proposition. Ça ne rata pas. Le Griffondor mordit à l'hameçon. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, devant la commode, les yeux fixés sur le reflet de l'autre dans la glace. Potter rougit, hésita puis brusquement se décida.

--C'est une bonne idée ! Tu vas m'aider à y voir plus clair. Voilà, on m'a fait des offres de travail.

--Très bien, dit doctement le miroir. Travaillez beaucoup et vous aurez beaucoup de gallions. Où est le problème ?

--Si j'accepte, dans les deux cas, je m'éloignerai de Londres.

Draco se figea. Seule sa bonne éducation Malfoyenne l'empêcha de montrer son désarroi. Harry avait l'intention de partir ? De courir le monde comme avant ? Sa vie aventureuse lui manquait peut-être ? Et la liberté qui allait avec aussi ? Le temps passé auprès de lui lui semblait-il morne ou même carrément ennuyeux ? ... Harry voulait-il le quitter ?

Dans le miroir, les yeux du Griffondor le fixaient intensément. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

--Et vous ne voulez pas partir ? reprit le miroir après un instant de silence tendu.

--Cela dépend ... de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'ai appris à aimer ... Quelqu'un que j'aime.

Harry avait juste murmuré les derniers mots, sans quitter Draco des yeux. Soudain, le cœur du Serpentard se dilata et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. La réponse à ses propres préoccupations venait d'elle-même.

--Et si ce quelqu'un t'aime aussi ? dit-il doucement, le regard toujours vrillé dans le miroir sur celui de son voisin.

--Alors je reste ! fit une voix d'un ton à la fois joyeux et soulagé.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se fixant presque timidement. Ils avaient toujours évité d'employer le langage des sentiments. Ils faisaient l'amour, ils savaient qu'ils s''aimaient mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient ouvertement. Et c'était bon, merveilleusement bon, _« Guimauve Pouffsouffle ! pensait Draco. » « Tellement fleur bleue ! se disait Harry. »_ Oh oui ! C'était si bon !

Ils se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs bras s'enroulèrent. Le miroir fit semblant de fermer les yeux. _«T'en foutrai, moi, des Serments Inviolables ! » _Le baiser durait, le silence se prolongeait, seulement troublé par le crépitement léger du feu dans le poêle de faïence, l'air était doux et comme d'habitude, les amoureux étaient seuls au monde.

Ils se séparèrent, encore un peu éblouis par la ferveur de leur étreinte. Tenant toujours son amoureux par la taille, Draco dit au reflet de Harry :

--Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai trouvé pas très loin d'ici une petite maison tranquille. Je me demandais si ... si on pouvait l'acheter en commun, pour y vivre ... ensemble. On ... on mettrait sur la porte : Draco et Harry Black ... ou Black Potter ... ou autre chose, comme tu voudrais ... Tu en penses ... quoi ?

C'était la première fois que Draco ex Malfoy bégayait un peu. Il avait refusé d'aller habiter dans l'appartement de Harry. Le Griffondor n'accepterait peut-être pas ... Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent vite. Le deuxième baiser fut encore plus passionné que le premier.

--J'en pense ... beaucoup de bien, réussit à dire le sorcier aux yeux verts d'un ton un peu essoufflé quand ils se séparèrent. Harry et Draco Black, ça en jette !

--Draco et Harry ! Je suis plus vieux que toi ! protesta le blond aux yeux gris.

--De deux mois ! Tu as dit qu'on ferait comme je voudrais !

--D'accord, tête de mule !

--Comment ça, d'accord ! Non non, finalement, Draco et Harry, c'est plus classe ! Et tu es avant moi dans l'ordre alphabétique !

--Faudrait savoir !

--C'est tout vu !

--Je t'aime, Griffon !

--Je t'aime, Serpent !

_--Et gnagnagna ! Ah ! C'est beau l'amour ! soupira le miroir. Dommage que je ne puisse pas raconter leur histoire dans un livre ! Des personnages aussi craquants que ces deux-là ! Je ferais fortune ! Bah ! A quoi bon ! Je ne pourrais pas quitter ce mur pour dépenser mes gallions ! Je garderai le secret. Ce sera encore meilleur parce que je serai le seul à le connaître ! Le seul ? C'est quoi, ce scarabée qui se promène sur une poutre ? ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Rita Skeeter est de retour ! _

-- -- -- -- -- --

Avril 2010. Un quartier de Londres, animé et cosmopolite.

Le « Black Narciss' », ses quatre employés et son patron, Draco Black, renommé dans toute la capitale et même au-delà pour ses exquises préparations glacées, sucrées ou salées, et leur accompagnement de gâteaux croquants et légers. « La Caravelle de Glace » « Le Jardin Japonais » « Le Château des Merveilles » ...

Le « Black Sirius », sa bière brune, rousse ou blonde, comme ses serveuses, et son patron Harry Black, le découvreur de talents, qui n'hésite pas à faire lui-même l'artiste de temps en temps. Apparitions. Disparitions. Éventails et Papillons. Un magicien qui a à la fois le sens des affaires et le cœur sur la main ...

Une petite maison qui a vu passer au fil des jours et des années les joies et les peines, les rires et les pleurs, les cris et les chuchotements. Comme toutes les maisons où on s'aime et où on se le dit de mille façons. Là où se sont définitivement installés ceux qui ont suivi tant bien que mal les chemins de la vie, qui ont traversé bien des épreuves et qui finalement se sont trouvés pour ne plus jamais se quitter. .

FIN

.

.

Le premier paragraphe écrit en italique et encadré de *** « « « ... » » » *** appartient en totalité à Madame Rowling. J'ai emprunté ses mots et ses phrases pour évoquer un rêve de Harry. Rêve ou plutôt cauchemar car, pour toutes et tous les fans de Drarry, ce qu'il évoque est impossible, irréaliste, impensable et donc nul et non avenu.

J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera cette déviation de son histoire. J'ai scrupuleusement respecté tout le reste. Même la mort de Fred qui m'est pourtant restée en travers du gosier.

Longue vie à notre grande auteur, à ses enfants et à sa famille. Et longue vie à ses héros, qu'ils soient de la saga et des fanfics. A dans dix ans, en 2020, pour fêter joyeusement leur quarantième anniversaire !

Respectueusement, haniPyanfar, fan de la première heure.


End file.
